Subway Trouble
by Paulownia-Wisteria
Summary: Hilda met Hilbert when on a train to Anville Town. The subway of Nimbasa somehow always strengthen their friendship. Train hijack, battle train, a train on-fire, tourist train, their lives can't be more colorful. Falling to each other is a matter of when.
1. Prologue : Way to Nimbasa

Oh well, I've been stalking around this site for awhile, and after learning some basic ropes and reading random fanfictions, I decided to write one of my own.

Don't kill me if you see mistakes or something lame – this is my very first fanfic. Bear with me will you? I do try my best, but still…

I decided to make a Pokémon-based story, BW based to be exact. Because, well, I find it much easier than to go AU. It's much easier to have a guideline in making story (at least for me).

This is going to be a (hopefully) short Chesshipping (Hilda x Hilbert) fanfic. I don't hate Ferriswheel, but I didn't find much Chess around. And I had this random idea for awhile.

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokémon. Only the Driftveil Trio and my laptop.**

**~ Subway Trouble ~  
>Prologue : Way to Nimbasa<strong>

A brunette raised her hands in front of her face, trying to cover her eyes from the sandstorms. They're extremely common in Route 4, which is some common knowledge she did not possess.

Said brunette was wearing a white shirt under a black vest, a short (very short, one might add) blue pants, and black boots with pink shoelaces. She also wears a white cap with pink Pokéball symbol and beak, X-Transciever in her left arm, black classy belt which has Pokéballs hanging from it, and a pink slingbag. Her blue eyes squinted and her ponytail is flailing here and there because of the sandstorms.

"I should've brought a goggles with me…" she muttered. This sandstorm is literally killing her. Now she understands why there's a goggles vendor just outside Castelia.

"Yo, lassie! 'Kay over there?"

The brunette looked up ahead. A man is running towards her. He had a black hair, wearing a white shirt, beige jeans down to his knees and a pair of slippers. He was carrying a big backpack with three Pokéballs hanging from it. Oh, and he wears a black goggles.

"Are you talking to me?" she questioned, pointing her index finger against her chest.

"Well, don't see any other person 'round here. S'posse it's you!" he answered as he come closer, now only a meter from each other. He rubbed the back of his neck while Hilda fidgeted with her cap.

"What'cha thinkin', going through Route 4 without goggles on?" he asked.

"Umm, I heard Route 4 is quite the desert, but I don't expect the storm to be THIS hard" she answered, rubbing her eyes.

"Ya kiddin' me? You'll end up with a red eye! Thought Route 4 is famous from the harsh sandstorm" he said, eyebrows raised.

"Umm, I'm not from around here…" she gingerly said, embarrassed. She sort of took on the route, despite her childhood friends Bianca's advice of goggles and Cheren's warning about sandstorms.

"Aye, that explains! Hold the Blitzle, think I had an extra google. The name's Jerome of Mistralton, by the way" he said as he put his backpack into the pile of sands, starting to rummage the contents.

"Really? Oh, excuse me. My name is Hilda, and I'm from Nuvema Town," she responded, a smile flashened on her face.

"Nuvema? Quite far away that is!" he commented as he continued to search his bags. "Ah, here's the treasure!" he said as he pulled another black goggles from his bags, and extended his arms to Hilda. "Put this on, missy."

She stared at the goggles for a few seconds. While she was extremely grateful, she had always having a hard time accepting help from others. She hates being a burden. "Umm…"

"Ye? Something's buggin'? Or you don't like the design? Yes it's too simple for a young lass—"

"No, no! The goggles is fine!" she stuttered, cheeks turning into a shade of red.

"Oh please lassie, don't feel bad. Helping others is man's honor" he said assuring Hilda as he stood up.

She thought of it for a few seconds, then, deciding not to dissapoint the man, decided to took the goggles from Jerome's hands.

"Thank you sir!" she exclaimed, bowing gratefully as she put the goggles on. 'Darn, it does help! I'm getting a couple of these next time I got past this Route!' she thought.

"Jerome's fine as any day, lass!"

"Oh, ok Jerome. But I still feel bad about taking one of your goggles. Can I pay you instead?" she asked as she fidgeted the corner of her cap, other hands reaching the pockets on her vest.

"Ah, no need! Glad to be of any help, rewarding enough!" he reassured her, slipping his backpack over his shoulders.

"But still – "

"Well if ya insist. Say, you're trainer no?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, I am. Is there something the matter?" she asked back, curiosity over her face.

"We can just have a good Pokémon battle as my payment instead! Whaddya say, lass?" he suggested, his right hand reacing for a Pokéball on his backpack.

Her eyes brightened below the goggles upon hearing the word "battle". She loved Pokémon battle, because she felt even more connected to her Pokémons when she battle. Not to mention the excitement it brings upon her spine.

"Yes! I would love to!" she beamed, a bright smile on her face.

"Settled! Let's have one no-switch Single battle, shall we?" he offered, already expanded one of his Pokéballs.

"I'm cool!" she answered excitedly, reaching for a Pokéball from her belt, expanding it.

"Right, we'll send out our Pokémons in three, two, one…"

Both Jerome and Hilda threw their Pokéballs at the same time. Jerome's Pokéball revealed a Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon chirped excitedly as it puffs its chest.

Hilda's revealed a Panpour. The water-type monkey jumped around, and when it notices the Pidove, it jumped in front of Hilda, assuming battle stance.

Jerome took a coin from his pocket. "Heads or tails?" he asked.

She put her hands on her chin. "Tails, I guess."

He nodded as he tossed the coin with his fingers. It flipped a few times before it fell down on the sandy ground. He squinted to see the outcome. It was heads.

"It's head, so that means…"

"You get the first move, Jerome." She didn't really care. She simply can't wait to start, to get to feel the excitement and thrill.

"Allright lass. Pidove, dove and get 'm with Quick Attack!" His Pidove responded by lunging with such speed towards Panpour, who's still glaring at the pigeon.

"Intercept with Water Gun!" Hilda cried. The blue monkey immediately shot water from its mouth, colliding with Pidove. The Little Pigeon Pokémon hold still for a few moments before it was thrown back from the Water Gun.

Hilda's blue eyes quickly scanned the area, finding a medium-sized rock near Panpour's right feet. She pointed at the rock. "Fling that thing, Panpour!" Said Panpour quickly grabbed the rock, and swung it towards Pidove.

"Use Gust and give it all y' got!" Jerome countered. The Pidove flapped its wing – hard, creating a mini sandstorm, also stopping the flinged rock that was flying towards the pigeon. Meanwhile, the Spray Pokémon was having a hard time enduring the sandstorm.

"Oh, great. Hang in there, Panpour!"

"Straight at 'm with Aerial Ace!" Jerome ordered. Pidove went straight towards Panpour, backflipped before being enfulged with white light, striking Panpour inside the sandstorm.

"Bullseye!" Jerome cried smugly.

Hilda maintained a calm expression. Honestly, she was worried. She can tell that Jerome's Pidove was greatly trained in Physical attack. But she also believes in her Panpour – it won't go down without a fight. To prove both of her points, the blue monkey was crouching from the hit, but started to stand on its two feet, glaring at the pigeon.

"Get Pidove with Scald!"

"Move away Pidove!"

Panpour shot a boiled water towards Pidove. The pigeon tried to fly away, but since it was too close to Panpour after the Aerial Ace, it was hit square in the head.

"Bullseye!" Hilda grinned with excitement.

"Give em Quick Attack!" Jerome ordered. The Pidove immediately slammed it's body against Panpour, but this time the water-type doesn't looked to be fazed.

Jerome gritted his teeth. "Burns… didn't expect that one coming," he muttered. Now physical attack isn't a good choice, so he decided to change the plan, and snapped his fingers.

"Quick Attack again!" he yelled again.

"Bite it when it comes closer, Panpour!" Hilda ordered.

Pidove lunged at the Panpour. Panpour opened its mouth, ready to perform a Bite, when the Little Pigeon Pokémon unexpectedly did a backflip, making a distance between it and the Spray Pokémon.

Hilda rolled her eyes in amazement. "I don't saw THAT one coming."

"Doubt any will," he grinned. "Air Cutter!"

Pidove flapped its wings, creating a supposedly invisible air blades. But the mini-sandstorm from before backfired – it showed the blade's exact location. Noticing this, Hilda smirked, and pointed at her Panpour.

"Focus and use Acrobatics!" she cried.

The Panpour stood still for a second, and when the blades was near, Panpour jumped and spun midair quickly, and dodging the attack flawlessly, but it continued to spun, coming closer to Pidove.

"Let another Air Cutter loose Pidove!" Jerome ordered.

"Stay in Acrobatics and use Scald!" Hilda exclaimed.

Pidove let another barrage of air blades went at Panpour while the water-type is still spinning, but started to shot boiled water at the same time. Most blades collided with the water, as in a few second, Pidove was hit by the randomly aimed Scald.

"Now, Scratch!" Hilda ordered, as the Spray Pokémon lunged closer at the fazed Pidove and scratched the pigeon with its sharp claws. Pidove was sent flying backwards, landing on the sandy ground, its eyes turned into a pair of X.

Both trainers stood in a few seconds of silence, until Jerome broke it.

"Allright, my Pidove is unable to continue. Congratulations lass!" he exclaimed.

Hilda broke into the widest grin. She won! She immediately ran towards her Panpour, bent down and picked it from the ground and start patting its head.

"You're awesome Panpour, thanks a lot!" she praised. The Panpour blushed – its cheek turned into a shade of red that was visible through the sandstorm, though a proud grin was displayed in its face. Hilda then dugged through her bag, pulled a spray bottle colored in red and orange. She looked at her Panpour's bruised abdomen and sprayed the medicine on the wound. Panpour started to relax as the pain slowly subsiding. Hilda took out Panpour's Pokéball and warmly smiled at the water-type.

"Wanna take a rest?" she asked. Her Panpour nodded happily, and in a flash of light, Panpour returned to its Pokéball.

Hilda then quickly walked towards Jerome, who is tending his fainted Pidove. "Are your Pidove allright?" she asked with concern.

"It's cool. Potion's workin', now all she needs is a good rest" he answered, assuring her that his Pokémon will be allright. He then stood up and faced Hilda.

"That battle's exciting! Better than any battle I've did nowadays! You're one amazing trainer lass!" he praised Hilda, who immediately blushed.

"Umm… thanks for the compliment."

"I mean it lass. Say, you're aiming for the top?"

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"Gonna face the Champ one day?" he asked casually.

Her face was blank for a while until she got what Jerome's talking about. She slowly shook her head.

"Oh, no. I do challenge Gym, but just for the fun of it. I don't really plan being the Champion or such…" she explained, her left hand again fidgeting the beak of her cap.

"That's a shame lass. You're one real deal trainer! You're really great with yer Pokémon!"

She smiled. "Thanks. I did give it a thought, and decided not to. Even if I did win against the Champion, the thought of staying in one cramped place waiting for challanger doesn't sound too appealing to me!"

Jerome bursted out laughing. "That's true lass. You're the type who can't sit still, that I can tell!"

"Damn straight!" she laughed. 'And if I said I aim to challenge the Pokémon League, I can't imagine what will be Cheren's reaction anyway…' she thought to herself. 'Maybe snap my head in half with a barrage of complain – I mean scolding.'

Jerome walked closer to Hilda, grabbed her palm and filled it with a handful of money. "Your prize, lass" he grinned.

She froze for a few second before blurted out, offering his money back. "No! You gave me a goggles already, you don't have to pay for the loss!"

"Easy lass. The battle's worth more than the goggles and the money combined! Just take it!" he reasoned, raising his hands up to his shoulders, refusing the money.

After a few minutes of arguing, Jerome won the mouth battle, leaving reculant Hilda to accept the money. She hates being burden, or being a… "golddigger slut" or whatever they say.

"Oh well, gotta run along lass. I have business to attend back in Castelia," he said, preparing to leave.

Hilda nodded, but her hands fidgeted her caps again. "Uum, Jerome?"

"What's the problem lass?" he asked with a warm tone, his hands on his pockets.

"Do you happen to come from Nimbasa City?" she asked, her hands still fidgeting her cap.

"I do, lass. Need some direction?"

"Yeah…"

"Well," he pointed to the way he came from before. "Just straight that way. You'll eventually be in a paved road. The left one leads to the Desert Ruins, so don't go over there. Long story short, go straight for Nimbasa City in probably a day. There's plenty resting shack around, so don't worry about searching some place to rest."

She looked over the direction he pointed before nodding. "Thanks Jerome!" she bowed.

"Back at ya. Have fun, lass!" he waved, before running down the path to the Castelia. She was left in her thought. 'I wonder if he remember that my name is HILDA, not LASS.' But she shrugged it off, happy that she met another friendly trainer.

Now with her eyes protected against the sands, she's all ready to go. She'll just hope she won't get lost in this heavy sandstorm…

* * *

><p>After a long hours getting past the desert, Hilda found herself in front of a resting shack. It had quite the height, but she was sure it's only first floor. She looked over her pink X-Transceiver.<p>

'Eight past thirty? Time sure flies!' she thought. She figured it's a good time to rest, so she can wake up early and arrive at Nimbasa in the noon. She yawned as she headed inside the shack.

The shack wasn't grand, but it does offers a roof from the sandstorms and a few bathrooms, which is quite clean. With the exception of the bathroom, the ground was nothing but pavements.

There was a few trainers sitting inside. They gave her a small wave and smiled, which she returned. After settling her bag and preparing a sleeping bag, she approached the group of trainers.

They were sitting in front of a campfire, and there's three of them. A girl and two boys. The girl has a wavy black hair past her shoulders with a pair of green eyes and wears a pink T-shirt with a white jacket, a black skirt, and black shoes. She wore a white headband with Audino motifs all over it.

The boys are a twin, both with blonde spiky hair and black eyes – Hilda wouldn't be able to tell them apart if it weren't for the different color scheme of their clothes. They both had black caps, white T-shirt covered with sleeveless jacket. One deep blue, one moss green. They wear blue jeans that went down to their knees, and converse. Deep blue and moss green, again.

The girl perked up when she saw Hilda approaching them. "Hey there! Come here, sit with us!" she called, frantically waving her hands. Hilda nodded as she come closer and sit next to the girl.

"It's nice to have another girl around, I'm sick traveling with boys!" she commened, as the twin glared at her. Hilda sweatdropped inside.

"So, you guys travel together?" Hilda asked in uncertainity.

"I guess you could say that" the blue twin shrugged.

"But in actuality, we're literally being dragged around with this girl" the green twin gave the black haired girl the look, and she pouted. Then she looked at the brunette.

"Say, lets start the introduction! I'm Leena. L-e-e-n-a, not Lina!" she said with a pout directed towards the twin. "The blue guy is Ceano, and the green guy is Oreste. Weird name huh?" she said with a giggle.

Oreste rolled his eyes and looked at Leena with annoyance. "It's because you keep making fun of our names we kept calling you Lina." Ceano just gave her an indifferent look before he turned his attention back to the fire.

"Well, whatever!" Leena then turned her green eyes to Hilda, waiting her to introduce herself.

Hilda took a deep breath. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Hilda, and I'm from Nuvema Town."

"Nuvema?" they all chorused, all staring at her. Hilda was dumbfounded. Is there something wrong with Nuvema? Or is it because of the countryside thing?

"Umm… Yeah… So where do you guys live?" Hilda asked, suddenly overwhelmed by the odd respond. Not that she didn't like it, she's just surprised that they were all over her because she's from Nuvema.

"Oh, we're just shocked! We've been traveling for awhile, but we have yet to meet someone from Nuvema since it was faaar away!"Leena answered, with the twin gave her a nod.

"Umm… So, where do you guys came from?"

"We're from Driftveil City!" Leena responded. "We're the…" she paused for a few seconds, "Driftveil Trio!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air. Oreste immediately joined her, while Ceano couldn't care less. 'What a twin', Hilda thought.

"Do you challenge gym, Hilda?" Ceano suddenly asked, receiving a shocked look from both Leena and Oreste. Hilda had a question mark in her head, but shrugged it off.

"I do. I find it exciting. Oh, I don't plan going to the Pokémon League if you want to know." Ceano gave her a quick nod.

"Badges?" he continued.

"I have three at the moment" she answered truthfully. Leena and Oreste immediately jerked their heads, facing Hilda.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Leena pleaded with her puppy eyes on. Oreste was… drooling? Well, he was frozen, staring at Hilda for a few seconds before Ceano gave him an elbow at his side.

Hilda nodded, and took a black rectangle case from her bag. She opened it, revealing eight spots; three already filled with badges.

Hilda pointed at the badge with red, blue, and green color at the far left. "That's Trio Badge from Striaton," she moved her fingers to the right, pointing at a rectangle purple badge "Basic Badge from Nacrene," then pointed to the insect-like green badge "and Insect Badge from Castelia."

"Awesome! Three badges! You have a very strong Pokémon right? Archeops? Carracosta?" Leena asked with spark in her eyes.

Hilda shook her head. "No, I just had the common ones" she answered with a grin as she nibbled with her cap.

"Why don't you show it to us?" Oreste suggested. "I'm not really bragging, but I'm quite good at reading Pokémon's expression. Lina," he said as the girl gave him a death glare,"Is just plain interested at you, and Ceano, you'll know later!"

Hilda gave it a thought for a moment. It won't hurt. Giving them time outside the Pokéball is always a good idea. She nodded as she reached four Pokéballs in her belt.

"Come out guys!" she cried. Immediately the four balls opened, revealing four Pokémon.

The first one out is Panpour. The blue and yellow water-type primate looked around, then saluted. The second one is a Tranquill. The gray colored Wild Pigeon Pokémon immediately snuggled at Hilda. Third one is Musharna. The pink tapir Psychic type, after realizing they're not alone, hid behind Hilda's back. Lastly came out Servine. The Grass Snake Pokémon yawned, before curled in the ground, wanting to rest.

"Aaaw! They're all cute!" Leena exclaimed, looking at all of them. "Can't believe this little guys actually beat Gym Leaders!" She then runs around and gives each of them a hug.

Hilda laughed. "Now that I think about it, it IS kinda weird."

Oreste examined Panpour, then the snuggling Tranquil, then the hiding Musharna (Hilda had to make sure the Pokémon didn't ran away), then finally the sleeping Servine.

Then he put his hands on his chin, before he started rambling. "That Panpour of yours thinks that you're such an admirable trainer, never showing any doubt towards it. Your Tranquill loves you, but that's obvious. But it loves you because you always care about all of your Pokémons. Your Musharna… is afraid of strangers. Something to do with its bad past with humans, but of course Musharna still believes and adores you. And your Servine, always looked up to you, admiring your courage and kindness" he ended.

Hilda's jaw dropped, with Leena gave Oreste a round of applause, praising Oreste for his deduction skill, and Ceano let out a chuckle after seeing Hilda's response.

"How do you know all of that? Especially Musharna's bad past!" she asked, though it was more of a statement.

"It's a gift. I'm good with emotions, and our parents have a truckloads books around that part, and I find myself always reading it" Oreste laughed.

Hilda raised her eyebrow. She didn't doubt him, because no one would have guessed about Musharna's bad memories when it was still a Munna, being kicked around by Team Plasma. But she had another thought.

"Can you tell my Pokémon's gender?" she asked. Oreste shook his head before scratching his head.

"I can't. That's Ceano's forte…" he simply answered, the turned to his twin brother. "Why don't you do it?"

"Yeah, show off your observation skill Ceano!" Leena chirped, nudging Ceano's side in process. He groaned.

"That isn't exactly something to show off," he said before turned his black orbs towards the brunette trainer, who's fidgeting with her cap again. "Hilda?"

"Umm, if you don't mind, can you tell me anything about my Pokémon?" she asked politely. She wanted to know more about her Pokémons. He stared at her for a few seconds before nodding.

He pointed at her Panpour. "Jolly. Male. Quick tempered. Was given to you instead of being captured. Knows Water Gun, Scald, Lick, Scratch, Acrobatics, Fury Swipes, Fling, and Bite."

Hilda was about to respond when Ceano hold his hand up.

He pointed at her Tranquill now. "Naïve. Female. Alert to sounds. Caught in the wild – on her own free will. Evolved recently. Quick Attack, Air Cutter, Gust, Growl, Leer, Air Slash, Return, Aerial Ace."

Then he pointed at her Musharna. "Timid. Female. Often lost in thought. Caught in the wild – you didn't plan to. It was the situation. Psybeam, Hypnosis, Moonlight, Future Sight, Dream Eater, Telekinesis, Lucky Chant."

Hilda's jaw dropped again, but Ceano isn't finished. He pointed at her Servine.

"Gentle. Female. Highly persistent. Given to you – probably by Professor Juniper. Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Leech Seed, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade."

Hilda's mouth hung open. Ceano shrugged. "I could tell you more but it'll take hours."

"Sharp at always Ceano!" Leena complimented as she clapped her hands. Oreste instead pouted.

"I kinda envy you. You suck brother"

"Oh, and I love you too" Ceano responded sarcastically.

"Arceus… You both are… Darn, I don't know what to say. I don't even know my Pokémon THAT detailed…" Hilda finally said. She kinda felt that she failed though. She's been with them for months, but she hardly know their genders. And these twins, whom she just met, can probably wrote an essay about her Pokémon, more than she could write.

Ceano looked at her, and as if he's reading her mind, talked. "But you know their hearts better, that's what matters."

She looked at him with surprise. "What?"

"Oh! Ceano's good in observing. You'll have a hard time lying to him!" Leena explained.

"Yeah, I should know…" Oreste muttered.

Curiousity won over Hilda. Is Ceano that good? She decides to ask. "Ceano, anything you can tell from my behavior?"

Ceano blankly stared into Hilda, from her head down into her toes, back up into her head. Then he smirked as he grabbed Hilda, making distance with Leena and Oreste and giving them the 'eavesdrop and you die' look. Both of the flinched before pouting.

After making a good distance, Ceano started. "You're usually calm and polite especially to older person, though you'll tend to be rash if you're already feel close to someone at your age. You're easy to anger when they tease you about your hair. And when you're pissed off, you went into sarcasm mode. You thought Team Plasma is a bit of psychos, and I can't agree more. You can't handle large crowds. You hate being a burden, and it has something to do with your family…" he stopped for awhile. "And whenever you feel uncomfortable, you fidget with the beak of your cap."

Hilda's jaw dropped again for the nth time. Especially about fidgeting her cap, something she was doing when he blurted out many of her habits, and all of them are right. But she can't help it – she fidgeted again.

"Are you guys done? Come over here!" Leena called out.

Hilda nodded and quickly rushed back to the campfire, with Ceano slowly followed. Well, that was awkward. Lucky Leena called for her, or she'll be standing there for hours.

"You guys are trainers right? Mind… if you guys show your Pokémon?"

"Yes, yes of course!" Leena immediately took out a pair of Heal Balls from her pockets, sending them flying in the air, and revealing a pair of Audinos. The Hearing Pokémon immediately chatted with each other.

"My turn then!" Oreste called. He send out three Nest Balls. First one out is Boldore, which immediately fell asleep. Next was Herdier. The Loyal Dog Pokémon was about to growl, but stopped when it saw Leena's Audinos. And the last one was Blitzle. The black and white Zebra immediately dashed around Oreste, making everyone sweatdropped.

"Hey Ceano, your turn! And don't give me the 'its-not-important' shits!" Oreste called his twin brother, who shrugged.

Ceano reached his belt and took out two Pokéballs, and send them into the air. It revealed a Sigilyph and a Scolipede, both looked tired as the looked at the other Pokémon.

When Hilda just finished looking through his Pokémon, Ceano suddenly retrieved his Pokémon back to their balls, then slipping his hands on his pockets. "Sorry, they're tired from the wild Pokémon battle, since Oreste and Leena isn't much of a help."

That caused Leena to pout and Oreste muttered something about hungry Krokoroks.

Deciding to change the conversation, Hilda looked at her X-Transceiver. "Almost 10 PM? Darn time sure flies when you're having fun!"

"Well, let's call it a day then! I feel like sleeping too…" Leena said, yawning.

Then they put off the fire, and snuggled to their sleeping bags. Leena's was pink, Oreste's moss green and Ceano's deep blue. Hilda dragged her white sleeping bag near Leena's as they started to get inside the sleeping bags.

"Good night guys!" Leena said before closing her eyes.

"Get a good dream!" Oreste responded before grabbing his Oshawott plushie.

"Night", was Ceano's quick response.

"Good night." Hilda said.

And just like that, they slowly fell into a peaceful slumber. Except Ceano who was extremely annoyed with Oreste's occasional snores.

* * *

><p>Jerome is a Backpacker at the Route 4, and yes he had a Pidove.<p>

Not much of a plot eh? This chapter's purpose is actually to describe Hilda. Her personality, point of views(the Team Plasma is a psycho), and her Pokémons. But I guess I got carried away with the Driftveil Trio?

I do consider this story to hone my writing skills and English. Did I mention English is not my first language? No? Well now you know. So don't slaughter me if I made novice mistakes.


	2. Heavy Luggages

Phew. Most homeworks done. Time to continue this story! I hope it'll be finished… Taking Science class wasn't a good idea… It's kinda sloppy. Mid-term is coming and I wanted to do at least one more chapter before it started.

It's kind of boring. I tried to add humor but it doesn't exactly worked. Hilda did meet Hilbert, though that part was the confusing one. But well, I hope it's still good. By the way, if there's someone who's actually reading this, please review. Once is fine. At least I know someone's reading, and that'll make me explode in happiness.

**Disclaimer : Do not own Pokemon I.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Subway Trouble ~<strong>

**Chapter 1 : Heavy Luggages**

Hilda is now skipping through the pavement road. Why? Well, it's a miracle that Route 4's sandstorm is having a break for now. So, she's enjoying the clear sky as long as she could.

She wasn't wearing her cap for a change – she put it in her bag. The goggles that Jerome gave her is hanging in her neck. Her Panpour is following her, wearing the same happy face as his trainer. Its Hilda's habit to let them out when the weather's good or such, and today's Panpour's turn.

How did she get here?

* * *

><p>She woke up quite early this morning, just few minutes before her X-transceiver reads 6 AM. She wasn't exactly an early riser, so she's quite excited that she actually wake up before the sun rises. And she also notices there's no sandstorm whipping outside, so she took it as a good sign and decides to leave as soon as possible.<p>

It would be rude to just leave her new friends all of the sudden, so luckily for her both Ceano and Oreste are up, though the latter is still half sleeping. Leena's still in the dreamworld though. After a quick bath in the resting shack and prepared to leave, she was offered a cup of instant noodle by the green twin. After a slight hesitation, she gulped it down in the matter of minutes.

"So, where are you guys going?" Hilda asked, giving Oreste a glance after finishing her quick breakfast. Oreste gave her a dumbfounded look, Ceano deduced that he forgot so he decided to fill Hilda in.

"Desert Resort. Leena wants to take a few pictures there. I take it you're going to Nimbasa now?"

Hilda nodded, looking a bit guilty. "I am. I hate to leave so early, but since the sandstorms down…"

"We know. And considering Leena wakes up at 10 at average, I'd say you go for it." Oreste responded. "Though, may I have your X-transceiver number?"

Hilda blankly stared at him for a moment. Her blue eyes rapidly blinked. Meanwhile his twin chuckled, muttering something about cheesy pick up lines as he put an earphone to his left ear, and his right hand fiddling at his iPod.

"Nonono not like that! Yeah I mean, we're friends and all, and Leena probably wants to talk to you more, and then I want –"

"Well, I'd say so we can contact with each other." Ceano cut him off. Hilda rolled her eyes for a few moments before taking out a piece of paper and a marker, writing down her numbers. After she finished, she gave it to Oreste.

"There you go, feel free to mail me every now and then!" she said while offering her warm smile. Oreste happily took it, face grinning ear to ear. He was about to say something else when Ceano elbowed him in his sides. Oreste turned to his twin while gripping his side, face annoyed. He was about to retort when Hilda decided to cut him.

"If you don't mind me asking…"

Both twin turned to Hilda, nodding at her while waiting her to continue her sentences. She returned the nod, then tilting her head."… is Ceano the older twin?"

Silence.

The blue twin let out a round of laughter, clutching his stomach while Oreste's face was downright pissed with his hand turned into a fist. "Oh, shut it you!". He then turned at Hilda. "No way! Do I look younger than him? I'm totally the older one!"

"Really?" Hilda gaped. He sure didn't looked like one! Ceano's laugther went even louder as Oreste's ears are blowing off steam, glaring angrily at his _younger_ twin.

"That's my fifth, and you only had one. You lose the bet, dude" Ceano finally said to Oreste after a few minutes of laughter. He then turned at Hilda who's face is showing doubts. "And yes, Oreste is the older twin. By a minute or so."

Oreste mumbled as he took out some money from his pocket, reluctantly giving it to Ceano. "You suck."

* * *

><p>After a goodbye and asking a favor to say hi to Leena, Hilda left the resting shack. It had been around 2 hours after that, and its still sandstorm free. She started to hum random songs as her Panpour skipped around the road.<p>

A few minutes passed when Hilda spotted something far away. She squinted her eyes, barely making it as a route-divider building. She perked up immediately, her face grinning from ear to ear as she took her cap from the bag and put it in her head.

"Look at that Panpour! We're almost there. Let's race!" she said excitedly. Her Panpour squinted too, and after he notices the building, he glanced at her trainer, who firmly nodded.

"One… two… three!"

Both Hilda and her Panpour dashed with quite the speed, sending dusts fly, as they come closer to the route-divider. A trainer saw the dust of smokes and find himself wondering.

"Was that a Deoxys on sugar rush?"

* * *

><p>She and her Panpour at last reached the building, both exhausted but had a grin in their faces. Her Panpour won obviously, but Hilda was just a few meters away. That's how she trained her Pokemon to be fast, she was a track runner, and obviously won with her first race with her Pokemon. The method doesn't exactly work with Musharna though.<p>

"Awesome, Panpour! Want to have a rest?" she offered, holding his Pokeball. The Spray Pokemon nodded, as the beam from the Pokeball hit him, returning him back to his ball.

Wiping her sweats from the forehead and re-adjusting her cap, she looked at the building. It was mainly blue colored with some windows. The glass automatic double door showed some of the rooms inside. She noticed an automatic drink vendor inside, and after noticing how thirsty she is, quickly waltzed in to the building.

As she entered, the first thing she felt is the cold air from the air conditioner blowing through her hall was quite plain, with blue ceramic floors and orange ceramic walls. There's a security dude at the counter, but he seemed to be more interested in his iPod. There are several couches in the wall, door that leads to toilet, vending machines and a few tables with chairs for trainer to sit on. Speaking of which, obviously this place is lacking trainers – Hilda's the only one around, at least in this hour.

She skipped to the drink vendor, her hands reaching for her purse in her bag. Then she looked at the vending machine, which shows many variant of drinks, her hands below her chin. Sodas sounds good, but she didn't feel like drinking one after a long run. She don't really like bitter ones like coffee. Cold fresh water sounds nice enough, but…

"I'm feeling for some milk… I'll grab my usual MooMoo Milk!" she decided. She looked at the price before taking a coin from her purse, pushing it into the money hole (which shaped like an Oshawott for some reasons), and clicked the MooMoo Milk button. A clank was heard and a bottle of MooMoo Milk came out. She grabbed it when she noticed they also sell chocolate pudding there.

"Oh great, I'm getting one!" she said as she took another coin and bought the chocolate pudding. She also bought a bottle of fresh water for her Pokémon. Satisfied, she walked over a nearby chair and sitted. She put her milk and pudding in the table, put her slingbag on the chair next to hers, getting out some Pokémon foods and food containers. She then reached her Pokéballs in her belt, and threw them up in the air.

Servine, Musharna, Panpour and Tranquill all came out from their balls. Servine was still a bit sleepy, Musharna eyed the Pokémon foods, Panpour is sweating and Tranquill snuggled Hilda, again. She patted the Tranquill on the head before pushing it away.

She puts the Pokémon food in the containers and some water, before putting them in front of her Pokémons. "Breakfast time for you guys!"

All of her Pokémon cheered in happiness as they started digging in, Musharna rushed her food like Panpour licked most of the water. She giggled at their reaction, as she sat on her chair, opening the MooMoo Milk bottle and the pudding.

She then poured some of her milk on her pudding. It's been her habit. She scooped a spoonful of the pudding and stuck it in her mouth. "Oh sweet, this is good! Cold treats after getting past hot desert is just nifty!" She then scooped another spoonful and munched it, then drank some of her cold MooMoo Milk. When she looked at the window, she noticed that the sandstorm has started to brew. Talk about lucky. She decided to mail Oreste, but notices that she forgot something.

"Shoot! I give him my number without asking his number! Duuuh stupid me!" she said, banging her heads on the table. Then the LED news thing flashed, gaining her attention.

_**Nimbasa's Gear Station's project of Railway to Anville Town has been opened!**_

She slurped her MooMoo Milk. "They did something about the train's premiere… Maybe I'll visit the town out of boredom."

* * *

><p>Half an hour passed. She finished her little cold treat, so did her Pokémons with their breakfast, followed by her tending her Pokémon's needs. She's now grooming her last one, Tranquill, cleaning her dirty feathers as the Wild Pigeon Pokémon squeaked from time to time. She then brushed her feathers for a moment.<p>

"Allright! Nice and clean!" Hilda exclaimed, wiping imaginary sweats in her forehead. Her Tranquill snuggled to Hilda again, showing her thanks. She nodded and grabbed her Pokéball from her belt. "Rest time?"

The gray pigeon nodded. A beam of red light hit her, returning her into the ball. She sighed as she drank every last bit of her MooMoo Milk. Though, she decided that she'll crave for more, so she bought herself two extra batch before leaving the building, going towards Nimbasa.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Oh? X-Transceiver. Wonder if it's from Leena and the gang…" she thought. But instead the caller ID was her mom. She smiled as she answered her call.

"Morning Mom! What brings you?" she beamed, combing her hair with her free hands.

"Just want to check on you, honey!" the older woman answered. She had the similar brunette hair as Hilda's but she wears a blue headband. Her V-neck white shirt is also in sight, behind an apron.

"Well I'm as great as I can be! You're not blowing moneys on random stuff again right?" Hilda asked half-mockingly, to which her mother just snorted.

"So, mind telling your mother your whereabouts?"

"Oh, I just passed the Route 4, about to walk to Nimbasa."

"Route 4, oh dear! What a timing!" her mom immediately exclaimed.

"…Huh?" Hilda asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, actually I'd like to ask a favor from you dear" she answered, as a beep was heard in the background. "Oh, food's ready! Sorry Hilda, but please call me later in the Pokémon Center, later hun!"

With that said, the screen went off, and Hilda groaned. "I hope she's not making me go into a garage sale or something…"

She exited the building, and after a few minutes of walking, she found herself in front of Nimbasa City, greeted by two small fountains on each side. It was quite big, though not as big as Castelia, but it's quite lively. Many blocks of high apartements is around, and there's a big building in the center. The road is a gray stone pavement. She notices a few bridges. The right one seemed to lead to an amusement park, since she notices a Ferris Wheel, making a note to visit it when she had a free time. She gaped in awe before glancing here and there, searching for the Pokémon Center. It didn't took her long since the Pokémon Center has the signature red roof.

* * *

><p>She entered the Pokémon Center. The main color theme is orange, cushions everywhere. On the right side are counters that sells Pokémon goodies. Hilda made a note to get herself some Pokéballs. The left side, is the cafetaria. And in front is the counter to heal your Pokémon, and of course the trademark was a Nurse Joy standing there.<p>

Her Pokémon isn't exactly hurt, but putting them for a quick check isn't a bad idea. But to her dismay, the Pokémon Center is CROWDED. Kind of surprised her since it's still what, 11 AM? And it was quiet outside, too! Talk about 180.

What got her is that they're wearing similar oufits. They're all either blue or orange. She tried to push her way through the crowd of people. But she ended up tripping someone.

"Oh crap!" she cursed as she lose her balance and started to fell down. She closed her eyes, waited for the impact but it never happened.

"Umm, you okay?"

"What?"

She opened her eyes, noticing that her shoulders was held by a pair of hands. She looked up. It was a boy, probably around her age. He wears a simple black T-shirt with a blue jacket, dark gray jeans, red shoes and red and white cap. His brown eyes stared at her for a few seconds.

"Hello?"

"Oh!" Hilda snapped. "Umm, thanks for saving me. I'd probably hit the floor if it weren't for you" she said, fidgeting with her cap, blushing.

"It's cool, careful next time 'kay?" he smiled at her before turning away, leaving the Pokémon Center. She stared at his leaving figure until he disappears, causing her to again trip into someone else, and …

**THUD**

"…Holy crap…"

She stood up, luckily her face isn't hurt or anything. After the crowd started to dissolve, she walked towards the Nurse Joy. "Can you please take care of my Pokémon?" she asked while handing over four Pokéballs.

"Sure thing! Any specific injuries your Pokémon suffered?" she asked warmly with a smile.

"Nope, they're good, but it's been almost a week since I last checked them up in a Pokémon Center" Hilda answered, returning the smile.

"Allright then, your name?"

"Hilda. Hilda White."

"We'll call you when your Pokémon are good to go."

"Thanks Nurse Joy. By the way, what's with the crowd?" she asked.

"Oh my you don't know? The super athlete soccerball player Marco from Bright Nimbasa is going against the genius Tony from Light Opelucid at the Big Stadium in 1 PM. They're all eager to watch."

Hilda rolled her eyes. She wasn't the one who would be interested in superstars. She might liked sports, and watching a game can be interesting, but with loud fangirls in the stadium and dramas around, she'll pass.

"I see. Well I, for one, aren't interested."

The nurse chuckled. "Now that's rare. Get a seat now. I'm going to take care of your Pokémon."

Hilda nodded and leaves the counter. She visited the Pokémon goodies counter and bought herself a dozen of Pokéballs. After that, she sat down in a cushion, calling her mother with her X-Transceiver. It wasn't awhile until her mother picks up.

"Hi Mom!" Hilda greeted.

"Well hello honey. Good thing you remembered to call back!" she stated.

"You doubt me?" Hilda asked with a teasing tone, then pouted. Her mother laughed at the sight.

"Now, now. Listen up. I had a favor I want to ask you. Ever heard of Gear Station?"

Hilda perked when she heard the name Gear Station. "Well duuh. It's the subway station that located in Nimbasa City, with many choices of destination. Newest one goes to Anville Town, or so I heard."

"Anville Town, exactly!" her mother cheered. "Now, there's a delivery package under my name in the Pokémon Center. I was about to ask a friend of mine to send it over Anville Town, but sadly she's kinda busy. I can't really leave Nuvema so…"

Crap. Hilda know what's going to come.

"All I'm going to ask you is, get my package, take the subway to Anville Town and deliver it to another friend of mine who lives in there! Simple, no?"

Hilda groaned and raised her eyebrow. "Did you guessed I'll be around Nimbasa this time? Or did Cheren spills some beans at you?"

Her mother giggled before nodding. "Cheren contacted his mother few days ago, saying that he's in Nimbasa already. He also said you'll probably arrive there soon so I decided to just send it to the Pokémon Center. And you'll do it for me right?" her last tone pleading.

Hilda sighed. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Well the package's under my name, arrived yesterday. I suggest you pick it up and go to Anville Town today honey! I'd suggest, NOW."

"Okay…" she froze. "Wait, what?" she asked her mother with a shocked expression.

"Today because I heard the next day a batch of schoolkids is going to have a field trip there. Well, not now. The first subway is at 12 AM, which makes probably an hour from now. No one really takes the first shift, with the big game coming up, so you can just go there real quick, and take the next shift to go back to Nimbasa.

Hilda thought it for awhile. Considering the subway is only up for a week, obviously peoples are still eager to visit Anville Town. The big game is a major distraction, and it'll be until around 3 PM. Enough time for her go there, drop this stuff her mother's asking her to deliver, and go back to Nimbasa when the condition is more quiet.

"Allright mom. I'll do it. Today."

"Oh, thanks sweetie! Now I have to go, take care!"

"Yeah, take care too Mom."

She sighed. She looked around the Pokémon Center, and through the window, she notices that there's a sort of parade. She can make out yellings, cheered for either Bright Nimbasa or Light Opelucid. _Fandoms_, she thought.

She then looked at a bulletin board. The title is "Enteretaiments in Nimbasa" with big and colorful fonts. Reading the first few paragraphs, she decided she'll enjoy her time here. She lives in Nuvema after all, so she can't really enjoy Nimbasa's kind of entertaiment. And unlike Cheren, she's not interested with the Champion stuff. She skimmed through the picture – Gear Station, Pokémon Musical, Big Stadium, Small Court, Theatre, Amusement, the list goes on when the intercom speaks.

"Hilda White, your Pokémon has been healed! Please retrieve them."

Hearing her name called, she stopped looking through the bulletin board. She strolled to the healing counter. "Is my Pokémon allright?" she asked. Nurse Joy flashed a smile before handing her a tray, with four of her Pokéballs in it.

"They're fine and healthy" she assured Hilda, who brightly nodded.

Hilda took the Pokéballs and tucked them in her belts. She then remembered her mother's request. "By the way, I wanted to retrieve a package. I think it was sent here yesterday. The package is by the name of Stella White of Nuvema Town. Is there such package arrived here?"

Nurse Joy put her hands below her chin, silent for a few seconds before clapping her hands. "We do, actually. I take it you're Stella White's relative. Do you want to retrieve the package now?" the nurse explained.

Hilda smiled outside, though groaned inside. _No point going back_, she thought. "Yes, please."

"Wait at that stall" Nurse Joy pointed at a counter with a double steel door behind it. "I'll have someone get it for you."

"Will do, thanks!" Hilda smiled.

"You're welcome" came the answer with a smile, and Hilda walked to the said stall, while Nurse Joy talked into the telephone, which she guess had something to do with her mother's package.

She's now standing in front of the counter. The counter had a words written "Storage". She guessed the room leads to the storage room. She waited for a few minutes when a woman with long black hair and an Audino appeared from the door…

...While carrying a blue big slingbag that looks full (probably filled with goods) and a quite large cardboard box, brown in color, carried by the Audino. Hilda's jaw dropped, literally hitting the floor. The blue slingbag is bigger than her own traveling slingbag, and that box… Forget it.

The woman dropped the goodies at the counter, so did the Audino with the box. She then motioned Hilda to go to the left side of the counter, which Hilda followed. She then took a marker and a sheet of paper from the drawer underneath.

"That's Ms. White's packages. Please fill this form and sign here," she said, motioning the bottom right corner, then handed Hilda the marker she took. Hilda accepted it, and quickly filled the form with her neat handwriting. A few minutes and she's done, and signed the form in the bottom right, then handed the paper back to the woman.

"Thank you," Hilda said while bowing.

The woman returned the bow. "You're welcome. Though, good luck carrying those luggages." And before Hilda could respond, she and the Audino disappeared behind the doors.

Hilda groaned. She grabbed the slingbag and placed it in her left shoulder. It has quite the weight, but she's sure she can handle it. She took a deep breath, wrapped her arms around the cardboard box, and lifted it.

"Holy crap!" she yelped, almost fell to the side. _I feel like carrying an overweight Munchlax! _She thought. She quickly balanced herself, and walked to a nearby cushion, and she threw the box there. She groaned again, louder. She could ask her Panpour or Servine to help her, but Nimbasa's a bit crowdy today, since there's a big game and a parade outside that'll stop when the game starts in 1 PM, and she can't risk losing her Pokémon into the crowd. Using Musharna's Psychic doesn't seemed like a good idea either. She can picture the box flying here and there, hitting every people around the streets.

She pouted while glancing at her X-Transceiver. "… I hate you Mom." And these are the few times she hated her mother. Can be quite the inconsiderate sometimes.

"Well now I have no point in complaining, but I'll be sure to ask her for the delivery fee…"

* * *

><p>After learning that the big building in the center of Nimbasa is the Gear Station, Hilda psyched herself, and carrying her mother's load, went to the station. Normally, it's only a five 'till ten minutes walk. But considering she's carrying a heavy loads, and there's a big parades, it wasn't exactly normal. Took her almost triple the time. And to think it was quiet when she arrived here. Guess her luck ran out.<p>

She was panting when she arrived in the front of the station. It was quite big. It's a two story building with cream walls and blue columns, green roofs and orange glass window. A deep breath, and she went in.

She descended the stairs before reaching the bottom. The room was wide and circular, with a tall tower-like structure in the middle. Actually it's also the ticket stall, which is in front of her. There's 8 stations active, named by colors, but there's other stations that's closed. Either in construction or is not being used.

Hilda looked at her X-Transceiver. 11:39 AM. Just in time to get a ticket. She walked into the ticket stall. Putting her luggages aside, she approuached the lady behind the stall.

"Miss, can I buy one ticket for the first subway to Anville Town?" Hilda asked politely. The woman looked at a monitor below her desk before nodding. "There's a few."

"I'll get one."

"Sure thing." She then typed something at her computer, then neatly ripped a brown ticket and handed it to Hilda. "It's at the Brown Station. That'll be 1500P please."

Hilda rolled her eyes. That's quite pricey for a ticket. The woman seemed to notice this and she giggled. "Yeah it's kind of expensive, because the line's new and all. And you can return at any time the subway went back to Nimbasa for 24 hours before we charge you another ticket."

Hilda blushed, then she searched for her purse in her pocket. Taking out three 500P bills, she handed her the money and took the brown ticket. It reads : "Brown Station. 12:15 AM. Nimbasa - Anville - Nimbasa. 8 November. 8911AA"

"Thanks…" Hilda said.

"You're welcome, and you better hurry."

Hilda nodded, walked to her packages and grabbed it. Her traveling pink slingbag on her left, the big blue slingbag on her right, and a cardboard box. Heavy cardboard box. She braced herself and walked to the brown station.

"I'm slowly growing a muscle here…" she muttered while going towards the brown station. The woman looked at Hilda, who shook her head.

"Is she opening a shop in Anville or something?"

* * *

><p>She entered the brown station. It was the typical train station. A railway, few couches, a clock. With gray ceramic floors and walls with yellow lines. There's a counter for stuffs just to the left from the entrance. She walked into the item-checking stall.<p>

The stall isn't grand. There's a male employee dressed in green clothes, and convenyor belts. She put her luggages to the convenyor belt. The employee notices this, and he chuckled. "That's a load for a young woman," he commented.

"Tell that to my mother…" she muttered.

"Well, just give me a few minutes, I'll get it done quickly."

"Allright." Hilda then looked around the station. There's a subway ready in the railway. She haven't ride on any kind of trains for years, so she guessed she'll have a nostalgia feelings or something. She let her mind run wild, that she accidently collided with someone else.

"Holy – "she cursed, and felt a hand on her shoulders. "I'm sorry!"

She turned to find the same boy from the Pokémon Center holding her. She quickly regained her balance and stood up. "Umm… thanks again.. for… you know?" she stuttered, her cheek blushing furiously.

He laughed, "It's cool. Daydreaming?"

"Am not! It's just… nostalgia!" she exclaimed, still embarrassed.

"Isn't that literally the same?" he teasingly asked.

"Well, I guess – no!"

He laughed hard for a few minutes, leaving Hilda embarrassed. "Chill, I'm pulling your legs," he responded, then he took out his hand. "I'm Hilbert."

"Oh," she also held out her hands. "Hilda." And they shook their hands.

"So, where are you heading to?" he asked her, releasing their hands from the handshake.

"Anville Town. I'm taking the first subway. You?"

He perked up. "I'm the same!"

"Crazy coincidence" she commented with a giggle, as she re-adjusted her cap.

"Right… What are you going to –"

"Hey miss! I'm done checking your luggages!" the employee at the item-checking stall yelled.

"Oh! Let me take my bags first, just a moment." Hilda then quickly strolled to the stall, with Hilbert tailing slowly behind.

Her luggages appeared from the other side of the convenyor belt. She grabbed her two slingbags and quickly put it on her right shoulder, then grabbed the cardboard box. "Thanks!" she quickly said to the employee, turned back, facing Hilbert, who's eyes widen with her luggages. She can't even stand up straight. He scratched the back of his neck before asked her a question.

"… That's a lot of stuff. What are you gonna do with those?"

_Oh, I'm going to throw them into an upcoming subway_, she thought. "Well, Mom's making me send these over to a friend," she answered with a groan and a heavy breath as she put the box on the floor. It's so heavy, she's starting to wonder what the hell did her mom ask her to send. Hilbert blinked his brown eyes a few times.

"What on earth are inside those?"

"Beats me. "

"Well," Hilbert started, but was cut with the loud ring.

"Attention passengers! Subway 8911AA will take off to Anville in ten minutes! Please get inside the subway!"

"Ah, that's ours!" Hilda exclaimed. She bent down to lift her box, but Hilbert beat her to it. He quickly grabbed the box before she could, and lifted it.

"H-Hey!"

"Darn, it IS heavy," he groaned. "Feels like I'm carrying a Snorlax or something…"

"I know right! No, what are you going to do with that? Let me –"

He rolled his eyes. "Just let me carry these. I'm not interested stealing it or something, probably woman stuffs inside."

She shook her head. "That's not – "

"What, are you not grateful of my help or something?" he asked with a teasing tone.

"Well of course I'm grateful! But – "

"You said it!" with that he strolled to the subway, her box still in his hands. She immediately ran into him and tried to grab the box back out of desperation. He let go of his grip on purpose, and Hilda who didn't expected it, almost fell down with the new weight, but he quickly grabbed the box again.

"It's cool, just let me. I don't mind. And peoples are staring right at us."

Hilda looked around. Many of them are looking at her odd anticts. Hilda blushed furiously, as she fidgeted with her cap again and reluctantly let Hilbert carry her box with her following behind him.

He grinned. "That's more like it."

She also notices that Hilbert is carrying the box with ease, regardless his comment about the weight. If Cheren, he'll probably do no better than her. She giggled at the thought of it.

* * *

><p>As they showed their tickets to the employee, they entered the subway. It wasn't big, the floor, walls, and ceiling are in fresh cream colour with green seats. Hilbert picked a seat just next to the door, he put Hilda's box below his seat and sat down. Hilda followed suit after putting the blue big slingbag next to the box. She looked at Hilbert.<p>

"Umm. Thanks for carrying my box." Hilda tried. She just know him for a few minutes and she's already a burden, and its sickening her. Wait, she's been a burden since she tripped in the Pokémon Center.

He rolled his eyes at her before shrugging. "Nevermind. What's with you and refusing helps anyway?"

"I just don't want to trouble anyone. Sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Cool. And here I thought ladies wants to be served," he commented, playfully winking at Hilda who blushed. "Anything else you want me to help?"

"If you're trying to impress me, you kinda lost your point," she sternly said, even though a grin is betraying her tone.

"Oooh buurn!" he commented, and both exploded in laughter.

For some reasons, she had a weird feeling about her little trip. Good or bad, she can't tell.

* * *

><p>It is kinda rushed, but I tend to get lazy when it comes to refining finished work. I did my best, and this is what I got.<p>

Readers (if there's any) please review. At least let me know that one person is reading. XD And just don't flame, I'm still new in this.


	3. Anville Before Trouble

Hah, weekends! Time to grind some story! I kinda screwed some of my homeworks and doubt I'll get a good score, but meah…

I sorta listened to Pokémon B/W's BGM last night. Like, Ending or Elite Four or N's Castle Bridge, and ideas attacked my brain. Damn, I'm not even YET finished with this thing! *Writes em all down*

Am listening to B/W BGMs now too. It does give the B/W feel.

So, here's the third chapter. And I literally exploded in happiness when I saw two reviewers. So someone has been actually reading my stories, yay! It pumped me to continue this quicker, sad to say school isn't allowing me. Rawr!

**Disclaimer : Own Pokémon. Riight…**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Subway Trouble ~<br>Chapter 2 : Anville Before Trouble**

"D… D… Dewott!" Hilda cried, grinning widely as Hilbert groaned at her.

"T… t… hmm…" he closed his eyes, rested his chin on his hands, making the stereotypical thinking pose as seconds flew by.

"Ten seconds Hilbert!" Hilda warned, her blue eyes tinkling in excitement.

"I know! T… t… Timburr!" Hilbert finally said, snapping his fingers. Hilda sighed. _That was close, too, _Hilda thought.

"Aaw… R… r… r… Roggenrola!" Hilda retorted, and Hilbert palmed. He went back to his thinking pose, eyes closed hard. Almost thirty seconds…

"Archeops!"

Hilda groaned in disappointment for a second, before starting to say the next word. "S… Sawk!"

"K… k…" Hilbert stuttered and Hilda grinned. She's been answering faster than him. She only knew him for what, few hours? And he already made her felt extremely comfortable. Not that she meant Leena and the twin didn't, but Hilbert just took it in a whole new level. She felt that they're childhood friends already.

It's been an hour since they took off from the Gear Station, setting off to Anville Town. It's quite far away, so it'll took more or less two hours. She did had wandered around the train for the first few minutes, looking around the subway. Hilbert's still in the seat though.

It's connected to four cabs. Front one is obviously, the control room. The one that controls the subway itself, those kind of stuff*. The next two cabs is the passenger cabs. The interior is quite similar. Fresh cream surroundings. Windows. Green seats. The last one is the cargo cab. It'll be used for delivery services, but she heard it's being used to transfer goods used to refine the Anville Station. And if you're wondering, Hilda and Hilbert is in the third cab from the front – Nimbasa's front.

And just after Hilda finished her little trip, Hilbert called for her, and make her play some random word games with him to kill time, which she agreed to. Back to our business…

"K… Krookodile!" Hilbert answered, wiping imaginary sweats from his forehad with his arms.

"E… e… e… Elygem!" Hilda exclaimed.

Hilda palmed again. "Oh crap. M… m… m…"

"Five seconds, Hilbert!" Hilda warned again. "Five, four, three, two, one – Beep!"

"Aaah!" Hilbert groaned. "Miccino!"

"No, cappuccino. Time's up, I win!" Hilda exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air. Hilbert groaned loudly as he crossed his arms.

"No fair! You keep giving me hard letters!" Hilbert childishly complained, and Hilda snickered for a few moments.

"M for Miccino isn't that hard…"

"It IS!"

"How so?"

"Its just is!"

They continued bickering as the passengers stared at the teenagers. Some snickered, some annoyed, some sighed lovingly(?). It was another few minutes when Hilda and Hilbert noticed glares from the passengers. They immediately coughed, and Hilbert tried another topic.

"Hey, do you challenge Gyms?" he asked her, his hands re-adjusting his cap. Hilda did the same, then she nodded.

"Yes, I have three badges at the moment," she answered his question while reaching for her pink slingbag. She took her black badge case and opened it, revealing Trio, Basic, and Insect Badge.

Hilbert contemplated them for a moment. "That's Insect Badge, and what are the other two?" he asked.

"Trio Badge from Striaton, and Basic Badge from Nacrene."

"Ah, I haven't been there. But only three?" he asked, tone almost half-mocking. Hilda rolled her eyes. "What How many are yours?" she asked back.

"Got four here," he answered with a grin. He took out his own black badge case. He opened it, revealing four badges. One of them is Insect, she can tell, but she don't know the other three.

"Yellow one's from Nimbasa, Bolt Badge. That's Quake Badge from Driftveil, and Jet Badge from Mistralton. You know Insect" he explained, waving his hands around the case.

Hilda stared at each of the badges. Hilbert must be quite good, guessing from these. He grinned at her.

"You should really challenge Elesa. In Nimbasa City, I mean. She's real good, and you might get another step towards Pokémon League!" Hilbert added, grinning from ear to ear.

Hilda rolled her eyes. She should've seen this one coming. She forgot to tell him. "Well, I don't plan challenging the Pokémon League, if I forgot to mention it."

A silence.

Hilbert aimed his brown eyes on Hilda, locking her bright blue ones. Another moment, before he blurted out.

"You're NOT? Why?"

Hilda sweatdropped. That's quite the breakout. "Well, I just don't want to? I'm challenging Gyms because of the excitement. It's fun and all, plus the experience I'm getting from traveling around Unova."

Hilbert silenced for a few seconds. "Whew. I thought you had a mental disorder or something!" he finnaly let out.

"What? How does a mental disorder have anything to do with my Gym challenges?" Hilda rolled her eyes.

"I mean, you got the tough-trainer look. Not as tough as me, that's for sure!" he boasted, winking again at Hilda.

Hilda scoffed. "I guess, but quit the winking. You're losing even more points."

"Hey!"

Hilda laughed. "Self-confidence much?" she asked, combing her brunette ponytail with her hands.

"Straight!"

Hilda rolled her eyes playfully, before deciding to change the subjects. "Most trainers would be trying at Striaton first… Where are you from anyway?" she started.

"Me? Oh, I'm from Lacunosa Town. Five bucks you hardly know about it," he answered with a challenge. She blinked a few times.

"Lacunosa?" she thought out loud and Hilbert started to laugh, a hand over his head.

"Five bucks. It's located in the northeastern of Unova. Overall it's a quiet town, though it isn't exactly countrysides," he explained, his eyes looked distant.

Hilda rolled her eyes."I see. But I'm not paying five bucks."

"What? Cheater!" he exclaimed, pointing his finger at Hilda.

"What? Speak for yourself! I don't agree to such bet!" Hilda stuck her tounge out.

"But…" he trailed off, pouting in process. Hilda can't held her laughter until she was cut by the intercom.

"Attention passengers! We will be arriving at Anville Station in a minute!"

"Oh great, we've arrived!" Hilda beamed. She looked over her X-Transceiver. "Just few minutes past 2 PM, phew!"

* * *

><p>The subway slowly came into a stop. Both Hilda and Hilbert decided to wait until most of the passengers get out. A few minutes, the both stood up from their seats. Hilda took the blue slingbag as Hilbert lifted her cardboard box, much to her annoyance. They walked out of the subway, and Hilda was, a bit of surprised with her surroundings.<p>

Instead of underground station she expected, it was a countryside style of a station. They were below of a bridge that connects the hills where you can spot many houses to the rooftop of the station. The surroundings are exteremly lush, with green blades of grasses and a few trees. It's more or less like Nuvema, albeit is surrounded by forest.

Hilda suddenly noticed a hand in front of her face, and she yelped. "Aaah!"

Hilbert grinned, retrieving his hand."Duuh. You're daydreaming again – correction, nostalgia?" he mockingly asked.

"No," she retorted, rolling her eyes. "I'm thinking of sex."

"Right. When a girl's gaze are on a big freakin' tree out there instead of the hot guy in front of her, she's thinking of sex," he countered.

"That was supposed to be sarcastic."

"Figures. You're not the type."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

They fell in silence for a few moments before bursting out in laughter. Laughter for no reason.

"Well isn't that nifty!" Hilbert said as he approached a nearby bench, motioning Hilda to follow him since the station door is still closed. He sat on the right side, and Hilda quickly followed suit.

"Where are you heading to now?" Hilbert asked, settling the big box on the floor. Hilda did the same before answering.

"Hmm, probably go to my mom's friend's."

"That's my point. Do you know where is it?"

A silence.

"Oh great! Mom hasn't tell me who to give this!" Hilda cried in surprise, while Hilbert blinked his brown eyes a few times before ended up laughing his ass off.

"Oooh, you, it's not THAT funny!" Hilda complained to her companion who's now clutching his stomach.

"Well, it… is!" the brunet answered between laugh. "You went to Anville without even knowing who are you to meet! You're like the red Psyduck on that cartoon!"

The cartoon is about a lively traveling of a red-colored Psyduck and it's trainer. It's mostly humorous because of the crazy anticts the Psyduck keep pulling off, pissing the hell of it's trainer. And there's one time the Psyduck went to deliver something for it's trainer without really knowing who to meet.

Hilda's face went even more red as she finally snapped. "Look, my mother took off without even telling me the recipient! And don't compare me to some random cartoon!"

Hilbert took a look on her ridiculously red face and laughed harder. "Now, THAT'S some red Psyduck!"

She tried to ignore him, eyes on her X-Transceiver, trying to contact her mother, but she didn't have any signal, much to her annoyance.

"You can't use X-Transceiver here! We're in the middle of a **forest**! Now you're starting to get even more dense too!"

The angered brunette Pokémon Trainer was about to retort when she noticed the station door is opened. _Sweet Arceus, end my humilation, _she told herself. She took the blue slingbag on the floor, put it on her right shoulder, and quickly took the cardboard box next to Hilbert, lifting it herself.

"Allright, thanks _Hilbert_," she 'thanked', emphasizing his name, "but the door is already opened so we can leave. Now I'm going to deliver this, and we can go separate way and deal with our business."

He raised his eyebrows as she started to turn away, limping slightly thanks to the heavy loads she's carrying. "Say, how are you going to deliver that?" he asked out of curiousity.

Hilda stopped for awhile before responding, though not facing him. "I'll just ask around if anyone here knows my mom."

He stood up, approaching Hilda. "That'll take awhile."

"So I should snatch a bullhorn from the subway employee and shout around the town?" she retorted.

Hilbert chuckled. "That's good. But that's not what I meant. Say, what's your mother's name?"

The brunette turned her face, filled with confusion. "…what?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm asking you. Your mom's name? I'm helping."

She stared at him for a few seconds, and then she groaned. "Stella. Stella White."

"Okay, it's Stella White. Let's go!" he responded, grabbing Hilda's arm before started dashing.

"W-w-wait! I'm carrying a _luggage _here! And why am I following you?"

Hilbert paused for a few seconds, glancing at the dragged girl, snatched the box from her and gripped it tightly in his right arms. "What? I'm helping you. Yeah, that wasn't so obvious."

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you here again?"

"I'm just here to do a few trading," he answered shortly. Hilda was about to ask a question before he stopped her. "I'll explain this trading to you later, now let's move it!"

That said, Hilbert grabbed Hilda's arm with his left hand and dashed towards the door. He ran quite fast, so Hilda had to pick up the pace, not giving much attention to her surrounding – focusing to not bump on someone else. She did spot a crowd people gathering, but she shrugged it off. A few moments before they reached the residential area.

"We can ask around from here," Hilbert told her. Both are now panting heavily, and after awhile, they started to visit each house in sight, asking for the name 'Stella White'.

* * *

><p>It took them around an hour to find Anne, Hilda's mother's childhood friend and delivered the package to her. They stayed in her place for awhile, and the package's contents revealed to be random pretty junks (or so Hilda called it) that her mother bought at the Unova Online Store.<p>

"I'll bet she send those to Anne because she ran out spaces in the house…" she groaned, looking at the bright sky. Hilbert chuckled as he turned his head towards her. Then she noticed his blue jacket was instead in his shoulders. Looking him only in his shirt feels… weird. For some reasons.

"Oh Hilbert, why aren't you wearing your jacket?" Hilda asked.

"You kidding me? It's freakin' hot… I would have removed this sooner if I wasn't carrying the box…" Hilbert paused. "No, no. It's fine, really. Don't feel bad or anything!" he assured Hilda who's making the depressed face."Say, what are you gonna do next?" he tried to change the topic.

"I don't really plan to do anything, I'd go back to Nimbasa…" she looked at her X-Transceiver. It reads 4 : 39 PM. **4 : 39 PM.**

"Ooh, snap! Missed the 4 : 30 PM shift!" she groaned in exhaustion. "Great…"

"Ah, the next subway's 7 PM… Why don't you come with me? I'm about to do some trading with folks here" Hilbert offered.

She suddenly remembered Hilbert's line about trading, and since now she has nothing to do, she nodded. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Hilda followed Hilbert, and now they're in a bridge near the station, where the crowd of people she saw before is at. It's still crowded as they talked to each other.<p>

"Weekends is the trading day by the tradition of the locals. And sometimes we can get stuff much cheaper than we would usually get from normal stores. And they also sometimes trades for rare goods, you know, collector style" Hilbert explained as he put his jacket back on – it isn't so hot anymore.

"So they trade stuffs here?" Hilda asked, re-adjusting her cap.

"That, and Pokémon too, sometimes. They don't sell though. This crowd usually dissolve in six past thirty…"

"You sure know much about Anville Town. And the subway is only up for a week. Have you been here for long?" she asked. She noticed, when they were looking for Anne, he seemed to be close with the neighborhood. And now he knows even the tradition.

"Um, yeah. Mom and Dad used to bring me here with hot air baloons when holidays."

"I see…"

Hilbert smiled at her. "Well, follow me. You might get yourself a good trade."

They joined the crowd. There's probably 50 peoples or more, trading stuffs or just chatting. Some opened a mini-stall, showing off all their goodies for a trade. Hilbert started to look at a guy who's offering fossils to trade. But he glanced at Hilda first. Noticing his gesture, she nodded. "We can meet at that pole after we're done" she said, pointing at a flagpole near the station's rooftop. Hilbert nodded before disappeared into the crowd.

Hilda opened her bag, and peeked thourgh her goods. Elemental gems, evolution held items, battle held items, Musical accessories, berries, mails, and random trainer needs. She smiled at herself before entering the crowd.

* * *

><p>It's been more than an hour, and Hilda found herself grinning non-stop. She's getting neat goods from trading the stuffs she didn't really need. For example, a batch of Full Restores for some special edition mail. Or some lavender incense for some elemental gems she found while traveling on a cave. And berries for a Soothe Bell. She looked around, until her eyes were set on a Water Stone in someone's mini-stall. She's been looking for one, since her Panpour might need it. He evolves with Water Stone, and if he didn't want to, it's just plain pretty.<p>

She approached the man who's sitting over the stall. "Excuse me, what would you like to trade for this Water Stone?" she asked politely.

The man looked at her. "Happen to have any scarfs?"

"Umm, no. Anything else you would like?"

"Let's see… Orbs, weather rocks, breeding incense, or a Dawn Stone will also do."

Hilda digged through her bag, trying to find a Dawn Stone, but she suddenly forgot that she had traded her Dawn Stone for a batch of Revives. Sighing in disappointment, she shook her head. "Sorry, I don't have – "

She was cut by a hand on her back. In this case, Hilbert's hand. "A Dawn Stone for a Water Stone. Deal?" he asked the man in front, showing a Dawn Stone.

"Deal!" the man cried, taking the Dawn Stone from Hilbert's hand and handing him the Water Stone. Hilbert grabbed Hilda to somewhere less crowded and handed her the Water Stone.

"That's… for you" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Hilda instead rolled her eyes in confusion.

"You don't have to…" she answered, looking guiltily at the Water Stone. "Don't trouble yourself, silly."

"I guess… consider it my apology for mocking you back then… Sorry."

Hilda suddenly remembered Hilbert's round of laughter about her and red Psyduck. She had forgotten about it! And oddly enough, he did remember. Talk about unexpected.

"You know," Hilda started, "I'm not really a type of girls who'll forgive just because some dude gave me stuffs. NOT golddigger."

Hilbert was about to respond, when Hilda raised her hand. "But to be honest, I actually forgot about that incident. Instead you do remember and tried to apologize. For that, I forgive you. I'm sorry for being such a fire-headed and burden."

Hilbert looked at her in disbelief. Seems like he didn't see that one coming. "I... Oh. Don't be," he said, putting his firm hand on her shoulder. Hilda raised her head, and both exchanged a warm smile.

Hilda suddenly felt something stirred in her heart. She pondered it for awhile until Hilbert cut in.

"Still, you can just take the Water Stone, I don't mind."

Hilda groaned. She should've seen this one coming. She shook her head.

"Do I look like I desperately need one?" she asked in annoyance. Hilbert grinned.

"Oh, I saw you looking at the Water Stone with such intensity. Why wouldn't you?" he responded, causing Hilda to blush.

"Yeah, I _might _wanted one, but it's not really a priority. You know!" Hilda answered, fidgeting with her cap.

Hilbert crossed his arms. "Well that's yours now."

"Is not!"

"Are to!"

They bickered for some minutes until finally Hilda suggested something.

"I am NOT taking this for free. But you know, maybe we can trade for something I have. Deal?" she finally said.

"Deal" Hilbert answered, huffing. Hilda motioned him to sit as she laid her back against the bridge's side and dug through her bag. She let Hilbert look at the contents of her bag, until…

"Hey, is that a Dusk Stone?" he asked, pointing to a dark-colored stone behind a Sun Stone.

Hilda quickly looked, and then grabbed the dark stone. "Yep, Dusk Stone in flesh. You want this?"

"Well, I sorta need it. Your Dusk Stone for my Water Stone then?" he offered, smiling.

"Deal!" she handed the Dusk Stone to him, and both of them exchanged smile once again. She felt her heart jumped a bit and blushed slightly. Hilbert was about to speak when something interrupted him.

"HILBERT BLACK!" a loud voice called.

Hilbert groaned before he turned to the voice, and Hilda did the same. Standing few feets away was a man around 20s. He's wearing a black and purple stripes T-shirt, white shorts, and a black shoes with purple socks. His hair are light brown did up with a gel.

"You know him?" Hilda asked her companion, who answered it with a nod before glaring at the newcomer lazily. "Why, if it isn't my biggest fan. How fair are you today?" Hilbert asked mockingly.

"Now, you, SHUT UP!" he yelled. "What the hell are you doing here? Ruining my reputation?"

Hilbert scoffed at this, leaving Hilda in confusion. She can only conclude they're not in good term relationship, but the hell…

"Nope. I have better things to do other than that…" Hilbert answered with a smirk.

"Like dating that brunette blitzle-tail over there? Bah!"

Hilda flushed at his comment and was about to snap(most about the ponytail), when Hilbert stopped her with his right hand. He then stood up. "Right, whatever. Any reason in particular you're calling me?"

The newcomer ignored him, his eyes is on Hilda. Hilda wasn't exactly thrilled with the attention, so she turned her gaze to Hilbert.

"Say, miss. Do you happen to know me? Every people coming from Nimbasa should at least heard of me" he stated boastfully.

It was awhile until she realized the guy was talking to her. She shook her head. "No, never heard of you. Do you happen to be a… soccerball referee?"

Hilbert exploded in laughter, clutching his stomach from Hilda's comment. The guy's eyes widened, though most are from anger directed at Hilbert. Hilda blinked a few times. "…What? It's the truth, and I'm guessing from the clothes…"

"No, no, no Hilda! Stop! I'll die of laughter if you continue!" Hilbert managed to say after his moment of amusement. "That's Celsus, local striker at the Small Court."

"I WAS in the Big Stadium!"

"Was." Hilbert deadpanned.

"You know what, I've gotten my Pokémons stronger. It'll obliterate that Lampent of yours! Let's have a battle NOW!" he demanded, getting a Pokéball out of his pockets.

Hilbert smiled, perhaps with a hint of mocking. "I don't feel like ordering my Pokémon to beat up yours, so why not do a one against one? I don't have all day anyway."

Celsus angrily growled as he threw his Pokéball. "Swanna!" he cried. The Pokéball revealed a swan-like Pokémon, colored white and blue with long yellow beak.

"Ah, you evolved that Ducklett of yours. I could use a Dusk Stone to evolve my Lampent, but I don't think its so necessary…" that said, he took of his blue jacket, throwing it at Hilda's face. She catched it out of instinct and was about to complain, but shrugged it off when she saw his face.

She thought she's getting crazy because slightly, Hilbert looks… cool? Yes, cool. Hah. Laugh peoples.

Hilbert took a Pokéball from his belt. "Lampent," he simply said, and the Pokéball revelaed a lightbulb-like Pokémon with hands and pointy top colored black, and a pair of yellow eyes. Hilbert raised his hands, signaling Celsus to wait. He turned at Hilda.

"Hilda, what time is it?" he asked out of nowhere. Hilda blinked a few times before looking at her X-Transceiver.

"Umm, 6 : 34 PM… Why?" she asked back, blinking her eyes.

"Around 15 minutes for us to grab some dinner, we'll probably eat in the subway…" he muttered, causing Hilda to remember the 7 PM shift. If they're late, they'll have to wait around 3 more hours or stay at an inn nearby. She was about to voice her thoughts, but was cut by Hilbert, his face already facing up to Celsus.

"I'll have this done less than three minutes."

"Says you! Swanna, go with Water Gun!" Celsus cried. The White Bird Pokémon immediately shot water from it's beak. It aimed at Hilbert's Lampent, but even though without order, the Lampent dodged out of the way.

"Will-O-Wisp" he ordered.

The Lamp Pokémon summoned a barrage of purple flames, sending it flying at Swanna.

"Swanna, get out of the way!" the soccerball player ordered. The swan immediately tried to move, trying to dodge the purple flames.

"Lampent, Confuse Ray." Came the quick order from Hilbert. The lamp immediately let out a flash of yellow light, stunning Swanna from it's movement, and the next second it was hit by the Will-O-Wisp.

"Uuuh! Swanna, Water Pulse!" Celcus desperately ordered.

"Now, Hex."

Swanna tried to shot another jet of water, but it accidently hit itself from the confusion, meanwhile Lampent raised it's hand, summoning black fog that slowly reveals a red eye with indigo sclera forms. It suddenly shoot dark blue rings from the eyes that immediately hit the confused Swanna, and in a few seconds, said Swanna fainted. Celcus immediately reddened, both from embarrassment and rage, even more when he noticed Hilbert's indifference face.

"Two minutes." Hilbert calmly said, as he threw a potion at Celsus', hitting him square in the head as he turned back to Hilda. He didn't noticed it until he saw Hilda snickering.

"Did you do that on purpose?" she asked as she giggled. He turned back and saw Celsus rubbing his red nose, holding a Hyper Potion Hilbert threw, eyeing it with annoyance.

"Nope, coincidence I guess," he answered Hilda, face still emotionless. "Well, until next time, Celsus. Take care of your Swanna." Said Celsus is gritting his teeth, returning Swanna to it's ball before turning away, fuming with rage.

He walked to Hilda and grabbed his blue jacket bag. As he put it on, Hilda looked at him curiously.

_He's different in battles isn't he? He's all crazy, childish happy-go-lucky with kind intention outside, but what's with the emotionless face? Regardless, he's good! I mean, he's on a type disadvantage, so two minutes is quick. And – _

"Hilda?" he waved his hand in front of the brunette, snapping her out of her thought.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Let's grab a dinner box before we leave" he suggested. Hilda noticed that he's back to his cheerful self, and quickly nodded.

* * *

><p>"Say, do you always battle like that?" Hilda asked her fellow brunet, who's looking at the menu of the bento box. They're at a stall that sells quick warm dinners, and now picking what would they get.<p>

"Battle like what?" he asked, his eyes still on the menu.

"You're pretty much expressionless in the whole fight."

"Oh. Not really. I just love to rub salt over wound for people like him. You know, act like he's not really worth noting with wearing no expression" he said with a grin, putting his hand below his chin.

Hilda rolled her eyes playfully. "Quite harsh. What's the story?"

"I was visiting the Small Court when he's holding his own 'meeting with the fans' thing. Then he's all boastful about his Pokémon battling ability and pointed at me, wanting to prove that he's good in front of the girls by battling me."

"I can guess what happened. But please clarify" Hilda said with a grin.

"It was 3 on 3. I owned him with my Lampent. Needless to say, he lost many fans since that day" he explained with a chuckle. "But he can be quite the pushover" he commented as he decided what to pick.

"I'll take this one. You?" he turned to Hilda while pointing a bento box filled with rice, chicken eggroll, fried shrimps and some veggie.

Hilda smiled. "Same."

* * *

><p>Both Hilbert and Hilda is already in the subway heading back to Nimbasa, now waiting with a bento box in their hands, having a dinner as quickly as possible before the subway moved.<p>

"So, do you plan to be the Champion or something?" Hilda asked out of curiosity. Hilbert gulped down his food before answering.

"I do plan to challenge the Pokémon League, and beat the Champion. Don't know what to do with the title though, since you know, sitting in one spot doesn't sound to appealing to me!" he said, chuckling.

Hilda laughed. "That's exactly what I thought! How many Pokémons do you have by now?"

Hilbert grinned. "Four, soon to be five."

"Soon?" Hilda asked, raising her eyebrows.

Hilbert bit the chicken eggroll, munched and gulped it before answering. "I got a Cover Fossil from trading back then. It'll be a Tirtouga when I revive it at Nacrene Museum later."

Hilda ate the veggies looking at him. "I see… Well I – "

She was cut again for the _n_th time for today, because the subway was moving. They're too deep in their conversation they somehow don't hear the loud bullhorn. The subway started marched fullspeed. Hilbert quickly finished his dinner and throwed the box into a nearby trash can.

"Allright, are to another 2 hours of boredom until we arrived at Nimbasa. Say, how long are you staying in Nimbasa?" Hilbert suddenly asked Hilda, who just finished her meal.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably more than three days, though. Nimbasa has many place of interest I want to visit…" Hilda answered. "How about you?"

The brunet just shrugged. "I've beaten Nimbasa's Gym, but I do feel like taking a break for awhile. I'm not the type who really plans everything, see" he answered with a grin.

"That, much is true" Hilda responded with a giggle.

"Well, wanna play Q&A about Pokémon now?" Hilbert challenged, his brown eyes flashed in excitement. Hilda immediately perked.

"Sure, I'll take you on!"

* * *

><p>It's been around fifty minutes, and Hilda and Hilbert is in their Q&amp;A games. Hilda's leading obviously, though Hilbert's score is close behind.<p>

"Weaves clothing from leafs? That's totally Leavanny!" Hilda cried, as Hilbert hung his head low.

"What are you, encyclopedia? You keep answering those random stuff! How am I supposed to know that Leavanny weaves clothes?" Hilbert complained.

Hilda rolled her eyes. "Pokédex. And experience I guess."

"Speaking of which," Hilbert suddenly said, sounding serious. "Did you notice something odd from the cargo cab? Like shadows or something?"

Hilda glanced at the said cab, staring it for awhile until she shrugged. "No, not really. Maybe it's your imagination?"

"… Maybe you're right." Hilbert put his hand on Hilda's shoulder and gave her a kind smile, and Hilda immediately returned it. She could felt somehow a blush crept into her cheek. This doesn't last long, because…

**BANG**

The cargo cab's door shot open, and in a few seconds, a number of mens wearing black jacket with Krookodile picture on the back and red long jeans flied in. They looked scary and evil, your stereotypical roughnecks.

"Now, this is a hijack. SHUT UP if you want to live out of this."

She thought she had a feeling about this little trip. Guess it's the bad one.

* * *

><p>Hah, done. Cliffhanger? Not so much…<p>

I have to open Bulbapedia many times to complete this chapter… Kinda annoying but oh well.

I'm having a hard time adding normal trainers here… Anyone wanna submit an OC or something? Less work for me!

And, Hilda got to know Hilbert better, and she's showing a hint of… crush for Hilbert. Yay! And Hilbert's pretty good fighter too, woo! Suits the meaning of his name eh?

Actions probably in the next chapter. I hope.

I'm out to sleep, review please? You can submit some random OC if you want… via review. There'll be events like Battle Train or such, so I might need random trainer filler…

Note: Oh, by the way, I just figured out the Private Message thing today. (n00b). Shut up, inner self. I can't really respond to you since I'm sleepy and homework's a headache.


	4. Serves Them Right

Now, before you flame me for the stuffs that won't work game-wise, I'll tell you. It's fanfiction. Fiction. Or I prefer call it crazy imagination. I watched anime and read mangas too, so that makes my mind even more messed up. If you know what I mean. Enough about that.

Oh yay! Reviewers! Thanks to **NightfallSky** and **xxnarutodemonxx** for reviewing!

**Disclaimer : However much my love for Pokemon I will never own it because Satoshi Tajiri invented the idea not me and I love instant noodle and hates Biology – wait what?**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Subway Trouble ~<br>Chapter 3 : Serves Them Right**

"Now, this is a hijack. SHUT UP if you want to live out of this!" the tallest(probably the leader) of them snarled, his voice loud and intimidating. Behind him was three other men dressed almost the same as him. Bald, too.

Hilda thought she had a feeling about this trip. It was good. Guess it's actually bad.

An a few seconds after, the whole passengers in the cab panicked.

"Aaah! Robbers!"

"Nooo it's terrorist! I still want to meet my boyfriend!"

"Don't kill me!"

"Anything but my cookies!" Hilbert rolled his eyes at this.

"This charm is a lie! It brings me bad luck instead!"

"MOMMY!"

"SHUT UP! AND YOU GUYS! GO TO THE OTHER CAB!" the leader shouted, though most passengers still panicking, as he pointed to the door leading to the other cab, and three of those guys hassled to the other side. Many passengers from the other cab peeked through the door, but they quickly shut it when they saw the roughnecks approaching their cab. Soon after a loud screams was heard from there.

Hilda is now shivering in her seat. The roughnecks looks like they're deadly serious. She's never put in this kind of crazy situations, and after been watching those gory detective films, she's thinking the worst. _Are they really are for money? _She gulped. _Or Pokemon? The whole Team Plas – scratch that, at least they're not wearing ridiculous clothing… Sort of._

"What do you guys want?" a man stood up from one of the seats, scowling. The leader approached him and suddenly gives him a punch in his face as he was thrown back to his seat, nose bleeding.

"Shut up! None of your beeswax!" he spat as the other passengers looked at him in fear, some yelled.

Hilda palmed. _That oughta hurt… _she thought. She's sweating and her vision started to blur. Suddenly, she felt something warm from her left hand. She jolted, quickly spun her head to find Hilbert's hand on top of hers. She took a deep breath, and her vision slowly came back to normal.

_Wow… Now that I think about it, his hand is sure bigger than mine… And it's warm too, and – Arceus, stop this Hilda!_

She blushed from the sight AND from her crazy imagination, as she quickly retrieved her hand, offering Hilbert an awkward smile.

Hilbert is still glaring at the roughneck, though not saying anything. Noticing Hilda's movement, he tilted his vision to see Hilda's face for a few seconds. He chuckled slightly as if silently saying :

_You look like female Darmanitan on a sugar rush._

Hilda blushed furiously, red coloring most of her face. She was about to shout a silent retort, but the brunet trainer already turned his head away. _Darmanitan of all Pokemons! My face couldn't look so _–

"Hey! Let go!"

Hilda was snapped by a scared voice of the man who was punched before. He was being held by a big green and tan Pokemon. Said Pokemon looks like a pile of trash with green cape-like garbage bag with pink and blue lumps. It's fingers are made of pipes. And it stinks.

"My friend here is a Poison-type. Ever heard of the move Sludge Wave? It'll shot that out if any of you tries to do anything. So, shut up!"

All the passengers gulped. Most trainers know that move, it's quite powerful and can be poisonus. Some of the passengers started to cry, other hung their heads down, some eyed the roughnecks with either anger, fear, or confusion. Though, Hilda instead glared at Hilbert. He just crossed his arms with his cap covering the most of his face, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

The leader of the roughnecks clapped his hand to get attention, and the other guy holding a big black sack. "Now," he started, "Put all of your Pokemons and anything worth the money inside your bags, and fill them all here. And don't hide anything 'cuz we'll know it!" he warned.

One by one reluctantly took their bags, some of them taking off their Pokeballs from their belts. That includes Hilda and Hilbert. Hilda took her four Pokeballs from her belt, eyeing at it for a few seconds. _You guys will be allright _she thought in her head, before putting them inside her bag and zipped it Hilbert, on the other hand, shoved his Pokeballs in without hesitation into the small pockets in his bag, where he puts his empty Pokeballs.

No one knows he slipped a ball into his jacket's sleeve. Except himself of course.

He slowly stood up, his slingbag at his left shoulder. He snatched Hilda's bag from her grip (earning a glare). Many of the passengers followed suit, as they started to fill the sack with their bags. Hilbert quickly shoved the two bags inside, before turning back, returning to his seat, crossing his arms again.

* * *

><p>It was around ten minutes until they're all done with the bags. The leader smirked as he called out to the cargo cab. "Come now all of you! Carry these bags!" Two of them appeared from the cargo cab. One of them took the big sack and turned back to the cargo cab. The other went to the other passenger's cab. After grabbing the bag, one of them approached their leader.<p>

"Almost tunnel, no? Let's do part two?" he asked with a sly grin across his face before retreating to the cargo cab.

"Ah, yes. Let me." came the answer with more or less the same tone, as he walked to the door – going to the control cab Hilda presumed, leaving their cab with only one guy and the Garbodor. A voice was heard from the other cab, it's the leader commanding his minions to gather passenger's bag.

"One." Hilda quickly but carefully jerked her head towards her left. The mutter came from Hilbert, she suppose. "So they're waiting for the tunnel… Of course." he muttered again, softly and seriously.

Hilda thought about it. They did have to enter a tunnel to get to Anville. She remembered of course – she was blinded by the lights coming from the tunnel. Though the inside was dark, only lit with a few lights. Hilbert told her this tunnel has many different railways connected to each other. Maybe they wanted to ask for ransom or such, and hides in the tunnel so we can't be spotted or something. Or will change the subway's path.

Sure enough, soon after that, she can make up the light from the tunnel's entrance. Few seconds passed, the whole subway was temporarily blinded by the light. Oddly, she felt the light… lasted longer than it usually would.

"Hmm, lucky the doors doesn't have windows here" Hilbert suddenly spoke in a clear voice, standing up as he faced the only roughneck in the cab and the Garbodor.

"The hell, kid. Sit still and shut up!" the roughneck snarled, but he paid no mind to follow his order. "Don't get me started kid!"

Hilbert mockingly rolled his eyes. "Say, do you know about Psychic-types?". Hilda panicked inside. _What's he thinking? The guy might ordered the Garbodor to spew poison or something…_

"Brat, shut your mouth and sit. It's my last warning!"

"Psychic moves can create a bizarre area like Trick Room or such. But Psychic-type Pokemons, if trained correctly, can make an area with different kind of effects…"

"That's it! Garbodor, Poison Gunk!"

The Trash Heap Pokemon opened it's mouth, ready to shoot a blob of poison, but stopped midway. A blue thin psychic power was holding it back. Hilbert smirked before he sent another order.

"Reuniclus, Psyshock."

Suddenly, blue lights appeared from the ceiling, materializing an odd pieces of psychic power. Hilda started at it with awe before it attacked the not-moving Garbodor. Soon enough, a loud thud was heard as the Garbodor's eyes turned into X's, fainted.

Hilda looked at the ceiling and saw a green blob-like Pokemon floating in the ceiling. It reminded her of a Duosion, so she guessed it's the evolution.

"Why you! Guys! We have problem!"

Unexpectedly, almost a minute passed in silence and no one came. Hilbert smirked again, his right hand on his cap.

"Why, I wasn't finished. As I said, Psychic-types can make an area with different effects," Hilbert explained as the Multiplying Pokemon approached him. He raised his hands and Hilda noticed the Pokemon's eyes glowed blue. The roughneck started to float midair.

_That's… Telekinesis, _Hilda thought. The robber spews a ridiculous amount of curses before he suddenly shot up with such speed, his head hitting the ceiling **hard**.

"And, in this case, my Pokemon created a soundproof room" Hilbert finished. The man didn't hear the words though – he was knocked out cold.

Silence enfulged the cab, until a sound of clapping was heard, coming from a man about in his thirties. "Nice going boy! You showed them!"

He was immediately joined by the passengers, and now, the whole cab is giving Hilbert a round of loud applause, some praising him and some other scowled at the fainted man.

Hilda is clapping too, but idly, gaping in awe as she did, before approaching the brunet. "Why – No. HOW did you have your Pokemon?" Hilda questioned, raising her eyebrows as she did. He shrugged, grinning playfully and raised his right hand.

"I slipped one Pokeball in my jacket's sleeve" he answered casually, pointing at his right hand. "And before you asked, I released my Reuniclus when we entered the tunnel."

"You're kidding… That was reckless! What if they, you know, bring firearms? Luckily this grunt is kinda stupid…" Hilda commented, earning a few snickers from the passengers.

Hilbert rolled his eyes. "They ARE stupid. I won't go to details, but they don't look like they really know what they're doing. Or maybe it's their first time hijacking something like a train. Either way, it's good for us."

"How do you know?"

"Television."

"Figures."

The crowd was about to roar in laughter when the door to cargo's cab opened, and the other roughneck from before entered. His eyes widened when he saw the fallen Garbodor and his unconscious companion. He then glared angrily at the two standing trainers and the Multiplying Pokemon.

"Brats! I don't know what happened, but it's clear you have something to do with this!" he growled and dashed towards them, only to crash onto a Light Screen casted by Hilbert's Reuniclus. He slid down on the floor, his face flat.

"Just to be safe…" Hilbert contemplated, poiting at the man, "Thunder Wave."

Reuniclus' body shot out a wave of yellow electricity, hitting the flat-faced roughneck. He squeaked for a few seconds before limping on the floor.

"Allright, cargo and this cab is clear." He turned at Hilda. "Can you go to the cargo cab and retrieve our bags? Get your Pokemons too while at it."

Hilda raised her eyebrows. "You sure there's no one else there?"

"None. My Reuniclus can tell," he turned to his Pokemon, "No one else is there right?"

The green Pokemon shook it's head. Hilda groaned before she walked to the cargo cab. "And to restrain them… Grass Knot." Hilda heard Hilbert's voice, then she noticed grass knots started to tie every of the roughneck's limbs.

She entered the cab – it was quite dark, filled with boxes. The wall and all is no different than the passenger cabs, except it has less windows and no couches. Hilda immediately noticed a black sack full of bags next to the door and examined it's contents.

"So many bags…" Hilda dug through the bags before finding her and Hilbert's bag. "Bingo." She slinged both bags in her shoulder before trying to lift the sack.

"Uuft! Too heavy! I'll just drag this thing…"

She dragged the sack with her right hand and went back to the cab. She opened the door, only to find a barrage of purple orbs dashed past the door, almost hitting her face. "Holy – " she yelped, slumping to her knees.

"Hilda!" Hilbert called out, running towards her, sighed in relief when he saw she's unscratched.

"Now Druddigon! Dragon Rage again!" a man's voice called.

Hilbert turned back, facing the dragon-type opening it's mouth, purple orbs appeared in the gap and then shot it against the green Pokemon. "Light Screen!"

The Multiplying Pokemon summoned a wall of light in front of it, effectively blocking the Dragon-type attack.

"That's that! Dizzy Punch!" Hilbert ordered. His Reuniclus quickly approached the dragon-type Pokemon and gave it a hard punch on the head. Druddigon was flown backwards, hitting it's trainer – the roughneck – to the ground. "And, Grass Knot." Reuniclus immediately tied the fallen criminal with grass knots, and, as if reading Hilbert's mind, covered his mouth too.

"Hilda! You okay?" Hilbert called, quickly approaching the brunette's on the floor.

Hilda raised her head, looking at Hilbert. "Well, NO! I might as well pee my pants!"

Hilbert playfully rolled his eyes. "Why don't you?"

"…" Hilda contemplated. "Because I'm not wearing pampers?"

"… Fine, we'll leave it at that."

"I thank you," Hilda commented, handing him his blue slingbag. He accepted it with a grin, slinged it to his shoulder. "And this is everyone's bag," Hilda said, pointing at the sack she's dragging, "And to avoid chaos, I'll return everyone's bag one by one, is that good?" she looked at Hilbert.

"Good." Hilbert assured, his eyes on his bag, retrieving his Pokeballs and placed them on his belt. "Just make it quick."

Hilda quickly nodded before rummaging through the sack and grabbed a green bagpack. "Who's this?"

"Mine!" a long haired girl with a pair of dark blue eyes called out, waving her hands. She approached Hilda quickly, and Hilda handed her the green bagpack.

"Thank you!" she smiled gratefully.

"Well, thank Hilbert for that," Hilda said with a grin. The girl turned to the brunet trainer and thanked him, which was answered with a nod. Smiling to herself, Hilda took another bag and raised it into the air.

"Who's this?"

"That's mine!"

* * *

><p>Hilbert watched from afar as Hilda handed over everyone's bag, his brown eyes locked mostly at the door, in case any of those criminals decided to bust in.<p>

"Umm, boy?"

Hilbert turned his head to a long-haired woman around fourties. "It's good you got rid of them and all… But they're still around in the other passenger cab… And the leader, too."

"Umm, yeah. If I'm not wrong, there's around 4 roughnecks left, including the leader."

The woman put her hand below her chin. "You've caught three roughnecks at the moment," she said, looking at the three baldheads that was knotted with grass, put in the corner, before continuing, "If we are to assume there's 4 left, that totals 7. They must be pretty confident, even though this is only a short subway, and they probably have never tried to hijack this."

Hilbert scratched his head."That's true, anything on your mind, miss?"

"Well, it's kind of true about you're saying they're idiots," she started, "But they seem to plan everything well. Night subway at weekends is quite crowded. And they seemed to plan something about this tunnel, so maybe they've been hijacking other things."

Hilbert analyzed her last statement. "You're saying that if I failed to sweep them, they might take extreme measures?"

The woman nodded slightly. "Yeah… I mean, idiot short-tempered criminals tend to do that. Maybe with Pokemon."

"Say miss, you're quite… sharp. I guess."

"Oh," she smiled, "I was a cop!"

"Way cool, and it's okay. They MIGHT have Pokemon, but I have to say I'm quite good. As for my companion," Hilbert eyed the brunette who's handing over bags, "I've never seen her battling, but I can say she's good. It's all over her face."

"If you say so." She smiled, sighed in relief.

Hilbert heard a faint footstep from the other cab. "Hilda, stop handing over bags and search a place to sit."

Hilda rolled her eyes in confusion. "What? I – "

"Now. And put some poker face on." Hilbert deadpanned, moving to the left side of the door. Hilda was then grabbed by a nearby girl to sit beside her. Hilda muttered a quick thanks to her before eyeing Hilbert.

Hilbert himself was eyeing the door, never leaving the sight of it, waiting for the other henchmen's arrival. As if it's on cue, the door broke open, revealing another of those bald criminals, though he's carrying a black sack, probably filled with bags, grinning ear to ear like an idiot.

"Say man, how's things over there?" Hilbert asked him, imitating the other roughneck's voice. It's not exactly good, but enough to fool anyone's in their own dreamland.

"Oh, way good! Got all the valuables from the losers, and we 'convinced' the pathetic dude to change the subway's way! We'll be safe in another thirty minutes!" he said, heading over the cargo cab, oblivious to the passenger's restrained snickers.

"Oh, is that it? Changing the subway's path?" Hilbert asked with his normal voice, smirking.

"Yeah, and then we'll go to – "he froze. He turned back, eyes glaring daggers at the standing brunet trainer, and noticed his comrades is tied with grass knots behind said brunet.

"YOU!" he roared, pointing at Hilbert. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Say, are you guys after money?" Hilbert questioned, though he was not expecting answer.

"Like hell I'm going to tell you! But then again, what else?" he scowled.

Hilbert rolled his eyes in amusement, trying to contain his laughter. "You just did." This earned a few snickers from the passengers.

The criminal's face reddened. "You know what brat? I MIGHT am the idiot around here – "

"Wow, you admitted it." Hilda commented, snickering.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. "But I'm one of the best with Pokemon battle! Go, Golurk!" he threw his Pokeball into the air. It revealed a big cyan golem-like Pokemon, with it's head smaller than it's body.

Hilda pulled out her Pokedex out of curiosity, and scanned the big Pokemon.

_Golurk, the Automaton Pokemon. The evolved form of Golett. It is said that Golurk were ordered to protect people and Pokémon by the ancient people who made them. _

"Whoa…" Hilda gaped. She stretched her feet, and…

Accidently hit the roughneck's left side with quite the force.

"THE HELL! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM KIDDIE?" he roared, gripping on his hurting sides.

"No, no, you got it all wrong! I was just stretching my feet and you happen to be in the way – well it's good because you suck – aah!" Hilda stuttered in a loud voice. The whole cab immediately started laughing, Hilbert being the loudest.

"Nice kick, girlie!"

"You showed him!"

"Look, you guys know I didn't do it on purpose! Well, inside I _might _wanted it, but you got my point!" Hilda complained.

"Why… you…" the baldhead growled.

"Hilda, you're killing me!" Hilbert yelled, his eyes contained tears of amusement, but quickly his face turned serious. "Reuniclus!" he called on the Multiplying Pokemon who's floating on the ceiling. "Energy Ball!"

Reuniclus glowed, forming a green orb between it's palm and quickly flinged it against the Golurk. It's trainer is distracted at the moment, so it don't know what to do and received a direct hit on the face.

"Shit! Golurk! Flash!" he ordered. The Automaton Pokemon shines brightly, blinding Hilbert, his Reuniclus, and the rest of the passengers…

Except Hilda who's rummaging through her bag, her cap covering her eyes. "What th –" she yelped, as the other passengers let out a gasp from the blinding light.

"That Reuniclus' a problem… I'll get Scrafty and knock it out…" she heard the roughneck muttered.

_He's going two-on-one? That's low! _Hilda thought, and immediately grabbed a Pokeball from her bag.

The light began to fade as the crook yelled an order. "Shadow Punch!"

Hilbert gritted his teeth. Both he and his Reuniclus can't see anything at the moment. "Protect, Reuniclus!"

A sound of something hit a barrier was heard – most likely Golurk's Shadow Punch was stopped by Reuniclus' Protect. The crook smirked as the Protect started to fade. "Now Scrafty, Crunch!"

"Scrafty? Oh crap – " Hilbert was cut when the Hoodlum Pokemon jumped from behind Golurk, sprinting closer to his Reuniclus and opened it's mouth, showing it's sharp fangs when a Pokeball released a Pokemon just on it's back.

"Panpour!" Hilda called the the water-type Pokemon. "Stop it with Acrobatics!". The Spray Pokemon quickly jumped into the air, spinning it's feet and hitting the Hoodlum Pokemon in the head.

"Scald!" she continued, and her Panpour shot a blast of boiling water against the Scrafty's back, sending it flying towards Reuniclus. Hilbert smirked.

"Energy Ball, one more time!" he cried. The Multiplying Pokemon sent another green orb flying, hitting Scrafty square in the face, knocking it out.

"Why you peeps!" the baldhead was about to grab another Pokeball, but Hilda kicked his side **again**.

"Sorry, but this time I mean it" Hilda said playfully, and the passengers let another round of laughter. He glared Hilda with anger, and Hilbert took this opportunity to strike.

"Reuniclus, Shadow Ball!"

"Panpour, take aim and support Shadow Ball with your Water Gun!"

Hilbert's Reuniclus summoned and sent a shadowy blob flying toward Golurk. Golurk was about to respond when Panpour's Water Gun shot the Shadow Ball, sending it faster against the golem's body. It took a heavy hit, and fell down to the floor, fainting.

"Grass Knot!" Hilbert ordered, and in a matter of second, the roughneck was binded with the grass. He was so noisy so Hilbert decided to shot a Confuse Ray against him. Though he did tell that the other two left is a good Pokemon battler.

* * *

><p>"This guy really is an idiot…" Hilbert muttered. "He literally told us everything about his boss."<p>

"Yeah he's crazy. So they have two Pokemons each. Sawk and Scolipede, the other with Galvantula and Sigilyph." Hilda contemplated. They're all fully evolved Pokemon, and since the idiot's all confident, maybe they really are good. But he said he's good himself, and got owned quickly?

"They might be good… But it seems they're not familiar with the environments." Hilda heard Hilbert spoke beside her. She turned her heads.

"What do you mean?"

Hilbert coughed. "All of the Pokemon they used are in their last stage, be it can evolve or not. And those can actually pack a punch. But I took care of them easily, why? Because they weren't used to battle in a cramped place like a subway" he explained, getting a Super Potion on his bag and sprayed it at his Reuniclus' wounds.

"That's true… Wait, are you saying you're used to this place?" Hilda questioned, raising her eyebrows. Hilbert didn't answer her, instead asked back.

"You're quite good, want to have a battle when we have time?" he said, eyeing her Panpour who's sitting on her shoulder.

Hilda sighed. "If we can get out of this problem… How about it, Panpour?" she asked her Pokemon. The water-type looked at her, then nodded confidently. Hilbert smiled at this, and motioned his Reuniclus to come closer, which it did.

"Well then," the brunet started, looking at the passengers. "Hilda and I will go to the other cab."

Hilda's eyes widened at this suggestion. She put her Panpour down and was about to shout, but before she can complain, Hilbert continued his sentence. "You guys, move to the cargo cab. Whoever's a trainer, get your strongest Pokemon ready, hide behind the doors and guard it. If you're confident with hand combat, do that too. Those who cannot battle, hide behind the boxes of the cargo cab. Ah, and grab those punks there, too" he said, pointing at the tied criminals.

"Whoa kid, sure with what you're doing?"

"Careful boy! It'll be dangerous!"

"What if something happened to you?"

"Yeah, we can just join you and fight those bad meanies!"

Hilbert clapped his hands loudly, and the noise ceased. "Going two-on-two is a best choice in a cramped place. We're NOT battling in the control cab. We can't get the other passengers here, so we just have to bait two of them to come here. So, going all crowded is not an option. Not when there's a chance someone will be taken hostage."

Hilda looked at Hilbert in fascination. Despite being probably the same age as her, and those childish behavior he's been giving, he actually is quite brilliant. He had the leader's mind and thinks widely. It's almost out of character of him, but what did she know?

"Hilda, I can't afford my partner to be spacing out in THIS kind of situation, can I?" Hilbert suddenly asked in front of her, smiling almost sarcastically. She jumped from the sudden question, then something hit her.

"Well, I don't know about you, but – " she was cut by Hilbert's finger in front of her lips. She nodded before whispering softly. "I don't think I can do this! What if something happened to the other passenger when I messed up?"

Hilbert shook his head, frowning slightly. "Pessimist one aren't you? It'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Hilda questioned. She's lying if she said she's not afraid.

"Arceus! You don't know until you try! Now listen up!" Hilbert silently exclaimed, grabbing Hilda's arm. They were only a few centimeters away from each other, causing Hilda to slightly blush. Hilbert paid no mind to this as he started whispering.

"We'll act like something bad happened at this cab. It'll bait them to come here. Make sure they enter the cab first, then we'll cover the door to the other cab. We'll engage a double battle, am I clear?"

"You… sure about double battling with me? We've just met, you know."

"Heck, I just felt that we're quite similar. It'll work out. As some base strategy, listen to me."

The brunets couple was so busy whispering with each other, they don't even notice the passenger's eyes are towards them. They giggled and whispering to each other, muttering something about lovebirds, some even took a picture. Even their Pokemon is giggling at their behavior.

"So we'll use your Panpour's speed to distract them, and I'll do the hard hitting. Clear?" Hilbert ended, his brown eyes locking with Hilda's blue eyes.

Hilda confidently nodded. "Crystal."

Hilbert turned to the passengers, oblivious to what they've been doing. "We don't have all day. Get those punks outta here and move it. My Reuniclus will remove the soundproof room exactly five seconds after you all entered the cargo cab."

The mens grabbed the criminals roughly to the cargo cab, some even dragged them. Some of the crowd is readying their Pokemon, while the other just entered the cargo cab, face laced with some fear, but some with excitement.

A few minutes until they're done, and the long-haired woman Hilbert talked to earlier was about to enter the cargo cab. "We'll be counting on you, young trainers."

"We'll get this done. You have my words." Hilbert assured her, his Reuniclus nodded in agreement.

"We're going to make them pay." Hilda said confidently, joined by her Panpour's salute.

"I wish you good luck." She flashed a smile before entering the cargo cab. One… two… three... four… five…

"Panpour, return!"

"Reuniclus, return."

Both Pokemon Trainer returned their Pokemons to their balls. The soft pink aura that has been enfulging the cab disappeared. Both looked at each other.

"You afraid?" Hilbert whispered.

"I'll be lying if I say I didn't."

Hilbert then took her right hand, causing her to blush again. "You're going to do great. Confidence. Take a deep breath."

Hilda did as she was told, and calmed herself down. "Allright, I'm ready."

* * *

><p>"Heh, just five more minutes…" the leader muttered, smirking evilly while looking at the clock. Things has been working smoothly. It's been a bit quiet, but then again, no fool would try to make a noise, not with the Garbodor intimidating them.<p>

"Five minutes, boss." His comrade spoke. He eyed the passengers, all wearing the terrified expression. They did scare them with Galvantula, and it's been working perfectly.

"Yes, the plan, after all, has no – "

They was cut when the door shot open, revealing two panicked teenagers. Both has the similar brown hair, and look about the same age. The boy wears a black t-shirt over a blue jacket, and the girl has a white shirt underneath her black vest. She covered her face with her hands, trembling, while the boy's eyes showed a glint of fear.

"What the hell brats! Do you know – "

"S-sir! Something… dangerous… the other cab… please! Do something! It's invading the cab!" the boy spoke, his voice containing fear.

"Explain yourself brat!" the leader roared.

"I… I…"

"Bah! Let's check it ourself boss! He's not answering!" his companion scowled.

"Right, let's check what the hell happened. Allright guys! You are NOT doing anything suspicious, or ELSE!" he threatened. The other passengers gulped in fear as the roughnecks started to walk to the door.

An old man was trembling in his seat. He didn't expect this kind of problem coming. All he wanted is some fresh air at Anville Town before returning to his daycare center. But he got wrapped up in a hijack. And now, something happened in the other cab. What would happen to him?

He was snapped when he heard a chuckle. To his (and most of the passenger's) surprise, the chuckle came from the supposedly panicked boy who barged in, his face looking as calm as ever. His companion looked a bit nervous (she fidgeted with her cap), but still calm nonetheless. The boy noticed him and quickly approached him.

"Sir, please tell the subway employee to change the route back to Nimbasa."

* * *

><p>The roughnecks entered the other passenger's cab, to find nothing. Yes, nothing. No passengers, no sign of their comrades. Nothing.<p>

"The hell happened here?" the leader growled. If there's anything, it's the surroundings that's fishy. There's a crack on the ceiling, and few dents on the floor.

"Boss, let's check the cargo cab" his companion suggested. He nodded and walked to the cargo door. He tried to push it open, but it won't budge. He pushed even harder, with his companion helping, but its still slammed shut.

"Forget it – those guys probably blockaded it or something…"

Both criminals turned around, only to find the same kids from before entering the cab, shutting the door tight. The leader growled angrily.

"What the hell happened here. Speak, brat!" he ordered, eyes locked on Hilbert.

He just rolled his eyes. "All I have to say is that comrades of yours is so spineless, they got owned by some kids." That said, both kids took a Pokeball from their belts.

"I get it… you somehow must've knocked them out…" the companion glared daggers at them.

"Damn straight." Hilda commented, eyeing at Hilbert.

"Well, enough jokes! Sawk!"

"Sigilyph!"

Both crooks threw their Pokeball. The first one reveals a blue Pokemon, shaped like human, with it's skin blue and wears a martial arts clothing. The other reveals a flying Pokemon with four wing-like growths around its body, and two small spikes at its base.

Hilbert smirked. _This'll be so easy…_

"You know what Hilda? I'll take both of them myself."

Hilda rolled her eyes at this. "Seriously! You – What's the point of asking me coming with you?"

Hilbert grinned. "Roughly speaking, fail-safe. But I sure want to show off to you!" he said while holding his laughter.

"I kindly disagree. Panpour!" she sent out the Spray Pokemon out of his balls.

"Fine. Reuniclus!"

* * *

><p>The battle didn't last long. Those criminal's Pokemon can pack a punch, since there's more dent on the floor, but they're too slow to hit Hilda's Panpour. But that's it. Hilbert's Reuniclus did most of the work, knocking their Pokemon out in if not one, two hits. And said criminals? They're being tied with grass knots, spewing curses at the brown haired trainers.<p>

"Serves you right, jackass. Ass handed to you by a bunch of kids!" Hilbert taunted, grinning from ear to ear. Hilda just smiled as brightly, mockingly looked at the criminals.

"Allright guys, the criminal's all tied up! You can come out!" Hilda cried, and the cargo cab's door flew opened, revealing happy faces from the passengers who bursted in.

"Way to go kids! You've got talents!"

"That's for hijacking the subway, jerks!"

"You sure showed them!"

"Lame-Os!"

The passengers from the other cab peeked in out of curiosity, and when they noticed the criminal's being tied up, they started to join the crowd.

"You kids are made of win!"

"It's like the cartoon says – the good always wins!"

"Yay! I can meet my girlfriend again!"

"Serves you right, bastards!"

* * *

><p>"And that's how is it, Officer Jenny" Hilbert ended. Their subway has arrived at Nimbasa's Gear Station. Hilda called the cops when she got signals from the X-Transceiver, and now they're being questioned.<p>

"That was quite a rough situations. We, of Unova Police, thank you for your assistance of apprehending the group of hijackers, Krookodilez."

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad no one's hurt" Hilbert smiled. "Though it's kinda ironic despite the group's name, none of them has Krookodile."

"That's true… We've arranged an accomodations for the trainers who got wrapped in this mess at the Pokemon Center. You can rest there, since it's already late."

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Officer Jenny."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hilda is finished being questioned. Sort of. She didn't do much after all. She's already in the Pokemon Center's lobby, with of course, her mother yelling at her. From her X-Transceiver.<p>

"You gave me a heart attack when the news told me about the hijack! And you just have to appear in the middle of it!" Stella complained, though a hint of relief can be heard from her voice.

"Umm, yeah. It's over mom. I'm fine and so are the other passengers." She knows her mother's concern, but she's simply dead TIRED. It's past 10PM, and the hijack just made her much, much tired.

"Look, my Arceus! What if – "

Hilda didn't hear the rest of her mother's blabbering – she's lost in her thought. She herself can't believe she just survived a hijack – and happened to be helping to stop the crime. Though Hilbert did most of the work.

"Hilda! You hear me!"

Hilda finally rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I do, mom. Now I'm so tired I'll call you later. And I've delivered the goods to Anne. For Arceus' sake, stop buying junks. Now I'm going to sleep, so, later."

"Hey, Hil – "

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Hilda turned her X-Transceiver off. She then noticed a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned, finding Hilbert with his usual grin, his brown eyes flashed in excitement.

"Was that your Mom?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Uh-uh. Noisy, no?"

"That's just how moms are!"

"So true."

They started to chat about how their mothers are. Hilda told him about all the strings she pulled to stop her mother from buying goods. She even cutted the telephone's cable and hid her X-Transceiver, but she somehow managed to order some random junks. Hilbert's mother, instead, always made him eat some odd vegetables, however Hilbert despised it. They would crack a joke and laugh about it, until they noticed it was 11 PM.

"By the way," Hilbert started, "Anything you want to do in particular tommorow?"

"Umm, no. I'll wander around Nimbasa first…" she answered, looking at the bulletin board she saw earlier this morning.

"Well, you know. I'd like to spend more time with you. Can meet me outside of Gear Station around 5 PM tommorow?"

Hilda froze. _What?_

"Oh no. Don't think about the crazy stuff! I mean it as a friend! And speaking of which, we haven't had a battle yet!"

Hilda blushed slightly. "Oh, oh sure! I wasn't thinking of that you know!"

"You sure look like you does."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

* * *

><p>It's almost 12 AM. Hilda changed to her night gown – a simple short sleeved pink pajamas with black shorts. She looked at the beautiful night sky from her bed, her hands behind her head.<p>

_Today's been too crazy… Especially that hijack. But I also get to meet Hilbert… I don't know how to say this, but he's kind of interesting. He's from far away, and he had 4 badges. He's a fun guy to hang out with, its always great talking about anything with him. He can be annoying, but he's kind and all. Not to mention he's actually brilliant, and he knows his stuff. Not to mention he's also quite - OK Hilda, what the hell is wrong with you. Stop thinking about these stuff or Darkrai will haunt your dreams!  
><em>

Hilda closed her eyes. She can't wait for tommorow. A trip in Nimbasa should be fun. And she'll look forward for the promise at 5 PM, in front of Gear Station.

* * *

><p>Gah! Finished at 12 AM! Yeah, that means a lot of mistakes to be expected. I'm struggling with this chapter, but it's kind of fun to do. There's just so many scenes I wanna put, but it ended up weird so many times that I have to do it over and over. Ugh! Action isn't my forte!<p>

Yeah, I'll try to be quicker with updates. But school…

Oh God! Tommorow I need to study Biology! Oh crap…

Umm, review okay! Make this lil' girl happy!


	5. Overslept, Bianca, a Feast

(Gasp!) Quicker update! Well, I'm going on a "vacation" the whole first week at October, and I'll be busy in the weekend, so…

Well, I kind of liked this chapter. And per one reviewer request, I tried to add more HildaxHilbert thing… Heck, I hope it's enough!

Yeah, speaking of reviewer, another two! Yaay! Seriously, I broke up into a wide grin and squealed in happiness. And yeah, another reason I started this chapter sooner.

That's it. Enjoy the chapter!

Oh, lame chapter name.

**Disclaimer : Do not own Pokemon because instant noodle is awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Subway Trouble ~<br>Chapter 4 : Overslept, Bianca, a Feast  
><strong>

_RIIIING RIIIING RIIIING_

Hilda jolted awake from her peaceful slumber. Her hand reached for the noisy alarm clock and jammed her fingers, eventually hitting a button, stopping the noise. She smirked before covering herself with the blanket.

* * *

><p><em>RIING RIING RIING<em>

"THE HELL!" Hilda half-screamed, grabbing the alarm clock next to her bed and jammed her fingers again, now pushing the stop button. She was about to close her eyes again, but the sunlight coming from the window sprayed over her face, effectively opening her blue eyes.

She's in the Pokemon Center's accommodation. The floor is covered with a dark blue carpet and cream wallpaper, with a simple white single bed and a cream blanket, a side table next to it with a lamp and alarm clock, a window in the far front of the bed, a wooden wardrobe, a desk with mirror and clothes hanger (which has her cap and belt), and a couch and small TV near the bathroom door, which was next to a small kitchen.

Her Pokemons is sleeping around the couches. Her Servine is curled on the carpet with a pillow beneath her. Musharna and Panpour simply rested on the couch, while Tranquil… _stood _on the armchair. You know.

Hilda lazily looked at the alarm clock of annoyance, checking the time.

**11 : 17 AM**

"Holy crap! I overslept!" she moaned as she stood up from the bed, waking some of her Pokemon. She grabbed her bag that was put on the floor, rummaging the contents and finding her usual white shirt, black vest, and short jeans, you know, the usual. She hastily grabbed them, threw them to the bed, closed the window and covered it with the black curtain, took a blanket before rushing off to the bathroom.

Warm water splashed over her body as Hilda was lost in thought. _Let's see… Amusement Park, Pokemon Musical, Big Stadium, Small Court, Theatre, Battle Subway, Battle Institute… Can't list them all. Where should I go first… Oh that's right. Five PM at Gear Station… Can't forget that one. Maybe I'll go to the Pokemon Musical first? It's near a shopping street or so I remember…_

She turned the shower knob, stopping the jet of water. She dried herself with the white blanket she took, wrapped it in her body, then walked to the bedroom. She quickly put on her clothes and slipped her X-Transceiver into her wrist. She folded her night gown and neatly placed them in her bag.

She looked at her Pokemons – like Pokemon like trainer – which aren't exactly awake. So to jolt them up, Hilda has her own ways. She took a Berry Pouch from her bag and took out three Pecha Berries and a Rawst Berry. She coughed, and immediately all her Pokemons stood, awake.

"Morning treat!" she exclaimed, throwing the berries into the air. Her Tranquil, of course, captured the Pecha Berry between it's beak with ease. Panpour jumped from the couch, flipping before catching the peach-like fruit in his hand. Musharna used her Psychic power to take the sweet berry, and finally Servine used her Vine Whip to grab the Rawst Berry. They smiled gratefully at Hilda then quickly nibbled their favorite berry. Hilda smiled at herself. She walked to the mirror near the desk, grabbed a comb that was put there and combed her hair, tying it into a ponytail. She grabbed the belt and slipped it into her belt before she lost in thought again.

_I'll say. Nimbasa's Pokemon Center's accommodation is something else, with a small TV and a kitchen. Though Castelia's was… well… Obviously much grand, but this Pokemon Center's much more facilitated than Accumula's…_

Hilda felt her Tranquil nudging her head against her back. She turned back, noticing that her Pokemon has finished their quick meal. She then took her white-and-pink cap and put it on. "Say, let's walk downstairs for a quick breakfast!"

All of her Pokemon cheered with excitement. Hilda took it as a good sign. "But first, lets clean this place up, first."

The excitement was changed with a groan, but they nodded nonetheless. Servine and Panpour put the pillows back to it's position, Musharna picked up the mess they made while eating with Telekinesis, and Tranquil flew near Musharna, with a trash can on it's feet. Hilda quickly made the bed and neatly shoved her belongings to her bag.

"Now done," she said, picking up the room key, "Let's have a breakfast!"

* * *

><p>After giving the key back to the Nurse Joy, Hilda and her Pokemon strolled to the cafetaria. It has many wide choices of foods, and Hilda decided to have pancakes. She walked to the sweet stalls and ordered three stacks of pancakes, 5 cakes a stack. Too much? Nah. She also asked for a batch of berries, maple syrup, fresh water, and of course, MooMoo milk.<p>

She brought the tray full of foods and put it in a nearby table. She sat on the chair, with Servine sits next to her, Tranquil standing near the table, Panpour jumped, sitting at the edge of the table, and Musharna floated near them.

"Now," she started, pushing the berries and the two stacks of pancakes to the middle, "You guys share those and gobble up!"

Her Pokemon cheered before taking the pancakes, starting to eat them. Servine in particular is much interested with the berries, though she also eats the pancake. And the other three sweet-loving Pokemon? They ate at the speed of light! OK, I'll stop using anime reference. Maybe.

Hilda spilled the maple syrup reasonably before jabbed one pancake with the fork and gobbled the whole thing. "Mmm! This is good!"

Hilda was about to gobble another when she heard her name being called. "Hilda~~~"

Hilda turned to the voice, it came from a blonde girl about her age, wearing a green beret. She wears a white dress with an orange vest over it, orange socks with yellow shoes, and a green slingbag in her shoulders.

"Oh, Bianca!" Hilda called. Bianca ran to her direction, but accidently tripped on her way.

"Oow…" she stuttered, holding her nose before walked towards Hilda's table. She noticed the pancake stack in front of her brunette childhood friend before commenting. "Wow, you still eat a lot!"

"Was that a compliment?" Hilda asked, arching her eyebrows playfully.

"Umm, maybe! If we eat a lot we'll be full of energy!" Bianca said cheerfully. Hilda rolled her eyes at Bianca.

"I've seen the news yesterday! You got yourself caught up in that whole gimmick? You allright?" Bianca asked, sounding worried.

"That's the past, and I'm all good! By the way, check out my Tranquil."

Bianca then noticed, instead of the little Pidove she used to cuddle (much to Hilda's annoyance), was a gray pigeon. "Cool! Your Pidove evolved? When?"

Hilda gobbled another of the pancake before answering. "Castelia City. After the retarted Plasma incident, I challenged Burgh's Gym..." she paused. "Oh, sorry about mentioning that."

Bianca perked. "It's fine! My Munny's all well, and it's also thanks to you!"

"Well, had your breakfast?" And Hilda ate another of the cake. The whole cake with one gulp, again.

Bianca sweatdropped before grinning. "Yeah! And seriously, how do you eat a lot but still not getting weight?"

Hilda contemplated for a moment. "Hey, I don't eat THAT much!"

"I guess" Bianca responded, looking at Hilda who's eating the second last pancake. "You just eat more and faster." That earned a glare from Hilda.

"At least I don't trip ten times every hour."

"I didn't trip THAT much!" Bianca countered, pouting childishly.

* * *

><p>"Say Hilda! Know what you're going to do now?" Bianca asked, her green eyes eyeing Hilda who's finished with her pancakes and now drinking her MooMoo milk. She already returned her Pokemon because of some close-calls caused by Bianca.<p>

"Not really… I want to enjoy something before I challenge the Gym tommorow."

"Say say say! Let's go to the Shopping Street with me! Then we can go to the Pokemon Musical!" Bianca offered – more like demanded, as she grabbed Hilda's arms.

Hilda almost chocked her milk. "Slow down! Let me finish my milk first!"

"Aaaw, c'mon! There's this cute Pokemon accessories shop I want to check! Ooh, and that plushie shop! I know you want a part of you to be bigger, but hurry! Oooh I can't wait."

Hilda jerked an eyebrow at some part of that sentence. "Since when do you _learn _to comment on something like that!" she exclaimed, blushing.

Bianca blinked her green orbs a few times before getting Hilda's grip. "Oh, that bigger part? Cheren told me!"

Hilda palmed. "Dammit Cheren, I'd never thought you'll be _that _kind of guy…"

"He said it's useful to make you stop drinking milks, what did he mean anyway?"

"You know what, Bianca? Forget what Cheren said, and lets go to this shopping street." Hilda made a mental note to make Cheren pay for this.

"Uuuh, okay!"

* * *

><p>After the breakfast – more like brunch – Hilda let herself being dragged by Bianca to this Shopping Street. True to it's name, the street has many shops all over it, from Pokemon goods, clothes, books, you name it. The blonde spotted a shop that got her interest and immediately perked.<p>

"Hilda! Hilda! Let's go to that shop! C'mon, lets go!" Bianca beamed, grabbing the brunette and dashed off, only to trip over a stone, taking Hilda with her, and…

**THUD**

"Oww… It hurts…" Bianca pouted.

Hilda shrugged, she's quite used with her best friend's anticts. It's actually one of the things she loved about Bianca. Even though she somehow always get in the middle of it. But still…

Bianca stood up and regained her balance before she helped Hilda to stand. "Hilda, you okay? Sorry I grabbed you like that!"

Hilda patted her back, a bit hurt from the fall. "I am! I'm so fine, my head's spinning and I feel like jumping to a herd of Whimsicotts!" She answered playfully, earning a glare. "Naah, where are we going again?"

"Over there!" Bianca pointed to a small shop, showing off a few scarfs and necklaces from the glass window. She then runs – careful to not tripping again – and Hilda quickly followed, entering the building.

It has many cabinets filled with what Hilda reckon as accessories. There's also a head manequins with a hat, scarfs, or glasses. Another rack filled with weird goods tied with colorful strings – probably necklaces.

"Welcome! Can I help you?" a woman around her twenties greeted the Pokemon Trainers.

"Umm, I saw many cute goodies outside… What kind of stuffs do you sell here?" Bianca tried.

"Oh! We're mostly selling Pokemon accessories here!" she answered.

"Accessories?" Hilda asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, accessories for your Pokemon to wear! Like us wearing necklaces, bracelets, you know. But what we sell is more than that. We're selling accessories than can actually boost your Pokemon's power in battle!" she explained.

"Ooh! Sounds cool! How does it work?" Bianca questioned, her eyes tinkled with excitement.

"For example…" she walked to a nearby rack, taking a necklace with blue droplet-like gem in it. "This is Mystic Water. This boosts water-type attacks."

"Oooh! So there's other goods for other types too?"

"Yes, of course! Now, what type are your Pokemons?"

"Umm, Normal, Water, Fire, Psychic…" Bianca answered. "But I'm going to catch more!"

"Well then, I can help you with that"

Hilda facepalmed. _Oh crap, Arceus knows how much she's going to buy…_

_Ten minutes later…_

"What did you get, Hilda?" Bianca asked her friend cheerfully.

"Not much, just some necklace strings."

"Whaat? You should get like, one accessories for your Pokemon! It'll help in battles too, see!" she responded, waving her hands in the air. "I'm going to buy all accessories for all types, in case I'm catching a new member!"

Hilda winced at the statement. "Umm, did you check the price?"

Bianca stopped, blinking her eyes, before she looked over the pricetags, then palmed. "Umm, I'll put back some."

* * *

><p>"Ooh! Ooh! Let's go to the plushie store over there!" Bianca pointed at plushie store at the corner of the street. Hilda groaned as she looked at her blonde's luggages. She bought several Pokemon goodies from the store before, some Pokemon clothes she thought it was cute, some Pokemon-shaped hats (which Hilda was sure she'll never really use), and some other Hilda forgot. Hilda herself only got some necklace strings and a small blue bag that can be put on her belt.<p>

"Plushie? What are you going to do with those? We're on a journey, no?" Hilda asked, sweatdropping.

"Well~ It's good for sleeping companion! And I can always send some back home!" she reasoned.

Hilda groaned again. Bianca loves Plushie. No cloud nor squall will hinder her from plushies (Yay FFIX reference!). But she doesn't like to be involved in her plushie hunting. And her poor friend might suffered a great money loss.

She looked over her X-Transceiver. **2 : 28 PM**. She tugged Bianca's shoulder, and the blonde turned her head back.

"You know, I have some appointment at around 4 PM, don't you say you want to visit the Pokemon Musical?"

Bianca blinked her eyes for a few moments, before closing her eyes, thinking. "Mmm…" She opened her eyes. "We'll just go to the Musical now!" Hilda internally sighed in relief.

They quickly leave the shopping street, with Hilda leading, making sure Bianca doesn't spot some other shop and changed her mind. Kind of failed eventually.

"Hey, look! A plushie stall!" the blonde pointed at a stall with a big Audino banner that said 'Plushies'.

"Not again, Bianca…"Hilda sighed in exasparation.

"Aww, c'mon… Just this once… Please?" Bianca pleaded, putting her Lillipup eyes. Hilda winced. She and Cheren almost never can escape her Lillipup eyes. She was about to reluctantly agree when Bianca spotted something.

"You know what, forget it. Let's go to the Musical, quick!" With that, she grabbed Hilda's arm and made a run.

"Bian – "

"Let's just go!"

Hilda don't know what happened to Bianca, but her facial expression tells her the most of it. She panicked for some reasons. As if she was trying to evade a certain someone.

"Just around this corner…" Bianca turned, and saw a big dome with flashy star shaped big neon light, with a Pokeball and a music note in front of it. Below is a neon light that said "Musical". But the entrance…

"Closed for the day… Oh great." Hilda groaned after reading the announcement paper on the closed gate. Bianca, on the other hand, palmed. She looked like a Sewaddle being chased by a Braviary.

"W..well" she weakly whispered, "Then lets go to the Big Court! It's just a few minutes if we run!"

"Run?" Hilda asked, tilting her head.

"Umm… Ah! Hilda! Hide me!" Bianca squeaked, hiding behind Hilda's body. The brunette raised her eyebrows.

"Bianca, what's – "

"BIANCA!" a loud angry voice called.

Hilda immediately turned, and in front of her was a fat man around his 40s. He had a caramel hair, a gray-green sweater and brown pants. His eyes are green – similar to that of Bianca's. Hilda immediately recognized this person.

"… Dad…" Hilda heard Bianca muttered.

Bianca's father. He's overall nice, but is extremely overprotective of her daughter. One time he almost punched Cheren for 'influencing' something bad to his daughter, though all the black-haired boy did was telling her how Pokemon is able to reproduce egg. He didn't allow Bianca to embark on her Pokemon journey, but Bianca ran away from home and started the journey anyway.

"Daddy?" Bianca questioned, her head peeking from Hilda's shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you back home, of course!" he roared, green eyes of his locking with Bianca's similar eyes. "Your mother told me that you'd made it all the way out here. Haven't you gone far enough?" he angrily questioned, walking closer to both female trainer.

"No way!" Bianca spat, though her eye is started tearing. "I'm going to keep traveling with Hilda and my Pokemon!"

Hilda gulped. _What did I get myself into…? _She thought. No way Bianca's letting herself grabbed home. Same goes to the other, no way his dad is going to allow his daughter to continue her journey that easily. But she know how much her best friend loved her Pokemon, and the adventures she did with them. Going back to her house won't do anything good to her. Hilda didn't hate Bianca's father, but it does annoy her to no end how he didn't let Bianca do things on her own.

"Absolutely not! Others do things their way, and we do things ours!" he growled, grabbing Bianca's arm.

Bianca let herself being dragged by her father, but just a few steps after, she quickly shoved his hand off. He glared daggers at his daughter's anticts. "Is that so?" she bitterly asked. "Then, how about **you** do things your way, and I'll do things mine!" she finally snapped, returning the angry glare to her father.

An angry mark appeared in his head. "What manners, Bianca! I knew your mother was wrong with letting you go on your own! You're going with me, whether you like it or not!"

"Make me!"

Bianca's father was about to grab his daughter when Hilda finally had it. She stepped in, standing in front of her blonde friend, glaring fiercely at the over-protective man.

"Sir, what good can Bianca get from just staying in her house like a shiny Eevee?" Hilda questioned with a slight bitter tone.

"You, Hilda, of all people, should know!" he spoke, referring to hijack that happened yesterday. There's too much danger that might happen to her! She knows nothing about the real world!"

"She was! Now she learned, thanks to her journey!"the brunette spat back.

"Bah! And that's enough! Continue this longer, and who knows what will happen to her! You know how clumsy can she get!"

"I know you care about Bianca! But she's not getting any better if she stayed in her house all the time! Pain's a given in life, and she will **not **grow if she didn't feel one!"

"Are you saying you wanted my daughter to **HURT**?" he asked angrily, emphasizing the last word.

"Journey's not all about hurt, and I know it! You haven't seen Bianca's face when she visited new places, haven't you? Her happiness when she's with her Pokemon? Are you saying you want to take THAT – "

"Hi… Hilda…" Bianca weakly whispered, her tears starting to pile up, catching Hilda's attention.

"Sorry Bianca, let me." Hilda turned back to Bianca's father. "You're **NOT **helping her by locking her at home. You're **crushing **her!"

"Arceus!" he growled. "This whole journey is absurd! Why did your mother let you leave on your own? You've lost your manner, kid!"

That said, his hand uncontrollably flew. Hilda didn't move – and didn't plan to, it might hurt Bianca instead – and let his hard pound land on her face.

"Hilda!" Bianca gasped, looking at the brunette's red cheek.

Hilda was silent – her eyes widen for a few moments, her hand reached for her cheek. The man in front of her stood in silence, his angry eyes still glaring at the brunette. Surely, soon enough, the glare was returned by her own.

"Are you saying that you want to take her happiness to fancy yourself?" she said bitterly.

"You!"

He lost it. She knew, but she felt like saying that, and no punch's stopping her. She saw his fist curled, and soon it went flying at her face. She raised her hand in a reflex. But the contact never came. Slowly, she peeked through her fingers.

And the first thing she noticed is Bianca's father's fist, still curled, though stopped mid-air for some reasons. Then she noticed in his arms are a pair of pale hands – contrasting his own tanned – stopping his fist's track. Said intruder is wearing a blue jacket, ringing Hilda's bell for some reasons.

"Sir, you'll get a trouble with the Police if you're beating up a girl in the public, worse is said girl didn't do anything wrong," came the quick, stern warning from the boy.

Hilda lowered her hands and turned her head, spoting the familiar brunet trainer stopping the chubby man's fist. "Hilbert?"

Hilbert gave her a quick glance, his brown eyes twitched at the sight of her cheek. Then he looked at Bianca who had a question mark in her face, before turning his head back to the blonde's father.

The father growled angrily for a few moments before loosening his right palm, and Hilbert eventually let his hand go. He took a deep breath, his flaming green eyes moved to Hilbert, then to Hilda, and finally focused on his daughter.

"Bianca!" he called, "You're going home! Something eventually comes to an end, and in this case, your journey!"

"And your patience, old man" Hilda silently spat – heard by Hilbert, who rolled his eyes in annoyance and fascination. You don't see this kind of girl everyday.

"Sweetie, you keep going on your travels."

Everyone turned their heads to see a blonde-haired woman around her 20-30 with earphones with long staps on her ears. She wears a yellow halter with black stripes in the middle, a black leggings and a yellow heels.

"For Arceus' sake!" he groaned. "What are you two doing? This is a family matter!"

"Not anymore after you slapped Hilda." Hilbert deadpanned, crossing his arms.

"We're sorry for eavesdropping," the woman responded, eyeing her brunet companion, who shrugged. "My name is Elesa. I'm this town's Gym Leader," Hilda raised her eyebrow at that statement, "I also happen to be a model." She then motioned at Hilbert. "And that young trainer over there is Hilbert." The boy nodded towards the older brunet before moving to Hilda's side.

Elesa turned her sight to the younger blonde – Bianca. "You know, there are many people in this world," she started, earning Bianca's interest. "There are people whose way of thinking may be completely different from yours. Sometimes, this means you may get hurt."

"Of course! That's exactly right! It's because I'm worried about that…" Bianca's dad responded, trailing off.

"But it's important to keep trying, to learn about the difference between yourself and others…" she paused. "To learn that being different is OK. And you shouldn't worry. Trainer always have Pokemon at their side. Pokemon are wonderful. It's not only how cute they can be, but also how much you can depend on them…"

"And it's not only Pokemon," Hilbert suddenly spoke. "I'm sure your daughter have many friends to always support her. Hilda is the evidence." The brunette blushed slightly at that comment.

"But – " the man tried, but was cut.

"Please!" Bianca pleaded. "I know there's gonna be painful stuff like you're worrying about! I know! Really, I get it!" she said, tears started forming in her green orbs, but she rubbed it off. "But, like, listen… There'll be tons of nice people, too." Hilbert smiled at this. "Know what else? Since I've been traveling with Pokemon, I've already gotten tougher, I can totally tell. So… please?" she ended.

The brunet man stood in silence for a few minutes. "Hmm… I guess." He looked straight at Bianca's face. "If wanting to continue your journey is selfishness on your part, wanting to stop you is selfishness on mine. I'm surprised to find I'm the one being childish – at my age!" he admitted.

He then turned to Elesa. "This Gym Leader's comments helped me wake up. Bianca, I'm sure it's better that you take the pats you want to take now." Hearing that, Bianca and Hilda beamed in joy inside. "I hope that your journey will be fun. Bon voyage!"

He then approached Hilda, his face looking to the ground. "Hilda, I'm sorry for slapping you earlier. Please… Take care of my little girl, OK?" With that, he took off.

Bianca ran her foot a few steps towards her father. Cupping her mouth with her hands, she exclaimed. "Papa, Ill come home after I find out what I really want to do!" She was then answered with a wave. She rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the tears that is flowing.

"I'm sure he traveled as a Trainer himself, in the past… Being a parent must be hard." Elesa commented, before turning to the silent brown-haired girl.

"Say Hilbert, is this the same Hilda you was talking about?" she asked, earning Hilda's interest.

"Hmm? Yes, she is." Hilbert answered, his eyes locked at the brunette's swelling cheek. Hilda was about to ask what did they mean when she was tackled by a yellow blur. Literally.

"Hilda! Your cheek! Is it hurt?" Bianca voiced her concern, pushing her childhood friend and made her wobbly.

"Bianca! Don't – Eeek!" the brunette yelped, eventually losing her balance, taking Bianca with her. Luckily Hilbert caught her back and Elesa helped Bianca regaining her posture.

"S – Sorry!" Bianca stuttered, blushing while looking at the Gym Leader.

"It's fine. Say, did I meddle unnecessarily? That was quite troubling, and since Hilbert already jumped, I decided to chime in."

"No, thanks for assuring my Dad! I don't want to worry him, so…" said Bianca, who quickly turned to Hilda. "Your cheek okay?"

Hilda regained her balance with Hilbert's help. She looked at the blonde and smiled. "I'll be, if you don't tackle me again!" she said teasingly.

"Heey! You know, sometimes you're such a Cheren!" Bianca complained, pouting.

"_A_ Cheren? Speaking of him, let's not go into that shall we?" Hilda said, remembering the talk they had earlier this morning.

"You're quite chirpy for a girl with swollen cheek," Hilbert commented, chuckling, his hands still on Hilda's shoulders.

Hilda grinned. "Am I supposed to be chalant about it?"

"Well, preferably no."

"She's really as rash as you said, though I don't expect her to stood up against older man." Elesa added, before turning to the girl.

"I heard of you from the news channel yesterday, and Hilbert told me that you're quite a trainer and challenge Gyms. Plan challenging mine?"

Hilda perked. "I do, actually. But heard that you're taking an off today, so I'm going to challenge yours tommorow."

"Oh, yes I do take an off. But what Hilbert said about you interest me, so if you want, I'll be free in my Gym around 7 PM today. I have a quick TV gig real soon, and it won't take long. How about it?" she offered, smiling.

"Oh, it's good! I'll be at your Gym by then!"

"Allright, now I have to take my leave. Hilbert?"

"Elesa?" the brunet responded, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, take care of Hilda. I mean her cheek. I've got to go now, take care!" she finished, and walked towards the other way, leaving the three trainers behind.

"Now, let's search a place somewhere to sit."

* * *

><p>"She's so cool! Hah! I want to be a totally cool woman like Elesa!" Bianca said brightly.<p>

Hilda, Bianca, and Hilbert is now sitting in a bench nearby the Pokemon Musical dome, with Hilbert tending Hilda's cheek. She's been saying she's fine and was reluctant about it, but a glare from Hilbert and Bianca's noisy chatter made her gave up.

"You're telling me," Hilbert commented, applying some medicine on Hilda's cheek. "She's a Gym Leader _and _a model."

"I'll say. Gym Leaders in Unova surely are unique. Waiters… artist… models…" Hilda added, wincing slightly from the medicine and her voice quite soft because of the wound.

"Oh, by the way!" Bianca suddenly chirped, nudging Hilbert's shoulder. He turned back curiously, facing the blonde.

"We haven't introduced ourselves formally!" she exclaimed, then offered her hand. "I'm Bianca Bel! I'm from Nuvema Town, and I'm Hilda's childhood friend. Nice to meet you!"

Hilbert blinked for a few moments before accepting her hand. "I'm Hilbert Black, from Lacunosa, nice to meet you too" he said with a smile.

"Was that really necessary?" Hilda teasingly asked.

"Should I pinch your cheek?" the brunet playfully threatened.

"Hell, NO!" she groaned.

Hilbert chuckled before turning to Bianca again. "Say, is she always like this?"

Bianca's green eyes showed a glint. "Oooh, even worse! I mean, there's one time she – "

"Bianca!" Hilda cut, blushing madly like a Tamato Berry. "Continue and I'll show Cheren _that_!"

"No fair! Blackmailer!" Bianca pouted.

"Aww c'mon, no harm telling me would it?" Hilbert grinned, nudging Hilda's cheek with his finger. A slight blush crept to her already red cheek.

"Aaah!" Bianca suddenly yelped, earning the brown-haired trainers' interest. "I forgot I have something to do! Oh no I'm going to be late!"

"Umm, what?" Hilda asked, rolling her eyes in confusion.

"I'll tell later! Hilbert, nice to meet you and thanks for taking care of Hilda! Hilda, I'll see you later! And don't show Cheren _that _okay! Byee~~"

Before Hilda and Hilbert could respond, Bianca sped off, running to the same way her father went.

"She was… umm…" Hilbert thought, searching a word suitable.

"A kind of airhead, but she's nice nonetheless" Hilda finished for him. "By the way, I haven't thanked you for earlier have I?" She took out her hand. "Thanks for helping me."

Hilbert rolled his eyes before his face broke out into a grin. "Is this really necessary?" he asked teasingly, referring to her words to Bianca.

She blushed. "Don't you go Copycat me!"

Hilbert laughed for a few moments. "Now, don't mention it. Though, you're one quick to change."

Hilda stared at him, dumbfounded. "What?"

He shrugged. "I thought you'll go all guilty like you did yesterday. You're one odd fellow."

She spun her brain for a moment. True, she felt like… it's… fine, to let him help her so easily. It came… natural, like it's supposed to be. Sure, she still held back, it's a habit. But still…

"I guess you're one easy fellow to open up," she said, smiling warmly. "And, you have one hell of a death-glare" she teased.

Hilbert cheerfully grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment. Not sure about the latter though."

"Hey, I mean every word I said over there!"

"My glare isn't _that _bad…"

"You should really check yourself on a mirror."

He snorted as a respond, before he grabbed Hilda's shoulder, making her facing directly at his face. This caused Hilda to redden.

"W, what?" she softly asked.

"Hush, I'm just applying the bandage at your cheek" he responded, his other hand holding a sheet of white paper-like bandage. That said, he leaned closer and carefully placed it in her swelling cheek. She felt his breath on her face, making her twitch slightly.

"Hey, don't move. Might hurt yourself" he told her, lifting her chin, then he softly massaged her cheek to make sure the bandage doesn't fall off. And if there's any berry redder than Chople Berry, might as well compare it to Hilda's face. She's blushing furiously, and oddly enough Hilbert seemed to not notice.

"There, all done," Hilbert finally said after what feels like an eternity for Hilda. "Any better?"

_Great Hilda, what's wrong with you? He's just, you know, tending your wounds! The hell are you thinking right now! Look at him! He's not thinking about anything weird. Hey, I'll admit he's nice and all, and also quite good-looking – the hell! My Arceus, wait till my mom hear about –_

"Landorus to Hilda!" Hilbert called, waving his hand in front of the dozing off brunette. She snapped out – jumped. "Geez! Daydreaming again?" he asked.

She blushed out of embarrassment. "I wasn't!" she started reasoning. "I was, you know, thinking about the incident with Bianca and her father a few moments – "

She was cut by the brunet's laughter. "That's daydreaming! Duuh!" he said between laughs.

Red crept all over her face, made the swollen cheek behind the bandage looked like it was nothing. "C'mon! Stop making fun of me!" Hilda cried.

The brunet tried to stop his laughter, and in a minute it finally turned into a few snickers. "Sorry, I can't help it. Sometimes you're such a silly girl."

"Oh, thanks!" Hilda huffed in exasparation, crossing her arms and pouting. Hilbert chuckled and patted Hilda's head.

"Hey! What gives?"

"I'll say. You're quite cute when you're acting childish." He grinned.

"Am I supposed to – Hey! Said the boy who complained because he can't name a Pokemon started with an M!"

"Oh, you really need to brought that up, did you? Something wrong with me complimenting you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

That silenced Hilda. Of course! She wasn't taking the entire cute thing seriously. And the whole bandage thing just make her feel even more awkward. She didn't know how to respond this kind of stuff, really. She's never been in a sort of relationship before…

"Hey, daydreaming again?" Hilbert spoke, cutting the silence, though his tone sounded a bit… worried?

"Oh! S-sorry!" she responded, stuttering.

"Geez, you need a Munna for your own. Keep this up and eventually you'll have a Yamask possessing you."

"Hell, I don't daydream that bad! And I do have a Musharna, you know!"

"Really?" the brunet asked, interested. "Well, I don't know that. I've only seen your Panpour. At least you have your Musharna to eat your dreams…"

"Please, that's not extremely necessary," Hilda stated, rolling her eyes.

"Fine…" he said, still grinning ear to ear. "What are you going to do now anyways? Elesa won't be ready until around 7 PM."

"Hmm?" She looked at her X-Transceiver. Still 3-4 hours to kill. "Well, I was planning to meet you at the Gear Station, so…"

"Ah, right. I was gonna make you join the Multi-Battle Train there, but I don't think your swollen cheek will do" the brunet explained, pointing at her bandaged cheek.

"This doesn't hurt _that _bad…" Hilda assured him. "I can take a few battles. It'll be a good warm-up for my Gym challenge."

"Nope. You'll regret doing it with that cheek of yours. We'll do that tommorow if you have time…" he offered, putting his hands below his head.

"But I'm – "

"No, and that's it. You'll know why later." Hilbert deadpanned, sending Hilda his so-called death-glare.

Hilda immediately gulped. "…Okay then. I'll take your words. Though, any idea what for me to do?"

And as if to answer her question, her stomach started to grumble. Both trainer looked at each other, face dumbfounded. Soon after, another stomach decided to join grumbling, and both started a round of laughter.

"Hah! You're hungry too. How about a lunch?" Hilbert asked after they both calmed down.

"Sure thing, any good restaurant to eat?" she asked, rubbing her eyes from the tears of laughter.

"Hmm… There's this nice and affordable sandwich joint… Want to grab a feast there?" Hilbert offered.

"Now that sounds nice! I feel like a Munchlax after hibernation!" the brunette grinned, looking at her companion.

"Hell, I'm a Snorlax after diet," Hilbert stated, returning the grin.

"Oh really? Bet I'm much better than you when it comes to fast-eating."

"As if that's something to brag! Well, I'm pretty confident with mine."

"It's a challenge, then?" Hilbert stood up, offering his hands to the ponytailed girl.

She took it without any hestitation, smiling. "You're on. Losers pay the meal."

* * *

><p>Riiight… Eating contest is awesome! But seriously, that sandwich joint is going down in a few hours… XD<p>

I know you'll probably expect a subway thingy, but I love the incident with Bianca and all. And Bianca's plain funny, loving her. I knew I should add some scene with her.

And to answer the two reviewers (am lazy to use message at the moment, it's 10PM here!)

**Magic Feline** **– **Aww you're flattering me! It means a lot for me, so thank you very much! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**DragonNiro –** Yay, thanks for reviewing! Stutting is always fun… XD Hope you're enjoying this chapter!

Okay… Review if you have time, and make me happy! Holy crap, here comes mom! (Hides with the blanket)


	6. Two Battles and Tag Battles

I don't really plan to finish this chapter so soon. I came back to my home like, last Monday and I have to chase the lessons in the school, it's driving me nuts. Then in the last Friday in my magazine extraculicular, I was chosen randomly as the new leader since the third grader's exam is coming up. Holy –

Enough babble. Why did I update this quicker? Well, I was replaying Platinum, on Sunday, I finished up Mt. Coronet, goes to Distortion World(stuck for an hour doing the puzzle, hah), kick Cyrus' butt and… caught Giratina with 2 Pokeballs.

2 freaking Pokeballs.

Needless to say I shouted of joy and laughter. Last try had me retry like three times, all using Dusk Balls and Ultra Balls, and Giratina kept eventually killed himself(it's genderless, but who's keeping track?). Now, once with only two Pokeballs. HAHAHAHAHA!

Darn, enough about that, but I'm also happy because I got a new reviewer. Yaay!

You know what? I retract my word for only reviewing once in chapter two. Keep reviewing so I know you're still reading it. Please with the cherry on the top?

Okay, enough. To the story!

**Disclaimer : I own Pokemon. Maybe in the next life. So, until then, I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Subway Trouble ~<br>Chapter 5 : Two Battles and Tag Battles  
><strong>

"You have a Bolt Badge, I have a Bolt Badge. Let's see who's stronger now!"

Hilda frowned in annoyance, her blue eyes glared at the boy standing in front of her, wearing a white shirt with red lines behind a blue blazer and a tight black pants. She put her hands in her hips, face deadpanned. "We're not going through this in the morning, Cheren."

Said trainer raised his eyebrows, curiousity all over his face. "Why not?"

The brunette Pokemon Trainer groaned in exasparation. "Why not? It's still freaking 9 AM, for Arceus' sake!" she scowled at the jet-haired boy, stomping her feet repeatedly.

Cheren blinked before he responded to her. "Well, I've been up since 6 AM this morning, so I don't see anything that could go wrong with this" he said while shrugging.

"Such a childhood friend you are, Cheren," she sneered at him. "You of all people should've known that I'm not an exactly early bird." Hell, it's a miracle she woke up at 8 AM today.

He put his left hand below his chin. "Well, you can consider it as a morning warm-up. We didn't get a chance to battle everyday, you know," he reasoned, his right hand reaching for a Pokeball in his belt.

Hilda rolled her eyes, once again in annoyance. "Almost everytime we catch up with each other, all you requested is a battle, you know," she stated flatly. "Are you trying to break my winning streak against you?" she teased.

A vein literally popped out in Cheren's forehead. "That, and I've been wondering how you kept winning on me everytime!" he admitted, glaring at the brunette trainer.

"You won the first match we had in Nuvema, my room to be exact" she pointed out, remembering how messy did her room get – save for the Wii, somehow unscratched.

"Look, Bianca did the most destroying with your room, though I do admit I did play a small part in it. Are you still holding me against it?" the black-haired boy asked. "And my vast knowledge about Pokemon helped" he stated that one with a smirk.

"That, probably yeah. But well…" Hilda contemplated for a moment. She could use the cash prize if she won against him, she kinda needed it. She did gain some from the Gym challenge and few of the Gym trainers (who bizzarely enough paid if not the same, more money than Elesa herself), but…

"Allright then, it's on. Just don't expect to get the upper hand of me because I just woke up an hour ago" Hilda confidently said, taking a Pokeball hanging from her belt and clicked the button in the middle, expanding the ball.

Cheren's mouth turned into a smirk as he expanded the Pokeball in his hand. "I don't expect less from you, Hilda" he calmly stated, using his finger to relocate his glasses. "Whoever loses three Pokemon first is declared the loser, no substitution allowed. Good with that?"

"That's good."

How did she get here?

* * *

><p>Here's the summary of the story. Hilda woke up late yesterday morning, and when the brunette's having a quick(Yeah, quick!) breakfast, her blonde, clumsy airhead childhood friend Bianca greeted her. When she finished her pancake, the blonde dragged Hilda to a nearby shopping street, buying a wide amount of random goods – at least Bianca is.<p>

Then Bianca's short-tempered-and-overprotecive dad comes out and gave Hilda a –beep- slap on the face, after the Pokemon Trainer gave him a quick scolding. Though in the end, Hilbert and Elesa ended up interfering, avoiding a fight in the middle of Nimbasa City (though Hilda couldn't care less at the time). A pep talk from the model and Gym Leader, Bianca's Dad lets her daughter continue her journey.

A quick talk within the Pokemon Trainers after Elesa went for her TV gig, and Bianca eventually left because she has something to do. Hilbert and Hilda had a conversation as the former tends the latter's swollen cheek (and triggering you-know-what at her). Then they had a bet on who eats the faster.

And _Hilda_, who ate a pancake sizing twice the normal in a gulp, actually _loses _against the brunet Pokemon Trainer. Of course, on Hilda's defense, the boy stated that he didn't ate too much in the morning. But who knows what is Hilbert's value of "too much", like how Hilda's means of quick breakfast is five stacks of oversized pancake. Needless to say, she lost quite the money.

Then she had a trip to Nimbasa's Gym. Which is a roller coaster. Model with a roller coaster as her Gym. She did netted a good amount of money from the Gym Trainers, but Elesa gave her a hard intense fight (since almost all of her Pokemon has a weakness against the Gym Leader's Pokemon). The Pokemon Trainer won nonetheless, earning herself the Bolt Badge. The next few hours, she trained some of her Pokemon, who learned themselves a few new moves.

* * *

><p>Oops, look how long did the time flies without us knowing. Cheren's second Pokemon is almost down, same can be said to Hilda's first, the former being hit by a Leech Seed.<p>

"Pansage!" the black jet haired trainer cried out to the Grass-type Pokemon. "Seed Bomb!"

The Grass Monkey Pokemon immediately jumped and spitted a tennisball sized seed from it's mouth, aimed at Hilda's Musharna. It made a direct hit and exploded at the Drowsing Pokemon.

"Muu!" the psychic type squaked slightly from the hit. She wobbled slightly for a few moments before regaining her balance.

Hilda calmed herself down. Speed was never Musharna's field, so she didn't bother ordering a dodge, relying on the psychic type's big stamina. But that Seed Bomb was quite powerful, another of those and Musharna's out.

Cheren inwardly smirked at the brunette's face. "Now, Fury Swipes!" he ordered again.

Hilda quickly snapped from her thought as the grass-type is closing in to her Musharna. "Hit Pansage with Thunder Wave!" she quickly countered.

As Pansage made the first slash, the psychic tapir sent out a wave of electric shock from her body, making contact with the grass-type and paralyzed it, stopping the Fury Swipes attack. Before Cheren could react, Hilda already shouted another order.

"Psybeam!"

"Bite!"

The Grass Monkey Pokemon leaned it for a quick bite, but the paralysis stopped it's track, giving Musharna enough time to sent out a colorful waves of Psychic power from her nose. It quickly made a contact with Pansage, square in the face, sending it flying back few feets. It landed with a loud thud, face first, and it's eyes turned into X.

"Way to go, Musharna!" Hilda beamed, pumping a fist into the air.

"Mu! Musharna!" the Pokemon chirped in happiness… when suddenly it fell into the ground with a loud thud.

Hilda's smiling face quickly turned into a frown as she groaned. "It was the Leech Seed…" the brunette muttered. "Sorry Musharna. Take a good rest!" that said, she quickly returned the Musharna into her Pokeball back.

Cheren readjusted his glasses as he retrieved back his Pansage. "Good job. Return." He then looked at his childhood friend. "This might be 2 on 1, but I promise you I'm not done yet." He took another Pokeball from his belt. "Go, Liepard!"

Hilda nodded to Cheren as she took out her Pokeball. "Let's go, Tranquill!" she cried.

Two Pokeballs are thrown into the air, both releasing a white beam that landed on opposite sides. At Cheren's side appeared a slender feline with purple as it's dominant fur color. It has yellow rosettes on it's fur, and it's tail is shaped like a sickle. And of course, at Hilda's side, appeared the gray colored pigeon who flapped her wings, ready to battle.

"What's with you and speedy Pokemons…" she muttered loud enough for Cheren to hear her. Cheren raised his eyebrows at this.

"Here I thought, speed would be your best. You probably had them in a race against yourself as the training…" he commented while snickering at the thought, slipping his hands on his pockets.

Hilda's frowning face turned into a grin. "Right on the nail. Nice guess, Cheren. Now it's your turn to move first." He nodded.

"Liepard! Fake Out!" Cheren ordered. The Cruel Pokemon quickly closed in onto the flying-type Pokemon, and using it's paws, quickly hit Tranquill's face, flinching the gray pigeon.

"Quill!" the flying type spat out, shooking her head to regain focus.

"Hone Claws, then use Assurance!" he quickly added.

While Hilda's Tranquill is still flinching, the dark-type quickly sharpens it's claw. _Oh boy, _Hilda thought. _This is not going to be good…_

As the dark-type finished , it quickly charged into the Wild Pigeon Pokemon, ready to strike her with it's sharpened claws. Hilda quickly reacted to this.

"Detect!" she ordered. On the last second, a glint appeared on the flying type's eyes as she quickly stepsided from the dark type's attack, causing said Pokemon to crash into the ground, cracking it slightly.

Without missing a beat, she continued. "Now use Taunt!" she knew she had to do something about Hone Claws.

The pigeon smirked before glaring at her enemy, and eventually stuck it's tounge out. "Quil~" she chirped with a singsong voice. Liepard took the pigeon's taunt as angry marks appeared on it's head. _Cruel Pokemon getting taunted… It's kind of ironic… _Hilda snickered inside.

"Calm down, Liep—"

"Paaard!" it screeched, dashing towards the flying type Pokemon, claws ready to dug in.

"Air Cutter!" the brunette ordered.

"Traanquil!" the gray Pokemon chirped, flipping her wings, sending invisible razor-like wind blades, hitting the Cruel Pokemon hard in the face, stopping it's tracks.

"Liepard, snap out of it!" Cheren cried, but said Pokemon didn't make a move to listen, still over the Taunt, and now, Air Cutter.

"Pluck!"

The pigeon flew toward the feline again and struck her beak against the purple fur, causing it to fell into the ground, though not yet fainted. It shook it's head for awhile before finally, it snapped out of the taunt.

"Assurance!"

"Aerial Ace!"

The feline dashed quickly, but before it's claws can make contact with Tranquill, said flying Pokemon suddenly disappeared, and another second she appeared in front of the feline, hitting the dark type Pokemon hard. It was thrown a few feets away before it stopped, eyes turned into a swirl.

"Liepard… is unable to battle." Cheren deadpanned as he saw his fainted Pokemon on the ground. He then gave Hilda her winning money without a word.

Hilda jumped in joy before rushing to her Tranquill, pulling her into a hug. "Great job, buddy! You're awesome!" she praised the flying type, patting her head. The pigeon returned the pat with snuggling over her trainer.

Cheren walked towards his fainted Liepard and knelt next to it. He checked it's condition, and after deeming his dark type Pokemon will be allright, the black haired trainer returned it back to it's ball before facing the brunette. "Nice battle… Hilda." He spoke with a frown.

The girl turned towards him, still holding her Tranquill. "Oh come on, Cheren. Winning isn't that important, you know. And yeah, nice battle too!" she lightly teased him, eventually letting her Tranquill go, reaching her bag and picked up a Potion.

"Your Liepard gonna be allright?" the brunette asked, spraying the medicine over her Tranquill's wound, causing the flying type to wince slightly.

"Yeah, he'll got better. But I still don't get it! We both have – "

"Yeah right, we're not going through that in the morning, Cheren," Hilda quickly cut, knowing what will they went through if she let that slip, then turning back to her Tranquill, holding her Pokeball in her hand.

"A rest?"

"Quill! Tranquill!" the pigeon nodded.

"Okay, take a good rest!" she chirped, returning Tranquill back to her ball. She then turned to Cheren, hands on her hip. "Okay Cheren, actually I've been wanting to ask you something…" she trailed off, her voice emitting a dangerous tone.

Cheren raised his eyebrows, but a few seconds after, he seemed to get Hilda's grip as her face went redder and angrier. Still, he decided to play dumb. "And what would that be?" he asked casually, slipping back his hands to his pockets.

Hilda approached the black haired trainer, took a deep breath. Before she shouted. "The HELL did you tell Bianca about a certain part of THAT! And it does NOT have anything to DO with freaking MOO MOO MILKS!"

The boy had his ears ringing, but he started to chuckle in amusement. "It's not?" he asked playfully. "I was quite sure of it, since – "

"Bianca of all people!" she roared, flailing her arms in anger. "Oh boy, how I wish Bianca's dad is still here, he'll give you quite the shot!"

He gulped nervously at the mentioning of that dad of Bianca's, remembering a few _incident _with said man. "Well, the fact that you're angry over it means that I am correct, am I not?"

"Am NOT you little…" she angrily muttered, trying to find the suitable word. "You… Right! A Nerd who is _perverted, _at that! Shame on you!" she finished, starting to turn her hands into a fist.

"Not! But anyway, I've got to go. I'm smartily nerd enough to avoid another black eye coming from you…." He quickly spoke, sweating bullets, before he ran off to the Pokemon Center.

"Get back here, you pussy perverted nerd!" she shouted in anger. "I doubt you even understand what is this 'smartily nerd' you're talking about!" she continued, airquoting some certain words.

A round of loud laughter roared through her surroundings. She looked around, blue eyes blinking dumbfoundedly. "What?" she managed to stutter, her fingers start locking with each other in front of her chest.

The crowd's laughter got even more bigger. It was then she noticed it.

A big crowd of spectactors has been watching her and Cheren's battle. And THAT. More reasons to kill Cheren even more. She dropped her jaws in disbelief, nervously glancing at the scene. Some started to clap, joined by the whole crowd. They were either complimenting the battle, or _something _else…

"Cheren… you twit…" the brunette muttered weakly, eyes twitching in nervousness, her vision became blurry. She made a mental note to make Cheren pay, big time. He surely know about her weakness towards big crowds yet he –

"Hilda!"

Her daydream was cut short when she was slapped hard in the back. "Great match!" a familiar voice of a boy's ringed in her ears. Snapped, she quickly turned around, finding herself face to face to the not-so-surprising fellow red-and-white capped brunet grinning widely at her.

"Hilbert! That hurts you know!" she groaned, rubbing her back.

The boy started to chuckle before he commented. "It won't hurt that much, would it?" he responded, winking at the pissed off girl.

Said brunette rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yeah it doesn't hurt, it might gave a heart attack," she stated sarcastically, crossing her arms with a huff.

"That's exaggerating…" he muttered.

As déjà vu can the situation gets, both brown haired Pokemon Trainers started to bicker with each other, complaining about all the random stuffs get into their minds. And again, the whole spectactors stared at both teenagers, almost all of them chuckling and giggling for (not-so) odd reason.

"Young 'uns these days…"

"Isn't that cute?"

"Mommy… Are they going to be mommy and poppy?"

"Oh sheez, and that girl's pretty hot too…"

It was another few minutes until the teenagers noticed the stares from many. Hilbert coughed awkwardly and Hilda just stared at her feet, shuffling it uncomfortably, twitching ever so slightly.

"In all seriousness…" the brunet boy broke the silence, "That was one awesome battle! You never told me anything about it!" he praised, but also raising his eyebrows.

Hilda blushed slighty, also raising her eyebrows. "Thanks, but haven't we had a tag battle with those goons in the Subway?" she asked back, tilting her head.

"Oh, THAT doesn't count… Since, you know. Yeah." He answered, rubbing the back of his head. She finds that sort of behavior quite cute. _Boy, that face he's making and – Arceus! Not again, Hilda!_

"Well…" Hilda started to change the topic. "How long have you been watching?" she questioned. "And how?"

"Hmm… When your Musharna is about to knock that boy's Pignite out?" the brunet responded, putting his hand below his chin. "And well, your battle already attracts quite the crowd, so yeah…" he continued. "But anyway! I know you're good but I never know how much! Let's have a quick one-on-one!" he suddenly offered, taking a Pokeball from his belt.

"Well… Wait what?" the brunette stuttered, fidgeting with her cap's beak.

"Why not? You surely had two more Pokemon still ready to go! And since we're going to the Battle Subway sometime today, we need to learn each other's style!" Hilbert reasoned. "Whaddya say?"

"Yeah, do it!"

"Are they going to do that pokemon thingy again, mommy?"

"Don't keep us waiting!"

_**We're **__going to the Battle Subway? Not that I'll refuse, but yeah, _Hilda thought. "Well… I…" she muttered, blue eyes locked at ground. A battle with Hilbert? Oh she sure would! She haven't seen much of him, because the subway goons isn't actually as good as the grunts says. But the crowd…

Hilbert's warm brown eyes glared at her in confusion. She tilted her heads up slightly, locking her blue ones against brown of his. He observed the girl trainer as she keeps fidgeting with her cap, glancing nervously at the surrounding every so often. Though he didn't noticed the blush crept on her face. Thirty seconds passed with constant yelling from the crowd, until he sighed.

He took Hilda's arms before he yelled into the crowd. "Sorry folks, doesn't seem like she's in mood to battle at the moment. Now, if you'll excuse us!" he spoke, before running off somewhere with Hilda in tow.

"He – hey! What in the!"

"Pokemon Center! Now, just shut it!" he quickly cut.

The crowds looked in disappointment as both teenagers went to the corner, out of sight.

"You know… five bucks they're going steady in this month."

"Make that ten, dude."

* * *

><p>"Agrophobia was it? Small dose?" Hilbert suddenly thought out loud, snapping Hilda from her (yet another) daydream.<p>

"Afro-what-phobia?" she asked back, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"Nu-uh. Agrophobia. You know, fear of stuffs like big crowds, though you doesn't seem to suffer a big of those…" he responded, staring at the confused brunette girl.

"Oh, sorry for not using fancy words. Umm, I think my mom said something about that when I was little. She did say I got better… Not much" the girl trailed off.

"Cool. Explains that weird habit 'o yours… You're kind of making it obvious though…" the boy said with a wide grin on his face.

She blinked her eyes in annoyance. "Well sorry. Where are we going again? This isn't the way to the Pokemon Center…" she questioned while looking at her surroundings. To her knowledge, they're going even more far away from the Pokemon Center…

"Well, no. We're going to the Small Court. There's a wide field of grass we're free to use since today's not being uses for match. Few actually goes there in the morning, so we can have our match there. Less spectactors, the better, right?" he asked the girl with a smile plastered on his face.

Hilda didn't know what to say about that. Bianca and obviously Cheren hardly does that. Yeah, especially the latter, who challenges her not caring where did they meet (except indoors). She usually didn't notices crowds in a battle, but still can be nerve-wracking whenever it happens.

"Oh… Thanks, Hilbert." Hilda responded softly.

He waved his hands. "Don't mention it. Let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Umm, Hilbert…" the brunette Pokemon Triner muttered with a dangerous tone, hands on her hips, blue eyes filled with angry fires, like a bomb who could explode at any minute.<p>

"Yes, Hilda?" the boy responded, feigning innocence, playfully shot her a teasing grin.

"Didn't you say that the less spectactors, the better?"

"I did, guilty as charged."

"And if my primary school's math taught me right, there's like, nine peoples in here."

"Yuh-uh."

"You call this _less spectactors_?"

Hilda's face was practically on fire. They're now standing on opposite sides in the Small Court's grassy fields. Hilbert blinked his eyes a few moments, before he finally responded to the girl.

"Yeah, it is." He answered casually.

The brunette trainer slapped her forehead, trying to calm herself down. _Hilda, calm yourself down. Think straight. You are not mad… you are not fuming… you are not angry… you are not enraged… you are not – _

"THE HELL, HILBERT! I, FOR ONE – "

"Oh quit it. They're waiting for us to go." Hilbert quickly cut, knowing Hilda will go frenzy again.

* * *

><p>What happened, you may ask? Darn, let's go back to <em><strong>five minutes before this<strong>_…

"Whoa…" Hilda stuttered out. When they entered the Small Court's field, all they saw is green blades of grasses, with seats circling around it. The seat only had four levels, unlike Big Stadium's. "You sure we can just have a battle here?"

"Sure we can!" Hilbert responded, putting his hands below his heads. "They wouldn't mind. I did this often" he continued as he faced the door where they entered the field.

"That's good to know… Wait who?"

"Hey guys! We're going to have a battle, if you don't mind!" Hilbert yelled all of the sudden. Just a few seconds after, some people started to flew out from the entrace. Some janitors, cheerleaders, and baseball player.

"You're on this again, brat? I'm fine as hell with that, just make sure you're embarrassing no one." One of the janitor responded. He had a hoarse voice, and judging from his height, he's probably around his forties.

"Uh-uh, hope you're picking someone who actually can battle, unlike that stuck-up striker you had few months ago…" the baseball player commented playfully, snickering.

"Or it won't be worth cleaning this whole field, y'know!" another janitor added teasingly.

"Oh, I assure you. My friend Hilda here is good. I've never had a battle with her, but I'm extremely sure of that. We'll give you a good battle to watch" Hilbert assured them, smiling widely while grabbing Hilda's shoulder.

"Oh, your name is Hilda? Nice to meet you! I'm Amy!" one of the cheerleader shouted.

"Hey, Hilda? They're all my friends, so don't worry about anything. And don't mind the words about embarrassing ourselves, let's just…"

Hilda didn't heard it. Nope. Nuh-uh. She was staring blankly before suddenly she faced Hilbert, hands on hips. "Umm… Hilbert?"

* * *

><p>Yeah, clear enough? Let's go back…<p>

"Well, I thought you know – "

"Aaw, suck it! If you wanna get rid of your fears, face it head on!" Hilbert quickly cut, expanding a Pokeball in his right hands as he backed off, making a space between the two of us. "It's a quick one-on-one, got it?"

"Okay, one-on – who says I wanna get rid of – "

"Go, Excadrill!" he ignored the brunette, sending a Pokeball into the air. Bright light shot from the ball, revealing a big, brown bipedal mole-like Pokemon, with sharp steels at it's hand and head. When the Pokemon landed, it caused a slight tremor as the ground type roared.

Hilda gulped from the loud roar the Pokemon let out, before she started frowing again. "Why do I keep getting interrupt – "

"Send out your Pokemon, Hilda. Now!" Hilbert groaned from the opposite side, obviously getting impatient over the whole thing, as the crowd started to move to the sidelines.

"Oh, boy…" the brunette muttered grumpily before she took out her pink remote-like Pokedex and pointed it at the big Pokemon in front of her.

_**Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokemon, the evolved form of Drilbur. Ground and Steel type. Excadrill build their mazelike nests more than 300 feets below the surface, which may be destructive to subway tunnels.**_

"Seriously? You've never seen an Excadrill before?" Hilbert asked, jerking his eyebrows up. "You know what? Nevermind! Just quickly send out your Pokemon or whatever!"

"Fine…" she groaned as she moved her hands to her belt, about to take one of the Pokeballs before Hilbert interrupted her, _again._

"If I may, mind using your last Pokemon? I mean, I've seen Panpour, Musharna, and Tranquill. You have four with you, don't you?" he suddenly asked, tilting his heads.

"What? Hold on…" Hilda spoke out loud, before she lets the Klinks and Klanks in her brain to start spinnings. Thirty seconds before she opened her mouth. "You just don't want me to use my Panpour over the type advantage don't you?" she finally asked with a smirk.

Hilbert jerked back. "What? I wasn't gonna – "

"That's lame, Hilbert. Toughen up and be a man!" the janitor from before spoke.

"Ignore him, Hilda! He's a pussy!" Amy shouted, raising her pompoms out.

"Pussy, my ass!" Hilbert shouted back, slapping his… butt, as his Excadrill let out a snort of it's own.

Meanwhile, Hilda was just trying to calm herself down. _You will NOT freak out, you will NOT freak out, EVER. Take a deep breath… take a deep breath… _she closed her eyes, hands clenched in front of her as she took deep breaths.

"Hilda?" the brunet boy snapped her from her thoughts. "Oh come on! Get over it already! We're not starting if this keeps up!"

Hilda slowly opened her eyes. _It's just like normal battles in the routes. No specs, no nothing, no Cheren, no – okay, I'm good. _"Sorry about that. Well, I do love challenges, so… Servine! Let's show them!" she exclaimed as she threw a Pokeball into the air.

The bright light shot from the Pokeball dissolves, revealing the Grass Snake Pokemon hissing at the mole Pokemon, immediately knowing that she's on a battle.

"Grass type! But Excadrill's part Steel…"

"At least it still can hit Steels at normal power, thanks to being part of Ground…"

"Tranquill, Panpour, Musharna, and now Servine! Way cool, Hilda, so you have the first move!" the boy exclaimed, snapping his fingers while grinning from ear to ear.

Hilda rolled her eyes. "That doesn't makes too much sense… Fine. Servine! Coil!" she ordered.

The grass snake coiled herself as vivid orange light emmited from her. "Now, Leaf Blade!" came another order from Hilda.

Servine unwrapped herself and swinged her tail, that started to expand longer and glowed bright green. She quickly dashed towards the Subterrene Pokemon, readying her tail to strike.

"Guard with Metal Claw!" Hilbert ordered the ground type Pokemon. Excadrill's already steely claws went sharper and harder. It moved it's claws in front of it's face, and Servine's Leaf Blade clanged into it in a flash. Both Pokemon went into a brawl of brute strength – and it's not going good for Servine, and both trainer knew it.

"Servine, keep the Leaf Blade, jump and roll to the front!" came the odd command from the brunette. The grass type, already used to her crazy tactics, jumped without hestitation, with the Metal Claw almost hitting her, as she wrapped her body and spun forwards. She literally turned into a bright green wheel as she hit the Excadrill's head, causing it to lose it's balance.

A few more rolls before Servine landed on her feets, and quickly turned back to her opponent. To both her and her trainer's surprise, despite being hit directly, the ground type mole doesn't seemed to be affected that much from the attack.

"It only hit it's head, but still, what the?" Hilda spoke in confusion.

Hilbert smirked at this. "That's some fancy trick you pulled off. Not that something like that will bring the big guy down." Hilda cursed the Excadrill's big stamina, but then again, so is her Musharna. "Excadrill, Rapid Spin!"

The ground type clenched it's claws forward, as it started to spun like a drill towards Servine. Dodging something that fast is risky, so even though Hilda is confident of the grass type's speed, she tried another plan. "Servine, Vine Whip!" she quickly commanded. The Grass Snake Pokemon used her whips to cleverly changed the drill's direction slightly, causing the mole to went past through her left, almost hitting her side.

"Leech Seed!" Hilda cried out as the grass type send seeds flying to Excadrill.

"Please. Dig!" Hilbert ordered. The Subterrene Pokemon immediately went dug through the ground, dodging the seeds aimed at it. Just before Hilda was about to send another order, Excadrill already appeared before Servine. The unknowing Pokemon was hit hard in the back.

"Vinee!" she cried out as she flew feets away, before she landed in the grassy field.

"Poison Jab!" the brunet trainer send another order. Just as fast, his Excadrill lunged onto Servine it's claws glowed purple, raised to attack the grass type as its opponent starting to stand up.

_Oh shoot! Hilda, think, think, think! _Hilda quickly thought about the training she had last night when something hit her. "Servine, A-Aerial Ace!" she ordered in panic.

"What?" the order caused Hilbert to raise his eyebrows, but as his Excadrill was about to hit her Servine, said grass type suddenly disappeared before the Poison Jab hit her. The Grass Snake Pokemon reappeared just as fast to hit the Subterrene Pokemon in the face, causing it to lower it's guard as the Aerial Ace hit it in it's eyes.

Hilda suddenly felt grateful for teaching some random moves from the TM stocks she had. "Leaf Tornado, quick! And back off after you do!" she ordered again. Her Servine spun her tails, sending out a tornado of leaves that hit her opponents, causing it to be pushed back slightly. Then the snake quickly used her Vine Whip to make a space between both of them.

_Okay, that Dig was quick because it was supported by Rapid Spin's speed… He must've planned it all along… Dammit, he's good, and he doesn't looked like he's finished yet… _Hilda thought, trying to calm herself down.

"I'd never thought a grass-type would know Aerial Ace, so that was a surprise. Quick thinking, Hilda. But just to tell you, I still had tricks in my sleeves, so don't lose before I showed them." Hilbert calmly stated, though one can see his brown eyes flickered in excitement.

_I figured that out, Hilbert, and I don't plan to lose quickly, _Hilda muttered to herself. _A short-range battle seems like a no-go, since that Excadrill hits fast and hard…_

"Daydreaming again? Excadrill, Double Team!"

Excadrill creates illusory copies of itself, surrouding Servine in a circle, startling the Grass Snake Pokemon.

"Rock Tomb!"

The illusory copies of Excadrill started to create a big boulder and threw them at the grass type Pokemon in the middle. Hilda, now totally snapped from her thoughts, quickly reacted when she saw rocks flew at her Pokemon.

"Servine! Protect!"

Just before the rocks made contact with the green snake, the Pokemon already protected herself with light blue barrier surrounding her, blocking the incoming rocks.

"Sword Dance, and Poison Jab!" Hilbert threw another order.

Hilda's face palmed at that. _Arceus, Excadrill's already strong as it is, now with Sword Dance? _Hilda groaned internally as the Excadrills started sharpening their attacks. When the Protect subsided, Hilda quickly gave her Servine a command, as the Excadrills started to charge at her.

_Your Excadrill might be fast, Hilbert… But my Servine won't lose when it comes to speed. _"Servine, spin and use Vine Whip!" the brunette exclaimed.

The Grass Snake Pokemon took out her Vine Whip and spun full speed, the spinning vine immediately made contact with the illusory Excadrills, one by one started to disappear.

But Hilda's eyes started to widen when she noticed Hilbert was smirking. She focused back on the battle – the last Excadrill was hit, and it also disappeared. She immediately thought for the worse when she noticed a hole was near where the Excadrills were.

_I've been had! I shouldn't daydream at times like this! _Hilda thought in realization, when she noticed the ground around Servine started to shake. "The ground, Servine!" she shouted.

"Poison Jab."

_Again, Hilbert, my Servine won't lose when it comes to speed! _Hilda braced herself.

It happened in a matter of seconds. Excadrill's claws started to appear from the ground below Servine, glowing purple poison. If Servine got one direct hit from that will be fatal. _If._

Servine, listened to Hilda's shout before, quickly stopped her spinning and aimed her whip at the ground, now slamming against Excadrill's Poison Jab.

"Nice speed, Hilda." Hilbert commented, putting his hands below his chin. "I'm quite confident of my Excadrill's speed, too."

"Thanks," Hilda quickly murmured. She had no time to answer him properly right now, as Servine won't last long with her Vine Whip. _What to do… Ah! _"Now, Sunny Day!"

The Grass Snake Pokemon closed her eyes, and in a few seconds after, she released a bright yellow orb from her mouth. It was shining so brightly, Excadrill was blinded by it and let it's claws go as the yellow orb started to rose, warming the battle field.

"Excadrill, dig away!" Hilbert ordered.

"Don't let it! Solarbeam, full power!" Hilda countered, her hand turned into a ball of fist.

The Subterrene Pokemon was about to dive in, when Servine's body started to glow, absorbing sunlight. Thanks to Sunny Day, it's much quicker to charge power, and the grass type let out a powerful Solarbeam from her mouth, hitting the ground mole directly.

When the coast is clear, a slight shake can be felt as Excadrill finally dug out from the hole, with quite the wound thanks to the close-range Solarbeam, but it was still be able to stood up.

Servine, on the other hand, is losing her stamina, and Hilda knew it. "Oh, Arceus…" she groaned. She knew Hilbert was a great trainer, but she never imagined he'll be _this _tough. She didn't get to attack much often, instead has been in the defensive side.

"I'll say this again, Hilda, your Servine has quite the speed…" Hilbert spoke again, bringing Hilda back to reality. "It's too fast compared to a normal Servine probably would, and she'll certainly be faster when she evolves…"

"Well, yeah, I had my training methods…" she answered.

"So, I have to do something about that. Excadrill, Round!"

The ground type let out a high pitched note, causing Servine to use her hands to cover her ears. "Bulldoze!" Excadrill stopped it's Round attack and stomps down several times, causing a tremor, before dashing towards the grass type.

"Ser-Servine!" the brunette cried out, slightly shaky because of the tremor. "D-dodge it!"

Unfortunately for her, the snake Pokemon wasn't ready to move. Already being distracted by the Round attack from before, now the tremor made her guard down. It was hit by Excadrill's attack directly, causing it to flew feets away, hitting the ground several times before landing.

"Slash!" Hilbert commanded.

"Knock it away with Vine Whip!" Hilda quickly ordered.

The ground mole dashes towards the grass snake, who is lying on the ground, as she quickly let her Vine Whip out. But, somehow, Excadrill managed to land it's claws on Servine, sending it flying.

Hilda raised her eyebrows, face filled with confusion. "Wait, but –"

"Surprised?" Hilbert asked with a teasing tone. "Bulldoze causes anyone hit by it to go slower, you know."

"Oh…" Hilda gritted her teeth. Servine won't be able to take any sort of those attacks anymore, thanks to the Sword Dance before.

"Don't give in, Hilda! The Excadrill's almost down, you can do it!" Amy suddenly cheered from the sidelines, raising her pompoms.

Hilbert annoyedly turned to the cheering girl. "Hey, who's sides are you on!"

"I'm on girls!" she answered, stucking her tounge out.

Hilda's face suddenly changed. She has sweats all over her face, breathes heavily, and the most obvious is her face. Panic. Fear. Uneasy. All mixed in her face. Shakily, she tried to focus on the battle field, hoping it would calm herself.

"Go, brunette lass! You're almost there!"

"You can do it!"

"Yeah, I'm sick of Hilbert's smug face whenever he won against pussy trainers!"

"What was that about!" Hilbert snapped.

"Oh, because we're your friends! And friends… teases each other! Bwahahaha!"

"Dammit you guys," Hilbert turned back into Hilda, unaware of her condition at the moment.

"Allright, let's get this over with! Poison Jab!"

"Go, go, go!"

And that was when the Klinks and Klanks in Hilda's brain stopped spinning, said brunette is now blankly staring at the grassy field, unknowing that the Subterrene Pokemon has gotten it's poisonus claws against her Servine, causing her to faint.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is she okay?"<em>

"_Hey, Landorus on you, brunette lass!"_

"_Oh my Arceus… What happened to her?"_

"_Hilda! What's wrong? Hey!"_

* * *

><p>"…da. Hilda. Say something." Hilda heard someone spoke. She felt someone's hand on her cheek, shaking her head. So, she slowly opened her blue eyes, immediately locking with brown ones filled with concern. "Oh, thank goodness…. You okay, Hilda?" Hilbert asked in a low voice, his hand still in the girl's cheek.<p>

"Umm…" Hilda softly spoke, trying to lift her head but failing miserably. Hilbert notices this, so he helped her to sit, with his other hand supporting her back. It was then she noticed, she was in the boy's lap. Usually she would freak out, but she's way too tired to do just that.

"…What happened?" she asked weakly, her hands clinging to Hilbert's blue jacket.

"I wish I knew," Hilbert stated. "When your Servine fainted, you didn't even make any movement. When I saw your face, colors are already drained and you're just… blankly stared at the field. And then you started to collapse, so…"

"My Servine what? Fainted? Is it okay?" the brunette immediately snapped, her eyes widened. "What happened to it?"

Hilbert's eyes changed into of that confusion. "Huh? The Poison Jab is quite powerful, but she wasn't inflicted by poison, I already sprayed some potions. We had a battle, remember?" he asked back.

"…We did? Wait… give me a moment, please?" she pleaded.

"Sure, take your time." He then rubbed the sweats on the girl's forehead, taking of her cap and placed it beside him. She took the opportunity to look around. They seemed to be in a lobby or something, and now are sitting on the cushions provided. Then, she saw a grassy field from the window.

"Small Court… Battle… Peoples… Servine… That big mole thing…" Hilda slowly stuttered, recollecting her thoughts.

"Excadrill." Hilbert corrected. "And yes, we had a battle, and we're in the Small Court."

"Did we… had a one on one?" Hilda asked again.

"Yup."

"O… oof…" Hilda ended up feeling wobbly again, as she felt like fainting. She'd fall, if Hilbert didn't reacted quick and catched her, wrapping her waist with a hand, another on her back neck.

"Easy there, Hilda. Did you remembered?" Hilbert questioned with a worried tone.

"Uh… Yes… Most of it, I guess…" Hilda muttered. "Let me gather the pieces up… Can give me some space for a minute?"

"Oh, sure." Hilbert then helped her to lean against the wall, and after he's sure she's feeling comfortable, he took off his jacket and placed it on Hilda's shoulders. "I'll be back real quick."

Hilda gave a weak nod as the brunet walked somewhere else. She decided to put the puzzle pieces to it's place. _Let's see… I was battling Cheren… I won, I think. He stormed off somewhere… Then Hilbert appeared out of nowhere. Was there a crowd? Yes, I think. He took off with me… Then we went to this place… We battled, I guess. And he had his friends… Oh… And then – _

She was cut when Hilbert sat next to her, a glass of water in his hands. He turned his face towards her. "Water?" he offered with a smile.

"Yes, please." Hilda answered, raising her hands. He carefully put the glass between her weak hands. She immediately drank from it, leaving only a few drops of water when she finished. Hilbert took the empty glass away from her hands.

"So, do you already know what happened?" Hilbert asked again, his hands placed on Hilda's shoulder.

"I think… It's probably my phobia…" Hilda thought out loud.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, when I'm panicked, scared, or something like that, then I had to handle a big crowd, I'd lose my consciousness. I never really listened to what the doctors said, so, yeah…" she softly explained.

"Man… Should've told me about that before… You don't know how worried did you make me…" Hilbert stated.

"Sorry… But then again, I don't regret it. I wouldn't miss a chance battling you over that sort of stuff." She spoke with a weak grin, which was quickly returned.

"Oh, yes. Nevertheless, you're really good! I haven't had a battle such as fun as that in these past months! My guesses were right, after all." He stated brightly, his browns eyes showed a glint of excitement.

"And I don't think I've ever been backed in a corner like that. You gave me more than I could chew, you know…" Hilda stated, looking straight at his face. "You've literally read through my mind and uses it to your advantage…" she continued, remembering the whole Rapid Spin-Dig combo.

"Well, I guess I'm good at that. Though, you're a quick thinker, managing to think up a way even in a pinch." Hilbert stated back, smiling at her.

"But you know, I don't think I could win even if I don't faint mid battle. And Servine was my strongest, too!"

"Now, don't say that. You're probably one of the best trainer I've ever battled with" Hilbert said.

"But still…" Hilda trailed off. Truth to be told, her loss can be counted by one hand's fingers, and all those loss are before she even got a badge. She's on a winning streak since Trio Badge.

"Okay, moving on, most of your Pokemon excels in speed, no?" Hilbert suddenly asked.

"Oh, yes. Except my Musharna, all of them can be quite speedy."

"Then, let's think of some strategy for the Multi Train challenge!" Hilbert exclaimed.

"Multi what now?" Hilda asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, you don't know? It's one of the facilities in the Gear Station. They had some trains which purpose is to held Pokemon battles. Four subways for such purpose so far. It's Single, Double, Triple or Rotation, and lastly Multi, the one we're taking." Hilbert paused before continuing. "The Multi Train's rules is a Tag Battle, where two Trainers teaming up against another two trainers in the train. If we win seven times consecutively, we'll win BP, which we can trade for stuffs."

"Wow, I don't really know that sort of subways…" Hilda muttered. "Anything else?"

"Hmm, except some Pokemons aren't allowed to be used there, if we had a 20 consecutive win, we'll be eglible to challenge the Subway Bosses. They're strong trainers."

"Have you ever fought them?" Hilda asked out of curiousity.

"Oh, only Ingo, since I only took on the Single Trains so far. He's quite skillful, but I still win, of course." He answered.

"Well, if you say so, I think this whole battle subway thing is going to be fun! Count me in!" Hilda perked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure thing, it'll be fun! Oh, you sure you'll be allright with your condition right now?" Hilbert voiced his concerns.

Hilda blinked her eyes, thinking for a moment. "Oh, I'll get better real quick. Approximately one hour, so no need to worry!" she assured her brunet companion with a smile.

"Great! Okay then, since you're good in speed…"

* * *

><p>It was around half an hour. Hilbert and Hilda has been discussing the strategies can be used in battles. Hilda also learned that Hilbert's last Pokemon is a Fraxure, a dragon type Pokemon. When Hilda felt better and can actually stand up, Hilbert went somewhere else to get her Servine, as Hilda just sat in the cushion, waiting.<p>

"Hilda!" Amy, the blonde cheerleader, called suddenly, running towards the brunette.

"Oh… Amy, was it? Something the matter?" Hilda asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No. I just want to say, you're great! Really, really great trainer!" she chirped loudly with a smile.

"Uhh?"

"Well, we've known Hilbert for awhile. He's sometimes get challenged by random snotty rainers around here, and let me tell you, he's never lost. Not even once. He didn't get serious often, and when he did, it'll traumatize the stupid snotty trainers!"

"Snotty… trainers?" Hilda asked with uncertainity, tilting her head.

"Yeah, many of those good for nothing folks from the Big Stadium and thinks they're the best. Yeah, let me say this again, you're great! His battles don't last long so often, so yeah, I have my reasons to be extremely excited!"

"Umm, thanks…" the brunette trainer stuttered, out of ideas what to say.

"Buuut~" Amy started in a sing-song voice. "What were you doing just now~?"

Hilda blinked her eyes in confusion. "Uh, what?"

"Aaw, come on! You know, Hilbert literally had a heart attack when you started collapsing! Sorry 'bout this, but we peeked through the window when Hilbert woke you up. You're sitting on his lap and everything! Then you two went so close to each other. And that's his jacket right? How cuuuute!" Amy squealed in excitement.

That froze Hilda. Sitting on his lap? Wait, she did. Jacket? Oh yeah, Hilbert himself put it on her shoulders. And when the Klanks started spinning, she also remembered sitting _real close _to Hilbert, their faces probably only few inches away from each other. But then again, she was too tired to object anything back then… Hilda ended up blushing from her thoughts. _Arceus, what am I thinking? Surely he's just plain worried! What's with me – _

"Aaw, you're blushing, Hilda!" Amy squealed even louder as Hilda's face turned into a Tamato Berry. "I'll tell you this, Hilbert's still single! So if you had any feelings, just grab him, tiger!"

"What in the world are you talking about, Amy!" Hilbert shouted from the distance angrily, quickly sped up to approach the girls.

"Whoops! Gotta go, see ya later, Hilda!" Amy quickly ran off somewhere else, leaving Hilda alone with Hilbert who just catched up with the brunette Pokemon Trainer.

"Geez, that girl…" the brunet muttered in annoyance. "Did she told you anything strange?"

"Umm, no?" Hilda half-lied nervously, scratching her cheek with her index finger. _No, not strange. Just strangely embarrassing…_

"Oh, good. She enjoys teasing people around, so don't mind her very much… By the way, sure you're feeling better now?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

But Hilda is in her dreamland again. _Again, it feels weird to just see him in his shirt, I'm too used to his jacket? …How the hell did I not mind it just moments before? Well, I guess he really is kind of cute. And… HILDA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH –_

Hilbert snapped his fingers in front of the brunette's face, causing her to yelp. "Eep!"

"I should've been used to it by now…" Hilbert said while shrugging. "So I'll repeat myself : Sure you're feeling better now?"

"Oh!" Hilda sheepishly grinned, taking her cap on the cushion, and slipped it into her head. "Yeah, I'm better," she stood up and stretched to prove her point. She then took Hilbert's jacket off. "Here, thanks."

"You're welcome" Hilbert said with a smile plastered on his face, taking his jacket and putting it on. "Feeling like moving right now?"

Hilda beamed brightly. "Sure!"

* * *

><p>"Hmm, next Multi Train will be ready in… around ten minutes. Let's just wait at the benches, Hilda." Hilbert suggested after he finished looking through the subway's timeboard.<p>

"Sure thing." Hilda answered.

Both brunets walked to a nearby bench, sitting next to each other. They're on the Gear Station, Multi-Train battle subway's line, waiting for the subway to arrive. The station wasn't much different than the one's to Anville Town.

Hilda dug through her pink slingbag, when she noticed she had a couple batch of MooMoo milk. She took both bottles, then she handed one to Hilbert. "Milks?" she offered.

Hilbert's brown eyes blinked for a moments before he accepted it, smiling. "Thanks" he simply said. Hilda smiled back at him, and both trainers opened the bottle, starting to slurp the contents.

"This thing is my favorite, it's so fresh and sweet!" Hilda spoke as she finished drinking half of the bottle.

"True. I think this kind of drinks originated from the Johto region…" Hilbert thought out loud.

"Yeah, I think it was produced by a Pokemon named Miltank. Nevertheless, it's really good, so, yeah."

"Say, Hilda?"

"Hmm?"

"Since we've got time to burn, why don't you tell me about Nuvema?" came the sudden unusual question from the brunet trainer, causing the other brunette to slap a confused face. "That's your hometown right?"

Hilda was silent for a few moments before she opened her mouth. "Well… it's a really quiet town, still mostly untouched with the moderns, especially the buildings. Unlike Accumula, you can't really find buildings taller than two stories. It's still surrounded by trees, with a river on the south. There's not much to see. No Pokemon Center obviously, if there's any traveling trainer stopped by, most residence have an extra room in their houses, so they can stay for awhile. You can say it's secluded, but it's really peaceful there…" Hilda explained, trailing off at the end.

Hilbert put his hand below his chin. "I can't really imagine a place like that. Even the far away Anville Town is planning to have a Pokemon Center build in it…"

"Well, thanks to the new subway, many trainers are going to visit there, right? I also heard there's this big turntable to show off some locomotives, so it'll be a tourist spot real quick." Hilda tried to reason, taking a sip of her milk.

"True, and it won't be long until they're be able to establish a network between Anville and main Unova. That'll be real cool…" he spoke with excitement.

Hilda saw that face of his, and for some reasons, she felt something pumping in her body. Tried to shrug it off, she started speaking again. "Anything else you'd like to know about Nuvema?"

Hilbert was drinking the rest of the milk when she asked that. "Hmm? I'd leave it out for now, better if I could see it myself, you know." He said with a grin.

"Huh? You really want to visit?" Hilda asked, surprised. Well, Nuvema isn't exactly a tourist hotspot, but it's a good place if you're searching for a quiet and peaceful life.

"Well, duh. You can't really find a relaxing places in Nuvema nowadays. Maybe White Forest, but you know, I've never been in the southmost of Unova."

Hilda smiled at the thought of Hilbert visiting her hometown. "Well, tell me whenever you want to go. I know many places you should visit if you're in Nuvema Town.

"What? You said that there's not much to see there… I'm just longing to breathe real fresh air near the waters, _away _from Black City…" Hilbert asked in confusion.

Hilda drank the rest of her MooMoo milk before opening her mouth. "Well, not that. Not much, actually, but there's this few spots where you can see the best sights of Nuvema, unknown to most people. Me and my friends always plays around outside the town if we have the time to," she explained.

"Well, then – "

"_**Attention Multi Train challengers! The Multi Train has arrived, and are waiting for the passengers! Please sign up in the counter with your partner beside you! Once again, the…**_"

"Oh boy, it's arrived already? Well, let's move it." Hilbert stood up, stretching his hands.

"Well, that's good! I can barely wait to try this train thing!" Hilda said with a grin, playing with her hair.

"Okay, then let's go quickly, before the crowd got bigger."

* * *

><p>"Gothita, Confusion at Fraxure!"<p>

"Servine, intercept with Vine Whip!"

"Pansear, stop Servine! Flamethrower!"

"Fraxure, Dragon Claw!"

As Gothita was about to use it's psychic attack, Hilda's Servine used Vine Whip to send Gothita flying at Pansear, who send out a Flamethrower. Of course, the attack accidently hit Gothita, fainting the Fixation Pokemon out. Pansear, still shocked over the mess-up, didn't noticed Fraxure's Dragon Claw coming, and it was directly hit by the attack. Pansear fainted, joining Gothita.

"Yes! We did it!" Hilda exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sixth streak… We'll make it to the last one" her brunet companion simply said. "Good job. Return, Fraxure." Hilbert returned his Pokemon back to it's ball, and Hilda quickly did the same.

"Nice going, Servine. Return!" she spoke, returning the grass snake to it's ball.

"Hey, why the hell did you attack my Gothita!" the psychic type's trainer angrily shouted to his partner.

"What! It was in the way! You're blaming me?"

"Yeah! You're really aren't as good as you say!"

"Really? Well, YOU didn't do any good in the whole fight!"

Both of them started to glare at each other angrily, flames in their eyes igniting with hate. Hilda sweatdropped while Hilbert just rolled his eyes.

"Let's move to the next cab. I'd not be in a middle of some childish, pointless fight." Hilbert plainly stated, grabbing Hilda's arms and walked through the steel door.

"Childish? Why, you brat!"

"Don't get cocky you – "

Hilbert already slammed the door shut before the guy even finished. Hilda stared at him, confusion clearly in her face. "Hey, that was quite harsh, you know…" she commented, hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah. I've been in this line before, and not surprisingly, there's many of those kind of trainers, who simply blames each other for their loss. They usually came here without a partner, so they had to pick someone on the spot. I'm simply sick of those." Hilbert explained, walking to the healing machine. He glanced at Hilda, who quickly handed her Servine's Pokeball. He then healed both Pokemon in the machine.

"Well, did you challenge this line often?" Hilda asked, tilting her head.

"Not so much. Mostly because we can challenge both Emmet and Ingo, the subway bosses, in a tag battle. But I find it hard to do it without a reliable partner," he send a smile to Hilda at this, who blushed. "There's one time I teamed up with some Rich Boy who couldn't care less about the battle. I ended up teaching him some manners… Wait, let's not go into that."

Hilda quietly giggled. Hilbert did always ramble about his annoyance during the subway challenge. It's been fun, since they're in their six winning streak without a hitch. Though, there's this problem, which Hilbert always complains about –

The subway suddenly made a sharp turns, still in full speed. This, obviously, caused quite a shock for the subway, obviously in Hilda's case.

"Eeep!" Hilda yelped, losing her footing from the sudden movement.

"Hilda!" the brunet called out, grabbing Hilda's arm and waist before she fell down.

"Oh, thanks a – "

Another sharp turns was made. Hilbert lose some of his balance, causing him to slide towards the subway's wall, though his grip of Hilda is still strong. Hilda, though, is another different story. Wasn't ready for it, her hand reached something close – Hilbert's jacket. Also losing her balance, her face is now against Hilbert's chest.

And this is exactly the reason why Hilbert didn't allow her to join the challenge yesterday, with her swollen cheek. For some reasons and another, the subway made a sharp turns real often, causing a shake in the subway. Hilbert, who has been challenging the Single Line, is quite used to it. Hilda, on the other hand, kept losing her balance, usually if not saved by Hilbert, fell down to the floor, to her embarrassment and the brunet's amusement.

Enough of that. Realizing they're now hugging each other, literally, caused Hilda's face to turn into a Tamato Berry. She can felt Hilbert's steady heartbeat, his grip of her waist still tight. She also notices how he's taller than she is, her head is just about his chin. Oddly enough, however awkward the situation might get, Hilda felt a bit… comfortable? Both of them stayed like that for a few minutes, enfulged in silence, only the subway's noise heard.

"Hilda… you okay there?" Hilbert broke the silence, sounding his concern.

Brought back to reality by his voice, Hilda immediately let her grip of his jacket go. "Oh, sorry! I was… you know, the shock, it made me kinda surprised! Yeah, sorry…"

"Oh… Actually, no big deal. Forget about it," he stated, letting his grip go.

Hilda, noticed that she's blushing, quickly looked on something else. She glanced at the door behind her. "I wonder what happened if someone's still battling there…" she trailed off.

_The hell is wrong with me? I've been acting sort of strange, lately! And it's always concerning Hilbert, oddly enough. He's been nice, helping me like that even though he's kind of amused by it, but the hug was – Arceus! Help me! _Hilda groaned from her thought.

Though, if she gave a glance on the brunet Pokemon Trainer, she'll notice that his face is almost as red as her's.

"Well anyway. No time worrying about that… The last trainers will appear sooner or later. And from my experiences, the last one is always tough. I don't know how, but it always is. So, get ready." Hilbert stated, taking his Fraxure's Pokeball back, handing Hilda her's. "There."

Hilda quickly took it, putting it on her belt. "Thanks. Though I do wonder what's taking it so long…"

Just as it's on cue, the door on the opposite side opened, as two spiky-haired blondes entered. They're dressed similar, the only difference is the color scheme, one green, one blue.

"It wasn't my fault! How am I supposed to know that your Scolipede had poison in it's claws?" the green clothed boy complained to his companion.

The blue one rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Common sense. Why do you think Scolipedes are deemed dangerous wild Pokemon in the forest?" he stated while shrugging, looking at his partner like he's stupid.

"But still…" he pouted. Then both of them started to look at their opponents, and both pair of black eyes' widened when they saw the brunet trainers, the green boy's one literally popped out. Actually, more on the sight of Hilda. Hilda also gave them a glance, and she almost dropped her jaw when she realizes who they are.

"C-Ceano? Oreste?" she finally spoke, her blue eyes still blinking rapidly.

"Hilda! That's you?" Oreste blurted out, trying to compose himself.

Hilbert's glance went to Hilda and the twins back and forth several times. "You guys know each other?" he asked.

Oreste opened his mouth to respond, but the younger twin beat him to it. "We've met on Route 4. I'm Ceano, and he's my twin, Oreste. We're from Driftveil." He answered while glancing at the green twin, who gave him a glare.

"I see. I'm Hilbert, nice to meet you. I'm from Lacunosa" Hilbert introduced himself, walking towards the twin and offered a handshake. Ceano gave him a normal handshake, but Oreste's shaking them up and down rapidly.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Oreste! We're the…"

"Leena's not here," Ceano cut him before he could embarrass himself.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" he mumbled, glaring at his twin.

"Say, how's Leena doing?" Hilda asked.

"Oh, she's been doing – "

"You know what?" Ceano cut his twin brother again. "We can talk after this fight. We can't let the other trainers wait for us."

"True." Hilbert commented, a hand below his chin. "We might piss those guys, so let's battle first. Those guys can be annoying."

"That, much is true." Ceano commented.

Hilda glanced between Hilbert and Ceano. At situations like these, they'll make a good pair. Despite being happy-go-lucky, Hilbert is also a collected person, who got easily pissed off from one's stupid habit.

"Well, then let's heal our Pokemon first! After that, let's show em how it's done, Ceano!" Oreste pumped his fist.

"Yeah, whatever…" he mumbled in response, walking towards the healing machine.

"Say," Hilda heard Hilbert whispered to her. "Anything you know about those three? Battling wise, I mean."

"Not much since we've only met once, and we only had a talk…" Hilda tried to recollect her memories. "Oreste had a Boldore, a Herdier, and a Blitzle. Ceano… a Scolipede and a Sigilyph."

"Hmm, any of them had something… unique?" he asked again.

"Well actually, both of them. Oreste is, what you call, a Feeling Rater. Accurate one. And Ceano can guess the natures and the moves known by my Pokemon…"

"Say what?" Hilbert raised his eyebrows, as Hilda nodded. "Well, if that might be, things may get tough."

"True… Plus the fact that they're twins."

"But that's what makes these challenges fun, right?" Hilbert perked. Hilda took notice of his brown eyes. The whole six fight, he had the same usual aphatetic glare. But now, it seemed to be flickering with excitement. She wondered, did his eyes shone the same way when he battled her? Somehow, deep inside, she wished he did.

"Allright!" Oreste exclaimed, a Net Ball in his hand. "Let's go, shall we?"

Ceano only nodded in response, holding a Pokeball between his fingers until he expanded it. "I can tell this is going to be tough, so don't do anything stupid for me."

"Hey!" Oreste pouted again.

Hilbert took out his Pokeball from his belt. Glancing at Hilda, he smiled. "This'll be fun. You ready?"

Hilda returned the smile brightly, taking out a Pokeball of her own. "Sure thing. Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>FINISHED! Sorry it took so long… I hate homeworks, especially Biology… Eew. I hope the Chess-shipping moments is enough to satisfy you, and I had tons of fun doing the battle, I kind of went overboard with the move selection. Yeah, whatever. It's twice the usual length, so I hope you're happy!<p>

N's real name is… _**Natural Harmonia **__**Gropius**__**? **_WTF? Way to go, Game Freak! I can (abit) understand the natural part, and I sort of being told for the Gropius part, but the hell? Eew… You had an awful parents, N.

Yeah… I know Hilda's fainting all of the sudden is out of the logic, but… Fine! I can't think of good excuse to create some Chess-shipping moment! Yeah you win, I hope you're happy! Waaaah! (hides below a table)

Yeah, you might also question Hilda's and Hilbert's battling skill difference. Hey, Hilbert already won 4 badges, backtracking from Mistaltron. And if I were to make a sequel, I'll make him the one chosen by Reshiram. Why Reshiram and not Zekrom? Well… Reshiram looked plain cool, and beautiful too. XD

Okay… should I do the next chapter with a bit of Hilbert's perspective? Hmm… I wonder how it'll work out? Since I kind of planned a chapter where Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca teaming up for the Triple Line… It might be fun!

Okay, am responding to my new reviewer :

**NadiaMiki **– Yay, thanks for reviewing! And yes, I enjoy writing how Hilda kept blushing with Hilbert. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too, and sorry for updating late!

I _**hate **_ you school.

Okay, review please? Reviews are one wrtier's steroids to continue a story, after all.


	7. Went Far, Then Went Close

-

Damn, whoever can actually understood that gets a cookie.

YES! AT LAST! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO UPDATE THIS STORY SINCE WHAT FEELS LIKE **FOREVER! **

Yeah, I seriously apologize for the long pause, but school has been killing me since the last chapter finished. I have to chase many homeworks – mostly Biology – and not to mention other hard tests I have to study, doing late tests I didn't attend because of my vacation to Australia.

Not only that, I also suffered from a bit of writer's block. I was stuck with Ceano and Oreste's battle see, so it ended up like… Well, not gonna spoil.

Lastly, thanks to a certain awesome writer who told me about The World Ends With You, I find myself playing that non-stop. Even though after I finished the freaking story and the Secret Reports, I still find myself playing it nonetheless. Damn you Squeenix for making that awesome game. And thanks a lot to a certain writer for finally convincing me to try out that game.

Enough babbles…

**Disclaimer : No, of course I don't own Pokemon! My name is NOT Satoshi Tajiri. And I won't be complaining about schoolworks if I owned it.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Subway Trouble ~<br>Chapter 6 : Went Far, Then Went Close**

"Aaargh, that's it!"

Hilda and Hilbert both spun their heads from the battlefield towards the owner of the voice's – Ceano? The sudden outbreak caused the former to made a face, while the latter's trying to digest _what _made the calmer twin spat out like that out of nowhere.

Oreste, the _older _and less-composed twin, squeaked silently when his little twin flew his fist into the air after the outbreak. Five blinks of his black orbs before he started groaning. "Oh, no, Ceano…" he huffed, approaching his twin. "Chill down before – "

"Hoo-yah! C'mon buddy! Throw the gloves and lets kick in!" came the excited shout from the boy, black eyes shone with excitement.

"Cea – "

"Scolipede! Nonstopsteamroller!" Ceano cried out, cutting his twin, gesturing to the poison type centipede with his pointer finger.

Hilda swore that the Megapede Pokemon actually frowned before it started curling it's own body. Normally, she would respond by shouting another order to her Pokemon. And so would Hilbert, she believed. But if your typical calm-and-collected boy started being high, you wouldn't call the situation normal, would you?

Grinning nonstop, the blue twin jumped several times before curling his palms again. "Three, two, one, blast off!"

As the last word comes out from the trainer's mouth, his Scolipede started rolling. Not at Fraxure. Not at Servine. Just… rolled. Everywhere it wanted to. THAT, including the poor wall, or maybe it's partner Blitzle.

The trainers themselves also counts. Of course.

Hilda just failed to realize this sooner as the centipede went past her with full speed, almost hitting her right side. "What in the name of Arce – "

She failed to finish her sentence, since the Scolipede managed to hit the wall behind her, first. All they heard after that is a loud '_BANG_', signaling that the Steamroller attacked the wall instead. Not that it wasn't obvious.

And, few seconds after, said wall is revealed to be intact (somehow), and Scolipede, still curled up, started to spun to regain speed. The trainers and their Pokemons puts two and two together before they started grimacing, save for Ceano and his Scolipede.

"Okay, time for round two!" the blue twin spoke – a bit loudly for his standard – after the silence. "Ready to roll, guys!"

"Eeek! Leave me outta this!" Hilda did the only thing that's possibly sane at the moment. Climbing the pole near the train's seats sounds sane enough, at least for now.

Oreste was frantic, trying to snap his crazed twin brother out of it. "Knock it off, Ceano! You're ruining our whole winning streak! Hello? Oh c'mon! We're on our 14th, remember?"

Hilbert's brown eyes went from Hilda, clinging on the pole for her dear life, Ceano, who started running to his Scolipede, and lastly Oreste after trying to 'calm' his brother down.

"Geez," he spoke, groaning. "You'd think you'll save your dear lives from getting steamrolled first, rather than caring for your winning streak.,," he flatly stated to the older twin's general direction, despite knowing full well that he won't get a response.

Hilda did heard him though. "Geez," she whispered, hands gripping to the pole tight enough to break a Pokeball. "You'd think you'll save your dear lives by protecting yourself first, rather than pointing out _that_..."

This doesn't went unnoticed. "Hmm?" Hilbert spun his head towards the brunette, raising his eyebrows. "Did you say something?"

"No. Nothing."

* * *

><p>"I told you we shouldn't have went for the second round. This is your fault, Oreste." Ceano muttered, hands in his pockets.<p>

"What?" Oreste groaned. "Oh, so it's MY fault? This coming from the one started ordering his Scolipede to literally roll the whole train _flat_!"

The younger twin's eyes twitched, before fixing it's gaze into the older twin. "It was your whining that I have to keep up with you in the first place. Wouldn't started that if we didn't join up the train again."

"Greaat, stop blaming everything on me!"

"Umm, guys?" Hilda raised a hand, trying to get their attention. "Do you mind?"

The twins jerked their heads towards the brunette. They're at the Subway Station, after the whole ordeal was noticed by the camera (who knows why it took ten minutes to realize the whole craziness) and the battle was stopped, with Hilda and Hilbert declared the winner because apparently, Ceano broke the rules. Sort of.

It was going well at first, with the brunets team using Servine and Fraxure, and the twins goes with Scolipede and Blitzle. They managed to put up a good fight, when suddenly Ceano just… started… that. You know.

Though, thanks to the fifteen-minute-madness-including-steamroller, the trainers and their Pokemon just trying to focus to not get hit – since the Scolipede is a bit too fast for their tastes – resulting some scratches all over their clothes. Not to mention the energy wasted.

Ceano is the one with least damage, well it was obvious why. Oreste, on the other hand, got his clothes tattered with minor scratches here and there. Hilbert's pants has a few scratch mark and some of Hilda's black vest's material came off.

"Just what the hell happened there?" Hilda asked, blinking her eyes in disbelief. Well, not that she's not pissed about her ruined vest, but she can always ask her mom to send her new ones. The whole thing with Ceano grinning widely like a madman sounds much… disturbing, to be honest.

"What happened?" Oreste asked back in annoyance. "Ceano's being high, that's all. Luckily he's not on sugar rush."

"You know, that doesn't explain anything…" Hilda muttered under her breath, earning a silent nod of agreement from her partner.

"Hmm…" Oreste hummed, eyebrows furrowing before he glanced at Ceano. Seeing that he won't get any help from his younger twin (much to his exasparation), he huffed, crossing his arms with a pout. He actually looked like he's thinking before his mouth opened.

"Well… how do I put this? Ceano isn't usually high," the statement earned Oreste a dirty look from his twin, but he shrugged nonchalantly and continued on. "Umm, yeah, I was speaking about sugar rush? Oh, caffeine!" he snapped his fingers when his _inspiration _struck. "Say, one gets like real crazy because of caffeine overdose, and they started, you know. And in this case, switch the caffeine into overexcitement, and you have Ceano." He finished, sending a teasing grin to his brother.

The teenagers is swept by a quick, fleeting awkward silence. Hilda and Hilbert shared a glance, trying to decide who's going to comment on that.

"…Well… that was… erm…" Hilda smiled awkwardly, rubbing her cheek with her finger. "I don't know, I mean, I don't really expect it." She tried, blue eyes wandered off until it locked into Ceano's own blacks. "Not that I don't understand how annoying those can get, Ceano."

A moment of quick, mutual understanding passed. Of course Hilda would say something to that effect. She had an Agrophobia, which will make her faint if she's being a center of a crowd. She can more or less relate to Ceano's quirky fits in battling. The similarity? It made their Pokemon Battles somewhat much difficult at times.

Ceano's thin lips curled up into a small smile. "I know. You probably had a similar problem, hmm?" he commented, fingers below his chin.

The brunette rolled her blue orbs, grimacing. "Once resulted in me postponing my Gym battle because there's just too many spectactors around, I have to make a private appointment with Burgh." Hilda responded as her eyes twitched at the memories back in Castelia City.

"I'll say," he responded, nodding in agreement.

The twins and Hilda might not notice this, but the whole warm-happy-friendly chat between Ceano and Hilda is starting to grate on Hilbert's nerves. Not that the brunet Pokemon Trainer had any inkling why he does.

His brown eyes lazily scanned over the area, and suddenly those eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. Mumbling something about noticing someone familiar, he quickly but silently jogged away. Ceano and Hilda are too drowned in their conversations, but Oreste managed to reply a quick 'okay' to him.

* * *

><p>When the three Pokemon Trainers left the Multi-Train railway back to the main Gear Station, they're quickly approached by a familiar girl with a wavy brown hair. Her eyes widened before she quickly ran towards Hilda.<p>

"Whee! Hilda! Nice to see you here!" Leena chirped, her green eyes tinkling in excitement as she pulled her friend into a big Beartic hug for a full sixty seconds.

"M –Me-Medic!" Hilda yelped, struggling from the lack of air in her lungs.

"C'mon, Leena! Give her some air, would you?" Oreste called out, trying to pry her hands off the suffocated brunette, while Ceano just rolled his eyes, exasparation written all over his face.

The excited girl blinked a few times before her cheek is dusted with a slight red, eventually letting Hilda off her hug. "Sorry! I just got a teeny bit delighted! You okay?"

It took Hilda around ten seconds to regain her breath, slapping a smile before facing her friend. "I'll be. How's your Desert Resort trip?" she asked.

"Well… It was great! We even explored the Relic Castle a little bit, and one of the nice man inside gave us a Plume Fossil!" came the a-bit-too-loud answer from the girl, though her bright smile is quickly changed into a frown. "It _was, _at least until Oreste decided to get himself bitten by a wild Sandile. Party crasher…" she gave the older twin a combination of a glare and a pout.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault! You couldn't really see anything on the sands in the middle of a sandstorm!" Oreste shot back in an attempt to defend himself.

"That's why you shouldn't have broken your goggles—"

"Oh, shut up, Oreste! Which sides are you on?"

Hilda internally sweatdropped when both Leena and Ceano decided to gang up on Oreste's so-called-stupidity, silently wishing she didn't bring the whole thing up. Casting a quick glance to her surrounding, and that's when she noticed her subway partner is missing.

She coughed several times, gaining curious glances from the bickering trainers. "Hey, any idea where Hilbert has gone to? I didn't noticed he slipped somewhere…" she trailed off at the end, blue eyes trying to spot the taller brunet.

"Oh! He said he saw someone familiar, I think he went somewhere to catch up… Though I don't know where." Oreste answered.

"Geez, wonder where he went…"

"Hilbert?" Leena questioned, tilting her head.

"My subway challenge partner for the Multi-Train," Hilda simply answered.

"Childhood friend?"

"No, just met him a few days ago. The next day after the whole Route 4 thing, actually."

"Wow, you're partnered up with some guy you've known less than a week?"

"Well, why not? He's good natured, and is much better than me at Pokemon Battles. And our style isn't so much different, couldn't have picked a better partner…"

A foreign mischievous glint appeared at the corner of Leena's green orbs, went unnoticed by Hilda but Ceano and Oreste. "Hmm…" she mumbled with a lilt, "What's he's like?" she continued with a slight hint of amusement.

"Brown hair, blue jacket, red-and-white cap. Seen someone like him?"

Leena's mind screeched into a halt, Oreste sweatdropped, and Ceano is trying hard to contain his laughter. Hilda totally missed Leena's point.

Hilda blinked innocently, Klinks and Klanks in her mind trying to figure out why is Leena gaping, and what on Arceus happened to the twins. "Did I say something funny? Leena? Oreste? Ceano?"

Leena is still trying to put her mind together, Ceano just started snickering – as if what she asked just made the situation even more hilarious – and Oreste shrugged awkwardly. "Okay guys, you're creeping me out…" she muttered.

"Erm! No!" Leena managed, waving her hands. "No, nothings wrong! Well actually, it is – mm, I mean, I _think _I saw someone like him – eep!" the girl cried out, closing her mouth.

It was obvious to Ceano and Oreste that Leena is just making the last line up in panic, but Hilda didn't know. "Really?" she asked, blue eyes perked up. "Where? He musn't have gone far away…"

"Mmm… Mmm…" the girl glanced her surroundings, deciding from Hilda's tone, she expected her to really know where did her (boy)friendhas gone to. Pointing to a random direction, she opened her mouth. "Over there, it was! Not sure he's still there…"

Looking towards the direction Leena showed, meters away, both Hilda and the twins actually noticed a brunet familiar cap and blue jacket. Hilbert is talking to two adults, one dressed in black, another in white.

_Chanseys bless you, Leena_, was what inside both twins' head at the moment. After noticing her partner, Hilda's mouth twitched into a wide grin. "Oh, that's him, allright! Thanks Leena!" she exclaimed, giving the girl a quick hug. "I'm going to talk to him for a minute!"

With that, Hilda dashed off towards said direction, leaving the Driftveil trainers behind. The twins shared a glance when Leena's green orbs is blinking madly, trying to digest what is actually happening. "Oreste? Ceano?" she finally asked. "Hint?"

Both boys gave out exaggerated sighs, with Ceano eventually shrugged and turned towards his friend. "Let's just say all's well that ends well. Lucky guess."

"Umm… I guess?"

* * *

><p>Hilda picked up the pace when Hilbert and the adults is walking towards somewhere else. When she finally caught up, she heard a piece of their conversation.<p>

"…That's lame. I was looking towards it. Get it finished sooner, will you?" Hilbert stated flatly while crossing his arms, brown eyes narrowed in disappointment.

"Sorry 'bout that, kid. But didn't you said you got a fossil to revive? Heard there's a guy from Nacrene in the Pokemon Center, offering fossil reviving service," the one dressed in white answered with a shrug.

"Really?"

"Hey, Hilbert!"

Three of them turned to face a panting Hilda, trying to catch her breath as she approached them. Wiping sweats from her forehead, she turned to the brunet boy with a questioning look. "What's wrong? Why you didn't tell me you're running off?"

"I did. You didn't heard?" Hilbert asked back.

"Oh," was Hilda's simple reply, silently reminding herself of Oreste's words. "Well, at least you could've told me where are you going…" she trailed off, fidgeting with her cap.

Ignoring Hilda's statement, Hilbert asked again. "Well? Where's Ceano and Oreste?" came the question from the boy, eyebrows raised while glancing at her.

"Oh, well, they're somewhere back there," Hilda's hand waved somewhere at her back. "I'm just coming here to – "

"Well, why not talk with them instead?"

He probably didn't mean it, but the statement came more like of a scowl, and he immediately regret letting his mixed emotions in charge of his mind. Hilda's face, from confusion slowly turned gloomy, if not sad altogether.

Both adults recognized the situation, and it's not exactly too friendly. _Hilbert must've in a bad mood,_ they thought. The one dressed in black was about to interfere, but decided against it. The white one shared a glance with him, and let out a silent sigh.

"…Well…" Hilda managed, voice stirred if not croacky, hands fidgeting with her cap, and she's shifting her feets nonstop. Suddenly, she felt the ground is so interesting, she kept staring at it. "…I'll see you later, then?"

Hilbert, still busy with his own mind, only managed a unintelligible murmur that sounds like 'hmm'. Noticing wets in her eyes, she did a quick nod before shuffled quickly, half jogged towards the exit, hoping no one saw her tears.

And a few moments later, when Hilda was out from hearing, both adults are surprised with an outburst from Hilbert.

"Stupid, stupid, hell is wrong with me!" was the shout from the brunet trainer, slightly hitting his own head.

"Seriously, Hilbert," the adult in white spoke, crossing his arms, "You could've been a bit nicer, not that I know your problems…"

"Yeah, she's a girl, you know…" the black one added, with a little hint of tease and amusement.

"Oh quit it, Emmet, Ingo…" he mumbled in annoyance.

* * *

><p><em>What did I do wrong?<em>

That's what in Hilda's head at the moment, other than replaying her quick conversation with Hilbert an hour ago in the Gear Station. She quickly left him due to shock, managed to said a quick (yet shaky) 'later' to Leena and the twins, then speeding off to the Pokemon Center.

Slurping her MooMoo Milk, she tried to name a few reason of why would Hilbert act so… distant? Maybe. Yeah, maybe it's because she's ignoring him with the whole conversation with Ceano? Or because she didn't heard him when he said he's going, then accuse him for not telling her anything? Or both?

She slumped her head flat on the cafetaria's table, her pink-and-white cap just beside her head, her brown hair untied, covering her face. She's never really good with this kind of problems in general. Nuvema townfolks always says that she can be so slow sometimes, is this what they meant?

Another few minutes of sulking before she slammed her hands into the table.

"Okay… No use mumbling about the past!" she whispered to herself. "You're in Nimbasa now, Hilda. Don't spend your valuable time over these kind of things…"

Taking a deep breath and calming herself down, she slapped her cheeks lightly with her hands. "I'll apologize to him later, if we bumped to each other. Hopefully…" she placed her hands in front of her chest. "Okay, for now, I'll just go sightseeing."

Opening the brochures she took from the entrance, she looked over the places she could visit. Gear Station, check. Shopping Street, check. Small Court and Big Stadium? Pass. Pokemon Musical? Good idea, but it's quite far away from here. "Geez… Where to go…"

Her blue eyes wandered and eventually fell into a picture of a bright ferris wheel in the night. Amusement Park, just next to Elesa's Roller Coaster Gym. She clapped her hands in delight. "That's it! I'll go over there! It's just a few blocks away from here, too."

Satisfied with her choice, she quickly folds the brochures, quickly putting them into her pink slingbag, followed with a few bottles of the fresh bought MooMoo Milk. Yeah, she bought more than one, obviously! She slinged her bag over her shoulder, and quickly knots her hair into a ponytail and slipped her cap back on.

After making sure the table is tidy enough, she quickly skipped to the exit. Before she left the Pokemon Center, she still managed to look at the clock. Just few minutes past eight. Perfect timing for a Ferris Wheel ride, she thought before she went past the sliding doors.

There's not much people around, but she'll bet the last of her money that the Amusement Park is still crowded. It was already quite dark, but the streetlamps are on, giving Hilda and the other residents more than enough light to explore the city. Squinting her eyes, she can spot the bright ferris wheel in the distance. "Great, now I won't even need a map," she commented brightly, and started jogging.

She wouldn't have stopped, if she didn't heard something… suspicious.

* * *

><p>"What business would you two have with me, now?"<p>

The sound came with a hint of tough and intimidating, but with a slightest of fear mixed in it. It came from an old man, backed to a corner by two young couple dressed in a weird similar uniform, consisted of black tights covered with white robes with an emblem written 'P' and a few lines in the back, colored blue with black and white background, and blue gloves, hoods, and boots to complete it.

"Gramps," the male one snarled at the old man, turquoise eyes flashed dangerously. "We know you run the daycare. Now just, give us some slack and listen."

The old man stiffened visibly, but trying to regain his cool and placing his tough man façade. "How would you know?"

The female's thin lips twitched into a chesire cat grin. "Of course we know, we're Team Plasma," she answered, stating it like it would explains everything. "We're trying to free all Pokemon from selfish humans. Daycares, of course, are one kind of confinement of Pokemon. Now, would you please hand us over the Pokemons?" she finished, smug-sly grin still placed on her face.

"What kind of nonsense are you thugs pulling?"

"Nonsense? Thugs? I believe you're misleaded, grandpa. We're doing this for Pokemon liberation. Hand them over, gramps, or we'll get… uncivil." The woman finished, taking a Pokeball from her belt, gesturing her companion to do the same.

The daycare man panicked, glancing at his surrounding. It's a bad thing he encountered them in a street without any people walking by – but then again, that's the point of this outrageous behavior. Still, there's no way he's giving _any _Pokemon to this twisted, shady couple. But they have threatened to use force, have they?

"Hey, pops, how – "

Something flew from the streets in their backs, immediately connected into the man's head and caused a loud 'thump' before any of them could notice, let alone react. The man lose his balance, kneeling to the ground while rubbing the aching spot in his head.

"The hell! What was that!" he yelled with a hoarse voice, gritting his teeth. The woman's similar turquoise eyes locked into whatever that hit her companion's head. It was a bottle, made of special plastic, filled with white liquid with a cow-like mark in it's cap.

"MooMoo Milk?" she mused in confusion, a hand below her chin. Too focused putting the two into two, she didn't notice another similar bottle was sent flying. And a few seconds later, said bottle struck right on the woman's face.

"Argh! Who the hell is doing this?" she scowled, a hand covering her fuming face.

"What the hell is wrong with you, hypocrites? Don't have anything better to do than mess with other people and spat your wacky, meaningless liberation stuff?"

The voice came from a girl approaching them, with long brown hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a white-and-pink cap. Her blue eyes flashed in resentment, glaring daggers at both Plasma members, hands curled into a fists.

Gathering her wits, the woman retorted back. "Hypocrites? Meaningless? Well, of course young girls like you won't understand. Back off, missy, or we'll be taking your Pokemon too!" she spat back, venom lacing her threatening words while taking out her own Pokeball.

"There you said it, _taking_? You've got to be kidding me," Hilda answered back, a hand reaching her belt. "You really _are _hypocrites…" she stated flatly, but said flat tone betrayed by the mocking glare she shot.

"That's – "

"I don't care whatever oh-so-noble reasons you might have, but a crime is a crime, so _you_ back off the old man or we'll get uncivil!" she cut the woman angrily, taking two Pokeballs from her belt and expanded it.

The male plasma grunt eventually stood up, Pokeball gripped tightly in his hand, irritation and anger written all over his facial features. "If that's what you ask, brat!"

* * *

><p>"Water Gun! Leaf Tornado!"<p>

The Spray Pokemon shot a streaming jet of water towards the grunts' Trubbish and Watchog, and soon after, a flock of leaves flew from the Grass Snake Pokemon, colliding with the water jet, causing the water to split into several smaller yet still as powerful jets, most of them hitting to their enemies, eventually knocking them out.

Hilda said nothing, instead giving both grunts a death glare, as her Pokemon readied themselves for another battle, even though they knew the grunts are out of usable Pokemon. Said grunts, confidence seeping out from their minds, considering brute force but immediately dismissed the thought after reminding themselves the girl has her Pokemon.

"Umm…" the male grunts spoke to his companion. "This went downhill so fast…"

Twitching her eyes in annoyance, she eventually shrugs. "I know… I guess… We'd better run!"

That said, both oddly-dressed adults rushed past Hilda, towards the deeper part of the city.

"Let's hide out in the Amusement Park!"

"Bastards!" Hilda cried out in anger, hands balled into a fist. She was about to gave chase when she was grabbed by the shoulder. She turned around to see the old man, with a grateful smile, spoke to her.

"Young lady, thanks for helping me. I don't know what they would've done if…"

Anger eventually leaving her momentarily, she nodded, smiling back. "Don't mention it. You okay, mister?" she asked politely with a concern tone.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks to you."

"That's a relief…" she muttered with a content sigh, taking out her Pokeballs. "Panpour, Servine, return!" she called out, returning her trusted Pokemon back to their respective balls, and clipped them in her belt.

"But, seriously, those good-for-nothing plasmids! Daycares aren't confinements! If anything, they're doing Pokemon good! Excuse me, mister, but I'm going after them!"

Before the old man could respond, Hilda turned on her heels, quickly pacing towards the Amusement Park. Deciding he won't be able to catch up with the young trainer, he didn't gave chase. Instead, he quickly is lost in thought.

"I saw her before, hmm…" he pondered for a few minutes, closing his eyes in thought. "That trainer… Ah!" he immediately clapped his hand. "It's the same trainer from the Subway jack!"

A smile was plastered all over his face. "No wonder she looked so familiar… I should follow her, have to say thanks for your savior, would you?" he told himself, moving his way towards the Amusement Park, when a light tap on his shoulder caught his attention.

"Excuse me, mister? Who were you talking about?"

* * *

><p>Stomping her feet angrily to the white pavement of the Amusement Park, her head spun everywhere, blue eyes trying to spot the Plasma grunts she encountered earlier.<p>

"Tch, where could those criminals have gone to…" she murmured to herself, disgusted tone all over her voice.

Walking past the big Pikachu statue on her left, still trying to spot the Plasma members, she didn't notice someone approaching her. It was until he was just a feet away from her, did she pay attention to her front.

And saw a familiar green-haired man in front of her face.

"Eeep!" she yelped, jumping back a few feets away. Finally taking a good look of the person in front of her, she put on a polite smile and greeted him. "Ah, sorry. N, right?" she spoke as calm as she could.

"You're looking for Team Plasma, right?" the green eyed trainer simply questioned, cutting right to the main point.

"Oh! You saw those crooks? Where did they ran off to?"

N's hand twitched from a part of Hilda's sentences, but said nothing towards it. Instead, he gestured towards his back. "They ran off somewhere that way. Come here."

"Okay."

Without hesitation, Hilda silently followed N, her head glancing to her left and right most of the time, trying to look for the criminals. N didn't said another word either, just paying attention to the road. After passing through Elesa's Gym and most of the facilities the Amusement Park provided, they ended up in a dead end, the ferris wheel just next to them.

"I can't find them…" Hilda mused, crossing her arms. "Where did they go?" she asked, more like to herself.

"They doesn't seem to be around here," N suddenly spoke, his green eyes locked at the ferris wheel. "We could try ride the ferris wheel and see if we could spot them," he offered, glancing to Hilda.

"Hmm…" she trailed off, putting her hand below her chin, another hand in her hips. "Sounds like a plan... Wait. We?" she replied with a questioning tone, eyebrows raised.

"The ferris wheel is for two people. You'll need someone else if you want to ride it."

"Oh. Well, if you have the time…"

_It will be quite awkward, _Hilda told herself. She wasn't exactly N's friend, just acquaintances with a few Pokemon Battles they had. She's never fond of his Pokemon-love speech, either. But she got criminals to chase, and since he offered, well…

"I love ferris wheels," came the response from the taller man. "The circular motions… the mechanics… They're like a collection of elegant formulas…" he muttered softly, his green eyes tinkled of a childlike excitement.

"Well, you seemed like you want to go. Sure, then."

At least he'll have something better to do that bother her inside. And she got MooMoo Milk ammunition to throw at him in case he's doing anything funny. And she can always protect herself.

The waiting line wasn't too much, since it's already night, but they got in the last cab. Quickly seating herself in one of the chairs and ignoring the peculiar wink from the ferris wheel staff, she examined the cab as N took a seat on the opposite side. The cab wasn't so big… but the window is made of glass. There's even a binocular on her seat, neat!

She took the binocular as the ferris wheel started to move, and as she can see the outside view, she gaped. The dark night is decorated with countless lights from the city, and as her cab went higher, the view just went even more breathtaking and beautiful. After succumbing to it's beauty for a few minutes, she snapped out of it.

"Okay…" she muttered. "I could go for a ride another time… Now, to look for those crooks…"

Noticing N is doing pretty much the same thing she did, she let him be, taking a pair of binoculars, and started to scan through the Amusement Park. She didn't spot the ridiculous-clothed criminals when they're almost at the peak, until N suddenly snapped her from her concentration.

"Hilda?"

"…Yes?" came the late response, blue eyes still on the binoculars, paying no attention her companion.

N didn't continue whatever he was about to say, so Hilda shrugged, focusing back at the binoculars. After going past the peak, on the way down, was when N continued.

"First… I must tell you something…" he took a deep breath, before he opened her mouth to speak again.

"_**I am the **_**king**_** of Team Plasma."**_

A simple sentence. Seven words. That's all he need to say to snap Hilda from her deep focus, widened blue eyes thrown off from the binocular, to glare at the man in front of her.

"Wha..?"

"Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save the Pokemon."

…_King? …Ghetsis? …Save Pokemon?_

"…I wonder how many Pokemon exist in this world…"

_Did he said…. __**King?**_

Hilda is still lost in her thought, despite her body moved into a defensive stances, which was paid no mind by the Plasma leader.

* * *

><p>Still had the blank look on her eyes, she caused a confusion from the staff who winked at her earlier. Wordlessly leaving the ferris wheel building, she faced N, who also stared blankly at her. After most of the people had left the area, N started to speak again.<p>

"Now, Hilda, do you follow my logic?"

_This asshole. Their leader? Those hypocrites, good-for-nothing's king?_

Her eyes came into a realization. She quickly approached the taller, green haired man.

And her balled fist came into a contact with said man's jaw. Hard.

N is obviously shocked from the brunette's outrageous action. He stumbled a few steps back, losing his balance a little bit, hand reaching his soon-to-be-swollen wound. His sight is quickly locked at the furious brunette, who's giving him a death glare.

If a glare could kill, N would probably had died ten times over.

"Logic…?" she spat the word like it was poisonus. "Logic, my ass!" she swore loudly, still glaring daggers at the Plasma's leader. "So, this 'we're going to liberate Pokemon so we can do whatever we like' I've been hearing the whole time is what you call _logic_? Is that what you meant?" she demanded, towering the man in front of her.

N was about to retort when Hilda cut him. "I _knew _you weren't exactly normal, but from what I can get from your random speech, I gather that you liked Pokemon, deep down… So I thought you couldn't be so bad," she paused, gathering her breath.

"Hell, I'm dead _wrong_!" she yelled out. "No, you're much worse! You're actually their _leader_! Oh, what a sick joke! That's just as low you can get, N!"

Few moments of silence passed before N stood, glaring down at the shorter brunette angrily. He was going to spat back, if it weren't for a few people approaching them.

They revealed to be five Plasma grunts, including the two Hilda was looking for.

"Lord N!" the female grunt from before spoke as she approached him. "We heard the girl's yell –" she stopped her sentence with a gasp when she noticed his wounded jaw, courtesy from the brunette trainer in front of him.

"You, child! What have you done to our lord?" she demanded, stepping in front of her king, taking out another Pokeball (she must've healed her Pokemon… or got another one, considering the team).

"You've gone over your limit, brat!" the male grunt screeched towards Hilda, also taking out another Pokeball. "It's five against one, you're going to pay what you've done!" The gesture was eventually followed by the other three, all of them stared in disbelief. This little girl has punched their king? The nerve!

Hilda didn't flinch – the fire was splashed with oils – and glared at them, taking out the Pokeballs of her own. "I don't care, get the hell out of my sight!" she commanded with an angry scowl, waving her hand. "My business is with your so-called leader!"

Flash of lights, two Watchogs, a Purrloin, a Krokorok, and a Trubbish was sent out by the grunts. Hilda reacted by sending out her Servine and her Musharna out, both immediately tensed when they noticed there's _five, _and their trainer blazing in fury. Knowing the situation, they readied a battle stance.

"Confuse Ray!"

"Safeguard!"

"Bite!"

"Pursuit!"

"Take Down!"

"Vine Whip!"

Both Watchog sent out a flash of yellow light, which was stopped when a blue barrier appeared, surrounding both Servine and Musharna. The other three Pokemon leaned in for an attack, but was intercepted with Servine's Vine Whip. If Hilda notices the situation is quite grim, she didn't show anything.

"Uurgh! Okay, aim at that Musharna, guys!" one of them cried out, knowing it's slower than the Servine. Both Krokorok and Purrloin leaned in towards Musharna, and the other three ran towards Servine.

"Okay, use – "

"Psychic, Reuniclus!"

The Watchogs and the Trubbish was suddenly enfulged by a thin, pale blue light, and suddenly shot a few feets from the ground, and was slammed down quickly, causing the ground below them to crack. Three of them immediately fainted from the psychic type attack.

"What the – "

Hilda know that trainer's voice all too well, but still focusing at the battlefield, she shouted. "Servine, block those two with Leaf Tornado!"

It was a close call, but the dark type Pokemons belonged to the grunts was quickly driven away by the grass-type attack, sending them a good few feets away from the psychic tapir. The Krokorok fainted, while the Purrloin is barely standing.

"Hilda!" her helper cried out, quickly ran past the grunts, followed by his Reuniclus, going to her left side. "You okay?" he quickly asked, brown eyes on her, looking at the brunette worriedly.

"I'm… fine." Hilda managed with a gulp, her mind still cloudy.

And of course Hilbert didn't buy that. He could heard her angry tantrums from the park's entrance, and from his knowledge about the brunette, she has a bad emotion control. He turned over to the grunts in front of him.

"Five against two? That's low. And you said you want to save Pokemon, what a load." He flatly stated, crossing his arms with a frown on his face. "Or am I the one to talk? It's one against three now, after all…" he taunted with a mocking smirk on his face, eyeing the only Pokemon standing – Purrloin.

The grunts gritted their teeth, sweating bullets after witnessing their Pokemon got knocked out so quickly, when a cough gained their attention as their leader managed to stood up, having recovering his wits from Hilda's punch and outburst. Hilbert blinked a few times when he saw N's jaw, and can barely hold a snicker while eyeing Hilda. _Violence, much? _He thought playfully.

"I'm fine, fellow Plasma members," N addressed his underlings, "Worry not. Though I would like all of you to leave this area, and take care of our wounded friends." He finished, eyeing the grunts' Pokemon.

"But, sire –"

"You're part of the people we brought to help us save the Pokemon, so you're under my protection as well." He eyed all of the grunts. "Leave, and let my battle cover your retreat."

Knowing there's no room to argue, the grunts was left with no choice but to quickly nod and salute, before quickly leaving the scene.

"Hey, come back here!" Hilda shouted, quickly ran off to gave chase. N was about to block her path, when Hilbert quickly grabbed his hands, with a bit too much force.

"You're dealing with me, N. Oh, excuse me, should I address you as the King?" he spat coldly, brown eyes hardened in resentment.

The cold tone quickly gained Hilda's attention. She quickly looked over at her friend, holding N's wrist. Hilbert quickly gave her a nod. A silent understanding was shared between them. Hilda managed a quick smile before she ran off, chasing the escaping Plasma grunts.

After Hilda was far enough, Hilbert loosened his grip of N, letting blood circulate to it once more. N stared blankly at the brunet Pokemon Trainer.

"Ah… Now, the future I envisioned…" he murmured to himself, before his green eyes locked into Hilbert's icy brown ones. "I am not sure I can outdo your friend, let alone you… Perhaps I won't be able to beat you here and now, but I'll battle you anyway."

A smirk made it's way towards Hilbert's face. "Hmm," was all he said.

* * *

><p>Hilda was panting, needless to say she was tired. Well, she would still run to chase those crooks, but they went through to Route 4, and by the time she found her goggles, they were already too far to chase. And she can't get herself lost in the desert.<p>

Her mind was quickly set on someone else. _Hilbert! He's battling N… Damn! Gotta get to him, real quick! _She told herself as she ran back towards the Amusement Park. _I hope – no. He'll be allright._

And it was proven true – by the time she caught up, N's last Pokemon – Sigilyph – is already on the ground, fainted, with Hilbert's Tirtouga still standing. Wait, Tirtouga? He must've revived it… When she's in the earshot, she can only heard the last bit of (probably) N's little speech.

"…Try and stop me there, if you dare! If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me."

Hilbert rolled his eyes in irritation, arms still crossed. He eventually shrugged after both of them returned their Pokemon back to their balls. "Say what you will, N. I pretty much don't care."

They exchanged a glance, green locked into brown, before N turned away, going past Hilda, to the Amusement Park's exit. Both brunet trainers stood in silence, and when N was out of sight, Hilda quickly approached Hilbert.

"…How was it?" she asked, uncertain about what would she say to him.

He shrugged to her question. "He wasn't so good, despite the last bit of his speech. Talk about overconfident." He placed his hand on Hilda's shoulder for assurance. "And you?"

Hilda frowned silently, bitting her lower lip, blue eyes locked into her black boots. "Sorry… Those crooks got away. Went to Route 4… They're out of sight by the time I got my goggles…" she explained with a disappointed tone in her voice.

Noticing Hilda's discomfort, he rubbed circles on her back. "Hey, it's cool. If they're good at anything, it's running away. Or being a load of hypocrites, it just ran through their 'families'…" he spoke, airquoting his last word in an attempt to cheer the brunette up.

Hilda giggled a little bit, before her face turned into a melancholy smile. "True… All of them."

Now that the whole Team Plasma is over by today, both of them are enfulged in uncomfortable, awkward silence as they slowly walked side-by-side to the exit. After the not-so-friendly conversation they had back at the Gear Station, of course…

"Umm… so you know N?" she asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Ah… We've met. Several times. Can't say I'm friend with him… And not after the whole confession."

"Me neither…"

Another awkward silence. Hilda groaned internally.

"How did you find me?" she tried another topic.

"…Ah? Oh, it's the old man you helped from those grunts. He told me you helped him and you went after them to here… And he also said thanks."

"I see…"

Another awkward silence. Hilda groaned loudly, internally.

"By the way, where did you get that Tirtouga?" she asked, hopefully this time, it would break the ice between them.

"…Oh. There's this guy from Nacrene, he's offering fossil reviving services, so with his help, I revived the Cover Fossil I got from Anville."

"Is it a he or a she?"

"He."

Another awkward silence. Hilda groaned loudly, internally in exasparation. It seems that it's time to set the whole things right over their conversation few hours ago.

_Okay, this is it, Hilda! Stop being a chicken already! Just call him, and say you're sorry for ignoring him and such! _She told herself in her mind. _Okay… one… two… three…_

"Umm, Hilbert?"

"Say, Hilda?"

Both brunets blinked their eyes when they noticed they're calling each other at the same time.

"Oh, you want to say something? Go on…" she muttered softly.

"Nah, you called me first. What is it?" he asked instead.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You can tell me first."

"Just go on first, I don't mind."

"But – "

"Oh, go on!"

Bitting her lower lip again, she gathered all courages inside her before she opened her mouth. "You know… I'm… sorry about the thing at the Gear Station…" she said softly, trying to avoid Hilbert's brown eyes. "I mean, you've probably pissed because I kind of ignored you with Ceano and Oreste – "

"What? You're apologizing? No, Hilda. Don't." Hilbert suddenly cut in, looking at her in disbelief. "I was gonna talk about that… Sorry for snapping at you all of the sudden like that… I was in a bad mood, sorry I let it out on you…" he said instead, gripping Hilda's shoulder.

"Well, I must've caused your bad mood… I got too carried away with the twins… so I'm at the fault…" she said again, trying to look away.

"You're not. I let my mixed moods get the better of me."

"But – "

"Geez, you're not! Look at me, Hilda!"

Reluctantly, she raised her head, looking straight at Hilbert's face as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Look, you didn't do anything wrong. If anything, I'm sorry for snapping at you. No, you're not causing me any bad mood, I don't know what've gotten under my skin back then. Now, quit apologizing okay?"

Hilda was silent – she heard Hilbert's sentences completely. But her mind was quickly on something else. It was just now she notices how _close _are their faces against each other, with she can actually felt Hilbert's breath on her face. It caused her heart to pump slightly faster, and she could felt a shade of pink crept onto her face.

_Hilda, get a grip! Say something!_

"Umm…" she stuttered out after a long silence, still hoping inside that Hilbert didn't notice the blush on her cheek. "I don't think you're at the fault either…"

"Well, I'm quite sure you're not at the fault, and that's it."

Hilda ended up laughing weakly, but still looking at his face. "Umm… Okay… So okay, I think I'm wrong and you think you're wrong. Let's just make a deal and forget over the whole thing?" she tried. _No, Hilbert was not at the fault. But it'll be endless if we keep this up…_

Hilbert pondered at her words for a few moments, eyebrows furrowing. His face slowly broke into a warm grin. "Deal, let's not brought it up?"

She smiled back, just as warm. "Better. We're cool?"

"Cool."

She felt like a heavy weight is lifted from her shoulders, and felt like she can breath easily. Both brunets stayed in that position after a while, seemingly comfortable with each other's warmth and company.

And suddenly, Hilbert wrapped her back, pulling her into a hug.

Surprised by the sudden gesture, Hilda almost yelped, but she was stopped when her face collided to his shoulder. She inhaled his scent, which isn't exactly easy to explain. She could smell grasses, with a hint of a soap from the Pokemon Center, but the strongest smell, she can explain. All she can say, it just smelled like him.

Slowly but surely, she lifted her arms, and eventually hugged him back. He made her feel… comfortable. And she liked his odd scent. Warmth spreads all over her thin body, and she rested her head in his shoulder, smiling. He eventually did the same.

They stood still for awhile, until both of them are started to aware of a few snickers coming from the passerbys. Eventually, Hilbert loosened his grip, and Hilda quickly followed suit, her face painted all red. Hilbert coughed a few times, and there's a dust of pink on his cheek – just unnoticeable thanks to the dark surroundings.

"Hilda… Anything to do tommorow?" he asked her after he regained his composure.

"Umm, nothing, actually… Why?" she questioned, still trying to get the Klinks and Klanks to start to work.

"Ehm, remember those two I talked to back in Gear Station? They're Emmet and Ingo, Subway Bosses… And they said they can't accept challengers at the moment, because they're developing a new subway line," he paused, waiting for Hilda to digest the information. She eventually nods.

"That's a shame… What are they developing?"

"To be honest? I don't really know. They just said it'll be thrilling, fun, or whatever. It's going to be another challenge line, something about exciting stuff at the end of the line. So, they invited me to try this new line, and I can get a friend to join…" He paused for awhile. "If you have time, do you want to come with me?"

Hilda's face was lit up with a smile. New lines? Way cool! Okay, that might make her happy, but spending more time with Hilbert sounds even more exciting. "Sure, I'm game! When?"

Hilbert rubbed his chin with his finger. "About one o'clock in the afternoon… But hey, we could just chill until then… You're staying at the Pokemon Center, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Ditto. What's your room number?"

"59."

"Mine's 32… Ah well, no point thinking about it. Let's head back for a rest? Almost 11 PM…"

Just after the words left Hilbert's mouth, Hilda felt all of her energy faded. She would've fell down to the pavement if Hilbert didn't quickly caught her.

"Hilda? What's wrong?" he asked, eyes filled with concern as he tried to keep her steady.

"Ahaha…" she muttered a weak laugh, trying to get back on her feet, to no avail. "Sorry… After all those runnings and all, you know…" she explained softly, hands gripping on the brunet's shoulder.

"Ah, of course…" he lifted her, helping her to stand up. Still holding her shoulders, he asked again. "Can you walk?"

"I'll try."

Hilbert cautiously removed his grip of the brunette trainer, still afraid she might've fall. She tried to walk, lifting her left feet, when she suddenly felt like she would fell down, quickly stomped it to the ground, causing her to walk wobbly like a drunk.

Hilbert chuckled slightly, brown eyes glinted with amusement. "Doesn't seems so…" he muttered. Walking in front of her, he offered her a hand. "Here, I'll help out."

Weakly, Hilda reached the brunet's hand with her own slim, pale hand. Smiling to each other, both of them slowly walked towards the Pokemon Center, holding hands with Hilbert's other hand protectively wrapped over Hilda, making sure nothing happened to her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm awesome at making title.<br>(you noticed it was a sarcasm right?)**

Yeah, some FerrisWheel? I hardly think so. Hilda's pretty much pissed of N. I mean, Natural Harmonia Gropius. XD

I favor ChessShipping anyway... No offense!

I'm trying to slap dramas... Hence the whole ferris wheel incident. And I feel like adding that one up.

'Chanseys bless you' : Well, Chansey's Japanese name is Lucky, so, I sorta made that one up.

Yes, the battle with Oreste and Ceano is a bit… cracky. Because I had absolutely no idea what should I do with them. So came the thought of Ceano being crazy, and that's what I got.

I finished this thing at 10 PM, working from about 3 PM. I was in a writing mood and my DS ran out battery, so I can focus on this. Sorry if you find too many typos.

If you noticed a teeny-weeny bit difference in my writing style, well… In school, whenever I could, I tried to expand my writing vocabulary by reading random stories from my cellphone. There's too much, I can't remember any of them after the exam… Oh well. Some other time.

And now… to answer my reviewers :

**NadiaMiki – Thanks for reviewing, again! *squeals* I don't know, Cheren just strikes as a smarty nerd with a knack of pulling people's leg, especially Hilda's. Heehee, I'm glad I put the part with Hilbert blushing, then! **

**YiPrincess – Thanks for reviewing, really! LOL, you did? It was more or less based on mine, but I swaped Gothielle to Musharna. Best? I don't know, but thanks for the compliment, I'll try harder to meet everyone's exceptations!**

**MagicFeline – Yaay, thanks for reviewing again! Yes, he blushed, he blushed! Bwahahaha! I would've love to write more, but thanks to schoolwork I don't really have the time, and I prefer to finish one before moving to another.**

**Fuzzedbywrackspurts – Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked my stories, I hope you'll keep reading. Even though sometimes I update like snail. And thanks again!**

**Seirin-chan – Thanks for reviewing, whoo! I'm glad you're loving my stories, I hope this chapter is good enough! And yeah, that catch was… Wow.  
>Grammar freaks are extremely welcomed, because I suck at those. I'm glad you're pointing those out, I'll try avoid the same mistakes!<strong>

**Valkyria422 – Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, fanfics of B/W pairings are extremely on low numbers, hardly find any myself. Thanks, anyway! XD**

Whoop!

(coughs) I got some good news and bad news. I'll go with bad ones first.

**I just bought myself The Sims 3 Pets, so I'll be pretty much playing that, OR playing The World Ends With You, even though I almost did 100% completion on that, minus the ESP rank.**

Your good news?

**THIS SEMESTER IS FINA-FREAKING-LY OVER! I DID THE EXAMS and sorta ****passed with flying colors ****screwed up some certain subjects I really can't. Like Civil studies. Or Biology. And I can't believe I just scored 7 out of 10 in English… I was expecting 8.**

Okay, to make me stop playing random games and actually get my butt working on this story, review please? It's my personal steroids. Hee hee.

Okay what the hell… I played too much TWEWY, if you know what I mean. I'm out.


	8. Why So Early, Geez?

I'm freaking done with this chapter! Hah!

The lower half might seem a bit rushed… Wait, it _is _rushed. I know for a good story, we shouldn't really keep ourselves in a deadline, but if I didn't put myself on one, I'd never finish a chapter! And it's already a week, see…

And I might be having too much fun with the first scene and all, but meh. Whatever.

I'm glad you guys are actually still around to read and review my story! *sniffles*I hope you keep feeding me steroids – I mean, supporting me to actually finish this story! XD

Okay, cue curtains up. I do not own Pokémon, never.

**Disclaimer : I own Pokémon. Plushies. That means I don't own Pokémon, but I do own the plushies, wait, what am I talking about?**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Subway Trouble ~<br>Chapter 7 : Why So Early, Geez?**

The sun has finally risen, shimmering its' radiant beam through the window, covered with the black curtains, refraining most of the shine to enter the room. Thanks to the curtain, the bedroom is still dim, with only the bed lamp on as the light source. Engulfed in comfortable silence, Pidoves' delightful chirps can be heard clearly. Hilda snuggled with her covers, eyelids shutted close, as she let her mind drown back to another peaceful slumber.

That – of course, had to be disturbed when the room's buzzer went off, letting an annoying "ding-dong" ringed around the room.

Hilda, feeling peeved that the buzzer just had to ring off while her mind is still foggy and sleepy, decided to just ignore the sound. Shuffling her position a little bit without any intention to get up and open the door, she thought whoever bothered to visit her so early in the morning would eventually deduce that she's still sleeping and would leave her alone.

It was silence for a few moments. Keyword : _was._

Much to the brunette's exasperation, the buzzer went off once. Twice. Then several times (as the visitor would probably press the button repeatedly), accompanied with a few knocks, before she finally feels disturbed enough to slip into her dreams again. Without much of a hesitation, she lifted her body, sitting on her bed for a few seconds, before slipping her feets down to the floor. Not bothering to at least fix her untidy folded pajamas and her mess of a hair, she groggily walked towards the door, stretching her arms without even thinking to flip the light switch on. Reaching the door's key just on a vanity table nearby, she fumbled with the lock for a few moments, as her vision is still hazy and the lack of light probably didn't help.

A click was heard, indicating that she had unlocked the door. Throwing the key back to the table, said key almost fell into the carpet, she reached the door's handle and pulled it. The light from the outside blinded her ever so slightly, entering the still-dim room, as she can notice someone standing in front of her with a blur of blue.

"Mmh…" she murmured, voice still cracky as she rubbed her eyes, trying to get sleep out of it, "Who? What?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Hilda…" the visitor sounded a bit surprised, if not stunned. A cough was heard until he (she still can make it out as a boy's voice) spoke again. "…You were sleeping?"

She twitched her eyes in irritation. "No, I was wide awake," the reply came with sarcasm dripped all over it.

There was a silence as she tried to get rid of her hazy vision, the boy in front of her did a full body check on her, and reached for his left wrist for some reasons. And a few moments after, an amused chuckle was heard from him, which didn't help lifting Hilda's mood.

Shaking her head (which just add the humor to the said boy) and rubbing her eyes for another few seconds, Hilda's vision finally sharpened, as she raised her head to stare face-to-face to her guest. Her blue eyes eventually met into brown ones, half filled with amusement, before she actually paid attention to him.

And finally notice that Hilbert was _laughing _at her.

"Wh-wh-what the!" she stuttered, hands reaching her head out of habit to fidget with her cap – to realize she wasn't wearing one, causing the boy to burst to another series of laughter. "H… h-h-h – "

"Yeah, hi and good morning to you too, sleepyhead. Planning to go back into the Munnaland?" he eventually cut, tears of amusement in the corner of his eyes. "I thought you'd be up and set to start the day… I never know you're such a – "

"Nevermind that!" she eventually regained vigor to shot back, cheeks filled with red. "What are you doing here so early? "

"Uhh, what, early? It's 9 AM, for your information."

Hilda's annoyed facial expression turned into a dumbfounded one, blue orbs blinking rapidly as her mind starting to digest Hilbert's words. Oils splattered over the Klanks on her brains, immediately the fact that she had overslept (again) dawned over her.

"Holy crap, not again!"

Quickly turning her back on her friend, she dashed towards her bed, but stopped comically mid-way, her head spun towards Hilbert and muttered a quick "help yourself!" before rushing again, stopping in front of her bag, leaning to the messy bed. She unzipped the slingbag and fumbled with the inside, hastily pulled out her everyday clothing. With a quick "don't peek or else!" warning to her guest, she grabbed the blanket nearby and ran towards the bathroom, locking the door shut.

Apparently, Hilbert find the situation even more amusing, evidently by his loud hysterical laughter just a few seconds after the bathroom's door is slammed shut.

"Oh, you, shut up!" Hilda screeched from the inside, a bit muffled but irritation is clear in her voice.

Still laughing and clutching his stomach as he made his way into a nearby couch, it took him a while until he can reply to the embarrassed brunette. "I can't… help it! You're… like… Gurdurr on sugar rush!" he said between laughs.

"Of all Pokemons! Why Gurdurr!" she fumed.

That was responded with another laughter. "Or… you'd prefer… Darmanitan?"

"NO!"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes after, Hilda eventually came out from her bathroom – fully dressed, of course, just minus the vest – with exasperation and annoyance written all over her face, she gave the boy(who was grinning too much for his own good) sitting on the couch in her room a glare, her eyes narrowing.<p>

"Darn it…" she mumbled below her breath, eventually sitting beside her _early _guest. "I didn't expect you to ruin my whole morning… like that!" she stated with a hint of exaggeration, eyes staring at the ceiling

"Oh, come on! You wouldn't be waking up any sooner if I didn't visit, would you?" he replied with a chuckle.

Unable to retort back, she eventually sighs, her hand reaching her forehead. "That much is true… but still…" she paused, glaring at the brunet from the corner of her eyes. "What gives you the bright idea to give me a _friendly _visit quite early in my room?" she questioned with a teeny-bit hint of sarcasm.

"What?" he gave her an unamused look. "I've been up since three hours ago, and since you didn't show any signs to be showing up and I'm getting bored, I figured I'd just visit your room…" he answered innocently, putting his hands below his head. "Can't say I expected the show, though," he added playfully.

In response, Hilda mumbled something incoherent below her breath. Eventually her head fell down, accompanied with another exaggerated sigh as her long wavy brown hair covered the most of her face.

Neither of them said a word until suddenly a hand ruffled over Hilda's uncombed hair, causing her to quickly look up to her companion.

"What gives?" she squeaked with a high pitch, obviously not expecting the action her friend is performing. She raised her hand, trying to pry the boy's hand off her head.

"Well, nothing…" he replied with a sing-song voice, eventually retreating his hand to his pants' pocket. "Just never thought you got so much… stuff in your head…" he teased, raising both of his hands.

Hilda's blue eyes twitched, then narrowed. "Excuse me? This coming from a boy who had his hair's end curled up!" she retorted back, sticking her tounge out.

Hilbert reached his hair, fingers tugging one of the spikes. "Well, at least I don't have antennas between my hair…" he trailed off, thin lips eventually curled up into a smirk.

Reluctantly touching the two strands of hair sticking up on her head, she puffed her cheek before replying to his comment. "I'm proud of this. Mom has it too," she spoke distastefully.

The brunet had to hold a snort coming up, eventually stretched his arms and stood up. Looking over his X-Transceiver, he hummed before glancing at Hilda. "Well, we have around three hours to burn. Any ideas what to do in between?" he asked, slipping one of his hand to his pocket.

Hilda covered her mouth with her hand for a few moments, thinking, before she glanced back at Hilbert. "If you suggest a battle, no. I don't do battles fairly well when I've just woken up…"

"That's a shame…"

Hilda's eyes eventually moved into Hilbert's lower pants, and narrowed slightly. If she remembered correctly, it has a bit scratch mark from yesterday's freak incident. Hilbert seem to notice her attention, and decided to fill her in.

"I had an extra pair… The one scratched, I kept in my room. What about your vest?" he asked back, raising his eyebrows. "You're not wearing one right now."

"That's…" she didn't answer, just gestured her hand to the desk on the corner of the room. Hilbert squinted his brown eyes, eventually noticing said vest on the top, with a few stuffs around it and a black thread coming from it, which he all recognized as sewing stuffs.

"… You can sew?" he asked after he noticed all the stuff on the desk.

"Not much. Good enough to fix something like that…" she answered.

"And you did it after I dropped you off here?"

"Yep."

"Weren't you tired?"

"I was."

"And you still fixed it?"

"Tried, would be the exact word. I kept accidently pricked myself with the needle."

"… Why do you bother trying it?"

"Well, why not?"

They exchanged glances between each other for a split second, before Hilda let out a low giggle. Hilbert eventually broke out into a grin, and both of them bursted out laughing. The laugh lasted more longer than any would expect, and they started clutching their stomach and wiping the tears from the corner of their eyes.

"Ah..haha… okay… Ha…" she tried to speak, tone still filled with laughter. "Okay… don't ask _why _I bothered to do that when I'm dead tired… I just did…" she grinned, blue orbs shone cheerfully.

"Ah well…" he responded, trying to compose himself after the long lasting chortle. "Well, that was quite the laugh… Any idea what to do now?"

*grumble*

Both teenagers are silent for a few seconds, before Hilda tentatively reached for her grumbling stomach, rubbing it slightly.

"Seem like this thing needed supplies…" she commented jokingly with a quiet giggle.

Hilbert chuckled for a few moments before he patted Hilda's shoulder. "Well, time to fill that thing in?" he suggested.

And just as he did that, her stomach felt even more weird – like something… twisted inside. There's a nagging feeling inside her abdomen, like Volcaronas and Beautiflies just hatched out of nowhere and now invading her poor hungry stomach.

Her mind immediately replayed their little 'incident' back after the ferris-wheel-stupid-plasmids-thing, as she finds the situation a bit… similar. With Hilbert's hand on her shoulder like that. And that… h-h-hug! Is it weird that she felt it wasn't something, you know, uncalled for? If _N _or _Oreste _had been the one doing that, well, the former will end up with more than a bleeding nose… and the latter would probably receive a light punch and a few scoldings.

_And I'm just fine with _Hilbert _hugging me out of nowhere like that? Don't tell me – Oh, for the love of Arceus! I hate it when I'm like this! Focus, Hild –_

"RAAAR!"

"Eeek!"

Shocked by the sudden voice coming from her ear, she jumped, almost tripping over the couch when she managed to grab an end table nearby the couch they were sitting. Looking up, she saw Hilbert's face half filled with amusement and exasperation.

"And here I thought, you finally had gotten rid of that habit of yours…" he teased with a wink. "Guess old habits die hard, after all…"

Hilda groaned in defeat. "Well, sorry…" she murmured, but immediately perked up. "But, food _does _sounds good right now, I haven't eat anything today…"

"Of course," Hilbert deadpanned, "Expect if you happen to be a sleepwalker and ate in your sleep – " he didn't finished his sentence as he quickly sidestepped from Hilda's incoming punch.

"Now you're just making fun of me!" she shouted with a hint of anger, but her wide grin betrayed her voice.

"Did not!" the brunet stated in his own defense, also grinning from ear to ear. "I was just stating possibil – " he stopped again to dodge incoming assault from his friend.

"Geez, what are you, martial artist?" he groaned in response, readying himself for another attack that might be directed at him.

* * *

><p>After several minutes of Hilda's attempt at whacking her brunet companion, her stomach eventually gave in and let out another loud grumble, causing her to cease her attacks, much to Hilbert's relief. Well, not that Hilda really meant to hurt him, as it was all for fun and laughs, but it does irked her how she didn't managed a small smack on him.<p>

"Do you really have to dodge all the time?" she eventually commented, grumbling slightly as they headed towards the stairs, her cap already placed in her head.

"Huh? But of course!" he gave her an innocent, (not-so)surprised looked. "I mean, from what I saw with N's jaw and all yesterday, I do _not _want to be on the receiving end of any of your punches…" he chuckled slightly before added : "And I can say you punch too hard for a girl."

Hilda's cheek puffed slightly as she started to descend the stairs. "So what? It's always good to be able to fight on your own…"

Hilbert's chuckle just went louder, if anything. They didn't say another word until they arrived at the cafeteria, and Hilda's blue orbs immediately wondered over all the food's sign, and she put a hand below her chin. What to eat… Cafetarias food are good, but it's starting to bore her…

"Say, Hilbert? Have you eaten anything?" she asked.

He glanced at his companion and eventually blinked. "If several bites of cookies is what you count as breakfast, then, sure I have," he shrugged nonchalantly, earning a stunned look from the brunette.

"Huh? I thought you were up at like… 6 AM? I'm sure there's probably _one _stall already – "

"I was waiting for you, duh," he stated that like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Which, by the way, are not so obvious, at least to Hilda.

"Huh? What?" she flushed slightly over the fact he waited for her. "Why bother?"

"I wonder myself, because I just feel like it?" he answered with a slightest hint of sarcasm. "No, I prefer company. Does that fill any?"

"Umm…" she felt like the evil Volcaronas are back churning her stomach. "Thanks?"

Hilbert rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look, why don't you just pick a stall?"

"Well, actually, I can't – "

"HILDA!"

As déjà vu inducing it was, she turned her head towards the voice, and eventually tackled by a white-and-yellow blur. Losing her balance, she immediately sprawled on the floor, with all-too-familiar blonde girl sitting on the top of her, gushing with excitement.

"Hilda! Nice to see you here! And so early in the morning!" Bianca chirped, a little too loudly, getting a few bystander's attention. "Have you eaten any breakfast yet? You should! But not too much, because you'll get fat! Not too little either, it's not good for your – "

"I _might _be able to follow your advice, Bianca, if you could just _get off me!" _she exclaimed, trying to gently push the klutzy blonde from her.

The blonde gasped, slapping a hand into her mouth, before quickly trying to stand up. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry Hil – Waah!" she squeaked when she tripped over Hilda's arms, effectively ruining her effort and dogpiling back into the poor brunette.

"Ouch!"

"H – help!"

Hilbert simply watched the whole scene with confusion all over his face, before he crouched down and helped Bianca get back into her feet (and making sure she didn't fell down again). After that, he offered her hand to the fallen brunette.

"Okay over there?" he asked as a precaution, eyebrows raised – hopefully the blonde didn't weight that much…

"You don't want to know…" she mumbled, rubbing every aching part from her body – courtesy of Bianca – before she turned to glare at the green eyed Pokémon Trainer. "Tell me, have you started your diet program yet?" she teased.

Bianca's face turned red as she puffed her cheek and crossed her arms, giving a childlike impression as she spoke. "I do! I just have been… Well, there was like… " she murmured at the end, trying to make up an excuse.

Hilda giggled, blue eyes tinkled with amusement. "There was like, a good pastry shop somewhere around and you can't resist – "

"Aaaw, stop it Hilda! It's not my fault I love sweets!" Bianca cut her off, pouting childishly.

Playfully sticking out her tounge for a few seconds, she turned to Hilbert before taking his hand. "Oh, thanks Hilbert, I'm fine… I suppose," she said with a teasing tone, glancing back at her childhood friend.

"Hildaaa!"

"I'm just kidding, Bianca!"

The brunet rolled his eyes at his friends' antics before pulling Hilda back into her feet. She brushed her white shirt, getting rid of any dusts from her clothes. Stretching her muscles a little bit, she turned into Bianca again. Though, before she can utter any word, Bianca already send out hers.

"Say, what are you going to eat for breakfast? It's not pancakes right? You ate like, tons of them back then, you'll probably sick of it! Well, you're not the type to eat …"

Hilda groaned loudly, murmuring something about excessive sugar consumption and blondies in distaste, which was promptly ignored by said blonde but a brunet, as he snickered in amusement, eventually gaining Bianca's attention.

"Ah! You're that boy from before!" she gushed in realization, green orbs widened. "Umm… Hi – Hi – Hilb – "

"Hilbert," the brunet quickly clarified, waving a hand. "Nice to see you again, Bianca."

"Oh yeah! I _knew _your name sounds similar…" she mumbled in embarrassment, biting her nail. "Yeah, similar to Hilda's."

"But you still can't remember him?" Hilda asked teasingly.

"C'mon, I can't help it!" the clumsy blonde pouted again, but immediately went back into her perky face. "Have you guys eaten breakfast yet? Eat with us!" she chirped excitedly.

"We haven't actually… Wait, us?"

Bianca grinned before grabbing both brunets' hand, leaving them no room to argue. "With Cheren! Let's go grab our meals in that stand!" she demanded, pointing a random stall, and before both Hilda and Hilbert could name any complaints, they were shoved to the food booth.

* * *

><p>Hilda ended up buying <em>three <em>breakfast sets, with different flavors, while Hilbert got himself twosimilar breakfast sets, all also in different flavors, _plus _three plates of large-sized waffles. Bianca, who only bought a plate of hotcakes, squeaked when she saw both brunets' trays, with stacked foodboxes and all.

Needless to say, so did Cheren when he saw it. With his eyes widened almost as big as a Pokeball and all.

"… Never would've thought," the raven haired boy murmured to himself, hand covering his mouth. "Hilda actually found her mate… in gluttony."

Said Pokémon Trainer shot him a deadly glare, which was ignored by him. "And to be honest, sometimes I worry you'll one day suffer from malnutrition," she shot back, eyeing his meal – only consisted of a small bowl of soup and a few crackers.

Cheren snorted from the accusation, then he eyed Hilbert and held out his hand. "Hilda's friend, I presume? I'm Cheren, nice to meet you," he greeted with a small smile on his face.

The brunet eventually accepted his hand, shooking it in a polite, yet friendly manner. "I've heard. I'm Hilbert, nice to meet you too," said Hilbert, glancing at Hilda from the corner of his eyes.

"Okay, enough with the trivial tidbits!" Hilda spoke suddenly, putting her tray on the table as she sat in her chair. "I'm hungry already, let's just dig in!"

* * *

><p>They get along – Cheren and Hilbert, that is – much to Hilda's surprise. Not that it isn't welcomed, since it actually made her happy that her brunet companion could easily merge in their circle of friends – since childhood. But then again, Cheren and Hilbert both got a knack of making fun of Hilda, thought more so for the former.<p>

After finishing their breakfast (with both Hilda and Hilbert ordered another plate of waffles, much to the other two's horror), all of them engulfed into a random conversation in their table.

"The new subway line?" Cheren asked, eyebrows raised. "I don't know, I haven't been around Gear Station for awhile…"

"Well…" Bianca hummed, her eyebrows furrowed. "While I was passing by the Gear Station yesterday, there was a brochure about… new line? I don't know…"

Hilbert shrugged as he slupred his orange juice. "Probably. I didn't know all the details myself, except we can try out the new line today at 1 PM…"

"Say, both of you," Hilda turned her heads towards her childhood friends. "You guys don't really have much to do, right? Why don't you join us this afternoon?" she offered.

And Bianca immediately agreed to it. "Oooh, of course!" she chirped, green orbs shining brightly as she turned to the raven haired boy. " It'll be very, very fun! Right, Cheren?" she asked in excitement.

Reaching up to touch the collar of his blue jacket, he shrugged. "No thanks. I need to move on to Driftveil as soon as possible, since I'm done with Elesa's – "

"Aaw, Cheren! No, you're not!" Bianca cut in disappointment , cheeks puffed as she glared at Cheren. "Seriously, take a break sometimes and think of something other than your Gym challenges! It's not fun!" she complained loudly.

Cheren's eyes narrowed as he let Bianca finished her complaints. "I do, actually. And I had enough proscrastinating here in Nimbasa, so I'm going to Route 5 as soon as I could today," he deadpanned, seemingly not accepting any argument.

Hilda huffed as she drank the last bit of her MooMoo Milk. "But Cheren – "

"Look, I hate to break this to you…" Hilbert cut his friend, raising a hand and gaining Cheren's attention. "But the Driftveil Drawbridge's off limits today."

"And how could you say that?" Cheren asked back, eyebrows raised skeptically.

The brunet simply rolled his eyes, his hand gesturing to the LED screen attached to the wall. The three Nuvema trainers quickly glanced to the said direction, paying attention to whatever flickered on the screen.

_**The Driftveil Drawbridge will be off-limits to civilians due to a technical problem. We expect it to be done tomorrow. We're sorry for the inconvenience – Driftveil City.**_

"Yeah!" both Hilda and Bianca burst out in excitement. They looked at each other, grinning widely, and shared a high-five. Hilbert snickered, offering the glasses-wearing boy a sympathetic smile, who groaned in both disappointment and annoyance.

"Oi, don't get happy, you two," Cheren eventually spoke, readjusting his glasses. "Just because the drawbridge is raised doesn't mean I'm entering the new line. I can just train at Route 5 to prepare myself for the next Gym battle."

"You can always train later, Cheren! Seriously, slack off a bit!" Bianca complained, crossing her arms childishly.

"I've been slacking off for days here in Nimbasa, even after Elesa. I want to continue my schedule, and you guys could just join without me," he countered.

"Cheren… Seriously! We could train at the new line, it's probably a challenge train!" Hilda grumbled, head supported by her hands on the table. "And the more, the merrier!" she added.

"But – "

Hilbert lightly tapped the boy's shoulder, and leaned in to whisper something. "You should've known them better than me – doesn't looked like they're about to give up anytime soon."

Taking Hilbert's advice, Cheren observed his two childhood friends. Both eyes _does _seem like they're going to make him join, and they'll _drag _him if it's so necessary. He flinched from the memory when one time they did decided to drag him to join them – the result wasn't so neat. Sighing in defeat, he shrugged. "Fine," he said. "Happy?"

"Yes!" both girls pumped their fist into the air, shouting exclaims of victory.

Hilbert had to hold his laughter before he glanced at Cheren again. "Must be hard handling those two, hmm?"

Taking of his glasses to rub his eyes, Cheren nodded in agreement. "Oh, yes. You'd never want to know any of it…" he mumbled faintly.

* * *

><p>To kill time until around 12 PM, they decided to play random games they could think of. From Pokémon quiz – which was mostly answered by Cheren or Hilda, Truth or Dare with an empty MooMoo Milk bottle – which Cheren was dared to sing "I Wanna Be a Hero" loudly, playing random card games – which Hilbert won most of the time, accompanied by the usual random conversation. It worked, they even forgot about the clock, which by the time they did, had shown it's twelve past fourty minutes.<p>

Needless to say, four of them quickly left the Pokémon Center, and ran as fast as they could to the Gear Station. Luckily there wasn't a crowd on the way, so they actually made into the building in around ten minutes.

"Huff… huff…" Hilda panted, hands on her knees. "Man, why is no one looking at the time?" she mumbled to herself.

Bianca almost fell into her knees, but she grinned anyway. "Like… what they say!" she chirped despite her panting. "Time flies when you're having fun!"

"Yeah, we got what you mean, Bianca…" Cheren murmured with a snicker. "Though this isn't any time to say that…" he then glanced at the surroundings. Everything looks normal enough, except…

"Look, it's over there?"

Both turned at Hilbert, who was pointing to a quite crowded gate, colored blue. Before, blue wasn't a color for any line, so both Hilda and Hilbert could tell that this is the new line they're going to join. It seems news has spreaded, or else it wouldn't explain the number of the trainers around. Hilbert took the instinctive to approach said gate, and Hilda then gestured her childhood friend to follow.

They eventually entered the station. It was no different than the normal line the Gear Station have got. There were quite the number of trainers around, with their Pokemons out. They're either chatting with each other, discussing what the new line could be, or simply showing off their Pokémon to the other trainers.

But what gained Hilda's attention the most is not the crowd. It was the subway. Because it was _way _bigger than the normal subway she tried, both Anville ones or the Multi-Train ones. The size is almost thrice bigger, and from the height and the window, she can guess it has _two _floors instead of one. Most of the windows are covered by curtains, so she can't tell whatever is inside.

Not that it does any good to avoid attention and excitement from the four teens.

"Whoa…" Bianca breathed out in awe, green orbs locked into the oversized subway. "It's huuuge!" she eventually managed, clapping her hands in front of her chest.

"I'll say…" Hilda commented, blue eyes still widened. What on Landorus are the Subway Bosses trying to implement here?

Hilbert laughed nervously, tilting his head slightly. "This _is_ oversized… Way bigger than any normal subway would," he stated, slipping his hands into his pockets.

After observing the new subway, ready to be used, Cheren eventually sighed in relief. "I guess it's worth my time. At least, it's starting to interest me, whatever this new line are supposed to be…"

"Yeah, you should stop being the pessimist, Cheren," Bianca teased, sticking her tounge out.

Cheren gave her a withering glare, crossing his arms. "And you should stop being – "

"Excuse me, are four of you maybe joining this line?"

Four heads jerked towards the voice, which came from a subway staff, dressed in green. Hilda quickly nodded towards the older woman. She smiled as she held out two small papers. "If so, please fill in this form, and you can submit it to any staff or to that table over there," she continued, gesturing to a desk nearby.

Hilda accepted the forms with a puzzled expression, because there's only two forms given. "Umm, four of us are joining…" she voiced her confusion, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh! My bad. Actually, this line is similar to Multi-Train line. You'll need a partner to join. Since there's four of you, I assume you're going to team up with each other?" she giggled slightly, though still offering them a warm smile.

Hilda glanced slightly at her friends, who nodded in approval. "Yeah, we do, actually. But, what's this line all about?" she asked again. "I mean, are we going to do battles or what?"

"Well…" she gave them a calculating look, before shrugging with a wink. "That's for you kids to find out! I assure you, it's going to be fun. Now, if you'll excuse me!" she finished with a small bow, before heading off somewhere else.

"Well," Hilbert murmured loud enough for his companions to hear. "_That's _helpful enough…" he turned to face the three of them, eyebrows raised. "So, who's teaming up with who?"

And the Nuvema trainers' face is turned into of that dumbfounded one. Even Cheren's.

"Mmm…" Hilda hummed, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. " I would – "

Bianca immediately cut her, raising her hands. "I'm with Cheren!" she declared suddenly. Both brunets blinked their eyes in bewilderment, as the black haired trainer raised a skeptical eyebrows. "No complaints, okay, Cheren?"

He readjusted his glasses, eyeing the blonde with annoyance. "Why are you deciding by yourself?" he asked in distaste.

"Well, that's easy! It's because – Umm…" Bianca stuttered, eyelids closed tight. Cheren rolled his eyes but before he could utter a word, the clumsly blonde opened her eyes again. "Well, because Hilbert's probably already used with Hilda! They teamed up for the Multi-Train, remember!" she quickly voiced her excuse, laughing nervously while adjusting her beret.

Hilbert blinked in surprise, glancing at the blonde. "Hey, I'm fine with any of you guys… Yes, I'm good with Hilda, but as a matter of fact, I'll team up with anyone."

Cheren was silent for a few seconds, letting Bianca's reasoning to sink in, before he eventually nodded. "I suppose I can agree with Bianca this time. We don't have any inkling what this line's all about," he voiced his opinion and glanced at the brunets. "And excuse me if I sound like a know-it-all," he paused when Hilda snorted in amusement, "but I believe Hilda and Hilbert could work extremely well, at least from what I saw."

"Okay, then it's settled!" Bianca pumped her fist into the air, quickly snatching a form from Hilda's hands, but she gave it to Cheren sheepishly. "Please? Your writing is much neater than mine, so…" she blushed slightly, with an awkward smile.

Cheren groaned in exasperation at his childhood friend's odd behavior. "Fine," he mumbled quietly, taking a marker from the small pocket of his bag. As he was busy scribbling with the form, Bianca tiptoed to a confused Hilbert, tapping his shoulder lightly and whispered something.

The voice is too small, and all Hilda heard is unclear murmurs from the blonde. Hilbert eventually chuckled slightly, joined with Bianca's giggle, causing Hilda to narrow her blue eyes. As they continued, Hilbert's cheek is suddenly dusted with pink, and Bianca eventually laughed quietly when Cheren suddenly spoke.

"What are you whispering there, Bianca?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing!" she chirped.

"Okay, come here then. You'll need to tell me…"

Hilda ignored whatever Cheren was going to say, instead she approaching Hilbert, who's face seem already went back to normal. "Say, what did Bianca whispered to you?" she questioned.

"Hmm? Oh, she's just explaining why she wants to team up with Cheren. Saying that she had something to settle or something…" he trailed off, voice noticeably smaller when he said the last sentences. "Well, it's not so important. Why don't you fill in the form?" he proposed, handing her a marker.

She did had a question mark in her head (why Hilbert blushed back then?), but eventually shrugged it off and smiled, taking the marker from her friend's hand. "Will do. Hmm.. Let's see…" she scribbled neatly, tounge sticking out every so slightly. "Name… Hilda… Hilbert… Umm, two Pokémon used?" she questioned more to herself, blinking her eyes.

"Make mine Reuniclus and Lampent."

"Oh, okay…" she muttered, quickly writing out the names before she pursed her lips. "I'll use… Mmm… Servine and Tranquil, I suppose… Yeah, that oughta do…"

* * *

><p>Hilda and Cheren handed their forms to the registration desk after they're done. They're simply asked to wait, and was given a pair of similar pins, ordered to give one to their partner and wear it. With their question about the line itself is promptly ignored, they decided to go back to their friends, as it seem the staff aren't planning to tell them anytime soon.<p>

"Geez, we're about to start soon, why can't they even tell us a hint…" Hilda complained as they weave through the other trainers, mumbling sorry whenever they accidently bumped to other trainers.

"Probably they'll think it's a waste of oxygen, if they could just tell the rules via megaphone…" said Cheren, who was wearing more or less the same annoyed expression as Hilda's. Both didn't say any other word until they're within their partner's earshot, and Hilbert suddenly spoke.

"So they didn't give any spoilers?" he asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, figures…" Hilda answered before she reached to her pockets, handing her partner the pin she was given before. Said pins are colored red for the background, but decorated with a picture of leaves blowed by a wind. "They asked us to wear us this, probably to tell that we're partners and whatnots."

The brunet Pokémon Trainer eyed the pin for a few seconds before he took it. "That, or it's going to be used in the challenge, or whatever. Might as well follow them, though I don't like pins so much."

Hilbert quickly attached the pin on his blue jacket, just below the right collar. Hilda was about to pin it into her vest, when she remembered that she wasn't wearing one. She eventually decided to attach it on her blue (not-so) short jeans, just below her white shirt.

"Geez, need to fix the vest real soon…" she said to herself.

Hilbert raised his eyebrows, brown eyes glaring at her pin. "Yeah, I'll say. It's weird for a pin to be attached there, of all places," he said, pointing at said pin.

"Well, I have no idea where else. I don't feel like attaching that on my bag. My shirt wouldn't really work, probably," she replied, sighing. "I'm not so good at this."

"Hmm, let me try it, then?"

Before Hilda could comprehend whatever did he meant, he already moved his hands, removing the pin from her jeans carefully. After he finished, he wordlessly took Hilda's cap (earning a surprise squeak from the brunette) and attached the pin to the front side of the cap, just next to the Pokeball insignia. Smiling to himself, he turned, right hand grabbing the brunette's bouncy ponytail, and left hand eventually slipped the cap back to her head.

"I'd say this is much better," he finished contently, not taking a note to Hilda's slightly blusing cheek.

Hands gingerly reached her own cap, she eventually gave her partner a grin. "I'd never thought of this, thanks." As an afterthought, she added, "But you could've tell me if you're about to do that."

Hilbert laughed slightly, smiling back at her. "Less word, more work."

"Hilda! Lemme see your pins!" Bianca suddenly called, waving her hands frantically despite the fact that they're only few feets from each other.

Hilda blinked, eventually grinned wider as she pointed at her cap. The blonde's green eyes squinted to get a better look of it, hands put above her eyelids. She eventually broke out a smile. "That's cute! Though mine's kind of cute, too!" she chirped again, pointing at her white pin decorated with a drip of water.

Cheren was about to comment when the intercom suddenly speaks, gaining every trainer's attention, as the loud voices suddenly turned into a quiet murmur.

"_Well, attention all trainers out there! Welcome and thank you for joining our new challenge line, here in the Gear Station!_"

"Bet that was Ingo…" Hilbert muttered with a chuckle, loud enough for his friends to hear it.

"How did you tell?" Hilda asked quietly.

"He sounds much more of an old man than Emmet."

"_Now, I'm going to read the basic explanations and rules, so if you all would please pay attention. And yes, it's me, Ingo, the Subway Boss. And for your information, I do not sound like an old man. So, shut up, Hilbert."_

Hilda had to hold a laughter coming out when Ingo mentioned her partner's name, while Bianca blinked her widened green eyes in confusion towards said brunet. Cheren snickered slightly from the comment as Hilbert simply rolled his eyes in annoyance. Luckily, the trainers joining don't know who's Ingo talking about, so they simply giggled quietly.

"_As you might already know, the challenge will be taken in pairs, with only two Pokémon allowed to use. We recommend you to stay with your partners, because, you know, X-Transceiver's signal is a bummer when you're underground," _Ingo joked, earning a laughter from the trainers.

"_That aside, I assume all of you already took notice of the subway, which is, by standart, is a bit larger than usual. There _is _a few reasons to that. You'll know when I finished explaining the challenge." _There was a pause, accompanied with some murmur from the other trainers, before he continued. "_Challenges will include but not restricted to Pokémon usage, as you'll need your brain. Put it simply, you're going to be given a little quiz, which may involve doing something or simply search for an item inside. I'm not going to spoil so much, you'll get a full explanation paper later inside."_

"So, it's simply like that reality TV show? Or probably something of sort," Cheren stated flatly as the crowds started to murmur something.

"But it actually sounds fun! And we're doing it in a subway!" Bianca chirped excitedly. "Oooh, I can't wait!"

"A _moving _subway," both Hilbert and Hilda deadpanned simultaneously, the former sighed in exaggeration while the latter's face went pale.

"_Basic rules are : No Cheating! No, we'll know if you do, so would you please follow the rules? I'm quite the strict guy myself." _Hilbert could have sworn that Ingo is shrugging at the moment. _"Well, I'm not the one to speak details, you'll get them later. Okay, at any minute, the doors will be opened. Oh yeah, remember your pins? There's around ten cabs, each cabs coded with Pokémon types. Take a wild guess what they're for, because I won't explain which door do you have to enter. Enough hints, no? Laters and have fun, trainers!"_

As the intercom shut down, the silence in the station immediately was gone, replaced by loud conversation voices from all the participants, all discussing about the information they were just given by the Subway Boss.

"Hey, this is like that race or something TV show! Well, with a few difference…"

"Oh boy, I hope the quiz wasn't so hard…"

"I was quite looking forward for a battle, but…"

"This sounds like enough fun, anyway. Right, Munna?"

The four teens glanced at their surroundings, noticing all participants had the excited and/or thrilled plastered over their faces. Well, not that they're not feeling excited themselves. "Well, so we enter the cab based on what picture our pins hand?" Cheren mused, eyeing his pin attached to his cyan jacket.

"Guess so," Hilda answered before she glanced at Hilbert. "So we'll be entering the Grass cab, or something like that."

"This _does _sounds like a game Emmet would pull out…" the brunet laughed to himself, eyeing the oversized subway.

"Then, which do we enter, Cheren?"

"Water, obviously."

And before they could conversate longer, the intercom started speaking again. "_All doors have been opened, please enter the cab according to the pins you received, thank you!"_

"Real subtle…" Hilbert muttered, grabbing Hilda's wrist gently before he turned to Bianca and Cheren. "Well, we'll see you later?" he said, offering them a smile.

"Yeah! Good luck and have fun, both of you!" Bianca chirped, and before Cheren could said anything, dragged him somewhere else, trying to look for their cabs.

"Umm, yeah, good luck to you too, Bianca…" Hilda murmured despite knowing full well she won't be able to hear it. She eventually turned to her partner, a grin on her face. "Well then, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Luckily, the Grass cab wasn't so far away, just next to the first cab, so they don't have to walk for long. As they entered, they were given a piece of paper, full of explanations and rules for the challenge, including prizes offered. Quickly seating themselves in a seat given.<p>

"The game uses point system… We need to answer the quiz by doing something we were asked… When we find the answer, we go back to our cab. Each cab have one attendant assigned, to check if our answers are right, give us points, and give us our next quiz…" Hilda read off the explanations, taking a breath before she continued. "We could ask for hint, but it will deduct points. And, the top ten pairs will got themselves BP…"

"Sounds simple enough, at least for now," Hilbert stated. "Though, this cab is quite something else."

Taking her eyes off the paper, she took a look to her surroundings. True, the wall, ceiling, and floor is quite similar to Anville's subway, but of course the space is considerably larger. Instead of seats across each other on each side, it's more of restaurant-like, with two seats against each other and a table. Heck, there's a few cabinets on the wall!

"I guess it just adds the fun…" Hilda finally spoke. "It's even stated that different cabs might have different layouts…"

"Attention all participants!" a woman's voice suddenly called out. Everyone in the cabs turned their heads towards the voice, coming from the cab's attendant. "I see all five pairs is already here?"

"Five for this cab…" Hilda murmured quietly. "If there's five each, that means there's over fifty pairs joining up…"

"Might be more, though," Hilbert stated.

"Okay, then. As the paper had already stated, you receive your quiz and points from me. The quiz isn't restricted to answers. It might ask you to search for something, or do some task. The challenge will be up for around three hours, so use your time wisely and grab as many points as you can. The time will start when the subway started moving, and it's over when the subway had arrived to the destination. Any questions?"

A boy, probably around Hilda's age, raised his hand. "Is there… you know… restrooms here?"

The whole cab ended up bursting out laughing from the cracky questions, all of them clutching their stomach, with the boy simply had a question mark in his face. The attendant coughed a few times before she kindly answered. "Of course! There's a restroom in each cab, so you don't have to worry if you suddenly have to go."

The laugh ceased into a few snickers, when another participant, this time a girl, raised her hand. "Three hours until our destination?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "Then, does that mean… It'll also take three hours for us to get back to Nimbasa?"

"Well, of course not! It took four hours because the subway might be taking another route, or maybe simply moving in circles. It'll only take around thirty minutes to reach Nimbasa again, so don't worry! This subway can be really fast!" she answered.

Hilda eyed the right side of the seats, grimacing. "That explains this seatbelt over here…"

"Umm," the same girl started again. "What's in the end of the line? The destination, I mean."

"Oh, that's a surprise for all of you, I'm afraid I can't tell! I don't even know!" the attendant giggled slightly.

All participants sweatdropped from the response, but is quite satisfied with the explanations nevertheless, so none of them asked any other question. The boy from before was about to raise his hand again, but is stopped by his partner.

"Ah, before I forgot!" the attendant spoke again, then she walked into the middle of the cab, her hand gesturing on a picture hanged on the wall. "Each cab will have a map, so you don't need to worry if you got lost. If you can even get lost in a straightforward cab like this, anyway. Okay then, get ready until the subway started moving!"

As soon as the woman said it, a 'ding-dong' was heard, followed by the intercom's voice. "_The subway will start to move. The time is, 1 : 30 PM. We expect to arrive at our destination at 4 : 30 PM. Good luck, and have fun."_

"Oopsie, okay…"

And just a few seconds after that was announced, the subway started to shook a bit, then it started to move at a moderate speed.

"Game on! Take your quizzies now! But, line up, okay?" the attendant chided playfully. All pairs started to make a line in front of her, who took a piece of paper from a box, and then she gave it to the first pair. They seem to grimace about something as they walked towards the map. Hilda and Hilbert was the last pair to take their quizzes, mostly because they're the most faraway from the attendant.

"Wow, wonder what have gotten into him?" Hilda asked after a quick outburst from a boy after reading his quiz, then limply walked with his partner towards the other door.

"Dunno. But it seems they just wanted to have fun and giggles, watching us doing random quiz…"

"Now that's just being sarcastic… A little bit…"

After both of them patiently waited for their turn, which didn't take long, they eventually stood in front of the attendant. She offered them a polite smile, which was returned by both brunets. "Dating, I presume?" she joked.

"Um, no!" Hilda quickly squeaked, face painted with bright red. Hilbert simply looked away, cheek dusted again with pinkness.

"Really, now…" the older woman trailed off, luckily not picking up the subject anymore as she took a piece of paper from the box. "Here, read it."

Hilda politely took the paper from the woman and muttered a quick thank you. Glancing at Hilbert, she showed him the paper quiz, and both of them looked at the message written.

_Go to the Rock cab in five minutes. Hope you're a track runner._

"Rock cab? In five minutes?" Hilda asked in bewilderment, blue eyes blinked.

"Oh, you got that? Well… Teenagers should've fast enough for that…" the attendant suddenly mumbled, looking at the wall clock. "That means... You'll be expected to be there when the long needle strikes somewhere past seven, good luck!" she muttered with a chesire cat grin, waving them off.

"What do you – "

"Oh crap," Hilbert suddenly cut her off, eyes locked on the subway's map. "Go here, Hilda, look at this."

Quickly, Hilda rushed to Hilbert's side, blue orbs wandered off to the said map. After a few seconds glancing, she finally found where is this Rock cab located at.

Which is totally on the other side of the subway. Oh, and by the way, one cab is almost twice length the normal Multi-Train cab.

Hilda's jaw dropped for a few moments, and Hilbert shook his head in exasperation. Soon enough, both brunets turned around and dashed towards the door leading to the other cab. Both of them screeched the same line as they left their own cab with full speed.

"THIS ISN'T _FUNNY_!"

* * *

><p>Both Hilda and Hilbert are panting as they finished their little <em>quiz<em>, back to the Grass cab. Apparently, they did managed to reach the Rock cab in time (four minutes). On their way, they also noticed a few pairs running as quick as they could, probably receiving similar orders fromt heir papers. But the attendant there gave them a challenge to get back to their cabs faster than their first attempt for a double points, so they eventually did accept(three minutes and fifty-five seconds), and are now receiving their second quiz.

"Seriously, I never thought the quiz would be like _that_," Hilda muttered in annoyance, rubbing her forehead from her sweats.

"Oh, you're just a bit… lack of luck, I'd say. But it's worth of it, no? You got double points, which means you got… ten points. Quite a high number for the starters," the attendant giggled as she wrote something on her paper, then she took a paper from the same box. "And, quizzes for the first few hours are usually tiring, it'll get better by the next hour. Here you go!" she handed Hilbert the next paper.

Hilbert quickly took the paper with a nod, and sidestepped to let the pair behind them to talk to the attendant. He walked a few good feets away, approaching the map, followed by Hilda. He then squinted his brown eyes to read the next quiz or whatever written in the dreaded piece of paper.

_My Spoink lost her __**Pearl**__! We were just visiting the __**mountain**__… We had such a fun time, climbing the __**highest**__**peak**__ and all… And I didn't realize it until we went home! What do I do… Can you please look for the pink Pearl?_

Hilda and Hilbert rolled their eyes, either in annoyance, irritation, exasperation, boredom, or a good mix of those all. "It's like they're ripping off that game… Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, was it?" Hilbert flatly spoke, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, it's the Explorers of the Sky ones, I believe… And it was the first mission, too."

"Well, it's pointless to think about that… Look, there's a few lines bolded. It's probably a hint," Hilbert pointed out.

"Well, the pearl is bolded. Maybe it's the thing we needed to search?" Hilda offered, putting her hand below her chin. "What mountain? There's no mountain here…"

"Hmm…" Hilbert hummed, brown eyes still locked at the paper, narrowing every so slightly. Hilda paid attention to his serious face, with his lips pursed slightly, brown eyes sharply eyeing the paper quiz he's holding in his left hand, the other hand below his chin. Much to her surprise, she felt the evil Volcaronas from the morning had come back, since her stomach is churning again.

_Darn, I dunno, but he sorta looks a bit cool – UUUGH! I HATE YOU, INNER SELF!_

He eventually snaps his fingers. "Mountain does rings a bell for Ground-types, wouldn't you say?"

When there was no response, Hilbert glanced at his partner, and he groaned loudly. He moved his hand across her face, and he was about to poke her forehead with his finger when Hilda suddenly yelped.

"Waah, I'm here! Sorry! Umm… what was you're saying again?" she squeaked awkwardly, waving her hands in front of her face as she took a step back.

"Good, you're not spacing out," he spoke with a bit sarcasm laced in his words. After hearing his tone, Hilda bit her lower lip slightly, mouthing the word 'I'm sorry', while looking a bit gloomy. He immediately felt a tinge of guilt and quickly softens up. "Mountain does reminds you of ground-types, isn't it?"

Letting the Klanks work on her brains, Hilda eventually clapped her hands. "Umm… True! But, what highest peak?"

"Well, let's just move to the Ground cab, and we'll figure it out there," Hilbert simply suggested.

"Good idea. Let's see…" Hilda looked over the map, pointer finger tracing the paper. "Oh, it's just two cabs away from ours. Let's just walk quickly, much better than running for your lives."

"Ditto."

* * *

><p>On their way, they paid more attention to their surroundings than their first quiz. It's not like you could look around you when given an order like that, anyway. Hilda is trying to spot Bianca and Cheren, but it seems they're not around their cabs. Well, they might have passed through them back then, but who knows?<p>

"But, Hilda… You ran quite fast, actually…" Hilbert commented suddenly as they walked past the first cab.

"Well, I _was _a track runner before I started my journey…" Hilda answered with a smile.

"That explains," Hilbert rubbed his head, giving her a goofy smile. "So, you trained your Pokemon's speed by having a race with them or something?" he asked out of nowhere, teasing slightly.

Hilda immediately sneezed – a bit too loudly – when Hilbert finished his sentences. Rubbing her nose and locking her blue eyes against Hilbert's brown ones, she exclaimed in surprise. "How did you know?"

Hilbert only blinked in amusement, mouth curled up into a smirk. "Nah, call it a wild guess."

Eventually reaching the Ground cab, they glanced at their surroundings. It's not much different than their cabs, but it's actually pretty crowded with other pairs. Hilda glanced back at the quiz paper, eyebrows furrowed.

"Okay… Highest peak? Something about a high place?" Hilda mused, eyeing the cab lazily.

"High place? Maybe it's the second floor," Hilbert suddenly said, glancing towards the stairs just next to them.

"Oh, good idea."

They quickly ascended the stairs towards the higher floor. The surrounding wasn't much different, minus the fact that there's less people around. Blue and brown orbs immediately went to examine the ceiling while wandering around, trying to look for the pink Pearl. Finding nothing, Hilda sighed while Hilbert looked around with a contemplating expression on his face.

His brown eyes eventually wandered over a cabinet on the far end wall, just near the ceiling. Smiling to himself, he quickly strolled towards the cabinet. "I think I know what's this quiz all about, c'mon Hilda," was all he said.

Question mark on her head, she nevertheless followed her friend, who climbed the seat nearby the wall, and he reached up to examine the cabinets on the wall. He eventually found one that isn't locked, and opened it. A small smirk made to his face as he noticed what's inside.

"Hilbert, did you find anything there?" Hilda asked when she noticed the boy's smirk.

Grabbing whatever's inside, he closed the cabinet and jumped back down to the floor. Turning around to face Hilda, he opened his palm to reveal a small pink plastic ball.

"Looks like we found the ball… pink _Pearl_, I mean," Hilbert laughed humorlessly. "Cheap enough, they're using a pink plastic ball, of all things."

"I'll say… Well, at least we found the answer. Let's go back?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><em>It's freaking cold in here, I think I'm <em>_**freezing. **__No wonder, since I'm almost at the __**peak, **__and I can barely see anything from this blizzard__**. **__Can someone lit a fire to keep me __**warm**__?_

The boy from before – the one asked about the restroom, I mean – blinked his gray eyes. It's fun when he heard the explanations, but he'd never thought the quizzes would be this hard. His partner keeps scolding him for being clueless too. It's not his fault that he's not so good at Q&A! Rubbing his black short hair, he tried to make sense whatever this quiz asked him to.

From the 'freezing' part, his partner deduced that they'll need to search the Ice cab. It's quite hard to digest, so he didn't question why. Now, standing in the said cab, he looked around, hoping for a sort of epiphany to show up at his head.

He opened a random door and entered it, before realizing that the room is pitch black. He was about to go out when he realizes something.

_Hold on, wasn't the quiz had something about making a fire?And not being able to see anything? That's it!_

Taking a candle from his bag, the boy used his lighter he usually use to create fire while camping and lit the candle with the fire, causing him to be able to slightly see what room is he in. But he paid no attention to his surroundings, anyway, when his partner called out.

"Dude! I find out what this quiz wants us to do! It's about changing the AC to _warm… _Hey, where the hell are you?"

_Wait, it wasn't this?_

"Heeey!"

_Oh well, better leave! He's already as impatient as it is._

Forgetting completely about the candle, he quickly left the generator room.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know, I'm so predictable. Blah, blah, blah. I suck. Whatever.<p>

Sorry for a bit lack of fluff over there, especially in the subway part. I'm having a hard time to slip one fluffy moments there…

I spent most of the few days squealing about the fact that TWEWY characters will make a cameo appearance in KH3D, damn. And I kept getting attacked with plot bunnies about PMD and TWEWY, which I'm trying hard to ignore. It's not working. Help me, Arceus.

Now, answering reviewers, yaay!

**YiPrincess – Whee, thanks again!  
>FerrisWheel wasn't so bad… And they got so many fans. I sorta find Chess is quite cuter, so… yeah! XD<br>I got high quite often, but mostly when I'm alone. XD Ah, and Emolga… reminds me too much of Elesa. My team is weak against Fire and Electric at the time, so, no Emolgas for me. .**

**Fuzzedbywrackspurts – Thanks again for the review! Yeah, FerrisWheel got it's own charm, but I sorta think that N's a bit too… slow… and he's freaking tall. XD We need a little bit more Chess stories, now. **

**NadiaMiki – *squeals* Hey and thanks again! Yeah, oblivious lovey-dovey, both of them really needs to get their glasses on. Oreste shows some signs, I guess…  
>I jabbed N's sprites with my stylus. In the ferris wheel, I mean.<br>No, Leena didn't know Hilbert. But with the way Hilda explained about him, she sorta gets, you know… Matchmaker!**

**Seirin-chan – What's this? I'm too obvious? No way! Yes way, I mean. That's so obvious x.x  
>I'm using Microsoft Word… 2007… which I suck at… Because I'm way too used to 2003… which is over years ago… and I'm such a lazyass who didn't bother to learn 2007. Sue me. I'll try to use it for the next chapters, if not for the fact the Ms Word kept crashing.<br>The hug simply screams fluff, I know! XD. And I have… I don't remember how many Ultra Balls it took, but gratz for getting it with only a few balls!  
>Thanks for reviewing, even though you're going to undergo your exams… I have Mandarin exams, just maybe it wasn't so hard… I still suck, nevertheless. Good luck with your exams, and I know, screw Biology!<strong>

**Megaxis – Thanks for the review! I don't know about travelling together, but I'm working on more chapters as soon as I can!**

*sigh* To kill the plotbunnies, I might end up writing a one-shot… I don't know.

Now, since I'm so happy because my mom bought me a bento box just after I finished writing this chapter, review please? With the cherry on the top? Okay, time to gobble!


	9. Breather

Yees! I'm back, biatches! Wait, what? You were expecting some boring author's note? The stupid statement filled with a bunch of complaints about life and school?

Sorry, I lied.

For a long time, I wanted to make a statement that I'm still working on this story, you know… But just posting a chapter about all author's note wouldn't do, so I have to hold myself until the chapter's length are decent enough to be posted.

Noo, no way I'm going to stop writing this little fic of mine! But yeah, school wasn't being so cooperative lately, so I also lied about how I'm going to update each week. Might start being bi-weekly now… Or would still be weekly, just shorter. I'll make a poll about it.

Alright, I'm very, very, VERY sorry about the long delay. *insert exaggerated statements filled with a bunch of complaints about life and school.* I just finally got rid of that annoying writer's block, when I was attacked by loads and loads of homeworks! Thanks, Biology teacher, you really made my day bright every week. /sarcasm.

And I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the usual. This is how much I could manage in mid-exam. I really wanted to assure you guys that no, I'm not discontinuing or put this story on hiatus (all talk…), so I decided to post it early. And because I haven't thought a good cliffhanger, yet. Don't shoot me.

Enough expository banter!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Own Pokemon? Pfft. I have something better to do than owning Pokemon, that is, making crosswords for my homeworks.<strong>

**~ Subway Trouble ~  
>Chapter 8 a : Breather<strong>

"What's Electric-type's ultimate weakness?"

Hilda sighed. "Ground."

"What is the Pokémon you can find all over the tall grass in Unova?"

Hilbert groaned. "Audino."

"Which town is famous for its massive number of skyscrapers, just after Skyarrow Bridge?"

Both brunets rolled their eyes. "Castelia!"

"Last question! Elesa, Nimbasa's Gym Leader, specializes in?"

"For the love of… Electric-type!"

"DING-DONG! All correct, you two are so smart!"

"Riiight…"

There's really no reason for both Hilda and Hilbert to be pissed right now. They had managed answering every questions the attendant gave them. Well, except for the fact, said attendant kept boasting about how hard the questions would be and urged them to read some books stashed at the bookcase nearby. They eventually gave in and gave a quick glance to said bookcase, which filled with random books about anything but Pokémon or Unova. Deciding to just try their luck, they eventually realized the questions given are nothing more than a common-knowledge-for-trainers thing.

The attendant, a young man in his late thirties, seemed to notice the trainers' distaste. "Why the long face, trainers? Light it up, you're getting double points for no mistakes, you know!" he laughed slightly, that if anything, just infuriated the brunets even more.

"What was the point of reading that anatomy book, then?" Hilda murmured under her breath, slightly remembering the headache she got after reading a book titled "Anatomy for Dummy".

"Don't tell me it was just distraction…" Hilbert replied, eyes still narrowing. "But, then again, it probably is… What the hell are Emmet and Ingo thinking with these games again?"

"Hey, don't say that, dude…" the older man cut in, rubbing his head. "It's not quite easy to think up something everyone can like… And this is just a beta test, you know? Give those bosses some slack."

Hilbert looked like he's about to complain – what do you expect from him? Hilda let out a quiet giggle before she shrugged. "I suppose that's true... But seriously, some orde – quizzes are overboard," she stated with a flat gaze. "While I'm interested with the hit-the-target missions, but I'm sure as hell don't enjoy the run-for-your-live ones."

"Yeah, not everyone can run at ten meters per seconds…" the brunet boy grimaced, remembering the first paper they got before he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I don't know about that one… Probably the staffs are feeling a bit sadistic at the moment…" He scribbled something on a piece of paper, before he handed it back to Hilbert. "Well, there you go. Back to your cab."

"Well, thanks" the brunet flatly said with a deadpanning tone, and with a nod, he grabbed Hilda's wrist and sauntered off to their cab's general direction.

After making a distance with the older man, Hilbert huffed, slipping his hands to his pockets. Hilda caught his irritation – which was clearly written all over his face, and giggled slightly in response. "You know, you don't have to be so… serious all the time. Take it down a notch!" she chirped lightly.

The brunet gave her a withering glare, groaning in process. "No… I just didn't really expect these. I mean, most of these aren't really questions! And they call these _quizzes_?" he complained, still glaring at his friend. "And say, are most quizzes really had to do anything with subways in general? Nope, and I seriously wonder what's inside their heads…"

"Hey now…" Hilda spoke awkwardly, attempting to calm her fuming partner down – sweatdropping in process.

"What? It's true. This whole thing is starting to grate on my nerves, and…"

The brunette ignored Hilbert's ramblings, lost in her own little thought. For a few days she knew the brunet boy, she could make out some of his habit and personality. He's overall a friendly person, with a slight knack of getting under people's skin. Oddly enough, he also had a snarky side, with a thick dictionary of common senses attached on his head. It seems like he already planned most of the things ahead of time, and he tends to assumes things. It's not like assuming things are bad, but…

"Well, yeah, but…" Hilda rubbed her forehead, trying to weave words that (hopefully) would make sense on Hilbert. Clichés aren't really her thing. "What's the proverb? Don't judge a book by it's' cover?" she questioned more to herself, a finger on her cheek. "Yeah, everything isn't always like it seemed to be. Stuffs in life aren't always a textbook procedure, so you _might _get yourself in a middle of… you know… the unpredictable? Everyone's different, after all!" she continued

Hilbert gave her an odd look, a look that one might interpret as surprise, amazement, annoyance, or a good mixture of all. Uneasy with the odd silence, Hilda fidgeted with her cap. "You know what? Nevermind I say anything – "

"No… I suppose…" he suddenly spoke, head towards the ceiling but gaze up to the sky. "There might be some truth on it… Just…"

_Awkward._ And there you have it; the simplified version of Hilda's muddled thoughts.

_Shouldn't have attempted that one. I knew I'm not great with clichés… And now what do I – _

"Yo, brown haired couple!"

"You two! Over here!"

Hilda and Hilbert turned their heads towards the voice (Hilda internally sighed in relief) to see a familiar black haired girl and a blonde spiky boy. Smile quickly washed over both brunets' faces over the sight of the trainers approaching them.

"Leena! Oreste!"

"I don't know you guys are joining!" said Oreste as he caught his breath and offered them a friendly grin. "Big surprise!"

"You should've told us!" Leena added before she glanced at Hilbert. "Erm… Uhh… What… Oh, you are…" she rubbed her head sheepishly before snapping her fingers. "Ah! Ceano and Oreste told me! You must be Hilda's boyfriend!"

Silence.

"WH-WHAAAAAT!" was Hilda's immediate reaction. She tried to rub the bright crimson on her face, to no avail. "No, we're not! How did you get the idea?" she squeaked. Hilbert shifted uncomfortably, putting a hand on his face in an attempt to hide his blush.

"Leena!" Oreste yelled loudly in exasperation. "We didn't say that!"

"No way! I mean – "

"You read too much cheesy romantic novels! We said he's her partner for the subway challenge, _not _as in – "

"Oh come on! You're just jea – "

"I did not – "

"Ssh!" Hilda called out. "You guys are making a scene!"

True to the brunette's words, the other participants are staring – heck, glaring – at the bickering trainers with mostly disapproving frown pointed at them. Leena fidgeted the slightest bit, and even though Oreste looked like he could hardly give a damn, he decides indulge in silence.

"So… yeah. Sorry, got carried away," the black haired girl giggled quietly, offering her hand to the oddly-quiet brunet. "My name is Leena! Oreste's and Ceano's childhood friend. Nice to meet you!"

Hilbert snapped out of his trance just in time to catch on with the gesture. "Oh…" he murmured, smile returning to his lips. "Hilbert. Hilda's friend. Nice to meet you too."

* * *

><p>They decided to walk together to their starting cabs, because it's next to each other. Leena seemed a little bit too happy meeting with both Hilda and Hilbert She keeps asking embarrassing questions, which either leads Oreste to chastise her (yeah, <em>that <em>Oreste is scolding her) or leaving the brunets to exchange glances before promptly turning their heads to the other way.

"So, what's your first mission?" Hilda finally tried in an attempt to put Leena out of her trails.

It worked, at least for now. Leena's grinning expression suddenly turned pale, and Oreste responded with a scrunched nose before glancing at Hilda. "You don't want to know," was the boy's reluctant answer, irritation clear in his tone. "They're out of their minds."

"Oh my… Do elaborate what's their brilliant idea," Hilbert sarcastically mumbled.

The green-clothed trainer tapped his left foot several times, slightly not liking the conversation but then again, he needed to vent. "They're in for sick amusements," the comment earned him a pair of grimacing nods. "It goes like," a cough, and, "_You young 'uns are supposed to be fit, ye? And no idea would you 'ave about me job. You, do a handstand and walk around th' cab and back again,_" he finished his sentences with an exaggerated cowboy accent.

Hilda blinked a few times before the ridiculousness of the whole thing dawned on her mind. "Gee, that's bright alright. It's not the least bit funny," she responded.

"Yep, these are just no quizzes alright. Not that ours are any better…" said Hilbert.

"Uh… wait…" the brunette trainer paused, blue orbs blinking before glancing at Leena. "Did they ask you to do that too?"

Leena tugged the end of her ebony skirt, shifting her legs uncomfortably before she poked her head. "Here comes the dreaded question…" she laughed humorlessly. Reaching for her Audino bandana, she spoke sheepishly. "No, I couldn't do sports to save my life. So… he asked me to… uhh… to…"

Now Hilda felt a pang of guilt for even bringing that up. "You know, if it's that bad, you don't have to say anything – "

"No!" the black haired girl shook her head. "It's not bad, actually. He just asked me to… ummm…"

Oreste sighed. _Might as well tell them now_, he thought. "She was ordered to sing _My Milkshake _out loud."

Pairs of shocked eyes, one blue and one brown, quickly stared at the older twin like he'd grown another head. Leena frowned in defeat, rubbing her temples. "He asked you to sing… What?" Hilda was the one who spoke first, a pitch higher than her usual tone.

"Eew, _My Milkshake _as in… that kind-of-the-gay song?" Hilbert queried.

"I might as well whip out my Audino at him…" Leena murmured dangerously, still feeling peeved at the whole incident. "You have no idea how much people questioned my preferences afterwards."

"That's sick, alright," Hilda felt herself twitching.

"Yeah, ours wasn't _that _humiliating…" the brunet boy responded.

Oreste raised his eyebrows. "What's your first… erm… _quiz, _anyway?"

Hilda smiled, though the annoyed glint in her eyes betrayed the expression. "Nothing much. We're just asked to run from the second to the tenth cab in five minutes."

"And _then _we're asked to run back to our home cab in less our record time," was Hilbert's grimacing comment.

Leena's eyes dubiously stared at the brown-haired trainers, raising an eyebrow. She tilted her head over her shoulders and back again, silently measuring the length between the doors. Oreste's black eyes did the same, sweatdropping in the process. "Seriously?"

"And you guys made it?"

"Well… sort of."

Leena suddenly had a newfound respect of both Hilda and Hilbert, watching them intently with a pair of impressed orbs. Oreste's eyes were wide for a few seconds before he coughed.

"That's some stamina you got there."

"No shit."

* * *

><p>They walked to their own home cabs, and after getting their points from the <em>quizzes, <em>they were told it's now break time and they could wander around the subway for around thirty minutes. They wasted no time and rushed to a nearby canteen to get some drinks. Especially Hilda and Hilbert.

"You guys just go seize a table or something, I'll get our orders. What do you guys want?" Hilda declared as they approached the food stall.

"Mmm… Strawberry milkshake for me! With pineapples as the toppings!" Leena jumped.

"Uh, pineapples?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh well…" the spiky-haired blonde spoke. "Frappe then."

"Okay," Hilda turned to her partner. "And you…?"

"Me?" Hilbert asked back. "Oh, I don't know… Hot chocolate would do, I suppose…"

"Got it," the brunette nodded. "So it'll be hot chocolate, frappe, and strawberry milkshake with – "

"Blueberry toppings!" Leena interrupted.

"Uh?" Hilda raised her eyebrows. "I thought you said pineapples?"

Leena stuck out her tongue sheepishly. "Yeah, I changed my mind… Make it blueberry – no, wait… I also felt like mangos… Cookies, too…"

Hilbert chuckled slightly at the dark-haired girl's indecision, while Oreste groaned in response, seemingly already used to this kind if incidents. "Forget it, Hilda. Get her the normal strawberry milkshake. This'll be endless if you listen to her."

"Hey!" Leena puffed her cheeks, glaring daggers at her partner.

Hilda internally sweatdropped. "Okay then, just wait a sec…" With that, she left her friends on their search for a table and made her way to the vendor. Luckily, the line wasn't too crowded, so she only waited for a few minutes before she could place an order. She bought a (you guessed it,) glass of MooMoo milk, her friend's drinks, and a bag of chips.

"Okay, there you go. It'll be… 1000P," the cashier smiled, pushing a tray with four tall cups and the chips she ordered.

Hilda nodded, handing over enough money to pay for the meal. She was about to take the tray when a blur of blue grabbed it before she could. She resisted the tempting urge to roll her eyeballs, only turning her head over her shoulders, sending Hilbert a blank stare. She sighed in resignation.

"Good Arceus, what would I do without you…?" said Hilda, with a healthy dose of sarcasm.

Hilbert blinked his brown orbs several times before he sent her a lewd wink and turned his back against her, making his way to the table they had chose to sit on. It wasn't all that far from the counter, and Hilda found herself wondering why he would bother grabbing the tray for her.

_Or maybe, that's not the point, _Hilda thought to herself. _Consider it a help, Hilda. Don't burst into an unnecessary obnecities. _She crossed her arms and fastens her pace to catch up with the brunet Pokémon Trainer.

"Thanks," she murmured when she was right behind him. Her voice was soft, but she was positive he could hear her anyway. She only smiled when he shrugged slightly in response, before she skipped to where Leena and Ceano were sitting.

" – then my Blitzle got badly poisoned! And Ceano never told me anything about it!" Oreste was saying, irritation lacing his tone.

Leena only giggled in response. "But Ceano had his Scolipede for like, who knows? You never knew? Even _I _knew!" The boy was about to retort when Leena noticed the familiar brunette skipped on their direction, her partner behind her carrying a tray. "Hilda! Sit next to me!"

She skidded into a halt when they're just few feet nearby. "Of course!" she chirped in agreement. Leena then pulled the chair beside her, motioning her to sit down. Hilda blinked several times, finding the usually friendly gesture odd. Before Leena could question her expression, Hilbert suddenly pushed her in the back playfully.

"Whoa!" she stumbled slightly before turning towards him with a questioning gaze. He gave her a knowing smile before settling the tray on the table.

'_Stop acting like an alien and just sit down,' _was what she could make out from his smile.

She stuck out her tongue childishly, which was promptly ignored.

"Uh… what's with you two?" asked Oreste.

Hilda grinned after she took the seat. "Nothing."

* * *

><p>I'm still superduper awesome with titles.<p>

Yep, no twists so far… saving them for the last moment. Heheheh.

I liked the alien part myself… for some reasons.

I'll change the chapter's name after a few days. For now, the trolling title shall stay like it is. Now, I'm going to answer you steroids distributor – I mean, lovely reviewers.

**YiPrincess - Why, it's not just you! It's a DualRival (that's the name?) and Bianca is a ChessShipper! I guess... Electric Gyms are pain in the ass... Can't argue. I don't hate FerrisWheel, too. Just prefer Chess more. :) Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>

**alees-sa – I know right! Just put Hilda and N on the search filter… Whoa, loads of them. I'm pro-Chess! We need moar! ._. Thanks for the compliment, though! I hope I got Cheren's personality right… Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**NadiaMiki – I'm a sucker for fluffy moments. :P. I suppose I'm not so creative… I made up the element cab thing. Hope you'll still be reading this story!**

**StarEternal – Maybe I should offer some cookies for reviewing in this chapter… I'm glad you decided to review! And good lord, the manga! The scenes made me all **_**aaw **_**when reading them. Regular and long? I hope I can keep that up in next chapters… School is killing me! Hilbert's personality? You know what, I think he's starting to miss my mark. I tried to make him slightly flirty, but oh, now I feel ashamed… Thanks for reviewing though!**

**TG-turntechGodhead – Natural Harmonia Gropius? Yeah, awesome name. Right? /sarcasm. I'm very glad you liked my story! And it's always good to meet moar ChessShippers… Thanks for reviewing!**

**Darkofficer – Thanks for reviewing, reading, and adding my story to your favorite! I suppose, since Hilda goes with Hilbert, naturally I became CherenxBelle shipper too!**

**Jetzul – Thanks for the review! I'll try continuing!**

**Falsetta-Arias – Yay for ChessShipping! *offers cookies* And you don't know how you said 'Hilbert wins over Natural Harmonia Gropius any day in any way, starting with their names' cracked me up. I'm so glad you liked my story! As you see… I don't update regulary due to some… Mmm…  
>I'm sorry about my horrible grammar… I just couldn't bring myself to <strong>_**learn **_**them because they made my head dizzy. I'm still not sure over the whole Beta Reader thing…**

Here I am, updating the story. Nothing will stop me! Even if it'll take me months! No, I'll try to go back to my weekly basis, or bi-weekly.

I feel ashamed now. I should've updated this thing sooner! I really appreciate the warm reviews! Just wait till the exam ends, I'm going to hit the keyboard 'till it drop!

*puts on puppy eyes* Review, pleease? I'll give you a batch of cookies and cheesecakes, so… pleease? XD  
>And I'm going to put a poll about updating preferences. Hope you'll take your pick.<p> 


	10. Foreboding?

Would you look at that? I'm actually… done…

Like, I'm very, _very _sorry, but as you can see, I'm having a really hard time writing out this section of the story. Like, I already have plot points mapped out in my mind, but I can't seem to actually write it down properly. And it's really annoying, I'm sitting in front of the desk in the morning trying to write out something to no avail. Then at the night I can't sleep and decided to write the story, and that's exactly when inspiration strikes, but my mom complains about my rapid typing because she's trying to sleep. Why is she sleeping in my room anyway?

Anyway… The new FF layout kind of confuses me. It's a good change, I guess, but it'll take awhile for me to get used to.

This chapter is shorter compared to the older chapters, but still longer than the part a. And like the previous chapter, less fluffy moment. I'm saving that for the next chapter… sorry. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer : Own Pokémon do not I

* * *

><p><strong>~ Subway Trouble ~<br>Chapter 8.b : Foreboding?**

"Alright, here comes your drink. Take your pick." Hilbert brought the tray to the middle.

"Sweet! My milkshake has the strawberry toppings!" said Leena, grabbing her drink and slurped. "Mmh!" she squealed. "I love strawberries!"

Hilbert raised a questioning eyebrow. "Aren't strawberry milkshakes usually accompanied with strawberries – "

Oreste laughed grimly. "You just couldn't plant that fact to Leena." He ignored the look the black haired girl sent him. "Trust me, my twin and I already tried."

"Oh…" the brunet then took a cup and peered at the inside. "Hilda, you ordered MooMoo milk again?"

"Uh? Something wrong with that?"

Hilbert coughed, before the brown orbs glinted with a hint of amusement. "So did what Cheren told me about – "

"We are not going there, Hilbert. Just… don't," Hilda growled.

"Fine…" he sighed theatrically before handing his partner the milk. He took another cup to find it warm in his hand. "Okay, this one's my chocolate. That's yours, Oreste."

"Thanks."

"By the way, Oreste?" said Hilda, ripping off the bag of chips and took a piece. "Where's Ceano?"

The blonde drank half of the cup's contents before answering. "My twin? He's still high from the incident yesterday, it'll be safe to keep him somewhere less… thrilling."

Leena sighed. "Hey, that's your brother you're talking about."

"What? He's usually even worse when describing _me._"

"That's still no reason to badmouth him…"

"Whatever."

Hilbert absently munched the potato chips. "How long have we been in this train again?"

"About two hours… that was quick." Said Hilda after a quick glance to her X-Transceiver.

"I suppose time does fly when you're having fun," Leena chirped.

"I don't count doing handstand around the cab and singing gay song as having fun."Oreste slammed his head to the table.

"Neither running back and forth like your lives depended on it." The brunet boy added.

The black haired girl puffed her cheeks. "Okay, that doesn't count. But despite the annoying ones, I have to say I enjoyed these little games."

Hilda paused to contemplate the words, letting it sunk in. While most of the quizzes are not the least bit amusing (though probably, those quiz maker begged to differ), she _did _have fun watching Hilbert attempting a heel flip with the skateboard (and failing miserably, she might add). Don't ask why the _quizzes _involved skateboard instead of Pokémon – they're really out of their wits. And then she was asked to dress up her Pokémon. She didn't like dressing up herself, but her Pokémon? That's an entirely different story. She grinned. "I suppose you're right." Her right hand moved to reach the bag of chips, but then she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. There was nothing in there…?

Suspicious, she raised her hand and slammed the bag. It deflated unceremoniously.

"Uhh. What, Hilda?" asked Oreste.

"Last two minutes ago, I was sure the bag was still full of chips," she deadpanned. "And now look what happened."

Oreste glanced at Leena, who shook her hands profusely. "Not me! I'm on a diet anyway!"

"Do people on diet drink strawberry milkshakes on daily basis? I thought it'll be tea or plain water."

"Don't rationalize! Well, did _you_ eat the chips?" Leena countered, crossing her arms and pouted childishly.

"Did not. Only ate a piece. You know I don't really like potato chips," the blonde said defensively. "Cassava chips, on the other hand…"

Hilda blinked. "Okay, that leaves…" she turned to her partner, narrowed eyes glaring dubiously at the brunet. He was munching on something, but quickly gulped it down when he noticed Hilda's glare. "Did you…?"

"Nope, I don't eat that much." Hilbert answered smoothly.

"Oh, sure," she murmured sarcastically. She did a quick check on her companion, and after noticing the crumbs by his mouth and collar, she slammed her hand to the table. "Of course you did! Don't lie!"

"Why would I?"

"Oh, I don't know. But then again, you could gulp down five servings of huge sandwiches and still demand for more!"

"Look who's talking…"

"Okay, I suppose I _did _that too. But I'll bet it was you who ate the most of the chips."

Leena giggled slightly at the bickering of the brunets. "Easy, Hilda. It's just a bag of chips!"

Hilda frowned. "I would go easy, if he just – "

"I don't see what's wrong with this. I mean, the bag of chips you bought wasn't that big." Hilbert said nonchalantly, eyebrows flicking in annoyance.

Oreste pondered what size the brunet would consider as big, glancing at the ten inches empty bag. Hilda crossed her arms. "What's wrong is that you…" she paused, letting Klanks on her brain to delve on her friend's statement deeper. "… Darn, how fast do you usually finish this bag of chips by yourself?"

"Eh, this?" Hilbert took the empty bag, eyes narrowing to examine it. "If I'm not doing anything that requires my hands? Two – scratch that. A minute and a half." And he said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Which is why both Oreste's and Leena's eyes widened in surprise. "Dude," Oreste said. "Did you chew those chips?"

"Well, duh. How could I swallow them if I didn't chew it? Well… most of it."

The Driftveil trainers were at lack of words when Hilda (contrary to their response) burst into spontaneous laughter.

"A minute and a half, darn it! And Cheren thought I'm a glutton! I'd need three minutes to finish that!" she screeched in amusement, holding her abdomen before facing the brunet boy. "Respect, Hilbert, respect! I give, you win!" The brunet boy grinned from ear to ear and gave her a thumb up.

Leena twitched glancing back and forth between Hilda and Hilbert. "Three minutes' aren't that slow, either! And that's not something to be proud about!"

Hilda took several minutes to reduce her laughter into a quiet giggle, apparently already forgetting the whole who-ate-the-chips thing. In the meanwhile, Hilbert managed to voice his sorry for eating the most of the chips, though whether he meant it or not is up for a debate. Leena then clapped her hands together. "The more you know~" she sang before turning towards the giggling brunette. "Right, Hilda?"

"What?" Hilda questioned, still giddy from the entire laugh before. "Sorry, I don't get it."

Leena snickered, snapping her fingers. "You now know Hilbert's a quick chips eater – "

"He's a quick and huge eater in general," Hilda interrupted her. Hilbert doesn't seem to mind the apparent jibe, Oreste noticed.

"—ehm!" Leena coughed. "So, next time you two went on a date or something and you brought him a snack, make sure it'll be enough for both of you!"

Silence.

"W-wh-what are you talking about? " Hilda stuttered loudly, looking at the black haired girl like she had grown a third head. "Not like that!"

"My mistake!" Leena teased. "You'd be probably making him lunch, so – "

"No, that's not it either!" Hilda spat in embarrassment, face went as red as a Tamato Berry. "It's not like we're d-dating or something, anyway!" she covered her face in her palms, while Hilbert just looked to the other way, hands trying to rub off the red in his face. It doesn't work.

"Denial!" Leena laughed, raising her hand before Hilda could retort. "Easy, I was only kidding!"

"…"

* * *

><p>After finishing their drinks, they heard the intercom informing about break time's finished and they can go to their home cab and ask for a new quiz. And it so happens that both Hilda's and Leena's (and their partners) cab attendant were chatting with each other, so they received the same quiz (well, not) and was asked to go to the Rock cab. The farthest cab, if you don't remember.<p>

For the next few cabs, they were walking silently (not awkwardly) to said cab when Hilda suddenly sighed.

Hilbert glanced at the brunette trainer. "Is something wrong?"

"Eh?" she placed her fingers on her lips. "No, I just had this… feeling."

"What?"

She sheepishly grinned. "I had this foreboding feeling. Like, something would go wrong or something."

Oreste snorted, running a hand on his spiky hair. "Hey, don't jinx it…"

"But I'm not!" said Hilda, placing her hands on her hips.

Hilbert playfully nudged her cheek. "But you just don't say that kind of things out loud."

Fighting back the urge to wipe the pink dust on her cheek, she pouted. "Well sorry. I don't say those things out loud normally, it's just…" she trailed off.

"Just?"

She leaned closer to the brunet's ears. "I feel the same foreboding feeling like back then in the subway jack. I didn't really like this…" she whispered.

"Same feeling?"

"Yeah, I know I'm more or less jinxing it, but I just can't help it."

The brunet boy didn't say anything at first, contemplating her words silently. Hilda rubbed her head sheepishly before fidgeting with her cap when he finally responded. "It bugged you that much?" She gave him a quick nod.

"It probably won't happen," he reassured her with his bright grin. "Don't think too much about it – "

"Oooh," Leena interrupted with a crafty wink. "What are you two whispering about?"

Oreste flicked her forehead, blue eyes rolling. "Hey, you're ruining their moment."

The black haired girl stuck out her tongue childishly. "You're just jealous."

Hilda blinked several times before she sighed in annoyance."Look, what you are talking about and why do you keeps pressing us about it?" she said in annoyance. "If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then the answer is no!" she added as an extra thought.

"Yeah, right, whatever." Leena whistled. "Hey Oreste, let's go to the toilet."

"What?" The blonde groaned. "I don't feel like – "

"Then you're accompanying me to the toilet. No buts!" she grabbed her childhood friend before he started to complain more. Hilbert's hand made contact with his forehead when he realized she's going to the farthest toilet in the cab, Oreste started to scream obscenities.

"What in the world is she thinking? There's a toilet nearby…" he gestured at the toilet sign by his side.

"Who knows?" She did a stretch before walking to the seat nearby. "Might as well sit down. I'm sure they will take their sweet time."

"Right…" He walked over and took a seat beside her, shoulders against each other. Hilda quickly dismissed any thoughts that she labeled as "crazy".

"By the way," he suddenly said, gaining the brunette's attention. "Have you ever been to a dentist?"

Hilda raised her eyebrows. "Uh… No, I haven't. But I think I'm planning to get dental braces so…" she turned to him. "What's about it anyway?"

The boy visibly winced, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Ugh, why would you want to? They're horrible…"

She giggled quietly, leaning back to her seat. "Well, I think my face will look better with those. And even if I eventually didn't, going for a checkup won't hurt."

"Yeah, and they'll pull your teeth!"

"I heard that many times… What's so bad about getting your teeth pulled anyway? I mean, the operation's most probably hurt, but you'll get better." Said Hilda while crossing her arms.

Hilbert snorted. "That's easy for you to say. Then after you got home, you'll look yourself in the mirror and find that your cheeks are getting chubbier."

"Chubbier? Oh, you mean swollen cheek? I can live with that."

"Yeah, and for the next couple of hours, it'll hurt to keep your mouth closed." Before Hilda could say anything else, he raised his hand. "So when you're all hooked up on your book, you noticed a drip of liquid dropping on your arms, then you noticed that blood is running through your chin from your mouth!" Hilda snickered at the image of Hilbert freaking out while holding a mirror when he added : "That's not the worst part, though."

She turned her head towards the brunet. "What is?"

He looked at her with an even expression on his face, eyes narrowing the slightest bit. "You can't chew hard foods." And he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. In this case, it is.

But the fact that she couldn't chew foods – be it a day or the whole week – was a whole new kind of terror Hilda couldn't possibly imagine. No cakes? No cookies? No sandwiches? No fried chicken? No – okay it's getting old. "How long!"

"I can start chewing something properly at… day five."

"_Five _days? _What _do you eat for five days straight?" she freaked out like a Sewaddle would do while being chased by a Tranquil.

"Porridges. Only porridges. And occasional soups in day four." He slumped in his seat.

"… only porridges and soups?" _Did you even feel full __**at all? **_was not mentioned.

"It was horrible… I could hear my stomach growled in the midnight like, every five minutes…" he paused at the memory. "The growl was so loud that my Solosis woke up from its slumber and peeked through the window."

Hilda laughed for a good few seconds before his sentences clicked on her mind. "Solosis?"

"Oh," he straightened up before putting his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I already had my Solosis before I started my journey. It was a gift from my grandpa. Loyal as an old dog, it was, and still is." He stated proudly.

The brunette trainer looked at him curiously. "How old were you when you went to the dentist anyway?"

"Eeh… Mmm…" he closed his eyes in an attempt to recollect his memory. Now, despite her tendency to be a ditz, Hilda did have her moments of wit, like this time. Hilbert's expression looked so cute in her opinion, and that is exactly why she's trying her best to _not _look at that face, because if she did, imaginary red ink will be sprayed on her face and when he opens his eyelids, he'll be looking at her weird, opened his mouth and –

"Hilda? What's wrong?"

_Yeah, somewhere along those lines, _she thought mentally. "Oh, nothing!" she waved her hands in an attempt to go back to the line. "So, I was asking…"

"Yeah, I was twelve when I got my teeth pulled. For extra information, I received Solosis when I was like, six or something? Yeah, probably around that age."

"That's real early," stated Hilda. "My first Pokémon was a Snivy – well, Servine now. I received her from Professor Juniper just a few days before I left Nuvema…"

"I heard those Pokémon can get quite snotty the first time."

"It did. Eventually I cracked the girl."

Hilbert gave her a shrug, turning his attention to the direction where Leena and Oreste 'went' to the toilet. "What took those two so long, anyway?"

"I don't know…" She stood up and stretched again. "Maybe we could – "

Poor Hilda was tackled by a blonde blur back to the seat she was sitting on, a yelp escaping his lips and her hand accidently knocked on Hilbert's head, causing him to wince slightly. "Ooh, Hilda! Finally! I was wondering where you could be, I looked all over for you! And hey Hilbert! How are you guys doing? Taking a rest for now? How about the quizzes? I bet you guys did great – "

Cheren coughed while looking to the other way, fervently wishing that he did not know the klutzy blonde who was tackling the frozen and confused brunets duo in their seats, either literally or with questions. "Hey, give them a breather first. Especially Hilda. You don't get answers from asking a train of questions."

Said brunette squeaked few words that involves the words _medic, oxygen _and _heavy_. Bianca obviously took offense to the last one. The blonde puffed her cheeks in response but took a step back anyway, then Hilda wiped her forehead while catching her breath. "Oh, come on! What am I, your personal punching bag or something?"

"Well, no…" Bianca giggled shyly, readjusting her beret.

"And I don't know if it's just me, but are you getting heavier than this morning?" she accused while holding her laughter. "Eating sweets again?"

"Wh-what? No, of course not! I ordered like, only, two-three piece of – "

"Two-three _plates _of cakes, if I may." The black haired boy supplied.

"Not helping, Cheren."

"I try my best."

"I'm not surprised, really," Hilda giggled. "I know you all too well, Bianca."

"Not that you're any better, really," Hilbert teasingly added, flicking his friend's forehead. "You could eat all that and more."

"Not helping, Hilbert."

"Why, thank you."

Cheren walked closer to the group, slipping his hand to his pocket. "Okay, stop. Hello to both of you. How's the, erm, _quizzes?_" he used his finger on his free hand to emphasize the air quote.

"Erm…" Hilda paused. "It was… hmm, unique?" she tried.

"No, it was ridiculous." Hilbert deadpanned with a sigh.

"I think so, too," the boy groaned. "Most of them are loads of nonsense. I think they're out of bright ideas."

"Yeah, you're telling me. One had us went to a marathon."

"Well, one had us to…"

Hilda watched with fascination how the boys got along easily. Seeing Hilbert converse with Cheren could get kind of weird, really. One minute he's being childlike who complains about how porridge wasn't enough to satisfy his stomach, and the next minute he's talking with Cheren, self-celebrated snarker of Nuvema. Bianca, too, watched both of them, but she seemed to have different things in her mind.

"… you do have a point, there, but I was looking more of a battle than random trivia." Cheren was saying to Hilbert, readjusting his glasses.

"Well, there's actually this good _quiz _they gave us, it's about – " before the brunet could finish the sentence, his arm was suddenly grabbed by Bianca. His brown eyes looked at the blonde in confusion. "Uh… what is it?"

"Bianca?" Cheren asked with a tone of disdain, mostly for interrupting their chat. Mostly.

"Uhh… Hey, Hilbert, do you mind if we talk a bit?" she chirped awkwardly, before turning to her female childhood friend. "Hilda, let me borrow your partner, just for a few minutes, okay?" she assured the brunette.

"Uh. Erm… sure?" Hilda tilted her head.

"Great!" Not waiting for the boys' approval, she dragged Hilbert away from both Cheren and Hilda, to the direction where the Driftveil trainers 'went' to the toilet. Both Nuvema trainers looked at them until they entered the other cab and out of their sight. Then they looked at each other.

"What's wrong with her?" Hilda broke the silence.

"Beats me," the black haired boy shrugged.

* * *

><p>Bianca kept dragging Hilbert through the cab, opening the door to the other cab with her free hand. To his record, Hilbert actually didn't voice his thoughts and complaints, unlike both Hilda and Cheren who would probably do so, loudly. Though, that questioning glare he gave her was pretty unnerving – it bore holes on her back. <em>That's some death glare.<em>

"Okay, spill the beans." The boy suddenly said, removing his arm from her grip as gently as possible. "What do you want?"

Bianca shuffled her foot and adjusted her beret. "Well, umm… no, nothing bad!" she started to wave frantically. "I just want to ask you some questions!"

He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Question?"

"Well, not exactly questions… It's more like… Mmm…" she gritted her teeth. "Ah! I just need some opinions, that's all!"

Hilbert looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. "What kind of opinion? You couldn't just ask me back there?"

"Well! Actually, it's… umm, I can't say it there… because…"

Luckily, Hilbert was quick to catch on. "Is it about Hilda or Cheren?"

"Oh, yeah!" the blonde chirped. "It's about Cheren! I wanted to ask you something!"

"Why ask me?" he questioned back. "You know him way better than I do, you're childhood friends."

"Uuh… Okay, I'll explain…" she eventually said, slightly reluctant tone lacing her words but she gave out a small grin anyway. "Yeah. I'm in need of some help and opinion about him. His birthday is coming up, and I want to give him a present. And…" she looked at the brunet, who only shrugged, motioning her to go on. "I'm really beat. I don't have any idea what I could get him. That's what I want to ask you, I mean, you seem to get along with him so well, despite only knowing him for what, a day? And – "

"Okay, okay, I got the whole point, Bianca," he eventually stopped her. "Hmm, how about books?" he suggested.

"No!" she suddenly said a bit too loud. "Anything but books. Yes, he loves reading, but that's the point! Every time I actually give him books he would say that he had already read and remembered the contents!"

"…really." Hilbert looked at her again. "When is his birthday coming up anyway?"

"Two months."

He paused again, brown eyes looking at the blonde oddly. "It's still two months? Why such a hurry?"

"Uh-uh! Umm, let's just say I want to prepare it from now!" she answered with a hint of panic. "Tell you what, if you could help me figure out something, I'll tell you what kind of stuffs Hilda likes!"

His eyes slightly widened, he almost lost his composure when the energetic brunette was suddenly brought into the topic. "What does she have anything to do with this?"

"Everything! Don't lie, like, you only knew her for a couple of days, but I'll bet all my money you had this teeny-bitsy feeling about her!" she gushed.

"She's a good friend, but I didn't really – "

"Oh come on! You're probably in – "

Hilbert sighed in irritation, as they're really getting out of topic (and getting into the area he did not want to discuss now) and decided to interrupt her. "Okay, okay! I'll help! Present for Cheren, right?"

She covered her mouth, green eyes tinkling in happiness. "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Left behind, the two Nuvema trainers waited for their friends, wandering around the cab. Hilda wasn't feeling very well. The foreboding feeling she felt minutes ago started to invade her mind again, and it's getting worse by every second. It's like red sirens are trying to warn her about something, anything that is about to happen. But she had no idea what in the world is going to happen, nor what should she do about it.<p>

Cheren furrowed his eyebrows, trying to focus on the surrounding. He readjusted his glasses. "Hilda… do you hear something?"

Hilda gave him a confused expression. "…hear what?" she looked around the cab, as if looking for something.

"No… I thought I heard something…" the boy placed a hand on his chin. "Like… something burning?"

"Burning?" Hilda asked. "Let's see…" she closed her eyes in an attempt to amplify her hearing.

*crackle*

Hilda's blue eyes shot open. "Wait, I heard it too – "

The brunette couldn't finish her sentence as a loud, ear-rupturing sound of explosion was heard.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I almost think this chapter as pointless. Hopefully there's more action (and maybe fluff?) next chapter. Which I do not know when it'll be done. I just looked at the poll, so the plan is that it'll be done in two weeks. I hope I don't disappoint again…<p>

Yes, I've been to dentist. Like, two weeks ago. And I'm not eating anything except for _porridges. _I'm not eating those for a whole month. The whole blood thing happens to me, and I happen to have a big mirror in front of my computer!

I won't get bored repeating this, but I don't plan to stop writing this. I'll stop after it's finished!

Oh, a word of notice. I feel like I'm annoying you or something with the PMs, so I will stop PM-ing you guys about updates in my story. I will respond to your reviews, though, via PM, but I won't message you about I updated a new chapter because it's pointless if you're already following my story. Sorry about that!

Now, for the reviewers!

**PrincessOfDestiny14 – Thanks for the review! I know… It's hard to find fics of this pair… And Chess is one of my most favorite shipping. *bawls***

**alees-sa – Thanks for reviewing again! Sorry for the typo, I got two of them all mixed up! I think I already changed them… Or not. No kidding, I was grinning non-stop when I wrote the tray-carrying part.**

**Seirin-chan – Creepy coincidence? Thanks for the review! Yeah, the Spelling & Grammar check really helps me. I think this personal writer's block of mine won't go away any soon until I finish this part of the story, though… ;_;**

**Falsetta-Arias – Thank you, for welcoming me back and reviewing! I wanted to update as quick as I can, but I just can't due to many circumstances… x.x Oh, you're making a Chess story? Cool! I would love to check it out, if I can be of any help. We need moar Chess!**

**Rat2rrj – Thanks for the review! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!**

**The First Gatekeeper – Thanks for reviewing! Writing Hilbert can get pretty confusing for me, but I'm happy you liked him the way I wrote him! Hope you're enjoying the story!**

Done! Now… Review please? With… giant strawberry shortcakes? Or chocolate sandwich, or blueberry cheesecakes, or KFC, whichever you prefer. Reviews makes authors happy.


	11. Moving On

Bi-weekly update, my ass. It has been ten months hasn't it. *becomes bullseye for sharp objects*

**FORGIVE ME. **As if the long hiatus wasn't bad enough, I lied about updating bi-weekly. I lost my muse for something else and my brain ran off to do random things but continuing my story. Truth to be told, I was so stuck in this part of the story and I just want to quit. But my mail keeps getting review notices, and I feel like crap for leaving this story behind.

If you want to know the reason why it took me so long to write out this part (other than my writer's block and the upcoming final exam), blame the fire scene. The explosion scene. YES. Here's how the cycle works : Maybe I was high when I designed the plot, and I keep thinking how stupid and unrealistic the scene could get. I keep rewriting it over and over and eventually I gave up. Then I received a new review and decided to try again, and I gave up again. Repeat ad infinitum.

And of course I also re-read my previous chapter and realize how awful the grammar is. I wish I have the willpower to re-write them, but noo...

Just saying, this chapter... isn't really worth the ten months of waiting. Like I said before, I'm having real trouble writing it out and I feel like banging my head to the wall. I finished it so I can finally wrap out the events in previous chapter and move on. I'll make it up in the next chapter (hopefully, soon enough).

The reason I had the nerve to post this excuse of a chapter is because I don't want to keep what's left of you guys waiting. I'm sure many of you had given up on this story. It's my fault anyway. *headdesk*

**Disclaimer : NO I DONT POKEMON 'K?**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Subway Trouble ~<br>Chapter 9 : Moving On**

Two pairs of eyes – one light blue, another dark blue – widened, it's surface reflecting either surprise, horror, fear, confusion, or a good mix of all. Those negative emotions are all justified, but that's not the only thing those orbs reflected. There was another.

It was fire. As in, _fire_.

They've never really seen a real fire like this. Sure, they've seen fire-type Pokémon that could spit out flames. But that was an entirely different matter. It's those sort of fires they would see in an action movie, dangerously dancing around to burn everything that was too close. But that was in the movie. This is the real thing.

"Wh-what happened?" was all Hilda could muster in her state of shock.

"…Fire? But how?" Cheren murmured more to himself, attempting to compose himself.

The two Nuvema trainers did not make any movement, as their surrounding started to panic. Other subway participants started to run to the other cab, trying to warn the other trainers and to inform the officials. Eventually, Cheren took a deep breath, and turned to his childhood friend. "It's fire… And that room! Look, you know what that room is, right?" he tried to sound even, but it came out slightly cowered.

Hilda nodded slowly, heart beating as fast as a Rapidash. "Yeah… Water's out of the option. She didn't know why, but this kind of fire is much, much different than the fires Pokémon could produce. It's… more dangerous? It's hard to explain, but the fire unnerved far more than she liked, and she's pretty sure Cheren felt the same way.

Cheren re-adjusted his glasses. "I hate to say this, but we shouldn't act stupid and play hero. Let's back off and ask one of the attendants." As if it's on cue, a brunette attendant came running to their way. Her face paled when she saw the crackling fire on her view, but quickly regained her vigor and ran to both Hilda and Cheren. "You kids! Quickly, move to the other cab!"

Cheren was about to nod, but Hilda interrupted him, her blue eyes widened in realization. "Wait, Cheren! Isn't that… a Pokeball?" she motioned to the floor between the fires. True to her words, it was the red and white ball they all knew. "Whose could it be?"

They've been childhood friends since they could remember – and Cheren knew Hilda a bit too well, and her stupid tendency _not _to think straight if it comes to Pokémon. "Hilda, you're not – "

"I know what you're saying, Cheren. It's dangerous…" Hilda smiled a reassuring smile, with Cheren eventually sighed in relief, but his eyes twitched the next words that came out. "It's not too deep in the fire, so even though I don't have my water Pokémon, I'm confident I'll still make it."

Cheren groaned.

* * *

><p>The explosion caused a massive, short-lasting tremor. Hilbert almost losing his footing (Bianca just fell straight to the floor). And the next moment, trainers in their cab started to panic, not expecting a loud explosion to join their challenge. Wait, is it part of the – naah, no way. Luckily the subway's attendant was quick to order the trainers to move to the back cab, some entering the door that leads to the 'exploded cab'. Well, 'exploded' might be an exaggeration… But hey, was that fire?<p>

Bianca stood up, dusting her white skirt, before she yelled. "Waah!" Bianca cried as she spun her head left, right, down, up, and behind so fast it's almost a blur while covering her ears. "What was that? Explosion? Is it a bomb? Is it the PokeTerrorist? Oh no, is our cab going to explode too? Where's the bomb disposal team – "

"Bianca, calm down." Hilbert himself had covered one of his ears with a finger, but mostly it was because of the klutzy blonde's long panicking. He is pretty curious of what happened (and considering the loud explosion seemed to come from where Cheren and Hilda were), but first thing first. "Well, let's back off a few cab just in case this cab might get caught in another explosion – "

"Waah! So this cab is bombed too?"

"No, I mean – "

"Oooh, maybe I should've followed Dad… but no way! I have to keep – "

"Bianca, please – "

" – but I don't wanna explode! Moreover – "

"Bianca!" Hilbert can't stop himself from shouting, but eventually notices his mistake when the girl jumped at his loud voice. He rubbed his neck and softened his gaze. "Yeah, sorry. Well, let us just move somewhere safer, okay?"

Bianca looked at Hilbert weird.

"You're not going to check what's up?"

"Huh?" the brunet was silent for a split second, before his brown eyes narrowed. "What, you _want _to check out what's wrong?"

"Well! We have to!"

"But – "

"Why not? You're not afraid, are you?" There wasn't any venom or mockery behind those words, but it does stab a bit of the brunet's pride.

"No, of course not." He retorted back a bit too fast.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Bianca gushed, the danger doesn't seem to surface in her mind despite her endless panicking just a minute (or half) before.

"Are you kidding me? If something happens to you, I'm sure Cheren _and _Hilda will throttle me!"

Both Hilbert and Bianca were so busy debating with each other, Hilbert trying to tell her that it might be a bit dangerous for the klutz, and Bianca's subtle jab for being racist ("Just because I'm girl I'm not allowed to join in the fun?" "No, that's not what I mean, and this is not fun…") before changing her mind and mentioning what would he do if Hilda were in her position and – okay, enough of this. Well, the debate went a bit louder, and they didn't notice a pair of trainers get past them, one of them a bit panicky.

"Ooh, maaan, I thought I put out the candle! I don't know!" one of them tried to reason, but his partner cut him off.

"What are you _thinking_, litting up a candle on a generator room? You do _know _there's a gas tank somewhere inside, right?"

"No… But! Its not supposed to roll over to that gas tank thing, right?"

"And now look what you've done." He deadpanned. "Say, what are you going to do now?"

"Uh…" He realized that he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but if this fire is really his fault… well, maybe he could try to make it up? "Uuuh, I'll put the fire out? I got a water type…"

The 'idiot' one was just waiting for the snide remark from his partner, but instead of sarcastic applause he expected, he received a strong pat on the back. "Look at that! You're going to man up and clean your mistakes!"

Well, actually, they didn't know what's going to happen from that very act.

* * *

><p>"Just a tiny bit more…" Hilda was <em>very<em> careful, pale arms started to redden due to the fire. But what if something happened to the Pokemon inside? Cheren was against this, obviously, but she had a bit of Hero Complex in her blood. She felt like that trainer from a popular anime that helped almost everyone on his journey for no reason at all. Well, whatever.

"Hilda… the fire's getting intense." Cheren started to speak. "Get back here or you'll burn your sorry hands, and I won't be mourning for you." He lied, of course.

"Shut your trap." Hilda replied, squinting her eyes, fingers spread out in an attempt to pull the capsule to her direction.

"You know..." the boy started again. "I'm sure a Pokeball is designed with a protection measure, as not to harm its occupant.

"You have a point, but still..." Hilda gritted her teeth. "Imagine yourself stuck in a capsule with your surrounding on fire. Even though someone assured you that nothing will happen... would you stay calm? Think how the Pokemon would feel."

"It _might _be a fire type inside."

"And it _might _be a grass or bug type, too."

Cheren rolled his eyes. "I give up. Do whatever you want. I shouldn't even bother trying to convince you."

"Duuh." Hilda was about to make another remark when she heard someone shout :

"Palpitoad! Water Gun!"

It was another quick blur, with Cheren's face turning pale, Hilda's oblivious moment as her finger reaches the ball, and some other ruckus. It ended up with yet another explosion.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you an IDIOT!?" <em>

_Who? I'm not an idiot._

_"There's just some stuff you can't just spray water into!"_

_"Sorry... sorry..."_

_What?_

_"Here, I have a Tympole! We can extinguish the fire a little bit, just to save them first."_

_Who turned off the air conditioner? It feels like I'm in an oven or something.  
><em>

_"Hilda! Cheren! You there?"_

_I'm here, I guess... Why is my head feels pretty darn heavy anyway?  
><em>

* * *

><p>When Hilda came to, she found herself staring at the ceiling, her vision still blurry. It took her awhile to notice that she was lying on her back. Her mind seemed to refuse to stay awake though. She weakly tilted her head to find her friends sleeping nearby.<p>

Bianca's head was on the bed, next to her knee, her feet sprawled on the floor and her green blanket covered only half of her body. Cheren was fast asleep on a sleeping bag just nearby. Meanwhile, Hilbert slept in a sitting position, leaning against the bed with a blanket over him.

She had no idea what happened, but she wasn't in a hurry to know. Her head still feels heavy anyway. Time to go to sleep again...

* * *

><p>The next morning, she felt something blowing against her face. Whatever it is, its leaning against her face rather close. She too could faintly hear people's voice, occasionally calling out her name. Bianca's, Cheren's, and Hilbert's. And she also felt something heavy in front of her... Wait...<p>

She snapped and opened her eyes, only to find a pair of big green eyes staring at her. The owner of said eyes quickly perked. "Hilda! Thank Arceus, you woke up!" In excitement, the blonde started to shake the brunette's shoulder rapidly. "You're awake! Guys! Hilda is awake now!"

"Woah - Bianca - stop!" she coughed out.

"Yes, we can see that, but she won't be awake for long if you keep doing that." Cheren coughed repeatedly while Hilbert gently pulled her away from the brunette.

Hilda took a while to unwind herself from the ride, before she looked towards her friends. "Uh, morning guys... what happened?" She held a hand to rub her temples. "I thought we're still on the battle subway?"

"We _were _on the battle subway yesterday," Cheren replied, ignoring Bianca's annoyed look shot at him. "Remember what happened? The fire?"

"Uh, fire?" Hilda tilted her head slightly. "Well..."

"You don't remember?" Hilbert finally spoke out, approaching the brunette. "There was an explosion nearby your cab when Bianca dragged me."

Hilda tapped her forehead several times, attempting to recollect her memories. "Oh! That, I remember a bit." She clapped her hands before deflating for a bit. "Can't say I remember the next, though... Sorry."

Hilbert shrugged. "Don't be."

Cheren readjusted his glasses. "Well, carbon monoxide exposure _might _result in a memory loss, but I don't think the toxic gas' concentration is that high..."

"Stop the nerd talk, Cheren." "Uh, talk in normal English, please?" Came two complaints from his two childhood friends.

"Memory loss from CO poisoning usually comes from chronic exposure. It's probably just the headache that confuses her thought."

Hilda looked at her brunet friend weird. "No, please, don't tempt him to start his nerd rant."

Came her friend's explanation about the earlier incident. Apparently, someone was idiot enough to lit a candle inside a generator room. Scratch that - apparently they had the bright idea to make the generator room available to public. The bumpy ride made the candle roll over to the worst place, and causing an explosion. Then some guy decided to shoot water directly onto the room with lots of electrical current, causing even more big boom. That knocked her and Cheren out, though the latter wasn't nearby the fire so he's pretty much safe from harm. Can't say the same for the former, though. _Fantastic._

* * *

><p>After the doctors deemed Hilda healthy enough to go, she wasn't hesitant to leave the place as soon as possible. She never liked hospitals that much. She hoped that she'll never ever get hospitalized. (AN : *snickers*)

And the evening Hilda was released from the infirmary, the four friends decides to visit a sandwich joint (the one Hilda and Hilbert decided to have an eating contest before - the owner was positively rigid when he saw them enter his joint) to celebrate it.

"So how's the new subway?" Hilda asked out of curiosity as she sipped her MooMoo milk.

"Who knows, they'll probably shut it down though. Considering how inefficient things are, and that incident..." Cheren commented as he wiped his glasses with a napkin.

"Inefficient? Well, the whole thing was fun!" Bianca chirped.

"You think _that _was fun? Reciting that scene from Poke-Titanic movie was fun?" Cheren retorted, scowl slipping into his tone.

Hilda almost choked on her milk. "They made you do that scene? The one at the stern?"

"Yeah!" Bianca nodded as if oblivious to the withering glare that the black haired boy sent her. "I had to play as the male one, though."

The image of Cheren, spreading his arms and spouting some romantic lines with Bianca strikes Hilda's funny bone. She erupted in a mad laugther, followed by a light snicker that is from Hilbert (though it was evident that he did his best holding in). Bianca blinked in confusion when she notices their amusement while Cheren slammed his head to the table.

"Pfft, ahaha! I wish I could've seen that!" Hilda managed to tone down her laughter if only because the sandwiches has arrived. "It would be soo funny!"

"More like hilarious," the brunet boy added as he unwrapped the sandwich's cover, devouring the food in a matter of seconds before taking another one.

Cheren bit back a growl, glaring at the oblivious Bianca. "I thought I told you to be quiet about that."

The conversation continues after Cheren successfully changed the topic into something less embarrassing. They started to share their personal stories during the journey, though occasionally Hilda found herself pestered by weird questions by Bianca, who's gotten interested about her relationship with Hilbert all of the sudden while the boys talk about something else. Sometimes one would catch Hilda opening her mouth, but she paused and decided to keep it shut and fidgets with the rim of her cap instead, looking uncertain. Other than that, this dinner also includes a deja vu inducing occurrence where Hilda and Hilbert decided to order another stack of sandwich, complete with the looks of surprise and/or horror from Bianca, Cheren, and the onlookers.

* * *

><p>Cheren decided to leave the joint first, claiming that he feel sick from witnessing Hilda's and Hilbert's so-called 'dinner' (more like a feast). Bianca stayed with the two glutton until they were satisfied and decide to call it a day.<p>

"Woah, it's already eleven? Look how fast the time fly." Hilda tapped her Xtransceiver, noticing a new mail from her mother. She decided not to read it now.

"Really?" Bianca started to fiddle with her own Xtransceiver. "Oh, it's true!"

"Then should we go back to the Pokemon Center?" the only male in the group suggested.

Hilda mumbled something beneath her breath before she shook her head. "Eh, I think I'll walk around a little bit. Need to get those foods down to my stomach."

"Copy that, I think I'll need a walk too." Hilbert shrugged, stretching his arms. "You, Bianca?"

"Then I'll go with you - no, wait a minute..."

Bianca looked serious in her thoughts, causing both Hilda and Hilbert to look at each other weird. It's rare to see Bianca actually think seriously - the last time it happened, it only lasted for mere five seconds. Now it's a minute and counting up.

The blonde eventually shook her head, grinning with an almost mischievous glint in her eyes. "Tell you what! I'm kind of tired, so I think I'll hit the hay first." She skipped away from her friends as they reached a crossroad.

Hilda raised her eyebrows. "Uh, okay. We'll walk you to the Center then," she suggested, and the brunet boy nodded his approval.

"Oh, no need!" Bianca giggled a bit too loudly. "The Center's just past this street! I'll be fine!"

Hilda wasn't convinced. "You sure?"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Hilda!" Bianca complained, putting her hands on her hips and glared at her menacingly (or at least what the blonde thought was menacing since her companions barely flinched - Hilda rolled her eyes in response while Hilbert shared her a sympathetic glance).

"Well," Hilbert interrupted. "It's just past this street, I'm sure she'll be fine. Doesn't mean that we should continue our stroll to the other way."

"No, and no! I don't want to a little nuisance between the two of you." Bianca suddenly exclaimed, but she managed to continue before the two of them could question her weird statement. What nuisance? "Well, good night, Hilda, Hilbert!" Just like that, the blonde sprinted past the bridge to the Pokemon Center, almost tripping at the stairs.

Hilda blinked several times as she raised her hand to wave, fully knowing that Bianca couldn't see her. "Uuh. Good night?"

Her companion crossed his arms with a puzzled expression. "What was that all about?"

"No idea..." Hilda muttered. _And for some reason, I think I don't want to know, _she thought to herself.

"Well, I guess that's that. You have somewhere you want to go?" Hilbert turned to face her. She only shrugged in response.

"Actually, no idea. I don't feel like going to sleep now, though." She spun her head to many direction, scouting for a place to visit. Her eyes caught the bright neon lights from the Ferris Wheel, and she pinched her nose.

"Eh, no thanks." Hilbert scowled, also noticing the bright amusement park and her reaction. "I really don't feel like going to that place for now."

"Me too. I'd like to wash my head off Team Plasma or N or anything similar for now."

Both shared a knowing glance as they started to trot around to find a place to relax. In the end, they decided on a bench next to the Pokemon Center with the view of the water way and a fountain just nearby. Despite being in the late night, Nimbasa has more than enough amount of street lamp and neon signs to compensate the darkness. Hilda settled her bag beside the bench, and after a yawn, she threw herself to the seat.

"You sleepy already?" Hilbert sat down beside her, taking off his jacket and placed it respectfully next to his bag. Hilda blinked for a swift moment. _I guess I really am used seeing him with the jacket, now I feel weird - ARCEUS-DAMNIT! _Hilda swore to herself internally.

"Uh, no." She eventually answered before he assumed her dozing off again. "Well, not too sleepy. I'd like to stay out a little longer."

"And you'll wake up late again next morning," he pointed out with a snicker.

"Shut it." Hilda retorted, though the amused smile betrayed her bitter tone. "Say, let's play another game to pass the time."

"What game?"

"You know, the one we played back at the subway to Anville! I'll start : Minccino!"

Hilbert groaned.

* * *

><p>"Emboar!" Hilda said just as soon as Hilbert finished his turn.<p>

"Darn it, stop giving me hard letters!" He bit his lips in thought. "R... r... hmm..."

"Ten seconds!" The girl warned, holding her sides in laughter.

"Shut. Up." He glared at her before going back to his thought. "Hmm, what Unova Pokemon started with R anyway?"

Hilda's snickering went a level higher. "Pfft! You have a Pokemon whose name started with R, you know..."

"Really?" Hilbert fingered the Poke Ball in his belt as Hilda covered her mouth and cursed herself for her big mouth.

"Ah, I got it! Reuniclus!"

"Servine!" She countered, not missing a beat.

Hilbert looked at her incredulously. "Come on! I can barely take a breath!" She stuck out her tongue in response, clearly enjoying their game. "Hmm, E... e..." His brown eyes started to canvass the surrounding. His gaze settled on the amusement park when something clicked in his mind.

"Amusement park, the gym, Elesa... Ah! Emolga!" He snapped his fingers.

Hilda grinned. "Nice one. Audino!"

The brunet's eyes twitched and he took a sharp breath. "Good grief. What starts with O..."

For some reason, seeing the boy's antics really made her day and she could barely hold her laughter when he clicked his tongue. He looks almost childish, it's rather cute - _wait a minute, did I just thought him cute?_

She slapped her cheek and started the count. "Five, four, three, two, one! That's it!"

He slammed his fist onto the bench. "Come now! Is there even Unova Pokemon that starts with letter O?"

Hilda snickered again. "Actually, there is."

"Which is?" He asked skeptically.

"Oshawott."

"..."

"Pfft! That's your fourth loss in a row! You suck at this, Hilbert." She rubbed her aching stomach from all that laughter.

"Well, thank you. I don't find reciting a Pokemon's name an enjoyable pastime." He retorted back with a bitter tone.

Normally, she would take note of the tone, but she was too amused to notice. "Kinda funny. I swear you could name and describe almost all of Pokemon's move and abilities." One of the quiz from the subway challenge before was a quiz about Pokemon names, habits, characteristic, attacks, etc. The attacks and abilities part are the only thing he excels at. "I wonder how could you suck so much in this."

Hilbert glared at her in response, causing her to twitch. Though to her surprise, his lips started to smirk and he spoke before she could : "Well, I'm rather good in this."

He captured her head in a headlock, and she yelped out. "Hey! Leggo!"

She attempted to squirm away from the noogie and started laughing again. The boy's grip was rather relentless, but he also joins the laughter this time. Both of them started to jab friendly insults at each other and pretty much making a lot of noise for two people.

"Okay, okay, you win, Mr. Nasty Glare! Now let go!" She was rather out of breath and stamina though she still wore a lopsided grin on her face.

"Maybe if you stop calling me that, Mrs. Eats-a-Lot." He countered as he loosened his grip.

The brunette rolled her eyes playfully. "You know, you shouldn't be hypocritical when you're giving me names, Sir Eats-More-Than-Me." She took a deep breath and wiped her forehead. "Darn, that was tiring."

* * *

><p>"I think... I'm continuing my journey tomorrow."<p>

Silence.

Hilda internally cursed herself again, but she had no idea when she should break the news. Well, better say it before she forgot. She had been thinking about it for awhile. During their dinner at the sandwich joint, Cheren declared that he'll be leaving for Driftveil tomorrow morning. Bianca still wishes to hang around and shop but had also decided to leave as soon as her business is done. As for herself, she had already visited all of Nimbasa's main attraction - even though she did not thoroughly enjoy them all. She wanted to tell the others back then at dinner, but couldn't find herself to say it.

Now that she thought about it : Why is it so hard to tell that in his face?

He nodded. "You know what, I'm thinking to do the same." Hilda's uneasy look was replaced to that of a dumbfounded one, though her companion seemed to ignore it. "Is that why you're acting awkward back then?"

"Huh?"

"I caught you sometimes gaping your mouth as if you want to talk about something."

Hilda felt herself jump in embarrassment and her lips twitched an awkward smile. "Uh. Maybe. I guess. I don't remember doing that." She chuckled although there was little humor in it. "But that's it? You're going to continue your journey too, just like that?" She questioned the brunet boy.

"Whoa. I've finished my business around here for a week now. Just..." He paused, looking slightly uncertain for a split second as he struggled for a word. "This and that. The subway challenge, and all that jazz," he finished with a shrug. "And since you're leaving anyway." He added with a smaller voice.

Fortunately for him, Hilda's ears aren't too perceptive today. "Huh, what?"

"Eh, nothing." He waved it off a beat too quickly. "I've been itching to get some Casteliacones. Last time I attempted to get one, they were all sold out."

"Oh, those! I managed to get the last one back then. I heard the line aren't as long in Tuesday." She tapped her forehead in an attempt to recall her memory. "Incidentally, that's when I bought mine."

"Well, perfect then. Since tomorrow _is _Tuesday..."

"...I guess it's goodbye for now?" said Hilda with her awkward smile back again. Hilbert looked at her weird and he crossed his arms.

"No? Well, if you want to say cheesy goodbyes, we can wait tomorrow morning." He paused and did a double take at the brunette trainer and he started to snicker. "Or at least what you thought as morning."

"Just as a hint : I'm not an early bird." She retorted with a deadpan tone. "I plan to sleep the whole morning anyway. And I really don't need anyone interrupting my beauty slumber again, okay?"

"Fine, fine. I won't disturb you... for now, I guess."

"What was that supposed to mean?" She asked warily.

"Why, that reminds me!" He started to fiddle with his blue Xtransceiver. "I can't believe we haven't traded our numbers yet."

Hilda started to blink again, absently looking at her own device. "Right. I totally forgot about this thing. Okay, here's my number..."

* * *

><p>After they finished adding each other to the contact both decided to go back to the Pokemon Center to really call it a day. Hilda let out a huge yawn as they entered the deserted lobby. Most of the shops are already closed, save for the convenience store.<p>

"Mmm, okay. See you later, then?" Hilda reached for her bag and pulled out her room's key. "And in case you woke up first - and you probably do - don't bother waiting for me."

"Right. You don't want me to see you sleepwalking in Munnaland." He replied with a smirk, and she returned the favor with a glare.

"Something like that. OK then." She was about to say more before she bit her tongue, unsure what to say in this situation.

Well, it's not even a week - okay, almost a week. But her days in Nimbasa are much, much exciting than before. Not to say that her journey hasn't been exciting, but her mind are often plagued with other things (such as Team Plasma). At least she managed to keep those out of her thoughts for a few days. If it weren't for the accident back at the subway challenge, it'll be perfect.

Well, nothing's really perfect, but it's pretty darn close to be one.

"Okay! I'll see you later, then!" She perked up with a bright smile that almost caught the brunet off guard.

"Woah. You surprised me. I thought you were going to say some cheesy speech for a moment there." He replied with a cough.

"Pfft. What's the point of doing that if the next day you're going to spam my mail with random junks?" She accused playfully.

"Spam junks are not my style. Maybe calling you repeatedly in the morning would help..." He ignored the withering glance she gave him. Of course she can put her Xtransceiver in silent mode. But that would require changing the mode constantly. One time she decided to do that she forgot to change it for days and several messages and calls went unnoticed.

Both wordlessly walked through the hall connecting the lobby to the accommodation area. _Okay, what to say to him? 'Bye' seemed to plain, but I don't want to say any cheesy stuff either..._

"Hey. I know you're sleepy, but don't blank out on me. Sheesh." He called out. She quickly notices that she's several feet behind.

She fastened her trot to catch up with him. "I am not blanking out." She shot back, though her tone lacked the bitterness.

"Right. I'll believe you for this once. I'm off then." He stopped when they reached the stairs. His room is somewhere on the first floor, meanwhile Hilda's at the second floor. "You sure you don't want me to wait tomorrow?"

"If you want to wait for me until 12 PM, sure, I don't mind. But really, don't." She replied with a blank stare. He responded with a laugh.

"Right. Good night then."

"Yeah, good night to you too." She contemplated slightly, considering to say something else she had in mind. "Hey?" She spoke out when he started to zoom out of her view. Her voice was so small that she thought he wouldn't hear her.

Well, wrong. "What is it?" He asked as he glanced back.

"Uhh, hmm. Don't be strangers, okay? Let's chat once in a while." She can't believe that actually left her mouth, but she was happy nonetheless. She don't want their friendship to just blur out after this. Sure, they've traded numbers, but she can count how many times she actually chatted with Cheren with one hand's fingers. _I think it was... two? three? Not counting the one with Professor Juniper..._

If one were to look closely, one can see that Hilbert is mildly surprised. But Hilda isn't exactly a good observer, so that one went unnoticed to her.

He offered her a small smile. "Back at you. Bye for now."

* * *

><p>SO MANY REVIEWS! It's you guys that made me want to beat myself and continue the story, so... I have you guys to thank. *throws confetti and cookies* I'm sorry I can't reply to you guys personally.<p>

Thank you **AllieMonster123, alees-sa, SweetCakes000, PrincessOfDestiny14, gonelikeme, Black Ninja Cat, Shoir, Silver46, Random Guy, J4643, RoboMonkey2012, OldRivalShipper, Amy47101, Touya B, Babydracolich, ilovemusic10811, DaughteroftheRedKing, another-little-girl, Techessagency, Awesometastic, ShinyDragonite, phoenixdaughterAM, Ren, xXKengoLoveXx, Capopo468, Pokemon Trainer White, ILikeWaffles9634, **and 5 anonymous reviewers. Reading your reviews made all the writing worthwhile. I hope you find this whole story worth your time, too. And sorry for the grammar mistakes. *bows in shame*

Oh yeah, in case you guys didn't know, I wrote a separate two-shot set in this story's universe. It's called **Visit**. You guys might want to read it if you haven't. Time-wise, it takes places about a few months after this chapter.

Okay, thanks for reading! The next update... I swear it won't took ten months. Review, please?


	12. Meeting Up

So someone is still reading this story *sniffs* you made me so happy.

This is probably the longest chapter I've ever write. This is my _real _treat after ditching this story for ten months. I spend most of my nights typing this out because my inspiration is just weird like that and I keep getting distracted by shiny objects in the day, so I hope you guys enjoy!

**IMPORTANT NOTE : This chapter comes after a time skip, probably a month after Visit.**

**Disclaimer : HEY GUYS HAVE YOU HEARD? POKÉMON X AND Y IS COMING! I DON'T KNOW THE DETAILS THOUGH SO I DON'T OWN POKÉMON. TA TA.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Subway Trouble ~Chapter 10 : Meeting Up<br>**

_RIING RIING RIING_

"Mmmh..."

_RIING RIING RIING_

"Yes... five more minutes..."

_RIING RIING RIING_

"Arceus-damnit!" A certain brunette Pokémon Trainer was forcefully aroused from her beauty slumber. Her blurry vision could make out her own Xtransceiver - which screen was lit open for whatever reason - blaring out loud beeprelentlessly. She lifted her hand to reach it and used her fingers to jab at the screen. Whatever it is that she pressed caused the obnoxious beeping to stop. Satisfied, she covered herself with the blanket and closed her eyes again.

But not even a minute later, the annoying beep was back. Biting back a growl, she repeated the same action and successfully stopped the sound. Of course when the device started to ring again, she decided to ditch the attempt. A thought came to her to pull the device's battery or to turn it off but that would require gathering her senses and her vision.

In the end, she slapped an extra pillow around her ears in hopes that the piercing sound will be blocked. Wishful thinking.

Her patience finally snapped when her Xtransceiver started to ring again for the _n_th time. She snatched the device - almost knocking down the bed lamp nearby - and as if it's on cue, the ring stopped by itself. She fiddled with the screen to find several missed calls notification. Oh, and one new message.

_Rise and shine, _the message read.

A scowl made its way to her sleepy expression as she started to tap her reply. Due to her brain still being hazy, the message came out more or less like :

_Rise my fooot. Leaveme alone 4 at lest 5 hrs. _

She sent the message and after checking the time (4 AM), she slapped the watch to her wrist - she has this annoying prediction that the reply will come soon. True enough, it let out another short ring, signaling another new message.

_Come now. Will it kill you to wake up early for once? _

She considered ignoring message. Eventually she responded with : _Shut it. Lemme sleep. Itstill early._

One minute passed after that- just when sleep starts to fill her thoughts - and the reply came with another beep. It was as if the perpetrator just _know _the right timing to piss her off. And it worked greatly.

_It's already nine in the morning. Get up. _Came the reply, and she narrowed her eyes. 9 AM?

"What the - !" She realized that she saw the clock wrong. _On my defense, 4 and 9 looks rather similar... Well, at least I don't have any appointment at this hour -_ _Gah! I promised Skyla that I would meet her in ten! _She cursed herself and kicked the blanket over. She grabbed a towel nearby and was about to throw herself to the bathroom when she noticed something was off in the window. She paused.

_Why is it so dark? I thought it's morning already! _She paused and did a double take. She checked at her Xtransceiver yet again. And then at the wall clock just nearby.

Four in the morning.

_Don't tell me, that twit! _Seething in anger, she threw the towel aside and turned to her Xtransceiver. She opened the contact list and scrolled through it. It didn't take long to find one particular number and she pressed the call button. It only rang once before the recipient answered her call.

_"Morning." _She swore she could _hear _laughter in his tone.

"For Arceus' sake, Hilbert! You surprised the _crap _out of me!" Hilda screeched towards the screen. Her voice came out raspy and dry but her irritation was clear in her tone. And the fact that the brunet burst into another fit of laughter didn't help lifting her mood. It was probably her appearance.

He's already full energy and already dressed for the day. His favorite blue jacket over his black shirt and a red-and-white baseball cap over his spiky brown hair. Meanwhile Hilda is still in her gray sleepwear with a bed hair and can barely lift her eyes open.

If her senses had gathered completely, embarrassment or shame might come to mind. But he interrupted her sleep (again). She couldn't care less about maintaining her appearance. No one gets away after disturbing her quality sleep. Maybe.

"Stop giggling! Your 'joke' isn't that funny!"

_"Maybe it isn't, but your hair does." _He replied while clutching his stomach.

Hilda ran her free hand to comb her unruly hair, not caring if a few strands of it came off. "Right. You've seen it so many times, I don't know why you're still laughing."

_"Oh, it never gets old, I tell you."_

She waited 'patiently' until he was finished with his laughing fit, offering the boy a withering glare. "Don't. Do. That. Again." She warned with an emphasize for each word.

_"Don't do what? Calling you in the morning? Or is it about the 9 AM thing?"_

"Both. But _especially _the 9 AM thing."

_"I'm trying to help, you know," _he responded with a shrug_, "so you won't wake up too late."_

Hilda's brown eyes twitched in annoyance. "What's the point of waking me up at _four _in the morning!? It's not like anyone's really awake yet - well, except you, for some reason." She paused to take a breath. "Don't try to deny it, you just need a reason to bother me. Well, Mr. Prankster?"

_"Woah. Easy there, Ms. Grumpy-in-the-Morning. I was bored and it's only a harmless joke. The chance was rather fifty-fifty, and for a moment I thought you wouldn't fell for it."_ He let out a snicker before continuing. _"But apparently you did."_

"Yes, I realized , thank you very much." She attempted a deadpan tone but she was unable to hide the bitter tone. "You know what? I think I'm going to sleep some more. Speaking with you before the sun rises gives me headaches."

_"Next time we meet, I'll get you a bottle of aspirin." _She simply rolled her eyes at his reply. When she was about to turn the communication off, he interrupted with : _"Woah, woah, wait. I just remember I wanted to tell you something."_

"If it's not urgent, then wait until the morning. Later, Hilbert." With a beep, the screen goes black. She murmured something incoherent under her breath as she walked to sit on her bed. But before laying down to sleep again, she took off her Xtransceiver and placed it at the bottom of her bag. She zipped the bag close. Then she took the extra pillow and blanket and dumped them unceremoniously on top of her bag.

"If I hear any beeping again, I swear I'll fling that blasted thing out of the window." With that, she threw herself on the bed, and within minutes she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later...<em>

Hilda came out from the Mistralton's Gym with a wide grin on her face. Next to her is her trusty Unfezant, trotting beside its trainer. Between the brunette's finger is a badge shaped like a feather colored blue - the Jet Badge.

"All that training, paid off! Now we have six badges, Unfezant!" She gave the flying type a pat on its head. It chirped its acceptance with a smile. She smiled back in response before she turned her attention to her sling bag. "Now, where's my badge case..."

She opened her bag and dug around for the leather case, only to feel something... vibrating? And a muffled tone. Curious, she handed her newly obtained badge to her Pokémon to hold for awhile and peeked inside and notices a dull light at the bottom. She blinked in realization. "My Xtransceiver! I forgot!"

She grabbed the watch from her bag and put it on her wrist. The screen showed a certain brunet's number attempting to call her. She quickly pressed a button and his miffed face appeared on the screen. "Sorry!" She called out.

_"Finally!" _Hilbert let out a groan, annoyance evident in his voice. _"I was wondering when you'll respond. For a moment, I thought you're still asleep."_

"No! I forgot that I put my Xtransceiver in my bag..." she paused to contemplate for a second, "but that was your fault, I guess. I was attempting to block the annoying sound just in case you decided to disturb my sleep again."

_"I thought there's a feature called 'silent mode' in Xtransceivers." _He muttered sarcastically.

"I don't use it since, well, long story." She answered with a shrug. The brunet gave her a blank stare in response, obviously not amused. Hilda's Unfezant looked at the screen in curiosity, and Hilbert notices a certain object between its beak.

_"Is that Jet Badge I see?"_

Hilda nodded when she noticed her Pokémon is also staring at her Xtransceiver. "Yup. I won it just now."

_"Well, it's about time. Congrats!" _He said with a smile.

"Thanks." she returned the smile with a wider grin. "Oh, yeah. This morning you said you want to tell me something?"

_"Ack. I forgot. I was about to tell you about it."_ He rubbed the back of his head, as if he was uncertain of something._ "Say, are you busy at the moment?"_

"Huh? Mmm..." She looked towards her Pokémon, who gave her an Unfezant-equivalent of a shrug. "No, I guess not. Why?" She asked back.

_"And you have no particular idea of what to do?"_

"Well, I just won the badge. Resuming my travel to the next Gym would be the logical - or at least Cheren's - thinking," she looked towards the glimpse of Twist Mountain to the north, "but I'm really in no mood for mountain climbing at the moment. I'll be spending my times procrastinating, most likely."

_"Figures." _He commented with an unimpressed look.

"That's how I roll," she stuck out her tongue, "well, spill the beans. What do you want to talk about?"

_"Hmm, how do I say this..."_

During this pause Hilda pulled her badge case out of her bag and placed the Jet Badge in its slot. "...what?" She repeated slowly, tilting her head.

_"Ah. Well, you wanna hang out?"_

"...hang out?" It took awhile for her to register the words and its meaning. "Oh! You mean meet up?"

_"Duh. What else do you call 'hang out'?" _He replied sarcastically.

"Gee, sorry."

_"Nah. It's been awhile since we meet up, don't you think?" _He scratched his chin in thought. _"I think the last time was... in Driftveil?"_

"You mean when my left arm got a bit busted," she specified with a groan, "and we didn't really 'hang out' because I'm not allowed to go outside."

_"Yeah, something like that. How about it then?"_

"Sure, let's catch up," she replied without thinking twice. Over her journey she often bumps into Cheren (who quickly demands a battle) and Bianca (who demands to go shopping together instead), but not Hilbert. Mostly because she started her journey together with her two childhood friends and their destination is more or less the same. And she's been itching to do some munching contest.

_"Great! Your Unfezant can use Fly, right?"_

"Yep... wait." Hilda paused. "You're not asking a girl to come visit you, are you? Where's the gentleman resolve?" She accused with a smirk, and Hilbert rolled his eyes. "Not that I mind if you're _that _lazy."

_"Please. I'm in the other side of Unova right now, it'll be quicker if we just meet up somewhere." _He pulled out a map. _"Let's make rendezvous at... Route 16."_

* * *

><p>After setting up a meeting at Route 16 in around four o'clock, Hilda went back to the Pokémon Center to heal her Pokémon and buy some supplies. And a quick lunch (three bento boxes) of course. She would've eat more, but she's preparing herself just in case they engage in another eating contest when they meet up.<p>

As she finished her lunch, she noticed that she received a free bottle of ketchup. A travelling trainer wouldn't bother carrying one around, but she have different plans. With a crafty grin, she placed the freebies to her bag. _I know exactly how to use this. S'bout time I retaliate from his pranks._

Stomach satisfied and after stocking two bottles of MooMoo milk, she released Unfezant from its ball. The Proud Pokémon allowed Hilda to climb to its back and it quickly soared to the sky and flew towards the east.

When Nimbasa City's Pokémon Center was in sight, Hilda ordered her Unfezant to land. She descended (gulping for a moment after seeing the number of people around) and dashed towards the Route 16 gate on foot after she checked the time. _Drats, it's already past 4 PM! _She cursed herself and raised her speed. While her Unfezant is fast, it can't go full speed with Hilda on its back.

It didn't took her long to reach the gate. _Sometimes I'm so glad I was a track runner, _she told herself as she entered the building. She pulled her water bottle and gulped almost half of the content, her running slowed down into a casual stroll as she crossed the gate. When she was out though, she fastened her pace a bit. Not too slow, but not running-fast.

Of course, not a few minutes later, she heard a familiar voice calling out for her.

"Hilda! Over here!"

She turned her head to the voice's source and found Hilbert leaning against a tall fence that separates the main road and the forest environment. A smile made its way towards her face and she approached her friend with a spring in her step. "Hey there! Sorry, kinda late."

"Nah, I wasn't waiting too long." He smiled back and straightened his posture. "At least not long enough for me to bug you about it."

"Good, but I just thought of something..." she looked at the brunet questioningly, "why meet up here? We could meet up at Nimbasa instead. I say it's easier." She was about to say more when she noticed a certain glint in her friend's brown eyes.

"Well, I thought you don't like crowds?" It was a rhetorical question to which she nodded nonetheless.

"Wait... you don't mean..." she started warily, as if she knew what's about to happen next.

"People are probably watching sports at Nimbasa at this hour," his smile widened, "so let's have a battle here!"

Hilda let out an exaggerated groan. "I should have known! What's with you boys and battling?" Though her statement are betrayed by the confident smile on her lips. "Okay then. Let's do this! And the rules are?"

"Two-on-two double battle, no substitutes, no items." He unclipped two Pokéballs from his belt. "Deal?"

"Fine by me!" She pulled out two of her Pokéballs. "Let's go!"

Hilda threw the capsules to the air, and it burst out a flash of light. A moment after, her Serperior and Musharna appeared, both ready for a battle. On the opposite side, Hilbert released his two Pokémon, Excadrill and Reuniclus.

"Oh wow. This'll get interesting real quick," the brunet boy commented, and his opponent gave him a nod. Musharna isn't exactly speedy, that is why she chose Serperior as the psychic type's partner. It seems he thought the same with his Reuniclus and Excadrill. Type match-up wise, they're even.

"You may have the first move." Hilbert said with a shrug.

"Fine." She gave her opponent's Pokémon a quick glance. "Musharna, Calm Mind! Serperior, Coil first and use Leaf Blade on Excadrill!"

The tapir-like Pokémon closed its eyes while the Regal Pokémon coiled its body before dashing towards the ground-steel type. "Block it! Reuniclus, Reflect!"

Excadrill managed to block the incoming Leaf Blade with its steely claw, though the mole still winced from the powerful attack. Hilda thought of another Leaf Blade, but she changed her mind when Reuniclus created a barrier that surrounds both itself and its partner. "Serperior, Leaf Tornado! Musharna, use Calm Mind again and then Shadow Ball at Reuniclus!"

The barrage of leaves lands a direct hit on the mole-like Pokémon, though it barely reaches the other opponent. Musharna raised its special attack again before forming a murky ball in front of its nose. "Serperior! Cover for Musharna!" Hilda ordered.

To her surprise, Hilbert did not retaliate at once. "I thought just as much."

"Wha?" She blinked.

"Excadrill, Poison Jab on Serperior!" The Subterrene Pokémon let out a roar as its claws glowed purple and dashed at the grass type, ignoring the incoming onslaught directed at its partner. Hilda was about to counter when the Shadow Ball that her Musharna was forming suddenly burst into thin air.

This caught her by surprise, and she shouted the counter a beat too late. "Serperior, guard with Leaf Blade!" It attempted to block the incoming onslaught but before the grass type could do anything, Excadrill's Poison Jab made a direct contact. The serpent let out a pained hiss as it flew backwards, bumping against the unprepared Musharna and fell over in one huge heap.

"Ah! Wait, the Shadow Ball...?" Something clicked on her mind, and she glanced at her opponent warily. "...Hilbert. Your Reuniclus can use Imprison?"

"Bingo," he answered, "aren't you sharp? Would've been better if you realized it sooner, though."

"I thought Reuniclus can't learn it. She admitted in disbelief as her Pokémon attempted to stand up.

"Well, some moves can be inherited from their parents. Egg moves, you know?" He knew he should be continuing the fight, but eh, whatever. "I told you I received Solosis when I was little, but I guess I didn't mention the egg part." He noticed that both of Hilda's Pokémon are finished gathering their wits. "Shall we continue?"

"Okay. Serperior, Leaf Storm!" The Regal Pokémon spun and released an intense storm of sharp leaves that damages both Excadrill and Reuniclus. The ground-steel type Pokémon fell to its feet from the close range attack. "Musharna, use Psy -!" She paused, eyes widening in realization on her Pokémon's situation.

"Psy...chic?" Hilbert completed her sentence with a smirk. "What was that? Imprison, hello?" The taunting tone made the brunette grit her teeth. She knew very well that all of his Pokémon has diverse move pool. Reuniclus' moves aren't too different from Musharna. And with that, horror settled in Hilda's expression.

The battle has just barely started, and she was already put on the corner. _Great, _she thought sarcastically. _Who knew Imprison could be that deadly? Now my Musharna is a dead weight! If my Serperior is out, the battle is pretty much over!_

"Excadrill, Poison Jab! Reuniclus, Psychic!"

"Serperior, Protect!" Thanks to its speed, Serperior manages to block all incoming attacks, but she knew if this keeps up, her Pokémon wouldn't last long. _What moves that Reuniclus couldn't possibly learn? Energy Ball? No... Thunder Wave? Not that, too. _Hilda ordered another Protect when the shield fades away, straining her brain to think of something _fast._

"You know Protect can't be used consecutively," Hilbert pointed out, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"I know, shut up." Hilda bit back a growl. It was luck that her Serperior manages to create another barrier and she knew it. "Musharna! Charge Beam at Reuniclus!"

Musharna's body glowed bright yellow, crackling in electricity. It shot a blast of lightning that scores a direct hit at Reuniclus. Even after the power up before, the attack wasn't strong enough to knock Reuniclus out.

"Charge Beam, one more time!"

"Intercept that, Excadrill!"

Excadrill jumped in front of the attack, and the electricity landed a direct hit. Hilda bit her tongue, knowing that electric attacks won't have any effect on a ground type like Excadrill. Serperior's special attack is lowered from the earlier Leaf Storm, and Reflect made physical moves rather ineffective. If she didn't underestimate the move Imprison, this might not have happened.

_Wait, speaking of underestimating a move... _Hilda brightened slightly. There still might be a chance. "Serperior, use Wrap on Excadrill! Musharna, Synchronoise!"

Acknowledging its trainer's plan, Serperior wrapped its body around the ground type, effectively preventing it from moving. Musharna sent out colorful waves that was directed at Reuniclus.

"Aah, I almost forgot that move. Almost." Hilbert remained calm even when his Reuniclus are hit directly by the attack. The blob-like Pokémon shrugged it off easily since the attack was also a Psychic type. "Thunder Wave on Musharna," he ordered. Reuniclus nodded and generates a wave of electricity that quickly reaches Hilda's Musharna, causing it to yelp.

"Musharna, hang in there!" Hilda called out her Pokémon. "Use Synchronoise again!"

Musharna attempted to summon another psychic waves, but the paralyzed state keeps it from moving.

"Excadrill, break free with Poison Jab. Reuniclus, Shadow Ball."

The ground type stabs Serperior with its claw. The poison type attack did a severe damage on the grass type and the wrap was loosened. Meanwhile Reuniclus sent out a Shadow Ball to Musharna's direction. The poor thing attempted to dodge, but since speed was never its main strength, it failed to evade the ghost type attack.

_All or nothing now, _Hilda thought. Her skeptic side has already given up on the battle, but she owed her Pokémon to try. "Serperior, Hyper Beam on Reuniclus!"

"Dodge the Hyper Beam with Double Team! And Excadrill, X-Scissor on both of them!"

The green serpent opened its mouth and sent out a massive blast of energy, but it failed to hit the real Reuniclus. Excadrill wasted no time to dash and sent the grass type flying towards its partner. It then raised its claws and made a "X" slash. The bug type attack was proven too powerful for both Serperior and Musharna to handle, and with a pained cry, both was sent flying.

Swirls appeared on the eyes of both Hilda's Pokémon. "Serperior! Musharna!" She cried in reflex, dashing towards the two fainted Pokémon. She pulled out a potion and sprayed its contents carefully to heal Serperior's wounds. It was then she noticed that her Serperior's condition has gotten rather strange. _Its face... purple? _

She didn't notice Hilbert approaching until he knelt next to her."It's probably poisoned," he took out an Antidote from his bag, "it was repeatedly attacked by Poison Jab, no surprise there." He tilted his head to face the brunette - the distance between them is a bit too close for Hilda's comfort. "Let me. You can take care of your Musharna."

"Oh, thanks!" She stammered and turned to the other way (conveniently where the bag is). She searched her bag for a potion, one free hand fidgets with her cap's bill. _That was a bit too close for my taste... what's wrong with me anyway? _She grumbled to herself internally, spraying the medicine to her Musharna's wounds. Soon after, Hilda's Pokémon regained their consciousness and strength, and the girl sighed in relief.

"Well, that's about it. We'll get more treatment at the Pokémon Center," he suggested, stretching his legs and turned towards his Pokémon. "Good job guys. Return." He returned his team to their respective balls, gesturing Hilda to do the same.

"Okay guys, good work! Have a good rest!" She said with a small grin to cheer her crestfallen Pokémon. Both Serperior and Musharna nodded timidly, as if still ashamed for disappointing their trainers. This put a blow on Hilda's smile and she bit her lip. "It's okay, really. You guys did your best," she said with a sincere tone, "return!" A beam of light hits both of her Pokémon and they returned to their capsule. _They don't have to look so sad. It's kind of my fault for being reckless anyway._

She dusted her pants and straightened her position. "Well, congratulations. You officially broke my winning streak... again!"

"Thanks, though I'd like it more if you didn't make me sound so cruel." He replied with an eye roll but he smiled nonetheless. "That aside, it was a fun battle."

"Really?" Hilda's question carried a rhetorical tone. "I can barely counter thanks to that Imprison. How's that fun at all?"

"Look who's gotten grumpy again," he responded with a chuckle, "you're not the first one who got caught in all that, and most of them lost it after a minute. If you didn't notice, my Excadrill almost fainted from those attacks. "

Hilda didn't say anything. Her head was hung low and her cap covered the look in her eyes. Feeling the tense, negative air around them, Hilbert was about to say something. He stopped himself when she tilted her head to give him a scrutinizing glare, causing the brunet Pokémon Trainer to flinch. "Look, I lost badly and that's it."

"Hey - "

"Don't bother pitying on me," she interrupted him with a dark tone, "if you do..."

She pulled out a red bottle and pointed at him. "I'll shoot some ketchup on that jacket you loved so much."

He let out a surprised squeak. "Hey, easy there!" Hilbert's apprehension disappeared after she voiced her threat and pulled back defensively. The bewildered look on his face was enough to made her burst into mad laughter, pointing a finger at him.

"Your... face!" She laughed harder at the boy's out-of-character actions, dropping the ketchup bottle. "Arceus, if only I brought a camera with me!"

He blinked in disbelief as his mind starts to digest the scene before him. He gave Hilda a deadly glare. "You tricked me. That wasn't funny."

"You're telling me. My bed hair wasn't funny either," she fidgets a bit from the glare, but she was still laughing. "I don't get the chance for my revenge all that often, so I say we're even. What's with you and your jacket anyway?" One time she got involved in a... situation with him and his jacket when someone sprayed a pink dye on it. It's a side of him that he didn't show too much - kind of a neat freak OCD.

"You know I'll _choke _ you if you really dared to spray that sauce." He snarled dangerously.

"I _would, _but your reaction was good enough for me to change my mind. In more ways than one." She snickered. "Oh, come on! You don't see me complaining much about you disturbing me in the morning!" She tried to wave him off, who's still glaring at her with an unimpressed frown. "Your face will get old fast if you keep frowning like... that..." She continued though her tone wavered in the end. _Woah, I hope I didn't go overboard, _she thought to herself.

The brunet approached her silently, and much to her surprise, he caught her in a head lock. She coughed in surprise.

"Pfft - hey! You're almost choking me!" Hilda wheezed out, and the boy let out a chortle in response. She tried to push him off but he was relentless. Well, physically, she can't really win against him. Remembering a random article she read about headlocks she wiggled to lean an arm in front of him. She slipped her foot behind his and was about to make him fall over when he maneuvered his position and made _her _lose her footing instead.

"Yah!"

"H-hey!" The arms moved from her front , one holding her shoulder, another circling her waist. She was about to slid over to the ground if it weren't for his quick thinking. Realizing the awkward situation, she stomped her foot to the solid concrete and regained her balance. A blush crept to her face, but it went unnoticed to the both of them.

"Why, you jerk!" She accused despite the lack of venom in her voice. "What was that for!"

"Well, _now _we're even."

"Even, my foot! I almost fell over!"

"At least you don't."

"Heey! You two over there!" A foreign sound chimed it from the distance, stopping the bickering pair. A girl around their age approached them with a wave. She wore a pink shirt with white cardigan over it, and the Audino headband that decorates her long wavy black hair became its tell-tale.

"Leena!" Hilda called her friend.

"Hey. Fancy seeing you here." Hilbert nodded towards the girl and flashed her a small smile.

"Hee-hee!" Leena giggled as she approached the brown haired duo. "Oops, am I interrupting a love bird session here? Sorry!" She asked with a sly wink. It took Hilda a few seconds to realize that she was referring to their... odd - for a lack of better terms - position.

"Wh-what!" She yelped a high pitch and Hilbert retreated his arms, coughing.

"Eeh, never mind~" Leena replied with a sing-song voice, clearly amused by the two friend's antics. The brunette girl fumbled with her mouth uselessly and her friend obviously wanted a change of topic as soon as possible. She'll give it to them this once.

"Are you two here after hearing the news?" The black haired girl asked instead.

"News?" Hilda repeated in confusion. "What news?"

"The Gear Station's project for fund raising?" The chirpy girl asked back. "Why else you would be here?"

"Yes, actually." The reply came from Hilbert with a shrug, and Hilda stared at her companion questioningly. "You too?"

"What's this fund raising project - " Hilda started but the boy interrupted her.

"I'll fill you in later."

"Well, _I _would fill you in, Hilda," Leena said as she looked towards her Xtransceiver, "but I'm kinda in a hurry. I need to catch up with those idiot twins."

"Twins? Oh, Ceano and Oreste?" Hilda remembered about the blonde twins, and Leena nodded.

"Yup! I'm sure we'll see each other again soon! So, later!" With that, the girl sped off as soon as she came, running through the road towards the Marvelous Bridge. Hilda blinked repeatedly as the girl zoomed out from her view, unsure of what have just happened.

"Uh. That was, random?" She scratched her chin, laughing awkwardly before turning towards Hilbert. "Okay, what's this fund raising program again?" She reiterated her question. The boy opened his mouth to respond, but it was cut by a loud growl coming from a certain girl's stomach. Noticing this, Hilda's expression turned sheepish, clutching her stomach.

He looked amused as he spoke. "You know what? I'll tell you about it after we have..." he checked the time before continuing. "Hmm, it's almost dinner time, I guess."

"It is dinner." She notices that the sun is already setting and the sky is colored a beautiful hue of orange. "In my book, after sunset it's dinner." She said with a grin.

"Well, dinner then," he decided to comply with Hilda's logic for now, itching for some food himself. "Let's find a good place to eat before it gets dark. Well, any suggestion?"

"Mmm..." She tapped her chin in thought. "I really feel like eating something with a broth. But I don't feel like eating a soup, either."

"Hmm, some noodles, it is." He decided with a snap of his finger. "I know a good ramen joint. It _might _be a bit pricey, though."

"If you don't mind, sure." Hilda grinned. "I have some money to burn after winning the Gym battle anyway."

Hilbert whistled. "And what better way to celebrate a victory in Gym battle other than eating to your heart's content?"

"Exactly!"

Both shared a knowing look before bursting into another fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>The sky is already dark, but the lights from the streets are more than enough to lit up the night. Even more so in a certain shopping street.<p>

When she started to squeal after a sight of a certain fire Pokémon's plushy, he started to groan again. Accompanying her through her so called 'little shopping time' was a bad idea. Not that he had any saying before.

"Look, Bianca. Can you stoplike, _right now_?"

"Eeh? But that Tepig plushy looks so cute!"

"Its not much different compared to the one you already have." He pointed out, remembering the old doll in Bianca's bedroom.

"True..." The blonde pulled her lips in thought. Cheren was about to sigh in relief when she started to speak again. "Then they can be a pair!" He smacked his forehead loud enough to gain the attention from his surroundings.

"Oh, come on! I can list hundreds of better things to spend your money at!" The bespectacled boy almost lost his temper, though the ditz is rather oblivious about it.

"Really? Like what?" She asked innocently.

"Like dinner." He responded with a deadpan tone. "I could get some food right now." Bianca had found and dragged him for a massive shopping spree before he could finish his lunch. Attempting to stop Bianca to buy - in Cheren's terms - useless stuff has taken a lot of energy out of him. And to further prove his point, his stomach started to growl lowly.

"Oh, right! It's almost dinner time!" Bianca reminded herself.

"It _is _dinner time. Now do we get some food or what?" Sometimes he found himself thinking : why he actually bothered to keep up with Bianca?

"Okay!" The girl chirped with a big smile, pointing at the flashy street with neon signs across. "That's the food street, let's go!" She ran and weaved through the crowdy street clumsily, almost tripping each ten steps.

Cheren watched Bianca as she was swallowed by the mass of people. Sighing, he took the two grocery bags she left behind and started to go after her. It didn't take him long to catch up with the blonde who found herself having an affair with the solid concrete.

"Oow..." She rubbed her nose after her spectacular fall. Cheren reached for his pocket and offered her a band aid (he kept them in his pocket all the time if he's with Bianca), and the girl offered a shy thanks. He shrugged in response; it was just another Friday for him.

"Okay, so where do we go for food?" Cheren grimaced at the sight before him. There's people everywhere! Almost all food joints are filled with customers. The waiting line is so long, some people had to wait outside for their turns.

"Whoa..." Bianca gaped at the sheer number of people. The shopping street was packed, but this takes the word 'full' to an entirely new level. "Well, let's try over there!" She pointed randomly and started to trot. Unsurprisingly, she tripped over again and her forehead bumped into a nearby pole. Cheren winced at the sound.

"Not again..." Bianca muttered to herself, reaching for her aching front.

Cheren quickly approaches her and she turned to him. He noticed the red bruise and dug through his pocket for another band aid. "Ah crap," he cursed before he could stop himself, "I ran out of band aids."

Apparently, the scene managed to catch someone's attention. Cheren felt someone tapping his shoulder, and when he turns around he noticed a piece of an adhesive bandage offered to him. "Here, use mine."

"Oh, thank you." He accepted the offer with a grateful smile. It was then he realized that he knew the person standing in front of him. "Hilbert?"

"Yeah, it's me. Surprise seeing you two here."

"Eh?" Bianca pops out beside Cheren, almost making the black haired boy jump. "Hilbert! Long time no see!" She called out, almost forgetting about the little bruise on her head.

"Uh, yeah," he pointed at her forehead, "deal with that bruise first."

Cheren peeled off the bandage's cover and helped Bianca applying the cloth, causing the blonde to shrink a little bit. When he was finished, Bianca couldn't form her words immediately. Luckily, he was more than willing to continue their conversation.

"Good to see you again. Are you looking for a place for dinner as well?"

"Actually, I already chose a place. I'm just out to buy these from the vending machine." Hilbert held out a small plastic bag. "Hilda threw a tantrum when she realized that the noodle joint didn't sell MooMoo milk, so I went out to get some."

This perked Bianca's interest. "You're with Hilda?" She asked quickly and the brunet gave her a small nod.

"If you guys still haven't decided yet, why not come along?" He offered to the two of them. "We picked a table for four."

"Okay, we'll go!" Bianca quickly decided before Cheren could say anything else. "I want to see Hilda too!"

Not that he's going to refuse, considering the ridiculous number of crowd waiting for their food. They might take an hour just to get inside. "We'd like to, but why table for four? Are you two expecting somebody else?"

"No," Hilbert shrugged, "I just want a table somewhere further away. I don't want people looking at us eating like we're a bunch of hungry Snorlax or something."

_Actually, you two kind of are, _Cheren thought to himself, remembering that one time they had dinner together, but he remained silent. Bianca giggled in response before she gave a vehement nod.

"Okay! I'm hungry, let's move!"

* * *

><p>Hilda looked around her surroundings, feeling rather uncomfortable in her seat (she never do well with crowds) until her companion arrives. She was ecstatic to see her two childhood friends joining them, but seeing an odd glint in Bianca's eyes made her feel wary for a split second. It was the same glint when she was about to nag her about a topic she didn't want to discuss.<p>

After a ritual in which Bianca tackles Hilda in her seat and Cheren wishing that he did not know the blonde as the scene unfolds - complete with Hilda complaining about Bianca's weight - all four trainers voiced their order for the dinner. Their drinks has arrived, but considering the amount of people around, it's safe to guarantee that the food will take a while to come.

"Okay, what is it that you want to fill me in again?" Hilda asked to her brunet companion, opening the MooMoo milk bottle that the boy had bought her earlier. Hilbert bought extra and offered them to Bianca (who accepted with a grin) and Cheren (who refuses with a shudder for some reason).

"Gear Station's fund raising project, have you heard?" He also directed the question to Hilda's two childhood friends. Bianca blinked slowly and shook her head while Cheren nodded to his question.

"I do, but I think we'll need to explain to these two girls," the boy looked at said girls who gave him a nasty glare.

"Well, I'll make it brief and spare you from the details. Long story short, there's a fund raising campaign for western Unova's development and other stuff related to Pokémon Center's management." Hilbert tapped the table with his fingers repeatedly, trying to recollect his memory. "The Gear Station also joined in with a new project. I think it's supposed to be a train vacation trips."

"Vacation trip? Woah!" Bianca gushed out. "Sounds really fun!"

"That's new information to me, but really, vacation trips?" Cheren raised his eyebrows skeptically. "As far as I know, Gear Station's trains are all designed for Pokémon battling - save for the one for Anville Town. Preparing a train designed for tourism would be rather expensive, no?" He pointed out. "All the trouble just for fund raising?"

"Well, they have several old unused cabs. Most of them are still good and it'll be a waste to just let them rot."

"You know an awful lot about this, Hilbert." Hilda remarked after finishing her favorite drink.

"Well, I helped cleaning the old cab few weeks before. I swear I can still breathe the dusty air." He answered with a grimace.

"So this vacation train thing, when will it start?" Hilda asked out of curiosity. _Well, it sounds rather interesting, so why not? _She thought to herself.

"Well, I think it's in two or three days, I'm not sure," Cheren answered, taking off his glasses and cleaned the lens with his napkin. It was then Hilda realized...

"Cheren? Your glasses' frame, I thought it was red?" The brown haired girl gave him a questioning look.

"Huh?" The boy held out his glasses. It's not too different compared to his old one, no, it's the same model. But it was colored dark blue instead of the usual bright red. Bianca jumped in her seat, waving her hands rapidly. "It's a gift. Bianca gave this to me."

Two pairs of eyes, one colored blue, another brown, blinked several times before turning their attention to Bianca. Her face was a deep shade of red and she pulled her beret in embarrassment. The blonde shrunk under her friends' stare, wishing for a hole she can jump into.

"I was only kidding when I said _'new specs' _back then," Hilbert murmured low enough so that no one could hear him.

Meanwhile, Hilda's face was brimming with laughter, though she successfully held it back. With an amused grin, she pulled Bianca's shoulder and leaned in to her. "Ooh, that's your birthday present to him?" Hilda whispered with a sing-song voice. "I'd never thought of that!"

"Hilda! It-it's not like, well, mmm!" Came the blonde's sheepish response.

"It's similar to your old one. But I don't know, this one looks more durable to me," Hilbert inspected the glasses from afar, and Cheren gave him a nod.

"Well, my old one got slightly bent in an accident, its being fixed at the moment," Cheren said as if to defend himself, "but yes, the man at the glasses store said I should just use this one."

"Pfft! Would you look at that!" Hilda kept her voice low though amusement dripped thick from her sentences. "I totally did not expect that kind of reaction! Looks like you chose the perfect gift!" Totally better than Hilda's choice of gift : a dozen of Ultra Ball and some new arrival books she could find. "Congratulations!"

"Cut it out, Hilda!" Bianca whined in a similar way she would when the blonde brought over a certain brunet to their topic. Which she is about to do now. "Well, enough about me then! What were you doing with Hilbert today?"

"Huh?" Hilda backed up slightly. _Drats, here we go again. _

"You were with him today until now! I say you get to enjoy some time together!" Bianca hissed back, regaining her composure.

"Well, nothing worth mentioning about..." Hilda trailed off slowly as if she constructed her words carefully. "I just met up with him this afternoon. We had a battle and that's it, we went to find some dinner."

Luckily during this girl talk, Hilbert and Cheren managed to find a topic for them to talk about without the girls, so none of them questioned the girls' action.

"Really? Reeallly?" Bianca takes the aggressive approach. "I don't know, Hilda! My sensor tells me that you two did something more than 'just a battle'!"

"Really? Like what?" Hilda retorted back, unwilling to take the defensive side. "Try all you want, but it's not like we're doing anything weird."

"Not even a tiny bit hug?"

"No - " Hilda's mind took a quick trip to the memory lane, remembering the little headlock she found herself into, and the little tripping accident after that. Involuntarily, Hilda's cheek started to gain a shade of pink. "Well, no!" She shot back a bit too loud, gaining the boys' attention.

"What no?" Hilbert's voice chimed in. Both girls looked towards the opposite side of the table, finding the boys looking at their rather awkward position. Bianca grinned in victory but before she could open her mouth, Hilda slapped her hand over it.

"No, I mean..." The brunette girl looked around, and to her relief, she spotted a waiter pushing a cart going over their way. "The food!" She pointed, surprising the poor waiter.

"Really?" They looked towards the man approaching them. Four bowls of steamy noodle (two medium two extra large) can be seen from the cart he was pushing. The waiter gave a curt nod, still a bit shaken from Hilda's sudden outburst.

"Here's your order - two extra large pork noodle soup, one medium chicken noodle soup, and one medium vegetarian noodle soup." He placed each bowl to their table, and the trainers pulled their orders in front of them.

"Oh, I'd like a refill for my tea," Cheren politely requested, gesturing to his empty glass.

"And I'd like another glass of lemon tea, please!" Bianca chirped in.

"Sure thing. Do you mind if I confirm your orders?" The man took out his notepad, scratching his forehead with a look of disbelief. "Do you request another five bowls of extra large pork noodle soup?"

"Eh? Five bowls?" Hilda looked at the waiter oddly before shaking her head. "No, we're not."

"It's _ten, _actually." Hilbert told the older man, who quickly gapes in horror. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all! Ten extra large pork noodle soup, then?"

The brown haired trainers nodded solemnly, giving him a peculiar look. He looked flustered for a second before he dashed off, pushing his cart to somewhere they guessed is the kitchen.

Bianca's mouth were agape as she observed how large an extra large bowl actually is. Cheren rubbed his temples before taking a pair of chopsticks, deciding to dig in and finish his meal as soon as possible. _Maybe joining these two Snorlaxes is not the best idea_, he told himself.

"O-okay! Let's eat!" Bianca wore a lopsided smile as she took a pair of chopsticks for herself.

* * *

><p>Thankfully for Cheren, he seemed to have developed a good resistance and didn't puke after seeing those two gluttons eats their so called dinner. Feast more like it. But when they challenged each other to a fast-eating contest he excused himself to the toilet for ten minutes.<p>

It's around nine o' clock and the four friends decided to book a room in the Pokémon Center for the night. Hilda and Hilbert also wanted to heal their Pokémon from their recent double battle. The Pokémon Center was unsurprisingly crowded, so Hilbert offered to take all the Pokémon that needed healing and went to the line himself. Usually Hilda would refuse, but it's the same case with him buying MooMoo milks for her - crowd. Cheren also leaves to the receptionist desk for their rooms, so that leaves Hilda and Bianca waiting for the boys together.

The girls sat on a sofa in the corner of the room, their bags (including the boys') and Bianca's shopping bags were put on the floor. Bianca wastes no time to continue their halted conversation from before. "Alright, now that they're both gone~ What happened between you and Hilbert again?"

"Good Arceus, will you just let it go already?" Hilda let out an exasperated groan. "It's bad habit to dig over people's actions, you know."

"But you teased me about Cheren first!" Bianca said in self-defense even though Hilda wouldn't call it an excuse. "And you two looks perfect together, if you ask me."

"Well, I think _you _and _Cheren _looks cute too," Hilda retorted with little humor. But to her disappointment, the blonde didn't react as bad as Hilda thought she would.

"Okay, so I think I kinda love him, a teeny bit..." Bianca admitted quietly, and Hilda sneezed out in surprise. "But don't tell him that! I'm still a bit unsure!"

"So you actually _like _that bespectacled boy!" Hilda's annoyed expression melted into a burst of giggles. "I mean, he's not a bad person or anything, but well! He's a bit of a nerd. But I won't judge you if he's your type - "

"Stop that, come oon! He might hear you!" Bianca flailed her arms furiously. "Look, now that I've told you my little secret, it's fair that I get to hear some of yours!"

"Whaat?" Hilda's giggle died down that instant. "I don't remember agreeing to that!"

"Well, it's better to tell someone rather than letting it all bottled up! It's why I decided to tell you about Cheren!" Bianca explained with a blush. Hilda paused. Her words actually made sense. She has been thinking - in her opinion - crazy thoughts, and who's better than her childhood best girl friend for her to tell?

But as much as that made sense, she still had no idea how to word it. "...okay, I would, but I don't know what should I talk and where should I start."

Bianca's green eyes perked up, and she let out a thoughtful hum. "Well, why don't I ask some questions then?" Hilda gave her a skeptical glare, and the blonde flinched slightly. "I won't ask something too personal, honest! And I won't tell your secret to anyone, okay?"

"...okay, but you better, or else." Hilda relented. "What's the first question?"

"Hmm..." Bianca was deep in thought for once. If it's in any other condition, Hilda would be surprised. "Well, what do you think of him?"

"Hilbert? Mmm, well, for one, he's a great friend. I feel like I've known him for long," Hilda casted her glance at the long line, spotting the brunet waiting for his turn. "Something about him just made me want to talk to him more. He's an easygoing person too, and we shared a lot of traits, really."

"Like eating!" Bianca interrupted with a giggle. She gave her an unimpressed look.

"Hey. I never said I was finished." Hilda took a deep breath. "Like I said, he's very easygoing, friendly, and fun to talk to. Sometimes I just don't realize how long we can talk over the phone, so I suppose we have more stuffs in common than I originally thought. He can get annoying once in a while - scratch that, more like every two-three days - but well, I can't remember how my journey was before I met him."

"Mmm, okay! Is there anything that, you know, look up to him?" Bianca asked again.

"Eh?" Hilda was dumbfounded for a few moments. "Well, I guess. Don't tell this in his face, but I think he's a great Pokémon Trainer. He has some remarkable skill that I sometimes envy. Occasionally when we meet up, we'll have a battle, and I never win, not even once!" She sounded a bit frustrated at the end, but her tone eventually calms down. "This afternoon, too. We had a double battle and he won without any of his Pokémon knocked out. Okay, so it was a bit of my fault for - mmm, sorry, I got off topic."

"You make it sound like he's so great!" Bianca giggled slightly. "Well, anything else?"

"Uh, I can list more, but I think it'll get over the top real fast."

"Okaay, is there anything you didn't really like about him?"

"Probably the fact that he has a nasty, deadly glare and his annoying tendency to wake me up in the morning with phone calls for shits and giggles." _Like this morning, _Hilda grumbled internally.

The brunette was too deep in thought, she didn't realize the amused look Bianca was giving her. "Well, but do you think he looks cool with all that?"

"Cool? I guess..." Eventually, she was aware of the look her childhood friend gave her, and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "But really, I don't think I thought of him _that _way!" She squeaked out, flustered. _Arceus, did I really speak that much?_

"Lies! All that description could be turned into a long essay, longer than anything I could write out!" Bianca remarked, still giggling like a schoolgirl over the whole thing. "You even admitted that he looks cool! You definitely has at least some little crush on him! Eh, crush might be an understatement..."

Hilda paused from her tracks, letting Klinks in her brains replay her words just a few seconds ago. _Did I really say that out loud? Did I really thought him cool? _She bit her lower lip, her expression rigid from the realization.

"Hilda! Heads up!"

"Eh?" The brunette was still frozen in her thoughts when she heard the voice, and she slowly turned her head to find a Pokéball... that was flying right at her face -

**POW!**

"Ouch!" She reached for her face as the Pokéball landed safely on her lap. She raised her head to see Hilbert snickering towards her. Putting two and two together, she snapped at him "What was that for!"

"Nothing, I thought you were lost in Munnaland again." Hilbert threw the other Pokéball with less force, and this time she caught in deftly in her hand.

"No I'm not." Hilda deadpanned. "I'm just thinking - "

"That's not much different than spacing out to me."

"It's different!"

Bianca witnessed the little banter between her friends without saying anything. In the end, Hilda gave up with a pout that reminds one of Bianca's own pout, with Hilbert grinning in triumph. He approached the two girls and handed over Bianca's Pokéball. "Here, your Pokémon."

"Thanks!" Bianca grinned though she kept her eyes trained at Hilda, who fidgets with her cap at the moment. Hilbert nodded in response and he looks around, looking for one particular person.

"Cheren's not back yet?"

Bianca shook her head. "No, but hey!" She noticed the black haired boy walking towards their general direction. "There he is!"

Cheren looked... a bit sour, one can say. His hands was on his blazer's pockets and he murmured something under his breath. When he got close enough, Hilbert returned his Pokéball and he mouthed his thanks, before turning to face all of his friends with a forlorn expression.

"Sorry guys. It seems all the rooms are all booked."

They went into a silence, save for the still-noisy surroundings.

"What!" Hilda managed to squeak out first. "You mean they have no room left? How come?"

"It seems there's many events going on at this time, so many trainers decided to visit Nimbasa, and since we came a bit late, well..." Cheren readjusted his glasses with a sigh. "There's no room left. Not even one."

"Wait, so what will we do? Should we look for a hotel or something?" Bianca suggested.

"I'm willing to bet that they're all booked, too." Hilda pointed out. "Man, now what...?"

"Then we can camp outside!"

"I don't think that's an option either, considering the weather these days..." Cheren let out a groan. "I really don't want to camp when it's raining."

"Oh. So you guys didn't get a room then?" Hilbert eventually spoke. He reached for his bag and pulled out something, showing it to his friends. "When I arrived here this afternoon, I already booked a room." With that, the Nuvema trainers' attention turned towards him. "If I remember right, the bed has two mattresses. We can split them and cram up in the room, if you guys wanted to."

"Uh, sure! I mean, are you sure?" Hilda asked carefully.

"I don't mind." He assured, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, we would appreciate that. Thanks, Hilbert." Cheren gave Bianca a look. "I thought this might happen, but the first thing Bianca wants to do when we arrive here is shopping, so..."

"Wah! Sorry, but I can't help it. I mean," Bianca held the two bags of groceries in her hands, giggling slightly, "these items were almost sold out by the time I got them!"

* * *

><p>The accommodation room wasn't large, but it was more than enough for the four teenagers to fit in. They separated the mattresses from the wooden frame and spread them on the carpet floor. After taking turns to change to their pajamas in the bathroom, all of them sat in their makeshift bed - one mattresses for two person, in this case Bianca with Hilda and Cheren with Hilbert.<p>

They turned off the ceiling light and used the bed lamp instead, giving the room a yellowy lightning that barely illuminates the corners. The boys chatted something about Pokémon's moves and abilities while Bianca pulled out her new plushies, showing them off to Hilda. Most of them consisted of cute Pokémon like Munna or Minccino, but she also bought dolls of foreign Pokémon. One of them was a blue penguin with white spots on its chest, and it usually receives a mild interest from the boys, with Cheren referring the Pokémon as a Piplup. Eventually, all of them felt energy sipping away from their body, and all decided to call it a day.

Hilda wasn't sure if any of them are still awake, but she sure as hell is. She was _so _close to fell asleep when her conversation with Bianca earlier whipped into her mind, and can't find herself sleeping just like that.

Though as she mused in her own silence, she could make out an even breathing next to her (Bianca), and light snores from the other side (probably Hilbert). Cheren? That guy barely breathes in his sleep. One might think that he's actually dead with that stiff position.

_"You even admitted that he looks cool! You definitely has at least some little crush on him! Eh, crush might be an understatement..." _Bianca's words rang repeatedly in head. She knew what the blonde was hinting - not that she's pleased about it.

But maybe it _is _about time she started being honest to herself. Bianca has admitted in her face that she might actually like Cheren. Well, she doubt the blonde would make any moves soon, but at least she acknowledged it. And that made Hilda admire her a bit.

_Wait, why would I admire Bianca for... that... _She buried her face in her pillow, muttering trash words with a low voice. And now she is official confused with her own feelings. All these months knowing him, she thought - or she told herself that - Hilbert as a great friend. With a good personality and all. _But I still can't believe I went great length describing him out of my head. Darn you, Bianca._

Oftentimes she found herself in an embarrassing situation (like until Leena came in earlier), and she would feel her heartbeat increase so fast, maybe she could compare it to a Zebstrika using Agility. Since those kinds of things happens so often (because apparently head locking is the brunet's idea of a joke) she had gotten used to hide her anxiety and nervousness. But it doesn't mean that the feeling is gone, it's still _there, _every single time they got too close for her comfort, and it doesn't seem to get better. If anything, it gets even worse.

Does that mean she had a feeling for him?

_No, no, and a thousand no. _Hilda groaned internally, kicking over the blanket that was over her legs. It's just... infatuation. Really, an infatuation that gets worse? _It's probably more than that. I had a puppy crush before and it doesn't get this bad. _She declared herself an idiot for making her head even more puzzled and fuddled.

She found herself reciting the 'essay' she told Bianca about in her mind.

_I feel like I've known him for long. Something about him just made me want to talk to him more. very easygoing, friendly, and fun to talk to. He has some remarkable skill that I sometimes envy. Uh, I can list more, but I think it'll get over the top real fast. Cool? I guess... __**I can't remember how my journey was before I met him.**_

She thought over the last sentence again. Then she pulled her blanket over her head and fiddled with her Xtransceiver, making sure the blanket would cover the light coming from its screen. She checked her message logs. It wasn't much when she first started her journey, with occasional chats with Bianca and Cheren and her mom. Then it gets crowded after she registered Hilbert's number. Some of the old chats with him were rather silly, but she'd be lying if she said it wasn't fun. A quick nostalgia trip made her realize that they chatted almost every day. Flushing red, she checked her call logs. Yup, it was often too. She turned off the device and turns her head face the ceiling.

_Maybe, it is easier with Bianca around if I really wanted to get to the bottom of this. _Or maybe just anyone, since talking with the blonde about this will get really, really weird. Even more considering her own constant denial. Bianca's teasing will never ever stop.

The best Hilda had experienced in this field called love was just some puppy love, and it lasted only for a month. It was over an exchange student in her school and she can't even remember the guy's name again, even though they were rather close before. If this one is also the so-called puppy love, why isn't it getting any better? How can she tell if this is 'genuine feelings' or just another 'puppy love'? What the hell does that two means anyway?

If this is called 'being honest with oneself', she might as well ditch it and go to a dreamless sleep.

_I'll think about this later. Maybe. _With that, she threw her blanket over her body and closed her eyes. Fortunately, all that thinking made the last bit of her stamina drained and sleep came easily.

* * *

><p>*counts* 10,143 words minus my AN craps. Hell yeah.<p>

Notes :

1. That little fight scene... As you know, I don't use the game's 'only four moves' logic. I absently made Reuniclus use Imprison, and then I was like : Holy shit. Musharna's useless now. And since I'm such a lazy bastard I didn't change it so the battle would end quicker.

2. One day, I'll be writing an one-shot about the jacket incident. And Bianca getting Cheren glasses. Maybe.

3. I was randomly surfing the internet when I found this article about escaping a headlock. Random stuffs like that fascinates me.

4. I don't know why I added the scene with Bianca and Cheren. But then again, they need more love.

5. I _swear _I will fix the plot holes and all mistakes craps in the previous chapter! I was just so adamant to get that part finished because of the writer's block. I'm so sorry! *checks schedule* That might take a while though. Effing try out exams is coming. *grumbles*

Sooo I spent my days after updating this story by writing out this chapter, I didn't realize the reviewers until I was finished! *jumps around and shares cookies*

**Amy47101** : Thanks for reviewing! Oh right, I thought I fixed that part. I'll get into that later, thanks! And yes, Fennekin is my favorite! Chespin is cute too~

**nameless chess** : Thank you! I won't abandon this fic, it was just a long hiatus! *awkward laugh*

**alees-sa** : WAAH THEY'RE PARTING WAYS! Like that would last long *snickers*Thanks for reviewing again! I'll fix the nasty mistakes later, sorry.

**DaughteroftheRedKing** : Thanks and sorry for the wait!

**Ren **: Thank you~ I'll try my best~

**Pokémon Trainer White** : Thanks for the review! Glad that you enjoyed the last chapter.

Just as a heads up, my graduation exam is in... o.o **two weeks**. *starts to panic* I have to focus study if I want to be able to go to the college. With that said, updates won't come any soon but who knows?

Thanks to all that have read this! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

And review please?


	13. Personal Conflict?

Sup! Been awhile! *dodges sharp objects*

**So here's the deal :** I noticed that previous chapters has so many paragraphs of pointless AN (just like this one!) and I plan to delete the most of it. The pointless ANs in this chapter will get deleted by the time I post a new chapter, only because I need somewhere to vent.

And then for something else : Subway Trouble hit over **100 reviews!** OH YEAH *gets the virtual cakes and gifts to share* Honestly didn't expect it'll hit 100 when I first started this story. Every single e-mail I receive about someone favoriting/following/reviewing this story puts this little grin on my face, the latter even more when I read the reviews. It pushed me make the story even better and faster. Tons of thanks for you guys! If anything I feel kind of sad about this, is that I wasn't paying attention when the number hit 100, so, yeah. *mumbles in the corner*

Enough of my ramblings... actually, not yet. I'm thinking of getting a beta reader. I'll elaborate later.

Disclaimer : *insert generic disclaimer about how someone do not own Pokémon here*

* * *

><p><strong>~ Subway Trouble ~<br>****Chapter 11 : Personal Conflict?**

_"Is she still sleeping?"_

_"I wouldn't get __**too **__close if I were you. She has this annoying tendency to punch people out in her sleep."_

_"...really."_

_"She didn't do it all the time! Well, she did gave you a nasty bruise once..."_

_"You do too, Bianca. You know what? I think I'm going to leave for a bit."_

_"We can't just leave her alone! I'm staying here!"_

_"I'd imagine she'll throw quite a tantrum, too."_

_"She won't be up until like three hours if she goes undisturbed. Let's go outside during that time."_

_"Oh? Okay then."_

* * *

><p>A loud 'bam' roused Hilda from her deep slumber, and the first thing the brunette saw wasn't pretty. It was Bianca, flat on the floor for whatever reason. She most likely tripped over the mattress nearby, but what was that doing there? Wait, why is Bianca in her room? And why is she fully dressed?<p>

As Bianca reached for her head with a pained moan, Hilda raised her head to inspect her surroundings. She's not sleeping on a bed, even though she recognized the room as one of the Pokémon Center's suite. The nearby mattress has two pillows and blankets folded and arranged neatly on the top.

_Aah, right! Four of us shared a room! But that means..._

"What time is it?" Hilda muttered her first sentence that morning with a raspy voice, gaining Bianca's attention. The blonde didn't have to give an answer though since Hilda's eyes already rolled dreadfully towards the wall clock nearby. The eyes widened in realization.

"Oh cr - "

"Good morning!" Bianca saved her from cursing unconsciously with a chirp. And soon after, she performed a deadly tackle towards her childhood friend, who unfortunately hadn't gathered her wits enough to react accordingly -

**BAM**

"Oh, come on! This is really getting old!"

* * *

><p>Hilda refrained herself from complaining at her childhood friend who never seemed to learn not to tackle her randomly - scratch that, not to tackle her, <em>period<em>. Of course her being silent doesn't equal Bianca joining her for a quiet morning. She answered every of the blonde's conversation with a curt nod or a short answer until a shower revitalized her body and mind.

"So, where are the boys?" Hilda asked, eyeing the two lone bags by the corner with their owner nowhere in sight. The two Nuvema trainers were sitting on their mattress while Hilda folds her night-gown and her blanket, which Bianca assisted her with.

"Well, Cheren decided that you wouldn't wake up soon, so he took off with Hilbert like hours ago until you're awake." Bianca dusted the smooth cloth before continuing. "They came back for a while, but decided to leave again for a bit."

"Aah, right. He never gave me a break," Hilda grumbled as she placed her nightgown respectfully inside her bag, fighting the urge to just throw it in. "Did they tell you where're they going?"

"Umm," Bianca bit her lower lip, settling the neatly folded blanket aside, "I think not. Cheren said to call his Xtransceiver when you're done..."

"Baah, whatever. Don't call him yet." Hilda rolled her eyes before her thought came to a realization. "Wait, you were waiting for me to wake up? Had your breakfast yet?"

"They brought some snacks for me! And I don't mind waiting, really," Bianca already knew where the conversation will go from the tone Hilda was using. They've been friends since practically forever, and the girl's habit can get really annoying sometimes.

"...okay." She rubbed her stomach. "Ugh, speaking of food. S'bout time I get some myself."

* * *

><p>They locked their room (Hilbert left a spare key for them) and made their way towards the lobby. Bianca had to do something with the PC Storage System, so the girls went separate ways with Hilda going to a breakfast pastries stand - even though it's past breakfast time - to fill her tummy. Bianca made sure to take her time with her business, knowing the brunette's unrivalled appetite... okay, maybe not 'unrivalled' now, but you get the point.<p>

But what surprised Bianca as she made her way back to her childhood friend is the sight of Hilda, opening a rather large brown paper bag and stuffed an impressive amount of leftover pastries inside -

_H-hold the Zebstrikas! Hilda and leftovers have yet to be uttered in a same sentence! Save for eating someone else's leftovers. _With that in thought, she fastened her pace to catch up with her friend, almost tripping yet again but she managed to go to Hilda's table safely. "Hilda! You're finished with your breakfast?" The blonde was unable to hide a bewildered tone in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry I took awhile." The brown haired girl paid no mind to Bianca's weird tone, still looking at her surplus amount of food with a dull gaze. "I think I bought a bit too many..." Her fingers nudged the paper bag repeatedly before pulling out a glazed donut and offering it to the blonde. "Hey, you want some? It's jelly filled, your favorite."

"Oh, thanks!" Bianca beamed in surprise, accepting the treat happily. Hilda gave her a small grin in return, folding the brown bag close and stuffed it inside a small bag she bought some time ago. The blonde munched it, enjoying the sweet flavor absently before something clicked on her mind. She did a double take at the food in her hand.

_This is Hilda's. Hilda gave this to me. Hilda... didn't finish her meal?_

"Whaat!" Bianca screeched comically, almost dropping the pastry between her fingers. Hilda jumped in her seat and looked at her friend odd. Before she could question Bianca about it, she received a barrage of question. "You didn't finish your food? How come! Are you feeling sick? Are you on a diet? Or - "

"Sheesh, turn the volume knob down," Hilda chided her friend, fully aware of glances from the passerby. "I went overboard when I bought my meal. But what's the big deal?"

"It is - hey, that rhymed!" Hilda rolled her eyes at this. "Uhh... so how many bags did you bought. Ten?"

"That's way over the top, don't you think? I bought like three or five, don't remember."

"Exactly!" Bianca pulled a vacant chair closer to Hilda's side with a serious expression over her face. "You always bought five at the very least, that I know! And you'll get some more after all that! How _come _you couldn't finish them now?"

Hilda gave her an unimpressed look, crossing her arms. "Well. Can _you_?"

Bianca shook her head furiously. "No, not me!"

"Right, so what's your problem...?"

"This is _big! _You always finishes your meal, and your plate is always clean from leftovers! This is like... the first time since I knew you!"

Hilda glared at her friend's green orbs unblinking. "...really." She replied with a dull tone before clicking her tongue. "Okay, so now that I think about it, so it _might _be my first time. But it's not worth getting all hyped up about." She glanced at her bag, a bit stuffed from the food she kept. "I just don't feel like eating too much, I guess. I mean, I did stuff myself from yesterday's dinner."

"That never stopped you before! Are you sure you're okay?" Bianca's surprise and awe tone quickly turns into that of a worried one. She glanced at the brunette's face, which shows a foreign vacant stare, devoid of her usual upbeat smile with a slight hint of exasperation that she usually wore.

Hilda turned her gaze away from Bianca for a while, until said expression eventually settled back to her face - if not a bit forced. "Easy there, I'm fine! I mean, the guy gave me extra for each bag since it's almost lunch time and all..."

Bianca nodded in response, though she's still rather uncertain about this odd event. "You sure? Nothing in your mind?"

The brunette tapped her fingers against the table. "Well, I guess there's something. I'd rather not to think about it though," she looked back at her friend. "What were you doing back then?"

Bianca blinked. "What was I... oh! I just finished a trade with someone! I got a new Pokémon!"

"Really?" Pokémon-related stuff can easily pique Hilda's interest, and she's quickly cheered up. "What did you get?"

"A Litwick! I traded it for my Cubchoo I caught earlier!" Bianca pulled out a Poke Ball out of her bag, showing it to her friend with a wide grin. "I mean, Cubchoo was cute, but well... I kinda need a fire type."

Hilda had a brief mental image of Bianca sneezing together with a Cubchoo. She smiled at the thought, but it was quickly changed to a vision of Bianca standing next to an angry Beartic, almost twice her height, looking as if it was ready to wreak havoc. She winced. "Hey, Litwick is cute too! I think it suits you," she commented, looking at the capsule Bianca practically shoved in her face. "You know what? Just recently, I had a new addition for my team, too."

"Really?" Bianca leaned in to her childhood friend a tad too close (fortunately Hilda had grown used to it along ago). "Ooh, what did you get?"

"A Mienfoo. Actually, I hatched it from an egg just a few days ago, so..."

"Then let's have a battle!"

Hilda was mildly surprised from the blonde's sudden suggestion. Bianca usually equals shopping, and Cheren equals battling. What got them all mixed up now? "...that was surprising, coming from you. What gives?" She questioned her friend.

"The guy said that the Litwick he traded me just hatched recently, and what could be better than battling to get to know them?" Bianca left her seat, gesturing Hilda to do the same. "C'mon, let's do it! Go, Litwick!"

Bianca threw the Poke Ball before Hilda could add anything else. In a flash of light, a Pokémon shaped like a white candle with a purple flame burning on its top appeared. The melted wax around the flame covered one of the Pokémon's yellow eyes. It quickly recognizes its new trainer and jumped happily. A squeal left Bianca's mouth as she crouched down to lift her new Pokémon and gave it an almighty glomp. To Hilda's surprise, Bianca's new Litwick doesn't seem to be bothered by the powerful hug, and decides that the two of them will be a great match to each other.

_Well, good for them, _she thought absently, watching Bianca celebrate with her new adorable team member and making a lot of noise. Hilda could just feel people's withering glances directed at her friend, and she attempted to ignore it. Eventually Bianca snapped back to attention, and told her Litwick to put on its battle stance.

"Alright! Let's do it, Hilda!"

"Time out, time out!" The brown-haired girl held out her hand. "I don't want to risk a repeat of my bedroom, so let's go outside if you _really _want to battle."

* * *

><p>Both her Mienfoo and Bianca's Litwick are both inexperienced in battling, but Mienfoo is in a disadvantage type-wise. It didn't know Foresight or something similar either, and that puts a strain on Mienfoo's available moves. <em>Well, I already taught all TM moves it can learn, so we'll go with that, <em>Hilda thought to herself. "You go first, Bianca!"

"Litwick, Confuse Ray!" Bianca cried out. The Candle Pokémon summoned a yellow orb and sent it towards its unsuspecting opponent. The orb circled around Mienfoo, who looked back and forth in slight panic, before disappearing. The confusion strikes and Mienfoo tripped on its foot.

"Shook it off with Calm Mind!" Hilda ordered. The fighting type nodded and closed its eyes, trying to regain its focus - it didn't take long to do just that.

"Use Ember!"

"Dig away!"

The Candle Pokémon summoned a small stream of fire directed at Mienfoo. Fortunately for the latter, Litwick isn't exactly the fastest Pokémon. Mienfoo managed to dig the grassy ground and dodged the fire type attack. Litwick looked around the battlefield uneasy, attempting to spot where its opponent could be.

"Uuh, Litwick! Calm down, use Minimize!" Bianca ordered again.

Litwick's body turned slightly transparent and compressed itself, making itself looked smaller. The ground beneath Litwick cracked and Mienfoo sent the ghost/fire type flying, though the ground type attack did not connect completely thanks to Minimize.

"Wah! Litwick! Use Will-O-Wisp!" Bianca sounded almost frantic, but she quickly cooled off.

"Block that with Rock Tomb!"

Mienfoo creates a small boulder in front if itself. The rock managed to shield the fighting type from the blue-white flame.

"Ember, again!" Bianca shouted a second too faster than Hilda liked. Her Litwick sent out another burst of flame. It destroyed the blockage rock, and even though the fire attack did not connect to its opponent, the pieces of rock surely did. Mienfoo winced from the sharp chunk of rock and let out a low cry.

_I was hoping that the Rock Tomb would hit Litwick, but I guess Minimize did a good job here, _Hilda commented quickly in her head. _Time for my favorite move, I guess. _"Don't let up! Aerial Ace!" Hilda countered.

With one swift movement, Mienfoo disappeared from sight, only to reappear in front of the confused Litwick and delivered a powerful hit directly at the ghost/fire type's face.

Too absorbed in their battle, both Bianca and Hilda didn't notice something rushing from the distance, at least until their distance was close enough. The girls heard a loud roar coming from Bianca's back, followed by angry stomps of... something...

They turned their head to find a quadruped Pokémon with a dark blue body and fuchsia stripes on its abdomen. Black fur covered the Pokémon's upper front side all the way to its two heads. On its back, two parts of its fur created a wing-like shape. Whatever it is, it looks rather dangerous.

And it's stampeding towards their direction.

"Sorry, please step aside! Zweilous, stop!" A voice called out from the distance as both of them noticed two familiar faces tailing the Pokémon. "Bianca? Hilda?"

"Whaa - ?"

"Eeek!"

Comprehending their situation a bit too late, both girls froze in their place despite the rampaging dragon type. Thankfully for Bianca, her Litwick gathered its wits and pushed its new trainer aside. The blonde managed to land her hands on the grass field in an attempt to decrease the impact. Hilda, however, wasn't so lucky. Her Mienfoo responded first alright, but it was out of fear. The fighting type jumped to Hilda's face instead. She let out a muffled yelp and stumbled to her side, causing the Hostile Pokémon to tackle her right feet. Losing her balance, she flailed her arms in an over the top fashion as her back collided to the ground. Her Mienfoo lost its grip and tumbled a feet or two from where her head landed. The sight almost rivaled Bianca's own spectacular fall from the top of the stairs. Almost.

"Ouch!" The brunette cried out as a sharp pain blossomed on her back and her right leg. She used her hands to pull herself up, only to fall back again when the rampaging Pokémon growled right at her face. Bianca let out a scream at the same time Hilda did. "Aaah! H-help!" She squeaked out, shielding her face.

Luckily for her, a help did came. "C'mon, Zweilous, knock it off. You're scaring her." Its trainer knelt next to his Pokémon and the victim (Hilda) and gave the Pokémon a pat on both of its head. It seemed to recognize the touch as its trainer's, and it retreated with a content hiss. Even after that, Hilda eyed the dragon type warily, afraid that it might charge at her again for whatever reason.

Hilbert rubbed his neck before offering a hand towards her. "Sorry, Hilda. I had no idea why my Zweilous just... you know. I mean, it's rather cranky," both brunets winced when the Hostile Pokémon let out a low growl, "I guess its hungry or something. I'm going to deal with later." He returned his Zweilous to its capsule after helping his friend back to her feet.

* * *

><p>Hilda returned her Mienfoo back to its ball. The incident with the Zweilous did a good job startling the few days old Pokémon and it squirmed like a tight ball when she came to comfort it. Bianca did the same with her Litwick. After a quick conversation between the four, they decided to split up and do whatever they like... or not.<p>

What happened is this : Before the boys could explain what were they doing before, Bianca started to pester Cheren with questions about taking care a newly hatched _and _traded Pokémon; her Litwick. It went downhill from there when she started to ask about every jargon-talk bit that left Cheren's mouth ("Gene in Pokémon? Wow, I don't know that kind of stuff exist. And what's this Hidden Abilities you're talking about?" I quote). After awhile the bespectacled boy grew tired and gave up explaining with words. He offered Bianca to go with him back to the Pokémon Center so he can use reading materials to assist his explanation. Being the eager beaver about Pokémon the blonde is, of course she agreed.

With that explained, what do we have left? It's our favorite couple, being left behind, and decided to take a seat on a nearby bench.

"I'm surprised that Cheren actually keeps up with Bianca, I mean," Hilbert gave the two trainers a last glance before they disappeared from his view. "I'm under impression that he's the type who gets exasperated fast when someone gets on his nerves."

"You'd think that, would you?" Replied Hilda. "Cheren may not look like it, but he really cares about his friends and Pokémon alike. He's the mother hen when we're preparing to leave Nuvema Town for our journey. Well, mostly for Bianca, but you get my point." _Okay, so I guess I was judgmental about him yesterday. If only because to me his bookworm quality shines through them, _Hildamentally scolds herself for thinking that.

"Huh. You don't say. You made him sound like a great person for once. From all our chats and messages, all that comes up about him is you complaining." The brunet probably didn't mean it, but the fact about her complaining that much made her wince.

_Way to rub it in my face, Hilbert, sheesh. _"...or maybe because he appreciates someone who wanted hear all of his nerd rants," she laughed humorlessly.

Hearing that, Hilbert crossed his arms. His expression turned into a disapproving frown and he glared at her. "I hope you're joking, because that's kind of harsh."

"Wh-whoa!" Hilda held out her hand in defense. "O-of course I didn't mean it! That's just how I roll with him. Snark, jib-jab, you know?" Her voice wavered at the end. Her nervous blue eyes locked with his cold brown ones. "Sorry?" she mumbled slowly.

"Well, you're not saying it to me, but okay." The hostile look eventually fades and she sighed in relief.

_Never liked his glare, never will. I need to come up with something to deal with that. Maybe... _"Oow!" Hilda cried out in surprise when her companion bumped her back, still wearing an expression not unlike a child that just stole a candy.

"Cheer up! What, am I that scary?" He laughed loudly, lightening up the mood. "People keep saying that my glare can get rather unnerving but I call bull on that. Don't you think?" He asked, grinning widely at Hilda's face.

She regained her composure the moment he turns his face to her. "Rather unnerving, they say? Scratch the 'rather' part. Have you ever looked at a mirror when you glare?" She questioned playfully.

"Why would I?" He asked matter-of-factly, grumbling at Hilda's answer. "Do you really care how do you look when you're angry or something?"

"No," Hilda replied, and the brunet smirked in triumph. "Either way, with that glare, your future children will be weeping behind their mom every time you got ticked off. That can't be good."

"Hmm, that _might _be a problem," he decided to play along with her joke. "If my glare is that scary, don't you think my future wife would be even worse on that part? How else is she supposed to keep up with me?"

She didn't expect him to retort back, but she laughed nonetheless. "Then I weep for your future children. I won't volunteer to be the wall for your kids to hide though. I'd piss my pants," she paused to join her friend in a short course of laughter. "Of course, assuming that there's someone who can keep up with you."

"I wonder. You seem to do a good job of it."

Both blinked at each other, with Hilda surprised by Hilbert's response - compliment? Or whatever that could be. She was unable to come up with a reply, torn between choosing to continue the joke or to accept the compliment.

"Ah. Awkward. Sorry," Hilbert broke the silence when he notices that Hilda started to fidgets with her cap. "So, what were we talking again?"

"Uh, it's okay," Hilda bit her lip with a forced smile. The forced part quickly vanished and she perked up again. "Yeah. Cheren and Bianca? I guess they're a good pair. Bianca's curious nature and Cheren's... immense knowledge," the last two words came out sour as she attempted to not sound sarcastic. "It's a perfect fit, in a sense."

"Is it _your _nature to be snarky when it comes to Cheren?" He asked her with his eyebrows raised. "And 'immense knowledge' is kind of pushing it."

"Aah, my poor choice of words." The sarcasm was fully blown this time. "Honestly? He's a good guy. Been friends with him since I could remember. But the fact that he often shoves thick dictionary and such to my face is _not _helping," she carefully constructed her wording, just in case he'll get pissed once more. "You know what? It really is my nature to speak about him in disdain. That's how we roll, and he's cool with that." She paused to catch a breath before adding : "Let's change the topic so I won't be on the receiving end of your death glare over a slip of tongue."

"If you say so, Princess," he shrugged and stretched his arms. "And I'll ignore the last part. What do you want to talk then?"

"Hmm, let's see then," she thought of food (surprise), but with Bianca pointing out that she didn't finish her breakfast and whatnot, she wasn't in the mood for that. "Oh. I didn't know you got a Zweilous. What am I missing from all your stories now?"

Little known fact - at least if you're not Hilda or Hilbert - is that they often shares their travel log to each other. It's like trading diaries, only it was more of a digital journal. No need to write something too personal though. Hilbert was the one who suggested it and Hilda teased him to no end about it. Actually, it's only for a week until it got old. If anything, he countered back with the fact that she seems to enjoy it, writing even the tiniest details at times for her own log.

"Oh, that guy?" He pulled a Dive Ball from his belt for Hilda to see. "Remember my log about rampaging wild Pokémon in my hometown two weeks ago?"

"Can't say I do. Short term memory over here."

"Riiight," he humored her with a dry chortle. "It's a wild Deino. Real vicious. Headbutted everything in sight - scratch that, I mean everything in its vicinity. It's a pain to deal with, I tell you," he finished with a grimace.

"Wild Deino? In a town?" As far as Hilda knew, those Pokémon is a rare sight. Finding one in a town seems rather unlikely. She did a double take at the capsule. "And why Dive Ball?"

"It seems a trainer released it. No surprise there." He slipped his hands into his pockets. "And the Dive Ball? Well, nothing too important..."

"You can't be telling me you caught it when it was swimming in a lake or something," said Hilda with a deadpan tone.

"Of course not. It charged at me with all stuffs from my bag scattered on the floor. I just grabbed a nearby ball and I don't regret doing that. I might end up with a nasty bruise if I don't."

Hilda kicked the grassy terrain, and the small green blades flew from the ground for the wind to carry. "If it was so epic, I'd expect you to write it in your log or something."

"...Not epic at all, mind you," he grumbled at a grinning Hilda. "I didn't plan to keep him, but it seems to take a liking of me. One thing after another happened, and then it evolved. Moreover, seeing that it was abandoned once, I don't feel like releasing it."

"Aaw, Hilbert's a softie," she teased with a nod. "That's nice of you though," she added before he could come up with something else. "But don't you have a dragon type already? Your Haxorus? Now that I think about it, your log said something about changing your team."

"Aah, never told you, did I?" He rubbed his cap, slightly uncertain. "Mmm, how do I say this?"

"You know you don't have to tell if its personal," she assured him.

He shook his head in response. "It's really not. My grandparents always fancied a Haxorus. I caught an Axew in Mistralton Cave, and I trained it in hope it could evolve into one. Evolved it did, and was I glad to go all the trouble," he smiled at the thought of his grandparents. "Can't remember when was the last time they're that happy. Haxorus took a quick liking of them, and that's how I left my Haxorus at home."

"Whoa. But that's just it? You're fine with leaving a valuable member at home?" Seeing as he wanted to challenge the league, a dragon type would do nicely to balance up a team. _That's admirable to say the least. But I guess it's to be expected of him._

"Haxorus wasn't a fighter at heart. It can get rather timid, so, yeah." He played with the blue capsule in his hand before holding it out towards her. "You wanna see this guy again?"

"Eh?" She wasn't sure what to say. The offer came rather out of the blue. Not to mention she didn't have the best first impression of it. "Won't it just charge and attempt a bite at me?"

Hilbert roared in laughter hearing her response, and she pouted a pathetic imitation of Bianca's own pout. "Hey, it will be fine! I'll handle things if it _does _charge at you. You'll need to see it anyway."

"...you lost me there. Why would I want to see a Pokémon that might attack me? No offense to you, of course." Yup, her level of respect towards him got increased by a bit. Dealing with a blind, potentially destructive Pokémon? Not something that she would do in any time soon.

It's the brunet's turn to stare blankly at her. "Pokédex, hello?" He pointed at the device attached to her belt. "I thought you were asked to complete it! Cheren was about to do it when it suddenly runs off."

"...Ah!" Hilda cried out in realization. She eyed her Pokédex while kicking herself mentally. _Of course I forgot about that!_

"What an assistant," he commented with an amused tone. "As far as I know, the Pokédex can obtain more data if it were to scan a Pokémon directly or something. You're the expert. Well?"

* * *

><p>Of course, the moment Hilbert's Zweilous left its capsule, it hissed at Hilda before attempting to tackle her again. Hilda is now cowering on top of the bench while Hilbert attempts to calm the dragon type down.<p>

"Not cool, Zwei. Something bothering you?" He asked quietly while his hand rubbed its necks in a comforting manner. "She might piss her pants if you keep this up."

"Not cool, Hilbert!" The terrified brunette squeaked out, only for the Hostile Pokémon to growl at her again. "Aah, I shouldn't have said anything! Whatever have I done to you, I'm sorry!" She directed the last part at Zweilous, and it let out a low hiss again. The sight almost amused Hilbert. He decided to save her from even more embarrassment when he notices her Pokédex is blinking.

"Hey, your Pokédex seems to detect something."

"Sorry Hilbert, but I don't think I'll be coming closer to your Zweilous - aah!" She held her hand in front of her face when the dragon type took a step closer. The brunet started to feel bad about the whole thing.

"Then I'll do it for you. Just tell me what I'm supposed to do."

Hilda gave shaky instructions for the brunet, and eventually he finished scanning his Zweilous. He flipped through the information enlisted in the device, humming in thought. "Whoa, this Pokédex is ten times cooler than mine. I could spend hours reading all this stuff. I won't need to buy books about these ever."

"If you're done, would you please, you know?" She said in a high-pitched voice, eyeing the dragon type in fear.

"Oh, my bad. But I'm kind of curious. Zweilous don't usually get jumpy with strangers," he looked at his Pokémon in contemplation. "I wonder if its hungry."

"Are you implying that it wanted to eat me - uh, wait, hungry?" She paused in thought. Slowly, she descended from the bench, flinching when Hilbert's Zweilous moved the slightest bit. She reached for her bag and pulled out a brown paper bag filled with her leftover breakfast. The food was slightly crushed from her fall before, but she's sure it's still edible.

"Uh, maybe this?" She pulled out a donut from the bag. True enough, Zweilous started to hiss towards the food. It'll probably tackle Hilda again if it weren't of its trainer's comforting hands.

"...aah, that explains it. My Zweilous eats a ton, and it has a sharp nose for foods." Hilda then offered the treat to her friend. He glanced at her skeptically. "You sure?" He asked, and eventually accepted the treat after Hilda gave a vehement nod.

He held out the donut towards one of Zweilous' head. It bit the food before gulping it down without as much as a chew. Hilda opened the paper bag's mouth wider. "S' okay, I got loads."

Hilbert muttered his thanks and started to feed his Pokémon again. It didn't take long for the two heads of Zweilous to start quarrelling. It would have been funny for Hilda, but she's too scared of the dragon type to even giggle. Hilbert spoke sternly to his Pokémon, and the heads quickly calmed down. He then turned to Hilda and said : "Hey, help me feed the other head?"

"Wh-what!"Hilda squeaked again, not believing her ears. "You're asking me to... feed..." she gulped before shaking her head furiously. "Can't we just settle the foods on the floor and let them eat?"

"It's not that scary, trust me," he took out a loaf of bread from the bag. "Here, just hand it over to it, and it'll chomp down. You can even pat the head if you want to." He did as he spoke and gave the bread to the left head. It chomped at the food furiously before letting out a content hiss. He ran his hand from the head down to its neck and it snuggled closer towards him. The right head is losing is patience though. "Well, c'mon, just try it at least once."

To save the last bits of her dignity, she reluctantly agreed. She's rather curious about the Pokémon anyway. Kneeling next to him, she shoved her hand and took out a croissant from the bag. She slowly hovered it in front of Zweilous' right head. When it was close enough, it munched the food from Hilda's grasp. She stole a glance towards Hilbert. He was teasing the left head with the food for a short while before he relented. After that, he stroked its neck with a small solemn smile, waiting for it to finish the food. It was at this moment he noticed that Hilda was staring at him.

"You can touch it, really. It won't bite. Give it another round," he assured her.

She turned her attention back to the right head - who just finished its meal - and offered it another treat. As it munched its food, Hilda braced herself and gave it a small pat. Fortunately, it welcomed the gesture. Soon, she's brave enough to rub its neck, even playing with the Pokémon's face. The brunet heard her excited giggle and his small smile widened.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Hilda laughed when it started to snuggle in affection. She grabbed another loaf of bread and gave it to the hungry Pokémon. During its munches, she let her fingers run through the Pokémon's black fur. She expected it to be raw and coarse at first. Turns out, it was rather smooth and clean. She could even smell a bit of a shampoo if she sniffled. _Hilbert must have taken care of it personally. _

"Well, it wasn't so bad, was it?" Said brunet finally chimed in.

"You're telling me. It's so adorable!"

"I wouldn't say adorable, but whatever."

* * *

><p>They slowed down the pace when the food was running out, so it took approximately twenty minutes to finish the food. Hilda commented how she should have brought more, but Hilbert told her that anymore of those and his Pokémon might gain more weight than he'd like. The Hostile Pokémon still expected more, but they quickly backed off from another stern order from its trainer.<p>

Hilda stifled a laugh at the sight. "See! Even _blind _Pokémon finds your glare intimidating!"

Hilbert rolled his eyes again in response. "I like to think that my Pokémon is obedient because of my skills, not my glare."

"How about both?" She replied with a chortle. A slight scowl made it towards his face and he returned his Pokémon without a word.

"But I'm curious. Those food you brought, I mean. Weren't you going to eat that?" He leaned back to his seat. "I'll pay for those. How much is it?"

Hilda glanced at him before she sat back to her seat. "No need for that. I don't even know how much it would be. It was leftovers from my breakfast."

He quickly jerks his head towards her, one hand reaching to his ear. "Did I hear that correctly? Or is this your attempt as a joke or something? 'Cause it's not working."

She quickly regrets saying the last part. His reaction's not unlike Bianca, but somehow it made her a bit uncomfortable. "What? Why would I do that? I wasn't kidding. It was leftovers."

He blinked, staring at his friend in disbelief. "_You? _Leftovers? No offense, but that word doesn't describe your stomach capacity at all." Hilda made a face after hearing that, but her sarcastic retort died at her throat when he inches closer towards her. "...you okay?"

"Of course," Hilda replied after a brief silence, her eyes downwards. "Why would I not? I just bought a bit too many, that's all," she tried to reason, hoping that he will buy it.

"Lies. I know you. If I were to guess, you'll buy five bags of those pastries first, and get another round if you're still not full," he noticed her wince and continued. "Something on your mind?"

_Well damn, that was right on the spot. Now what - oh, let's try this again._

"Look, a flying Pignite!"

Hilbert's expression turns somewhat unamused. "That distraction got old the last three times you used it on me."

"Well, it worked that last three times, so I thought I'd give it a shot once more," she sheepishly laughed a short-lasting laugh. She wasn't expecting him to fall for it again, but she thought it might succeed in changing the topic.

Sadly for her, it's not working. "Look, I know you're trying to change the conversation, and I have to say that you failed miserably."

"Real nice, buddy."

"And you're not fine, not at all."

"Oh, and why do you think that?" She challenged him.

"You're not looking at me."

The answer made Hilda fell into another silence. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she knew he's probably celebrating his bulls eye guess. _Well, I'm not looking at you because of... other reason. _She felt a faint brush creeping to her cheek at that thought. She was able to escape this conversation with Bianca since she's easily distracted. Hilbert? Not so much, now that she learned the hard way.

In the end, Hilbert sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But keeping it all bottled up inside won't do any good," he paused to gauge her reaction, or rather, lack thereof. "I'm your friend, Hilda. I'll keep it a secret if you want me to, and I won't judge you if you're thinking of something weird. Of course it's up to you, but who knows if I'll be able to help?"

_Friend? _Hilda thought over that word again. _Right. I'm friends with him. Why does that sounds so weird again? _

"Well," she finally spoke with a small voice. "I don't want to elaborate much, but I've been thinking about this weird thoughts. Kinda ruins my mood sometimes."

"Weird thoughts? What's it about - aah, no need to tell me if you don't want to," Hilbert paused, deep in thought for some reassuring words.

_It's about you - not that I'll ever say that in front of your face, _Hilda sighed, her mind replaying her internal struggle last night, and how it also replayed at her breakfast. It quickly suppresses her hunger, leaving an amount of leftovers that ends up in Zweilous' stomach.

"Well, let's try thinking of something else. All this frowning can't be good for your face," he leans back to give Hilda some space. "Say, why not tell me about your recent Gym battle? I haven't heard the details."

She blinked for a while before she started to smile a little. He's trying to make her comfortable in his own way, and she's very grateful for that. "Well, it's not so grand, but..."

* * *

><p>Time passed until it was time for their late lunch. Cheren called Hilda's Xtransceiver to meet up back at the Pokémon Center. They decided to have this 'late lunch' to avoid the crowd that might make their lunch uncomfortable, if not for Hilda's sake.<p>

Bianca was pleased when she noticed that Hilda gained a cheerful spring in her step, contrasting her rather moody behavior this morning. The blonde was quick to assume that Hilbert had something to do with Hilda's cheeriness, even more so when the brunette flushed bright red when Bianca mentioned it.

Though she wasn't able to bug Hilda further, since both her and Cheren are distracted with something else.

"Arceus, Hilda," Cheren pinched his nose, "that's your eighteenth bowl. That's three bowls too many than the usual - and you still wanted more?"

"You think?" Hilda grinned as she slammed down the empty bowl to the table. "I didn't feel full the least bit, so give me a break," Cheren groaned and casted a glance to his side, his stomach starting to act weird. "Give me the next bowl, Bianca," Hilda asked, to which the blonde nodded and pushed the food to Hilda while biting her lip.

"Are you sure you're not eating too many?"

"Nope!"

"Eating your late share of your breakfast too, hmm?" Hilbert pushed his empty dishes aside. "You know what, I think you'll win this round. I'm beat."

"Says you," Cheren mumbled loud enough for his friends to hear. "That's your twentieth bowl. How do you people stay thin after eating all that stuff?" Not that he really wanted to hear the answer.

"What? You're two bowls ahead of me?" Hilda paused her eating to voice her disbelief. "Must be when I went to the toilet," and with that, she practically drowned her face to the bowl again.

"Yup, she's filling the empty stomach for the breakfast alright," Cheren commented. It seems Bianca told him about Hilda not finishing her meal. "Got me worried, but it seems that my worry was for naught. Look at you now, eating like there's no tomorrow ."

"Well, thanks and sorry," Hilda managed between her furious chomping.

"Hilbert, what did you do to her?" Bianca asked with a knowing glance towards Hilda. Said brunette almost choked, but she kept herself cool and continues to eat, pretending to not hear anything.

"Well, nothing as drastic as you think," he answered after a quick pause, and Hilda nodded after hearing that. She raised her head just to see Bianca's reaction, but she found a hand giving her forehead a playful shove.

"Just a tiny bit pep talk, I guess." Hilbert smiled towards the brunette, now frozen in surprise. She quickly retreated and murmured something incoherent while nodding furiously. Her reaction earned her weird look from Bianca and Cheren, though by no means they thought of the same thing.

And Hilda still lost the eating contest, only managing to finish nineteen bowls (and a half, if you want to get technical). She's lost in her thought and her appetite diminishes after that quick, fleeting moment.

* * *

><p>"Please, Bianca, can we talk about this later?" Hilda sighed for the <em>n<em>th time. "I'm rather out of it."

After their lunch, Bianca dragged Hilda to a corner and asks about her condition (she's more worried rather than teasing). Hilda absolutely refuses to talk about it now though, and eventually the blonde relented.

"Okay then, but you'll talk to me about this 'scoop' today, right?" Bianca asked again, and Hilda gave a curt nod for her response. "Speaking of scoop, I'll even treat you some ice cream!" The blonde added after noticing her friend's expression. The blank look was back to her face, her blue eyes troubled, and her shoulders are limp. The cheery Hilda persona vanished just after the lunch, and as her best friend, Bianca couldn't help but worry.

Hearing 'treat' and 'ice cream', Hilda couldn't help but smile a bit. "You sure? I'm a big eater, FYI."

"Just a couple of scoops. After that you're paying your own," Bianca quickly amended her statement. She knew better than to pay for Hilda's bills.

"Okay then, I'm going to have a walk or something," Hilda waved slightly and without waiting for her friend's response, she walked past by the blonde. "Later."

"Moping," the brunette answered with a dry laugh. "And emptying my stomach for my ice cream treat. I'll call you when my stomach growls?

"Umm," Bianca had no idea what Hilda is thinking, but she figured she could at least give her childhood friend some space. "Okay! Two-three hours enough for you?"

Hilda looked to her shoulder and gave Bianca her nod of approval. "That might be too long. Give me at least an hour, I think that'll be enough." With that, she walked away past the sliding door and disappeared from Bianca's vision.

"Hey Bianca," Cheren's voice called from her side. She turned to find him and Hilbert approaching her, and she gave them a small wave. "Where's Hilda going?" He asked when they're within a normal talking range.

"Uh, she said she wanted to get stuff out of her head for a bit... I guess," Bianca answered uneasily. "She isn't looking so good all of a sudden, huh?"

"Yes, very unlikely of her," the black haired boy agreed, for once not showing his disdain tone towards Hilda. Both of them went silent, as if deep in their own thoughts. "I guess we can leave her alone for a bit," Cheren started again. "I mean, the last time she looked this down was when we ran out food while we're camping," the two childhood friends laughed a little at the memory. "But let's be on the safe side for a while."

Hilbert heard the two trainer's conversation, but he didn't feel like joining them. His attention are fixed to the door Hilda went into, a foreign spark flashed through his brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Aah, look who's feeling down now, maybe we should offer her some donut. Nothing beats a jelly filled donut. In this case, real donut, not some makeshift donut made of rice and seaweed. *cough*Brock*cough*<p>

Random notes :

- According to Dex, Deino is blind, but its unknown if Zweilous is too. I'm going to assume it is because Hydreigon has eyes and both Deino and Zweilous do not. *dodges bricks*

- I like to think there's a simpler Dex for trainers that can be bought in stores or something. It'll only show its species, types, and known moves. Hilbert owns one of those. Pokédexes that Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca owns are the prototype and usually used by researchers. It can collect data and shows more information. (Like form differences, habitat, footprints and such)

I'm thinking to get a beta reader for this story (and some other Chess story I had in my mind, if I ever get to write it). I always proofread and use Word's spelling & grammar, but as you can see, there's always something I missed/forgot to fix. Is there a beta reader here, reading my story, and won't mind beta-ing the new chapters? Maybe we can talk it over in PM if we can fit each other. *cough*

Oh, to the author that suggested me that I should get a beta : Yeah, I started thinking about it 'cause you mentioned it. Thanks~

Now, to my favorite part. Thanks for the reviews :

**AmamiyaRizumu**

**Alpha Hydrae 23**

**J4643**

**Ren** : Glad you're satisfied then! And thanks for the wishes!

**pokelover0ash**

**Pokemon Trainer White**

**alees-sa**

**another-little-girl**

**Kitty** : Here's the next chapter! Hope you liked it.

**Guest(1) **: Thanks for the review and the wishes! Now to hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

**ZaleTheSealedGuardian**

**Nameless Chess : Thanks for the review! Well, I live in an environment where people expect me to go to college ASAP. I'm not even sure that the major** I picked is the best one for me. Oh, and I'm a weirdo who's more comfortable writing in English rather than in my mother language. Not many magazines I know accept English story submission. So, yeah. .

**Willo** : Aww, thanks for the compliment!

**little fox** : LOL sorry! Won't stop writing this story save for a long hiatus, but that was one time... hopefully not more *dodges bricks*

**SweetCakes000** (took awhile to notice who you were *dodges another barrage of bricks*

**ShinyDragonite** : Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this one too.

**Bredan** : Hey there! That would work too, but a part of my retarded brain has something else in mind. Later chapters will explain it (or I hope I can explain it XD).

**AshAndMay4ever**

**BlockySalamence** : Aaw yeah, 100 reviews! *throws confetti for the 100th review* Thanks alot!

**Heartgem** : And here's your update! XD I would PM you, but I'm afraid I might get the wrong person. I'm just paranoid at times, and what I mean by at times, means like most of the times. . Sorry.

**SupremeOverlordofTerrorKentoma**

**Guest(2)** : D'aaw! Glad you liked this story!

**xXKengoLoveXx**

Wow that took like an hour to reply to all you guys... and an extra of 15 minutes when my retarded internet disconnects itself when I hit the save button. Ugh! I hope I didn't miss someone, it's almost 2AM here.

For the next chapter... actually, I have no idea. Hopefully somewhere in this month, since I'm distracted with a new story idea at the moment.

Now, review please? *insert generic begging here*


End file.
